Broken
by Daydream7
Summary: Ronnie and Danielle. What happens if Ronnie hadn't discovered Danielle trying to take Amy on the night of the reveal? When Ronnie learns the truth can she build a relationship with her daughter or is their connection broken beyond repair?
1. The Decision

**Hey everyone. Right, I know there are loads of Ronnie and Danielle fics, but I love reading them all, and I thought I would give this a go. My other fic, doesn't have Danielle in it, but don't worry I am not abandoning that fic!!!**

**I've been wanting to write an R&D fic for a while, and this is just another take on what could have happened at the reveal. I wasn't going to write this for another few weeks, but since Adia Rose has been badgering me to start an R&D one, I thought I better get a move on :P So this is for you Adia Rose lol :D**

**Please R&R, hope you enjoy ;)**

Danielle stood outside The Queen Vic, staring at the flat up above, where she could see the lights on. Someone opened the door to the pub, and the light poured out onto the street, she could hear voices, chatting and laughing, having a wonderful time, enjoying the wedding celebrations. Her family. They were all in there, the family which she had dreamed of, the kind of family unit which she had always yearned to be a part of.

She couldn't believe that after all she had been through, all the months she had spent getting to know her mother, who both fascinated and intimidated her in equal measure, putting up with rejection after rejection, convincing herself that the mother she had dreamed about was underneath there somewhere, Ronnie didn't want her.

When Archie had discovered who she was, Danielle had been convinced that everything would be fine. When he spoke of Ronnie being ill, she was so worried about her, still was worried about her. She didn't want to do anything that would push Ronnie over the edge, even now, was terrified of doing something which would push them apart.

This day should have been spent, getting ready for the wedding with her family. Her, Ronnie, Roxy, all bridesmaids together, giggling, having a good time, standing in the front row in her bridesmaids dress, Ronnie at her side, watching as Peggy and her Granddad exchanged vows, right in the heart of her family, where she belonged. Hearing that Ronnie _knew, _that Archie had told her who Danielle was, and Ronnie didn't want to know, was the cruelest blow of all.

She had been crushed, devastated. And then anger. How dare she? How could Ronnie just dismiss her, without even speaking to her, talking to her about it? She had sent a message through Archie, not even caring to confront her own _daughter _in person. Hot tears spilled over her cheeks and the door to the pub swung shut, leaving Danielle in the dark, shutting her out, just as Ronnie had done.

She wiped her eyes furiously, and continued to stare up towards the flat, where she knew her cousin Amy, would be sleeping. Amy. Her rage took on a new, fresh wave of indignance. By having nothing to do with Danielle, Ronnie wasn't just keeping her from having a relationship with her, but the whole Mitchell family. Where was the fairness of that? Ronnie had come into Danielle's life, and she had destroyed it. Every last hope and dream, she had crushed, lulled her into a false sense of security, convinced her to confide in her, persuaded her to have an abortion. Danielle felt a pang as she thought of her abortion, part of her now deeply regretting her decision.

Then when Danielle had really needed her, thought that they were finally making some progress, Ronnie had let her down, hadn't came to the second abortion appointment with her. Time and time again, Ronnie had let her down, been cruel to her, rejected her, and now she was taking away the last good thing left in Danielle's life.

Amy had become one of the best things in Danielle's life. Deeply regretting her own decision to abort her baby, Danielle had delighted in looking after Amy, when Roxy asked her to baby-sit, thinking of what she could have had, imagining what a great big cousin she could be for the little girl. Amy was perfect, she was the only person Danielle could tell how much she loved Ronnie, though Amy couldn't talk back. Stacey knew, but so frequently scoffed at Danielle's infatuation with Ronnie that she found it was wise not to bring it up.

To think that she wouldn't be allowed in Amy's life, just because of some selfish decision made by Ronnie, made her heart ache and her blood boil. Acting purely on impulse, and not caring how foolish she was being, Danielle walked around to the side entrance of The Vic, wanting to see Amy, and only Amy. She paused with her hand on the door, and took a deep breath before pushing it open.

Sounds of laughter and chatter greeted her ears, and as she slid around the door, she saw people sitting in clusters round tables, and could see the Mitchell's sat at one long table around the other side of the bar. No-one looked up as she entered, no-one shouted out or asked her what she was doing, and as she had been half-scared they would. But why would they? If anyone did notice her, they didn't see anything unusual. All they saw was the quiet blonde girl from the market stall, obviously having been invited to the wedding.

She caught sight of the Slater's, but Stacey was nowhere to be seen. She felt a rush of affection for Charlie, who had always shown her such kindness and hospitality. Still filled with thoughts of her baby cousin, Danielle turned around and walked toward the bar, no-one noticing as she slinked behind the it, and went through the door. She paused, listening carefully for a moment and then began to climb the stairs, her pace quickening until she eventually reached the top hall, and paused outside Roxy's bedroom. She pushed the door open silently, smiling as she heard the quiet gurgling sounds which Amy was making. She creeped over to the cot, not wanting to startle her, and beamed at the sight of Amy, kicking her legs in the air, looking perfectly content.

"Hello, gorgeous", she breathed, as she bent down, sliding her hands around her cousin and lifting her up. Amy blew a bubble happily at the sight of Danielle. Danielle jiggled her up and down on her hip. "Yes, it's me. Your big cousin, Danielle. You like me, don't you? We have a great time, oh yes we do" Danielle burbled, swaying Amy from side to side slightly, pressing a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Amy. We have a great time, just you and me. Come on. Shall we show them how much of a great time we have together?" Danielle said, nodding her head at her little cousin, beaming. Danielle didn't know what she was doing anymore, she was just filled with a great longing to be with her cousin, have comfort from any member of her family.

She felt like she was in a daze, as she swung Amy's baby bag over her shoulder, and cuddling Amy close to her, beginning to walk slowly out the room. She creaked the bedroom door open, and walked down the hall cautiously, half-expecting someone to come and stop her. Part of her did want someone to stop her. But no-one came and she travelled down the stairs Amy, in her arms, and got to the door where she would have to re-enter the pub, undisturbed. She stopped, gulping. She edged back into the bar, expecting dozens of 'Stops!' and 'What do you think you are doing?' to be hurled her way.

She was quite surprised when none came. There were no eyes on her whatsoever, everyone engrossed in conversation. She stepped out from behind the bar, and then nearly walked right into Ian Beale, who was carrying trays of empty glasses, looking harassed. "Watch it!" he exclaimed, flinging her a dirty look. "S-s-sorry" Danielle stammered, trying to edge around him, itching to get outside. "Are you OK?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he took in her tear stained face. His eyes wandered down to Amy. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly, and Danielle's heart rate speeded up, could feel her palms starting to sweat.

"Just taking Amy over the road. Roxy asked me to baby-sit. You know what it's like, she's so busy because of the wedding and everything" Danielle smiled at him, surprised at how quickly the lies had slid off her tongue, but all she wanted was to spend some time with Amy. "Oh. OK" Ian continued on his way, Danielle already forgotten, the pay cheque he was due to receive once this hellish night was over, consuming his thoughts once more.

Danielle slipped over to the door, and went through it, catching a glimpse of the back of Roxy's head as she closed the door behind her, sitting on the other side of the pub, Ronnie at her side. The sight of Ronnie, caused a twinge in Danielle's heart, and all she wanted to do was be swept up in her mothers arms and be loved and comforted liked she'd always dreamed.

The door swung close, blocking Ronnie from view, and the sting of her rejection washed over Danielle once more. She tightened her hold on Amy, and walked across the square, without a clue about what she was going to do next.

**So, What do you think? There'll be Ronnie in the next chapter, I promise. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xxx**


	2. Substitute

Danielle hurried across the square, holding Amy in her arms, who seemed perfectly content to just be held by her big cousin. She walked quickly, going past Arthur's Bench, towards the Slater's. She didn't have any idea what she was doing, she just wanted to be with her little cousin, and she didn't see why Ronnie had any right to stop her seeing Amy.

After all, it was Ronnie who had convinced her to get rid of her own baby, stopped from experiencing all the joys of becoming a mother. Deep down, she knew that this wasn't strictly true, knew that she had made her own decisions, but was to far gone in her rage to be making any concessions for her mother.

She walked up the path and slid the Slater's door open silently, letting herself in. She turned round to be greeted by Stacey who was halfway down the stairs, holding onto the banister, swaying slightly, obviously drunk, a look of confusion etched on her face as she took in Danielle holding Amy. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

Across in The Vic, Ronnie sat at the table, Roxy and Jack to her left, looking so much like a happy couple it made her feel sick. Archie and Peggy were to her right, and Ronnie could feel Archie's eyes on her, but she didn't meet his gaze. She stared into her lap, holding back the tears which she felt like letting fall. She wouldn't cry again, not tonight. Not over them. She took a deep breath, inhaling through her nose, trying to calm herself down.

She couldn't believe that Roxy had invited Jack, that her sister was betraying her again, in one of the worst ways possible, when Roxy knew how Ronnie felt about Jack. She couldn't ever forgive him, not fully, but seeing him with Roxy, just renewed the pain, pointlessly twisting the knife, after they had already made her bleed.

Lately, her life had just been one big downward spiral. Since Archie had told her about the death of her daughter, the light at the end of the tunnel extinguished, she couldn't see the point.

Not until she had been told that she would never be able to meet her daughter again, had she realized, exactly how much she had been counting on some sort of re-union. And though things had been improving with her Dad recently, after he had comforted her tonight, she felt like things were moving forward, but her heart still felt heavy, like lead.

The atmosphere was so cheery, everyone was so happy, and her mood was so black, she felt it was dragging her down even further. She felt a mess after crying, and stood up, making to go upstairs and fix her make-up, also wanting to escape the suffocating cheer from downstairs.

Archie's eyes followed her as she got up, and she reluctantly met his gaze, flashed a quick smile that didn't reach her eyes, indicating she would only be a couple of minutes with her fingers. She seethed slightly at the patronizing look he was giving her, but refused to allow herself to react, not ruin everything while it was still so fragile. She wearily trudged upstairs, and entered the bathroom. She leaned on the sink and stared at her reflection, fidgeting absent-mindedly with her locket, which was hanging around her neck, where it always was.

Tucked away, close to her heart, out of sight from the world, but always there. She felt the weight of it in her palm and sighed heavily, before bringing it to her mouth, and pressing her lips against gently, before tucking it back inside her dress.

She sighed again before rooting in her bag for her make-up, beginning to re-apply it.

Danielle stood frozen in shock, her eyes wide, as Stacey continued to stare at her, brow creased in confusion awaiting an answer. Amy squirmed happily in Danielle's arms, oblivious to the tension surrounding her.

"Dan? What are you doing with Amy?" Stacey asked, her words slurring slightly, but continuing down the stairs, coming to a stop at the bottom with her hands on her hips, awaiting an answer.

Danielle opened her mouth and then closed it again, several times, but still said nothing, only clung tightly to her cousin. "Dan! Answer me!" Stacey persisted, taking a step forwards, her voice stern.

"I-I- Nothing!" Danielle retorted defensively, swinging Amy onto her hip, and striding through to the living room, Stacey hot on her heels.

She plonked herself and Amy down on the sofa, smiling and making funny faces at Amy, who giggled happily, trying her best to ignore the look Stacey was giving her.

"Danielle, what are you doing with Amy?" Stacey asked, also sitting down on the sofa beside her best friend. "Nothing – I – Roxy asked me to watch her" Danielle blurted out, thinking it was better to stick with the story she had already told Ian.

Stacey raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right, Dan!" she slurred, pointing a finger at her, "After what happened with Ronnie? She told you she didn't want anything to do with you. Do you think Roxy would let you take her daughter after everything with Ronnie? I'm your best friend Dan! I know when you're lying!" she accused her.

Danielle glared back at her friend, furious that Stacey was ruining her time with Amy, reminding her of all the horrible things in her situation. "So!" she retorted, "Amy's my cousin, I don't need Ronnie's permission to see her! She can't keep me from my family, just because she's selfish and unfeeling!" she cried shrilly, tears forming in her big brown eyes.

Stacey widened her eyes in surprise, "Hey, Dan, don't cry" she said, her voice softer this time, edging tentatively closer to her friend. "It's OK" she tried putting an arm around her, but Danielle shrugged her off furiously, and stood up, beginning to walk Amy up and down, murmuring into her ear. "We're fine aren't we, Amy? Just you and me, eh? I could look after you so well. We don't need anyone else" she spoke quietly, but Stacey felt a swoop of fear cascade over her, like a bucket of icy water. "What are you talking about Dan?" she asked, shifting uneasily. Danielle continued to walk up and down, ignoring the question.

"Danielle… Does Roxy know you've got Amy?" Stacey tried again, taken aback by her friend's attitude. Danielle thought about ignoring her again, but knew from experience that that would get her nowhere, whatever Stacey might be; she wasn't one for giving up.

She quickly shook her head, hearing Stacey take a quick intake of breath. "Danielle!" she said indignantly "What were you thinking?!"

Danielle glared at her again, "I told you, I just wanted to spend time with Amy!"

Stacey sighed. "Danielle, Roxy will be really worried. You have to take Amy back over to The Vic, before they find out she's not there, and get you done for child abduction!" Stacey snapped, standing up, trying to take Amy from Danielle.

"No!" Danielle cried, shrinking away from her "She's my cousin, she's family! I love her, I just want to spend some time with her. Where's the harm in that?" she finished, pleading with her friend to understand, to give her just a few more minutes, sinking back onto the sofa.

"Danielle, you can't just _take_ someone else's kid, it doesn't matter if she is your family, Roxy doesn't really know you. Take her back!" Stacey added sternly, feeling torn between doing the right thing and putting up with this so her friend would be happy.

"I will, I will! I swear I'll take her back, just give me a few more minutes! Please?" she added weakly, "I don't know when I'll be able to see her again", she looked into Stacey's eyes, pleading with her, her brown eyes swimming with tears.

Stacey kept her gaze on Danielle's eyes for a few seconds, seemingly locked in some kind of internal struggle, before groaning exasperatedly. "OK, OK! A few minutes" she said begrudgingly "But no good is going to come from this!" she said, before striding through to the kitchen, muttering under her breath, something which sounded strongly like "Mitchell's!"

Danielle stayed on the sofa, holding Amy close, and murmuring into her ear, though she yearned a different pair of arms, and wished she was the one being held and comforted, rather than doing the comforting.

**Thanks for the reviews so far, hope this chapter was OK. Wonder what'll happen when they find out Amy's not there? Lol, keep reading to find out, though I bet it isn't hard to guess :P **

**Please Review if you can :)**

**xxx**


	3. Wishes

Ronnie applied the finishing touches to her make-up, clipping her make-up bag shut, and peering once more into her icy blue eyes. The same colour as her Amy's had been when she was born…She wondered what colour they had turned out to be…

She sighed heavily, and gripped the sink, willing the tears not to fall, she didn't have time to re-do her make-up again. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Usually, Ronnie could always keep it together, but for some reason, she felt she wanted to cry at every turn today.

So many things, she yearned to know about her Amy. Simple things, like what had she looked like. She didn't even know what colour her own baby's eyes had been. It wasn't as if there was anyone she could ask. And she would never have the chance to meet her baby in person, thanks to her Dad. If only she could have kept her…

Ronnie sniffed and stood up straight, there was no good in 'What ifs?' She had plenty of experience to know that, wishing something had turned out differently did no good at all, only made you more miserable than ever, no matter how hard you wished it.

She stepped out into the hall, and made her way to the top of the stairs, wincing at the sound of laughter and cheer, which drifted up from down below. She paused, listening out for Amy, half-hoping she would start crying so Ronnie could go and comfort her, give her a few extra minutes, away from the cheery atmosphere, where she felt so much like an impostor.

But, no, all was silent. She sighed again. She was doing a lot of sighing these days, she had noticed. Roxy had even commented on it once, one day when she was round at the flat with Amy, laughing at how dour Ronnie always seemed, and she had laughed it off, playing along, assuring her sister she was fine, putting Roxy's mind at rest.

Ronnie stood on the top stair, a sad smile on her face as she remembered that day, wishing she was still able to laugh it off as she used to, just to appease Roxy. Even Roxy had drifted away now. She had no-one left, always one to push away the people important to her.

She shook herself from her thoughts and made to go downstairs but then stopped and turned around. It wouldn't do any harm to just check in on Amy, while also buying herself time to pull herself together, Ronnie thought as she made her way down the hall…

Danielle could hear Stacey pottering around in the kitchen, and then the unmistakable sound of the tinkling of a tumbler, and more alcohol being poured.

She shook her head slightly, knowing Stacey was drunk enough already, but made no effort to go and stop her.

Amy's head lolled against Danielle's shoulder, the little girl was just on the verge of sleep. Danielle began to hum to her, rocking her back and forth, and within seconds Amy had fallen over.

Danielle smiled to herself, pleased that she was able to soothe Amy so, that she could look after her so well.

"We don't need anyone, so we?" she whispered to herself. Danielle sat on the sofa, not moving for fear of waking Amy, her mind ticking away, thinking of what to do next. The reality of what she had done hadn't really hit her yet, but she was beginning to become very nervous. They might have realized Amy had gone now, but would they come looking for her? Ian had seen her, he would probably tell them, she thought bitterly.

She felt the fear grow in her stomach, when she thought of what would happen when they found her with Amy. Ronnie scared her half to death at the best of time, and Danielle really, really did not want to be on the receiving end of Ronnie Mitchell's wrath.

Maybe they didn't have to find them. She could take Amy and they could go anywhere, anywhere at all. Not Telford, her Dad would know soon figure out what was happening. But all it would take was a few minutes to jump on a train and they were away, down to Cornwall, up to Scotland, across to Wales… the possibilities were endless.

Danielle imagined herself, with Amy, in some, unknown seaside town, were no-one knew there names, looking after her, and watching her grow, taking wonderful care of her, living up to her role as big cousin, and becoming like a mother, as good a one as she could have been to her own baby…

It was just within her grasp, all she had to do was move quickly, move_ now_, before they found her. But as much as she felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach at being with Amy forever, however much she willed her legs to move, they wouldn't do as asked.

She sighed slightly, tears threatening to spill over. She couldn't really take Amy. It wouldn't be fair. She knew that deep down, but it was sorely tempting, especially as she knew she would probably never get to see her cousin again after this night.

Besides, however much she felt angry towards Ronnie right now, Roxy was a good mother, and Danielle couldn't, wouldn't ever do that to her little cousin, take her away from her mother, just as she had been. Though, her case, was different, Ronnie had never wanted her, had been glad to give her up, not even caring enough to get to know her now, when she was living on her doorstep.

The rejection burned her, scalding her heart, causing her physical pain. How could Ronnie not want her? She held Amy closer as a single tear streaked down her face, and she automatically reached for her locket, forgetting she had left it over at The Vic, in Ronnie's champagne glass. She felt so stupid now, imagined Ronnie fining it, having a good laugh at how pathetic she was.

Her fingers grasped around empty air, there was nothing there. Despair gripped her, and she felt like it was almost as if Ronnie had ripped her heart right out.

**Thanks for all reviews so far. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter :) **

**xxx**


	4. Gone

Stacey sat at the kitchen table and knocked back another gulp of vodka, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned her throat. She was already so drunk, that she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything, the entire room was spinning.

She couldn't believe that Danielle had been so stupid. The Mitchell's were going to go mad when they found out. Well, if they found out. As long as Danielle took the kid back just now, maybe they wouldn't have to find out.

Yeah, and maybe pigs will fly, she thought to herself, taking another sip of vodka. She could hear Danielle humming softly to Amy just now, the soothing sound drifting through to the kitchen.

Stacey clumsily topped up her glass, spilling some drink on the table. "Oops!" she muttered, taking another drink.

This was the last thing she needed tonight, what with Max, and everything that had happened. Stacey loved Danielle to death, but she couldn't help but feel that the girl caused unnecessary problems and heartache for herself.

It was strange, Stacey and Danielle were almost complete opposites, in everything from nature to appearance, yet got on weirdly well with one another. Stacey with her stark raven hair, and loudmouth attitude, Danielle with her delicate features and angelic blonde hair, with her polite and gentle manner.

Stacey had tried her best to toughen Danielle up, tired to make her see that she didn't need that Ronnie Mitchell, that the Slater's were all she needed. Danielle had refused to listen, convinced that Ronnie was some sort of saint, though where she possibly concocted that notion in the first place was beyond Stacey, who had never liked the cold, blonde club-owner.

Thought she was better than everybody else, treating Danielle like something off the end of her show, rejecting her best friend like that… Stacey gripped the glass tightly and took another swig, to try and calm herself.

As for the rest of the Mitchell's, they were all tarred with the same brush as far as Stacey was concerned. Roxy had broken Sean's heart, caused him to run away, and now Stacey was left here, all by herself, dealing with everything on her own. Her heartbroken and confused best friend sitting in the other room, having abducted her baby cousin and Stacey's would-be niece.

Stacey loosened her grip on the glass and raised her hands to her temples, closing her eyes. Why did everything terrible happen to her? The Mitchell's seemed to be the cause of all her misery, it was no wonder she couldn't stand them, she thought bitterly to herself.

She took another gulp of alcohol before standing up, groaning as the room started to spin. Drunk though she may have been, this needed sorting before it really was too late.

Over at The Vic, the party was in full swing, and Archie sat beside Peggy, with his arm wrapped proudly around his new bride. He grinned widely at everyone, and looked around, finally happy that he had everything he had ever wanted. His girls. He caught Roxy's eye and beamed at her, though a little peeved at how close she looked with that Jack Branning. Archie had never liked that man, knocking up his little girl, messing about _both_ his little girls. He clenched his fist momentarily under the table, but continued smiling around at the guests.

Veronica should be back soon, he thought, feeling smug at how easy it had been to get rid of that stupid brat of hers. For a while, he had thought he would have been found out, but luckily the stupid girl Danielle seemed to have finally swallowed the story he had fed her, and was now out of the picture.

He refused to feel bad about what he had done. After all, he was just doing what was best for his family, right? He sighed happily and leaned back in his chair, feeling content.

Upstairs Ronnie walked silently towards Roxy's bedroom, trying to listen out for Amy crying. She paused with her hand on the door handle, listening carefully, but no sound came to her ears. She would just peak in quickly, then duck back out again, not wanting to disturb her, she decided.

She edged the door open and peaked her head around the door, looking over to Amy's caught. There was no movement coming from it, she must be sound asleep, Ronnie smiled, looking over at the blankets, which seemed to be lying over her niece.

Suddenly, unable to resist watching her sleeping, so peaceful and perfect Ronnie slipped into the room and strode over to the cot, still smiling.

The smile quickly slid from her face as she saw that there was no baby lying in the cot.

Ronnie stooped over and scooped the blankets out, as if hoping to discover Amy there, though she could plainly see that there was no child lying there. "Amy?" Ronnie called out fearfully, wishing her niece was old enough to talk.

Ronnie looked frantically around the room, as if desperately hoping that she would materialize out of thin air. She rushed out into the hall, her heart beginning to pound. She ran in and out of all the bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen, even checking the bathroom that she herself had just vacated, as if she would find her baby niece in there.

But Amy wasn't in the flat. As she thought the words her heart rate picked up even faster. Amy was gone.

**Uh-oh… sorry for leaving it a bit of a cliffhanger, and sorry I haven't updated theses past couple of days :) **

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially to Adia Rose, because after all, I wouldn't even be writing this just now if it wasn't for you and your 'badgering' lol :P I'm glad you did though, because I'm really enjoying writing this. **

**Please Review and tell me what you thought~!!!**

**xxx**


	5. Panic Stations

Ronnie's head was whirring after her sudden realization, and she could hear her heart pounding, her breathing short and erratic. She stood still for all about five seconds before she took off, haring downstairs, urging her legs forward, moving as fast as she could.

She raced down to the bar, the walls and stairs just a blur as she sped past. She was aware of the tinkling of glasses and a slight murmur from through the doors, but all she could think of was her niece. She burst through to the bar, and stopped short, breathless, her appearance ruffled.

Billy has just started his best man speech. He appeared to have just finished a joke with poor taste, and a few people were tittering nervously, embarrassed for him. "Roxy!" Ronnie gasped out, stumbling toward her sister in her haste.

Roxy looked around in surprise, frowning when she saw Ronnie, "Ronnie what are you doing?" she asked, glancing around at the guests, all of whom had stopped paying attention to Billy, and were now looking curiously at the two sisters, suckers for anything gossip worthy.

"Ronnie!" hissed Archie, "Sit down!" Ronnie ignored him. "Roxy, please tell me you arranged for someone to baby-sit Amy?!" Ronnie asked desperately, clinging to the desperate hope that Roxy knew where her daughter was.

Roxy looked at Ronnie, her eyes wide, as if she thought she was crazy, and shook her head slightly. "Ronnie what are you on about? No I didn't, why?" Jack was also looking at Ronnie curiously, his head having snapped up at the mention of Amy.

"Oh God, oh God" Ronnie muttered, and she felt a flutter of panic in her chest. Where the hell was Amy?! As she got nearer to her sister, Roxy stood up and took a step closer to Ronnie, lowering her voice as she glanced around, well aware that everyone was staring at them.

Roxy grabbed her sister's arm, "Ronnie, will you speak to me?! What are you on about?!" she glared.

"Roxy, I just went to check on Amy, and she's not upstairs! I checked everywhere, she's gone!" Ronnie finished breathlessly as she stared into her little sister's eyes, almost a mirror of her own, and watched as the series of emotions played over Roxy's face, first confusion, then shock, worry, horror, disbelief, fear.

The slow play by play of the insight into Roxy's mind, lasted only a few seconds, as silence fell over the pub at Ronnie's proclamation, but it seemed to Ronnie as if she was watching it in slow motion.

Finally Roxy broke the silence, her voice shaking with fear, "What?! What do you mean she's not there?! She must be!" She cried shrilly, her voice thick with denial and pushed past her sister, rushing behind the bar and upstairs, leaving the guests and the Mitchell's to look around uneasily. Jack stood up and caught Ronnie by the arm. "Ronnie what do you mean? Are you saying... Has someone taken her?" His voice was full of fear. "Amy's not there Jack. I'm telling you, I looked everywhere" her own voice shook with fear, and she shook her head, as if trying to free her mind, from the pressing questions which seemed to be screaming at her. Upstairs Roxy could faintly be heard rummaging around, crying her daughter's name. The pub stood stock still, the sound chilling and immobilizing, no-one seemed to know what to do.

As Roxy came rushing back into the bar, her face horror-struck, and her eyes wide with fear, Ronnie turned to Jack, whose face was also stricken. "Call the police. Now!" she barked at him, when he didn't respond, and the sound of her voice seemed to startle him back to the present, and he sprung into action, fumbling with his phone.

Ronnie turned to her dad and Peggy, both having risen to their feet, both their faces filled with shock and fear. She could hear Jack muttering into his phone behind her, and she turned to face the rest of the guests, all gazing wide-eyed at her and the Mitchell's.

"What are we going to do?" Roxy croaked, sounding like she was in a daze. "She's not there. Amy, she's, someone's got her!" Roxy cried, and her eyes filled with tears, and she looked frantically back and forth between her Dad and sister.

The guests had broken into wild mutterings, all throwing furtive glances at Roxy and her sister.

Archie stepped forward and put an arm round Roxy's shoulder. "Shh, darling, we'll find her, I promise" and Roxy collapsed into her dad's embrace, tears pouring down her cheeks. She had to pull herself together for Amy, for her daughter, she would be no use to her as a hysterical wreck.

Ronnie swallowed hard and glanced around the pub again, she didn't know what to do. They had no idea where Amy was, or who had taken her. Who would want to take an innocent little baby? Ronnie shivered a little, you heard all those terrible storied in the news…

No! she thought fiercely, and determinedly pushed away all kinds of negative thoughts. They would find her, they had to, and then she would be OK.

But she didn't know where to start, or what to do with herself. Jack was busy talking furiously into her phone, Phil was standing in the background looking grim, also unsure of what to do, Peggy had her arm round Ben, who was getting himself upset, and her Dad stood holding Roxy in his arms, taking over Ronnie's role of being Roxy's protector.

As she looked around at all the other people in the pub, she thought it would be best, if someone asked them if they had seen anything, anything at all, it would be worth a shot…

She gazed around, looking for someone to ask them, and seeing that everyone else was occupied, she realized it should probably fall on her to be the one to ask them.

Ronnie turned around and cleared her throat. No-one paid any attention, all too caught up in the adrenaline of the moment. She cleared her throat again, louder this time, and the only people who seemed to be paying any attention were her family, who were looking at her curiously, wondering what she was planning to do. "Excuse me!" she called. Still, nothing. "Excuse me! Hey! OI!" she finally hollered and the pub fell silent, all watchful eyed turned on the Ronnie Mitchell, who suddenly felt self-conscious under everyone's gaze, but refused to let it show outwardly.

"Right!" she called, looking around, still commanding everyone's attention, her voice a lot stronger and calmer than she actually felt. "Amy, my niece, is missing. Did anyone see _anything _in the last half-hour or so, see anyone lurking about?" she asked, uttering the last part reluctantly, and looked around at all the faces hopefully, Roxy pulling away from Archie's embrace and also looking around, for any sign that somebody could tell them something, anything about where Amy might be.

Ronnie's face fell, as she saw a series of people shaking their hands, and a general murmur of "No" went round the crowd. She looked back hopelessly at Roxy, whose eyes had filled with fearful tears again, but who was refusing to let them fall.

"Oh my god" Roxy murmured, gripping the bar for support. "I have to find her, I – "she started toward the door, but Archie caught hold of her. "I don't think that's the best idea, darling. If, god forbid, someone did take her, we don't have a clue where to start looking, and we don't need two missing people in one night, you're to upset to go on your own, why don't you wait until – "

Roxy pulled herself from his grasp. "She's my daughter! I'm not just going to sit here while – "Roxy's voice was cut off as Ian Beale strolled out into the bar, two trays of freshly cooked food in his hands. "Voila!" he called a stupid grin on his face, which quickly turned to confusion, as if everyone turned to look at him, eye-brows raised.

"What?" he said defiantly.

"Not now Ian, eh?" Billy said, nodding toward his family, and Ian took in the Mitchell's stance, all standing up, looking upset, Roxy and Archie facing each other, in the middle of some sort of altercation.

"What's happened?" Ian asked, his expression still confused. "Amy's missing, right! Will you just shut your mouth!" Phil butted in, glaring at him.

"The baby?! Roxy's kid?" he replied, his tone still filled with confusion. "Yes!" Phil finished angrily, turning his back on Ian, and turning back to his family, where everyone was slowly losing interest in Ian, and where now focusing on Jack, who had just come off the phone. He looked around grimly. "Police should be here in about ten minutes. I've called in a few favours, they'll get this sorted quickly. We'll find her Rox" he added softly. Roxy nodded, seemingly unable to answer.

"But – But that girl took her! I saw her, she said she was babysitting!" Ian burst in, and every head in the Vic snapped toward him.

"What?!" Roxy looked toward him her eyes wide.

**Uh-oh… not long now :) Thank-you for all your reviews so far, I really appreciate them :D**

**Review if you can :) **

**xxx**


	6. Memento

No-one moved, everyone's eyes trained on Ian and the Mitchell's, their gazes flickering back and forth between the two. "What?!" Roxy repeated shrilly, and strode behind the bar, moving towards him, her face like thunder.

Ian hastily placed the trays of food on the counter, licking his lips nervously, and took half a step back, as if afraid Roxy might take a swing at him. "Er…" he glanced around at the fellow guests, looking for someone to come to his aid if things got out of hand.

"What did you say?!" Roxy cried, reaching forward and grabbing the front of his shirt. "Who took her?!"

Ian's eyes widened in surprise, "I don't know, some girl – Look, I don't know her name, I just recognized her that's all, honest!" he answered attempting to free himself from Roxy's grasp.

"And she had Amy?!" Roxy replied, still keeping a tight grip on him. "What did she say?!"

"She came out from that door there" he gestured to the other side of the bar, "And she was holding the kid, I almost bumped into her, asked her what she was doing, and she told me that you had arranged for her to baby-sit! Look, how was I supposed to know?" He finished defiantly, regretting his tone when he saw the anger flash in Roxy's eyes, her hands still holding his shirt.

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears, and she let his shirt go, her hands falling limply by her sides. He took a hesitant step back, but glanced at Roxy worriedly, unsure at the sudden change in her attitude and posture.

"Are you _sure_ you can't remember her name?" Jack butted in. Ian shook his head, "All I know is that she worked on the market stall. Quiet, shy…blonde!" he finished triumphantly, as if it was an achievement for remembering someone's hair colour.

Ronnie felt her stomach swoop. His description sounded like… but surely it couldn't be? At the same moment, the exact same thoughts were running through Archie's head, and he hoped to God that the girl hadn't been so stupid as to do something so silly.

"Yeah, and she's with always with them!" he gestured to the Slater's "Yeah, always with Stacey!" he nodded his head, confident he had given them enough information.

"Danielle?!" Charlie piped up incredulously "I'm sorry Ian, but you must be wrong. Danielle would never do such a thing"

Roxy turned to Ronnie, "Danielle?" she mouthed, confused.

"Yeah, Danielle! That's who it was" Ian said, still looking shaken but glad he had been of some help.

"But – but – she's got my baby!" Roxy cried out, "What the hell is she thinking?! Oh my god, we have to go get her back!" she finished beginning to make her way to the door, Ronnie and Jack already a few steps ahead of her…

Stacey stumbled drunkenly down the hall, noisily clattering into the living room. "Shh!" Danielle hissed. "You'll wake her up!"

Stacey took in her friend, who was cradling Amy, in the exact same position she had left them just a few minutes ago. Stacey sighed heavily and sank into the armchair across from Danielle. "Dan…it's time to take her back now, 'K?" she slurred, her head spinning. Though she was drunk, she knew there would be hell to pay when Roxy found her daughter wasn't there.

Danielle sighed softly, in resignation. She felt so happy being able to hold her cousin, be close to even one member of the family, that Ronnie was so intent on taking away. The thought of giving Amy back, and never being able to see her again, broke Danielle's heart, maybe there was still time, maybe they could still run, jump on a train, and no-one would ever suspect…

She shook her head slightly. Those daydreams were a thing of the past for her now. She could still make up the stories in her head, still wish they were true, but no longer did she believe that life was one big fairytale, that everything would come together in the end.

Maybe a few months ago, she would have had the courage, and heart to go away with Amy, but not anymore. Not when everything was so messed up and horrible.

She had been deluding herself for the past half-hour or so, tricking herself into believing that maybe everything would be OK, if she could just be able to see her cousin, have a relationship with even some members of her family, but now it was time to face the reality.

She could have had that, but not now. They would never trust her again after this. They would probably cast her out, and never speak to her again. Not that it really mattered. The only person Danielle really wanted was Ronnie, and since she had already received the cruelest rejection of all from her mother, she doubted whether the others would really matter all that much.

Yes, she would miss Amy. But she was about the only thing, left in Danielle's sad and mixed up life. "OK" she replied quietly, and she heard the hollowness of her own voice, how sad and empty it sounded, surprising herself.

"Are you OK Dan?" Stacey asked, surprised at the resigned tone of Danielle's voice, frowning when she saw a shadow pass across her friend's usually open and innocent face.

"What do you think, Stace?" Danielle muttered darkly, edging Amy further up her shoulder, careful not to wake her.

Danielle fumbled with Amy's baby bag with one hand, pulling it over her shoulder, sighing again, this time the sound tinged with pain and regret. She pulled Amy close, inhaling her baby smell, savoring what was possibly the last time she could see her cousin for a long while. Suddenly, Danielle was overcome with a desire to give her little cousin something, something to remember her by. She foolishly grasped for her locket, her heart sinking when she remembered it wasn't there. "Oh, Amy" Danielle murmured sadly.

She spotted a framed picture of herself on the table beside the sofa, and without thinking reached over and grabbed it. She looked at it, remembering the day clearly. It was one of the few nice days they had, and her Stacey and Callum had went to the park. Callum had snapped the photo, she wasn't sure where Stacey was in the picture. She was just walking along, smiling happily, in a good mood because Ronnie had paid her some attention for one, and not been horrible.

Life had seemed full of promise and possibilities then, she had been so happy…Danielle smiled wistfully at the photograph of herself and slipped it inside Amy's baby bag. They would probably chuck it out, but it was worth a try. "What you doing?" Stacey asked, watching her curiously as she zipped the bag back up.

"I just wanted to give Amy something to remember me by" her friend smiled wistfully, holding on tightly to her cousin once more.

**Please REVIEW!!!!**

**Xxx**


	7. Revealed

Ronnie burst through the doors of The Vic, the cold air hitting her face, Roxy and Jack only a couple of steps behind her. She couldn't believe it. Part of her was still doubting that Danielle could really have taken Amy. I mean, why would she? Ronnie thought to herself, feeling her stomach swoop when she thought of the abortion.

Oh, god, how could this have happened? How could she have been so stupid as to let this girl into her life? What if she was gone? She could have taken her niece and it would be all Ronnie's fault because she had let Danielle in and then hurt her feelings.

She didn't know what it was about that girl because Ronnie never let anyone in, especially not total strangers. Yet the barriers she built around herself to protect her, to stop anyone else getting to her heart and hurting her, seemed to crumble around Danielle.

For some inexplicable reason, Ronnie opened her heart to the girl , and told her about her own baby, thinking to help her, and now Danielle had taken Amy. If anything, it had proven to her that it was wiser to keep people out.

Because even if she was lonely, as long as she locked her heart away, it couldn't get broken could it?

She was jogging quickly through the square, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Danielle and Amy. She turned to Jack and Roxy. "Where do you think they could be?" she asked, looking around helplessly at the dark square. Jack butted in "I'm going to take the train station 'K? Just in case… I'll get there quicker anyway. Why don't you go to the Slater's and see if she's there, or if Stacey's seen her?" Jack directed at Ronnie, who nodded. He glanced over at Roxy's panic stricken face "Er, you should go with Ronnie." He added, feeling that Roxy probably shouldn't be left on her own.

"Police should be here soon anyway" he said, before taking off in the direction of Walford train station, picking up his pace. Ronnie took Roxy by the arm. "C'mon, she's probably in the Slater's" she said, hoping against hope that this was in fact the case. She led Roxy toward the Slater's, both women moving quickly as possible in their dresses and high heels, their hurried steps, echoing in the night.

Back over at The Vic, Peggy was directing Ben to go upstairs, while Archie paced back and forth, biting his lip anxiously. That stupid girl. He thought everything had been fine, that she had left and now she had went and taken his granddaughter. More importantly, if Ronnie found her, and Danielle told her who she was…He might still be able to convince Ronnie, but it would be a risk, he wasn't willing to take.

His mind was whirring away, already trying to formulate a plan. Billy came up behind him. "Archie? I was wondering, do you want me to get the guests out, the now?" he said, gesturing round at the still full pub, everyone muttering and looking awkward. "Em, yeah Billy that'd be great. Thanks" Archie nodded to him, still trying to think of a way to fix the business with Danielle.

"Right, folks, sorry about this, but if you could start to clear out now, party's over!" Billy called, ushering people out of their seats. Their was a great scraping of chairs, as people began to rise from their tables, mumbling and muttering in shocked tones, in awe of the juiciest piece of gossip anyone had seen in a while.

Ian Beale could be heard in the background, "I'm still going to get paid, right?" to which Phil promptly replied something rude, and sent him packing out of the door.

"Archie" Peggy's voice reached out to him as she approached. "What are we going to do?" she said, her eyes wide. He put an arm round her. "It'll be fine, Peg. We'll get her back, then everything will be fine"

Danielle was cuddling Amy, fighting back the tears which were stinging her eyes when she heard it. She jumped violently, as she heard a great thundering on the front door, and voices shouting. It sounded like someone was trying to kick the door down. She looked around at Stacey, wide eyed, her face full of shock and fear. She didn't need to be told who was at the door, because she already knew.

"Stacey" Danielle gasped dryly, suddenly feeling terrified. "It's alright Dan, I'll handle this" Stacey said, as she staggered upright and stumbled to the door, hollering at the people outside. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" she shouted, as she drunkenly, pulled back the chain on the door and opened it, to reveal Ronnie and Roxy, both trying to shove their way into the house, their eyes full of worry and rage.

Danielle sat still as a statue on the sofa, clinging to Amy for comfort, the fear freezing her brain and making her unable to think straight. Ronnie pushed Stacey roughly out of the way. "Danielle!" she shouted angrily, as she made her way down the hall.

Danielle swallowed when she heard the sound of Ronnie's voice, the complicated weave of emotions which assaulted her immobilizing her even further. First and foremost, she felt fear above all else at the sound of her mother's voice. The anger in Ronnie's voice was plain and Danielle flinched from the weight of venom in it. Then she felt that little rush of love she had always felt every time she saw or heard Ronnie, followed by the ache in her chest, because she knew Ronnie didn't want her, which brought the sting of rejection and rage bubbling to the surface.

So she stayed sitting on the sofa, her eyes on the door, dreading the moment when Ronnie came inevitably through it. Ronnie reached the living room door, and flung it open with such a force that it banged against the wall, causing Danielle to jump and Amy to stir.

Ronnie stepped through into the room and stopped when her gaze fell on Danielle, her usually icy eyes blazing. Roxy bobbed up behind her and for a second, all three women stood staring at each other. "Danielle! What the hell where you thinking!" Ronnie shouted, her raised voice, causing Amy to cry out. Ronnie strode over and pulled Amy from Danielle's arms, and Roxy plucked her from Ronnie's, shushing her little girl. She rocked Amy back and forth, her eyes closing in relief. "Oh, baby" she whispered, so grateful to have Amy back in her arms.

Danielle cowered into the sofa, as Ronnie towered over her, shouting into her face, as she ripped Amy's baby bag from her. Roxy glared at her from behind her sister's shoulder, to overcome with anger, to even begin the stream of profanities which she was screaming at the girl inside her head.

"I – I" Danielle blustered, as Ronnie glared at her, her expression filled with loathing. "You what?!" Ronnie shouted impatiently, still towering over the teenager. Stacey was propped up against the doorframe, trying to decide whether or not to butt in. She hated the sight of Danielle sitting there on the sofa, helpless. Why didn't she stand up for herself? She thought exasperatedly.

"I know you've had a hard time recently time Danielle, but there is no excuse for taking Amy, do you have any idea how stupid that was?!" Ronnie spat, not waiting for an answer. "We were worried sick, how could you have been so insensitive?!" That was the final straw for Danielle. Hearing Ronnie scream at her that _Danielle_ had been insensitive, brought her rage exploding to the surface, overriding every other emotion.

Danielle sprang up off the couch, her brown eyes on fire, so that her and Ronnie were almost nose to nose. Ronnie took a half-step backwards, surprised by the sudden change in Danielle's stance. "Me?! Me, insensitive?!" Danielle screeched, and Ronnie raised and eye-brow her eyes wide. Roxy tugged on her sister's arm, throwing Danielle a look of disgust.

"C'mon, Ron, lets get out of here. I don't want to get into a slanging match, I just want to take Amy home" she hissed, and Ronnie nodded. "Yeah, you're right, we'll deal with _her_ some other time. Let's go" she added, putting an hand on Roxy's arm and turning to leave.

"Don't walk away from me!" Danielle cried, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Ronnie stopped and turned round slowly. "I would shut up if I were you Danielle" she said menacingly. "I know you've had a rough time, but to be honest, right now I couldn't care less, so I would be very, _very_ careful. Do you have any idea how much you've upset everyone?" she said coldly.

"Why, though?! It's not as if I was going to hurt her was I?!" Danielle said back, her voice slightly lower, but still raised. "And how would we know that?" Ronnie replied coolly, already turning to leave.

"Because she's my cousin!" Danielle cried incredulously.

Ronnie turned to Danielle her eyes wide. "What?" she snapped, before shaking her head. "You need help Danielle." She replied, her voice emotionless, and she turned to Roxy as both went out the Slater's front door.

Danielle couldn't just let them go. She had to tell Ronnie, exactly how much she had hurt her, how horrible a person she was. "Dan!" Stacey, cried as Danielle, strode past her, but her protests fell on deaf ears.

"How can you be so cold?" Danielle cried at the back of Ronnie's retreating figure, who promptly froze on the spot. Ronnie was almost at the railings in the middle of the square and she could see the guests beginning to pour out into the street. "How can you not feel anything? It's unnatural!" Danielle continued to shout, walking towards her mother, trying to get through the hard icy exterior.

Ronnie let go of Roxy's arm, and spun around her eyes on fire once more. How dare this girl? Ronnie couldn't believe the very nerve of her. Ronnie had confided in her, trying to be kind, and this is how she was going to repay her? Sure, Ronnie had felt a little guilty about not going to the second abortion appointment but it had just been to hard. Look after yourself, Dot had said. That's what she was doing protecting herself.

Now, Danielle was going to out her secrets to the entire square. "You've ruined my life! From the very beginning you've cursed it! You've hurt me more than anyone ever could!" Danielle shouted, and several heads turned towards the ruckus.

"Look, Danielle, I'm truly sorry if I ever hurt your feelings, but none of this had anything to do with Amy! She couldn't have replaced what you've lost!" Ronnie said back, her voice raised, but trying to prevent herself from shouting.

"You don't have a clue, do you?! This was never about Amy, it's about you! You've destroyed me!" Danielle screeched, desperate for Ronnie to see the damage she had done her.

Many of the guests started to move across the square and Archie suddenly appeared at the doors of The Vic, his chest tightening in panic as he saw Danielle and Ronnie shouting at one another. Without a word to anyone he quickly began to make his way towards them.

"You need help, Danielle" Ronnie repeated. Danielle took another step towards her. "No! No, _you're_ the one that needs help!"

Ronnie could feel her patience wearing thin, and with the pressure of so many eyes on her, and some teenager screaming at her, she could feel her unmovable icy façade beginning to slip.

"Danielle, what do you want from me?!" Ronnie shouted, aware that many residents of the square had now gathered round and were watching them from a little distance away, muttering wildly.

"Don't pretend you don't know! He told you, Grandad told you!" she shouted, unable to understand why Ronnie was acting this way. Didn't she feel any remorse at all for what she had done to Danielle?

Archie quickened his pace, when he heard the word Grandad be mentioned, he had to stop this girl, stop her before it was too late.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ronnie shouted back, annoyed that Danielle was provoking such a reaction from her. "You're Dad, he – he _told _you!" she screeched, willing Ronnie to say something, anything, that showed the littlest sign of emotion.

"Told me what?!" Ronnie shouted back exasperatedly.

"THAT YOU'RE MY MOTHER!" Danielle screamed.

**Oh, dear. The drama's not done yet. Lol, sorry for the cliffhanger, and I did borrow some of the lines from the show, you probably recognized them. So what did you think? Please Review :) **

**xxx**


	8. Pleading

Danielle stood staring at her mother, her hands balled into fists at her sides, breathing heavily after her sudden outburst. Her brown eyes were on fire, she was shaking with anger, unable to believe that Ronnie could be so cold towards her.

Ronnie swallowed, and blinked several times, confusion and disbelief seeping into her face. What the hell was Danielle talking about? Ronnie was her mother? What the hell?

"You – you think I'm your mother?" she choked out incredulously, her eyes wide.

A silence had fallen over everyone watching, the crowd consisting of many residents of the square. Archie had frozen on the spot at Danielle's revelation, his heart pounding, standing just feet from his daughters.

Roxy stood behind Ronnie, cradling Amy tightly to her, looking at Danielle like she thought she was crazy. But Danielle didn't notice any of this. She only had eyes for Ronnie. Why was she acting like she didn't know what Danielle was talking about?

"You _are _mother!" Danielle said, nodding her head, hating the way Ronnie was looking at her, as if she was mad.

Ronnie shook her head slightly. "You are, he told you and you said you – d – didn't want me" Danielle finished, a couple of tears leaking out from under his eyes as a dry sob escaped her throat.

"What the hell Danielle?" Ronnie said shakily, shaking her head and turning away.

"You said you didn't want me, how can you deny it?!" Danielle shouted angrily, fuming that Ronnie was walking away from her.

Enough was enough, Ronnie thought to herself, furious that everyone was watching them, as she was very well aware of the dozens of pairs of eyes on her.

She whipped round, and sneered "Yeah, well it's the first I've heard of it!" she snapped furiously.

"Leave me alone, Danielle, you need serious help, and I have no idea what kind of story you think you know, but believe me, you are sadly mistaken!" she hissed.

"You're a liar!" Danielle screamed furiously, feeling confusion swamp her, why was Ronnie doing this? "Your Dad told you, he said that he told you, I – I " Danielle sobbed again, her distress plain to everyone.

Archie decided to make his move, his brain ticking away at a million miles an hour, desperate to salvage this situation, so that he walked away Scot free. "V?" his voice, startled both Ronnie and Danielle who turned to look at him simultaneously. "What's going on Ronnie?" he asked, his voice laced, with fake confusion and concern.

"Oh my God!" Danielle gasped, as the realization crashed into her. Archie hadn't told Ronnie who she was. Ronnie didn't know that Danielle was her daughter. She had never known. He had lied to her, tried to keep her away. Why? How could this be happening to her? Ronnie looked back towards Danielle, the upset now visible on her usually mask-like face. She didn't know what was going on anymore, or why Danielle was saying such things. "He – he said that you didn't want me! I – oh my god!" Danielle began to shake again, from adrenaline, fear, anger, she didn't know.

"I – you have to believe me! Ronnie, please! I'm your daughter I am, I'm your baby daughter!" she garbled helplessly, feeling panic rise in her chest.

"My daughter's dead" Ronnie said quietly, her voice hollow.

"Veronica I-" Archie began, but Ronnie held up a hand to stop him.

"No it was a mistake!" Danielle continued, "You thought she'd died, but I didn't, it was a mistake. I'm her, I'm Amy!" she cried out, desperate for Ronnie to believe her. Many of the onlookers glanced at each other, their eyes wide, confused. Did Danielle just say Amy? What the hell was going on here? Ronnie Mitchell had a kid that had died?!

Ronnie shook her head, exhaling with a little puff of disbelief. Talking of her baby drained her energy, sapped all the anger and rage from her, leaving her only her regret and anguish. She didn't want to talk about it, not her deepest secret, especially not in front of the whole square. She took a step towards Danielle, and dropped her voice so that Roxy, Archie and Danielle were the only ones who could hear clearly.

"My daughter died, I-" Ronnie closed her eyes "I gave her away and she died." She spoke almost to herself, as if trying to remind herself what happened, what the truth was, she couldn't allow herself to be swept in the delusions of some mixed up teen that she didn't really know.

"No!" Danielle cried out loudly again, upset that Ronnie didn't believe her. Her voice was raised, in her anger, her upset, but it just seemed to make Ronnie angry again, as her eyes flew open and she too raised her voice. "You are not my daughter, she's dead!" Ronnie shouted, furious that Danielle was making her do this in front of the whole square.

"I am, I'm her, I'm Amy, I'm _your _Amy!" Danielle sobbed, willing Ronnie to believe her. Ronnie took a step backwards, her own eyes filling up, hating this girl for dragging up the past, especially when it was so upsetting to her. But there was no getting through to Danielle. She seemed convinced that she was Ronnie's daughter, and Ronnie didn't want anymore of her secrets aired out in the open that night.

"I'm telling the truth, please! It's the truth, I swear!" Danielle cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Ronnie sighed, exasperatedly, and put a hand to her forehead.

"I told you out of sympathy!" Ronnie shouted, her voice almost cracking with emotion.

"And y-you said it was the best thing y-you had ever done" Danielle choked through her tears. Ronnie let out another angry huff. "I was trying to make you feel better, better about the abortion! But it was your decision, Danielle, I am not responsible for you, I am not your Mother!" Ronnie screeched, in one last desperate bid, to get this girl to see sense.

"You are, it's the truth!" she begged, tears sliding down her cheeks. Ronnie shook her head in disbelief, and Roxy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, glaring vehemently at the girl who had caused such trouble.

Danielle turned to Archie who had been watching the exchange with baited breath. "Please, tell her the truth! Tell her who I am!" Danielle asked him.

Ronnie looked at him, and Archie licked his lips nervously, feeling the eyes of everyone of him. "She's telling the truth, Ron" Ronnie widened her eyes, and a wave of relief passed over Danielle's face. He would make it right, her Granddad would make Ronnie see sense, they could have some sort of relationship after all.

"She did tell me, and I told her that I had told you. I thought it was for the best, V. I mean the girl is obviously unhinged, Veronica, just look at her. I'm sorry that she's brought all this up. I tried to help her honest, I can see now, that I just fuelled her delusions, I'm sorry V, I am." He lied smoothly. Ronnie nodded, her eyes closing in relief, grateful that someone was reassuring her.

Danielle was unhinged, that's all, she wasn't well, that's exactly it. Ronnie repeated this in her head several times, trying to calm herself down. Danielle felt a wave of horror crash over her. What was he doing? Why was he telling such terrible lies?

She shook her head. "No! Ronnie, he's lying, please, you have to believe me!" Ronnie opened her eyes and looked at Danielle in disgust. "Go home Danielle" she said quietly, "I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone."

"Ronnie, please! I'm your daughter, I – I " Danielle sought desperately for a way to convince her mother, she didn't care that she sounded hysterical, that no-one believed her, and that everyone was watching. All that mattered, was getting Ronnie to see that she was her daughter, her little girl. She looked at her mum, Ronnie Mitchell, standing there in the street, looking at her with a loathing and disgust, rage contorting her usually beautiful features. Then something silver hanging around Ronnie's neck, caught Danielle's eye.

"The locket! Ronnie I've got one the same it's exactly the same!" she cried triumphantly, Ronnie would have to believe her now. Ronnie paused, narrowing her eyes, one hand flying to her throat, feeling the cold metal chain against her skin. "What?" she asked.

"Yes, I've got one, with a picture of you in it! It's _exactly_ the same!" her voice sounded high-pitched and unstable to her own ears, but she couldn't help it. She felt so alone, isolated. Ronnie was refusing to believe her. This was her last chance.

"Ronnie, c'mon" Archie said, his heart thudding again, cursing at not taking the locket and destroying it. This could be the ruin of him. "No" Ronnie sniffed "No, I want to see it. C'mon if you're telling the truth, I want to see this locket!" she told Danielle, expecting her not to have it.

Danielle groped at her neck, not for the first time that night, the bottom of her stomach dropping when she felt the empty space once more. Ronnie saw the shock on Danielle's face. "I – " Danielle's mouth dried. "It's in The Vic! I put it in your champagne glass!" her words sounded doubtful, again even to her own ears. Ronnie let out a mirthless laugh "Ha!" Danielle cringed from the venom and loathing in it. How could this be happening? She couldn't stop the tears as they poured down her cheeks, as the sobs escaped her throat.

Ronnie shook her head disbelievingly, and turned away determinedly, Archie putting his hand on her arm.

"Ronnie, please I put into your glass, I did, I did! I'm your daughter, please, please believe me!" Danielle shouted lurching forward unthinkingly and grabbing hold of Ronnie's arm, pulling her backwards, desperately trying to keep her close.

The feel of Danielle's hand on her arm, brought her emotions bubbling to the surface. How dare this girl hurt her and humiliate her, and then try and keep her there, insisting that she believe her? Ronnie turned quickly and raised her hand, slapping Danielle cleanly across the cheek, her hand stinging from the impact.

Danielle stumbled backwards and fell on her backside, her hair hiding her face. Several people watching gasped. Ronnie stood still, her hand still raised, and she looked at her palm, unsure of what she had done.

Danielle's cheek stung from the blow, and she raised her hand to her cheek, the shock having dried her tears, and she looked up at Ronnie with wide eyes, in complete shock.

Ronnie could see the red mark on Danielle's cheek from where her hand had struck her. She swallowed, continuing to look at Danielle in shock. Danielle gulped looking up into her mother's icy blue eyes, and shook her head. "Ronnie, please" she whispered.

Ronnie's eyes filled with tears at memories of her baby, thinking of the pain and humiliation Danielle had caused her.

She pointed a finger at her. "Stay away from me, you pathetic little freak! I never want to see you _ever_ again! Who'd want a daughter like you?!" she spat, the tears threatening to spill over as she turned her back on Danielle, striding off towards the Vic, Roxy and Archie scurrying after her, scattering the people in her path.

Danielle stayed seated in the middle of the road, hand still holding her cheek which felt like it was on fire, not noticing as the crowd of avid onlookers quickly dispersed, glancing at her like she was crazy, leaving her alone, sitting on the ground, as she felt her world come crashing down around her.

**Hey. Poor Danielle. I feel actually awful writing this :'( Aw well, please stick with the story, you'll see how it turns out. Please, Please, Please Review if you read. I need feedback!!!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, especially, ScottBoy'09 and Skybluesky2009 who so far have reviewed every chapter, aswell as anyone else who has reviewed every chapter, sorry if I missed you out. **

**REVIEW!!!!**

**xxx**


	9. Shock

There was a great roaring in her ears as Danielle sat on the cold, concrete, the coldness, seeping through into her jeans, making her legs go numb. Not that she cared or even noticed. She blinked several times in shock, her legs stuck out at an awkward angle underneath her, her hand still absent-mindedly covering her scarlet cheek.

Many of the guests that had been watching were scattering quickly, throwing worried glances at Danielle, who made no attempt to get up or even acknowledge anyone else. Some were lurking warily around her, as if wanting to help but at the same time, not really wanting to get involved, as if afraid she would make another sudden outburst.

Danielle didn't notice any of this. She just sat, as complete shock swamped her, staring after the retreating figure of Ronnie as she strode off towards the Vic and finally disappeared behind their doors. This was it, she thought. It was over. Ronnie didn't want her. She hadn't believed her, and had rejected her again in front of the whole square.

Even though Danielle knew now it was because of Archie's lies, she knew it was too late. Ronnie's harsh words rung in her ears, "_Who'd want a daughter like you?!"_

Without even realizing it, Ronnie had just confirmed all of Danielle's fears, and fuelled her insecurities in one fell swoop. For all those long, terrible, gut-wrenching months, when Danielle had dreamed of a life with her wonderful mother, there had always been a little niggling voice in the back of her head, telling her she wasn't good enough for anyone. Danielle, shy, quiet, timid. She was nothing like Ronnie, and her fear had always been that Ronnie would see it, and hate her for it.

She continued to sit, not crying anymore, no longer having the strength to cry. What was the point? It was over, she was beaten, defeated. She was broken.

Ronnie stormed into the empty pub, pushing past Peggy as she tried to comfort her niece, to get the story out of her, as the angry tears burned at her eyes.

She couldn't believe what had just happened, that Danielle had been able to hurt her so much, to dredge up all the old feelings of regret, could have been so cruel, as to out her secrets to the square. She strode to the opposite side of the bar, grabbing a glass and filling it with vodka, before knocking it back in one, and filling it up again. She knew that Roxy, Archie, and Peggy were all standing there watching her, but she couldn't give a damn.

She repeated the process a couple of times, going undisturbed until she reached her fourth shot. "That's enough, V" Archie's voice was smooth, comforting but very firm. Ronnie glared at him and knocked back the fourth glass defiantly before finally seeming to give in. She walked to the table and sat down on a chair her legs feeling shaky, as if she was going to faint.

She grasped her locket, and closed her eyes, a million unwanted thoughts stubbornly pushing their way to the fore-front of her mind, till she was watching a slide-show of all the things she had done wrong. Holding her Amy, Archie taking her away, being told that her little girl had died, Archie as he grabbed her by the throat, the night when she found out Jack was the father of Amy, Danielle's face when she told her about her pregnancy, the day she had taken her to the abortion clinic, the look of shock on Danielle's face tonight, sitting broken on the ground after Ronnie had hit her, the crumpled look of sorrow, ripping through her soul, taking up every crevice of her mind still it was all she could see…

She exhaled, and her eyes snapped open, thoroughly confused at the complexity of emotions she was experiencing. She was angry at Danielle, she hated her for taking Amy, for causing so much heartache to her, but then why did she feel the sudden urge to go and see how she was?

And why, after she had slapped her, when she seen her sprawled on the ground, looking up at her with big begging eyes, had Ronnie felt the urge to help her up, hold her tight, make sure she was OK?

She pressed a hand to her forehead, as if to stop the flow of thoughts in their tracks, and raked a hand through her hair. "You okay love?" Archie asked, and Ronnie nodded brusquely, not trusting her voice.

She looked up to see Roxy staring at her, cuddling Amy close. Ronnie got up and went over to her. "Is she OK?" Ronnie asked, placing a loving hand on the top of Amy's sleeping head. Roxy nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. Ronnie…what she said… the girl's obviously crazy, right? I mean thinking Amy was her cousin…" Roxy raised an eyebrow. "Shame, she always seemed so nice, babysitting and everything"

Ronnie squirmed uncomfortably wanting to direct the conversation away from Danielle and was glad when Jack came bursting into The Vic, striding over to his little girl, providing a distraction. "Thank God!" he proclaimed "I got your message, Rox. Is she OK? Did that girl have her after all? What the hell happened?" as Jack continued his stream of questions, Ronnie turned away from them, the sight of two parents fussing over their child too much for her, as the jealous monster in reared its head.

Ronnie sat down heavily once more, as she heard a hammering on the door. Archie hastened to answer it, and two un-uniformed detectives walked in, flashing their badges. "D.S. Watson, and D.C Petrie. We got a call about child abduction?" the woman of the two enquired, looking around at all of them.

The first thing Danielle became consciously aware of was someone's hand on her arm. She didn't respond for a second or two, but then slowly looked up to meet the sympathetic gaze of her friend. "Oh God, Dan, I'm sorry" Stacey said softly. "C'mon, you're freezing, let's get you inside. As Stacey pulled Danielle unsteadily to her feet, she herself still under the heavy influence of alcohol, they saw a car draw up outside the Vic and a man and a woman got out.

"Jeez, Danielle, I think that's the police" Stacey said, as she pulled her friend inside as best she could.

They stumbled down the hall and into the living room, helping each other equally, before Danielle collapsed into the sofa, the look of disgust on Ronnie's face still swimming in her mind. Stacey inspected Danielle's cheek, which was scarlet from the force of Ronnie's blow. Stacey swore under her breath. "That Ronnie Mitchell" she muttered darkly, her words slurring slightly. "I'm sorry I left you Dan, I was upstairs, I" Stacey put a hand to her mouth cautiously, "I err, wasn't feeling to well"

Danielle shook her head. "I begged her to believe me" she whispered. "I begged her, and she wouldn't listen"

Stacey sighed furiously. "Don't you worry about it Dan! We'll show her, you don't Ronnie, Danielle! You've got me, I'm here for you, I'm your best mate!" Stacey insisted and Danielle didn't answer.

"Everything's a mess" Danielle whispered, her eyes tearing up once more. Both fell into an uneasy silence, jumping violently when they heard hammering on the door for the second time that night. For once stupid, glorious second, Danielle's heart leapt, maybe it was Ronnie, coming back for her, to tell her she was sorry… Her heart sank as she heard the unfamiliar voice call out, hating herself for her one moment of hope, and then a wave of fear crashing over her as she realized what the voice was saying.

"Miss Jones?! This is the police, would you open up please?!" The detective's voice ordered.

**I would just like to think everyone for the great reviews. Your words are so encouraging, and it really motivates me to write more. I would just like to give a quick mention of thanks to Marissa, because your reviews are always so full and helpful, and you've always got something nice to say :) **

**Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming, I need the feedback! :D**

**xxxx**


	10. The Lucky Ones

She was trapped in a terrible dream. That could be the only explanation for what was happening to her. Yet she knew it wasn't a dream. She knew that she was awake, and that made it all the more terrifying.

Danielle felt oddly disconnected from everything, everything weirdly distant and distorted, as if she was standing far away and experiencing everything through a fog, or as if she was underwater. As she stumbled along the hall, her knees shaking and as she opened the door, her heart was thudding loudly, she felt as if she might faint.

She opened the door to reveal two police officers, both holding up their badges so Danielle could see them, and she stared at them wide-eyed, barely remembering what had happened next. As the women police officer took her by the arm and started leading her down the path, she was only very vaguely aware of the words being spoken at her. "Danielle Jones, you are under arrest on suspicion of the abduction of Amy Branning, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say…" The rest of the words were lost to her.

She could also remember hearing Stacey call out from the doorway, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Several blinds twitched as Danielle was led across the square, the residents of Walford desperate for as much information as they could gather on the juicy new piece of gossip . The next thing she knew, Danielle was in the back of the unmarked police car, catching a glimpse of The Vic, as the car sped out of the square.

Silence had fallen over The Queen Vic, Archie, Peggy and Ronnie all sat, mulling over the nights events in their minds, what had happened meaning something different to each of them. Ronnie felt sick. Every time she thought of the words Danielle had shouted.

"_I'm your daughter, I am!"_

The crushed look on Danielle's face… Ronnie shivered. And now the police had went to arrest her. They had spoken to each of them, before going to see Danielle. Once they had explained that they didn't think Danielle was in her right mind, and that they had managed to get Amy back, they police had visibly relaxed but they still had to go and arrest her. Partly because it was procedure and partly because Roxy looked like she might go storming back across the road, and give Danielle a backhander of her own.

Now that she had gotten her daughter back, and Amy seemed to be perfectly fine, Roxy was seething with anger that Danielle had taken her daughter without permission, and couldn't care less if she wasn't very well.

The upset she had caused everyone and especially Ronnie, was enough to make Roxy's blood boil. Everyone, the whole family was in shock at Danielle's revelation. No-one had expected her to say such terrible things, and it was so hard for Ronnie to talk about her Amy at all, never mind be confronted by a crazy girl who claimed to be her.

Roxy had retired upstairs with Amy, not wanting to leave her daughter for a second, and Jack had excused himself and went home.

So it was just Ronnie, and the newly wed couple, trying to make sense of the night that had been so suddenly and irrationally turned upside down.

Ronnie sighed and put a hand to her head, clinging tightly to her locket, the silver oval buried deep in her fist. She wanted to feel close to the child she had lost, and her locket was the only link to the past. She hid it away from Archie and Peggy, her pain had been out in the open enough for one night. She couldn't concentrate the pain and memories threatening to swallow her up completely.

Archie on the other hand, was sitting beside his daughter, feeling very uncomfortable. He couldn't help but think about Danielle's pleas for Ronnie to believe her, and she had said that she put the locket in Ronnie's champagne glass. He desperately wanted to clear up by himself, find the locket so her could get rid of it, but didn't dare to do so when Ronnie was there, as he couldn't risk her finding it before he did.

So he sat, shifting uncomfortably, hating Danielle for causing him so much stress. She couldn't just have disappeared without a fuss, no she had to cause the greatest amount of heartache for everyone involved. He cursed himself, at the thought that Danielle could have taken Amy away from there forever. She could have taken off and they would never had found them, and it would have been all his fault. He should have known how unstable she was, that she would have done something stupid or irrational.

She had risked him his very family, the most important thing in the world to him and he made a mental now that he would never let it happen again, not if he could help it.

Ronnie stood up suddenly. "I'm going to see how Roxy is" she addressed the air in front of her, not really talking directly to either Archie or Peggy. "OK, love" Peggy said kindly, watching worriedly as her niece walked off behind the bar. Ronnie climbed the stairs wearily, thinking back to earlier in the evening when she had discovered Amy was missing. Funny, it hadn't even been an hour ago, yet it felt like years had passed.

She made her way along the hall, the locket still clenched tightly in her palm, and she paused outside Roxy's room, listening fondly as she heard her sister talk to her niece. "…you and me, Amy eh? I love you so much, sweetheart, and I'm going to be the best mummy I can be" Ronnie pushed the door open slowly, revealing Roxy crouched over her daughters cot, stroking her cheek with one hand, talking away to her.

Roxy smiled at Ronnie as she came in, "And here's Aunty Ron, Amy"

"Hello, sweetheart" Ronnie cooed, as Amy blinked up at her, and let out a little yawn.

"When did she wake up?" Ronnie asked, kneeling down beside Roxy. "Just about five minutes ago, I think she's about to fall back over" she replied, her voice hushed.

"Here" Ronnie murmured, reaching up and putting on the mobile above Amy's cot, the soothing sound and colours, relaxing Amy, and sure enough, within seconds, the little girl had dozed off. She stretched in her sleep, and she looked so adorable, both women continued to gaze at her.

"I'm sorry" Ronnie said quietly. "What on earth are you sorry for?" Roxy replied, bemused. "For Danielle…I – well it was me she was mad at – I just thought that you – " Ronnie stuttered, unable to find the words.

"What? That I'd blame you? Don't be daft Ronnie, it's not your fault. And anyway, we got her back, she's fine. We're lucky" Roxy finished, placing a tentative hand on Ronnie' s arm. Ronnie nodded. "Yes, yes you are" she sighed, looking wistfully at Amy.

Roxy shifted uncomfortably. "Ronnie, I know she – I mean, that must have brought up a lot of old memoried and – and feelings. I mean, I can't begin to imagine how much you're hurting" Roxy shook her head, the complexity of everything too much for her.

"You know that feeling you had tonight?" Ronnie asked "When Amy was missing?" Roxy nodded her head. "That gut-wrenching worry that takes over you, and you can't think about anything else other than your child, and you don't know what's happening to them, or where they are, or if they're OK, or if they're hurt, you don't know if they need you, and you don't know what to do without them . It takes over you, and you feel like part of _you_ is missing. That your heart has went with them, and you can't function without them"

Ronnie's voice was eerily calm but her eyes had filled with tears and she had a misty far off look about her. Roxy bit her lip but didn't say anything, sensing Ronnie had more to say. "And you feel totally helpless, because you want to get them back ,you _need_ them back, but you don't have a clue where to start, and you can't look after them like you desperately want to, because you don't even know where they are, or what's happening to them!" Ronnie had raised her voice ever so slightly, and she seemed to be speaking of her own life, rather than how Roxy was feeling.

"You had that feeling tonight didn't you?" Ronnie looked at her sister, who nodded wordlessly. Ronnie sighed deeply before returning her gaze to Amy. "Imagine feeling that, every second, of every minute of every day for the past nineteen years. Then you might have a small inkling as to how I feel" She didn't speak unkindly or angrily, she just sounded resigned and defeated.

"Yeah…you were lucky" Ronnie sighed, looking at her niece, sleeping peacefully.

**Please Review! **

**xxx**


	11. Regrets and Realization

Danielle couldn't believe this was happening to her. As she sat in the police cell, she cast her mind back to the events of the previous hours, wondering what on earth she had done to deserve such bad luck. She thought back over her time in the square, how hopeful and naïve she had been when she had first arrived.

She had been full of so many hopes and dreams, filled with sorrow at the loss of her adoptive mum Lizzie, convinced that a fresh start in Walford, the chance to find her real mum, would be wonderful, hoping everything would turn out great.

Now, months later, sitting alone in a cell, her knees tucked up around her chest, her whole body taken over by an unnatural coldness, except her left cheek, which still felt like it was on fire from Ronnie's slap, she couldn't understand how she could ever have felt so hopeful, or been so trusting.

More than ever, she wished that she still had that sunny optimism, wished that she could hope that Ronnie would come and save her, but somewhere along the line, she didn't know exactly where, that open brightness of hers had been extinguished, leaving her cold, alone. Not unlike her mother, she thought bitterly.

She had nothing left. Stacey was her friend, but even at that, she hadn't been there for her tonight. She was too busy being sick, to help her 'friend', while her own mother, humiliated and rejected her in public. She had gotten rid of her own baby, and now, when she had tried getting close to her baby cousin, the only person left in the world, who seemed to love her, she had been arrested because of her actions, and would never be allowed to see Amy again.

She sighed heavily, and leant her forehead against her bent knees. Ronnie had ruined her life, whether she had meant to or not. She knew it wasn't fair to blame Ronnie, in a way she blamed herself. She had let herself hope and dream, and she had paid the price heavily. She wished she could turn back time, go back to the beginning, either not turn up in Walford at all, or do everything completely differently. She wished she had told Ronnie to begin with, so that if she had rejected her then, it wouldn't have stung so much.

It was so much harder when Danielle had grown to love, the beautiful, perfect club-owner. She felt a tug at her heart when she thought of what she used to be like. Naïve and innocent. She wished that she had savored being like that at the time, because now it seemed like heaven. That was all a distant memory to her, and she felt herself grow sad, as if she was remembering a younger sibling that she had lost.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do next. She couldn't stay in Walford, no matter what happened with the police. But she didn't particularly want to return to Telford either, she didn't want to face her Dad, face the shame of admitting defeat and returning…well it wasn't home anymore. She didn't know what to call it. Walford didn't feel like home either, not really. The thought jolted her. She didn't have a home anymore. The thought made her feel more lonely than she had ever felt before.

Where then? She could go back to Telford, make up an excuse and then take off again in a couple of weeks, once she had got her head sorted. She would be free to do whatever she wanted then. Go wherever she wanted.

The thought didn't really appeal to her, but it seemed like her only option at the moment. Staying around Walford wasn't an option, was it? She bit her lip, hating herself for feeling what she would never admit. Even after everything, everything that Ronnie had put her through, a tiny miniscule part of her, still couldn't help hoping that maybe if she stuck around, Ronnie would realize who she was? That maybe, just maybe, she might want her?

She sighed again. She had to make a decision. Even if Ronnie did want her, could they have a relationship? Danielle was doubtful. Ronnie had said it herself. Who would want a daughter like her?

The door to the cell swung open, and a uniformed police officer stepped in. "C'mon, they're ready to talk to you now" she said, looking warily at the young girl, who looked completely terrified and way, way out of her depth. Danielle stood up, and the woman took her by the arm. Danielle was getting really sick of people leading her everywhere she went. Did they really think she was going to try and run in away, in a building packed with police officers? Not very likely, she thought, annoyed.

"Erm, C-Can I use the phone?" Danielle asked the officer. The woman looked at Danielle for a moment, then nodded. "OK, but be quick. Two minutes right?" Danielle nodded as the woman led her to the payphone, attatched to the wall. "Thank-you" she said, as she approached the phone, still no clear idea in her head what she was going to decide.

The police-woman stood beside her, and Danielle licked her lips nervously, and picked up the receiver, before hesitating. This was it. What was she going to choose? Her heart began to thud. "Well? Hurry up!" the officer's interruption made her even more flustered, though she couldn't possibly know about Danielle's dilemma, but her words would certainly fit her situation. She took a deep breath, her decision made. She dialed the numbers with shaking hands, all the time wondering if she was making the right decision. She held the plastic phone to her ear, listening as it began to ring. After four or five rings, someone picked up. "Hello?" the voice said.

"Hi, Gareth. It's me, Danielle" she told her brother, glad to hear the sound of his voice. She hadn't spoken to him in so long.

"Dani? What are you doing calling so late? Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned. "Kind of. Listen, Gareth, I need you to come and get me. Please. Tonight, if possible. I'm – well it's a long story but I'm in a bit of bother. I'm at the Police station. Will you come get me?" she asked, her voice edging on desperation.

"Danielle, what do you mean, your at the police station?! What's wrong?" Danielle groaned inwardly, she had been expecting the third degree.

"Gareth, please! I'll explain when you get here, I promise, I just really, really need you to come and take me home." He coud hear the tears in his sister's voice and the obvious distress she was in.

"Right, Dani, OK. Where are you exactly?" he jotted down the address she rattled off. "Right, I'll be there in a couple of hours, tops, OK?" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank-you, Gareth. And please – not a word to Dad, OK?"

Gareth sighed. "We'll see. I'll be there soon, Danielle. And – try and not get to any more trouble until I get there? Love you, bye" the line went dead. Danielle clicked the phone back into place and turned around, gulping as she was lead into one of the interrogation rooms.

Ronnie had been staring contentedly at her niece for the past half-hour. Amy was so adorable and perfect, Ronnie burned with envy that her sister has something so beautiful and precious. Roxy was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Ronnie was happy enough just to sit and watch Amy.

Amy stretched in her sleep and stirred, her little eyes flickering open. "Hey" Ronnie said softly as Amy began to cry. Ronnie picked her up, enjoying the chance to have a bit of a cuddle. "Hey you, shh" Ronnie soothed her, rubbing he back. "Well, you don't need changing. You can't be hungry, Roxy said she just fed you. What's up eh?" Ronnie paced up and down, swaying Amy gently from side to side. "You should be tired, Amy, come on, go back to sleep for your Aunty Ronnie, eh?" Ronnie smiled at her. Amy continued to cry. "What are you trying to tell me, eh?" Ronnie asked, bemused, continuing to walk her niece up and down. Amy reached out and grabbed hold of the chain around Ronnie's neck, pulling into her podgy little fist.

"Oh, careful sweetheart" Ronnie said, carefully adjusting Amy, so hat she could see the locket without damaging it. Her tears had stopped and she rested against Ronnie's shoulder, holding the locket in her tiny hands, fascinated by her shiny new toy.

"You like that eh?" Ronnie grinned, raising an eye-brow. She laid Amy back down in her cot, her niece happily kicking her legs in the air, as Ronnie bent over and slipped the locket off her neck, bringing it close to Amy so she could see it.

Ronnie inhaled and opened the locket, the picture of her Amy, making her heart ache, as it always did. "See this picture Amy? That's my little baby. She was called Amy too. I loved her, just like your mummy loves you. I wish I still had my baby, Amy. She was a beautiful baby, just like you are, sweetheart" Ronnie spoke softly, tears clouding her eyes, and Amy listened to the gentle hum of her aunt's voice, far to young to understand the words, and eventually the soothing sound sending her back to sleep.

Once Amy had fallen asleep once more, Ronnie stood up, fastening the locket back around her neck, and letting out a small soft sigh, wiping the tears away before they had a chance to fall.

She placed a light kiss on her niece's forehead before exiting the room, meeting Roxy as she came out of the bathroom. "Hey. Thought I heard Amy crying. She OK?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, she woke up, but she just fell over again a second ago. I'm going to go downstairs now, maybe help Dad clean up or something. Then I'm going home, so I'll see you tomorrow OK?" Ronnie hugged her sister.

"Yeah, sure. Ronnie just leave the clearing up. Come over tomorrow and we'll all help. Just go home and get some rest. You sure you'll be OK?" Ronnie smiled sadly. "I'm fine, Rox. Night" she said, making her way downstairs, meeting Peggy on her way. "Oh, hi aunty Peg. I was just about to head off home" she smiled, the mask hiding her emotions.

"OK, darling, I'll see you tomorrow right?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah, and Aunty Peggy, I'm sorry that the wedding got wrecked, I mean" Peggy shook her head. "It's alright darling. Don't you worry about it. Now on you go, get yourself home" she said kindly, hugging Ronnie before continuing upstairs.

Ronnie made her way into the bar and sighed. She saw her Dad trying to tidy things away, he was putting all the glasses on a tray. "Dad" she said, still uncomfortable around him.

Archie started slightly when he heard Ronnie's voice but managed to cover it up. He had put most of the glasses on a tray and had just spotted the locket sticking out of one. His heart rate sped up, and he quickly grabbed it and shoved it on the tray, thinking to dispose of it quickly out the back. He turned around, plastering a fake sympathetic smile on his face. "Hi, V"

Ronnie walked towards him. "Here let me take that" she smiled kindly, he had been there for her tonight after all. Archie felt a flutter of panic in his chest as she took hold of the tray. If she took it, she would easily be able to see the locket in the glass. Ugh, why hadn't he just left it on the table? He thought.

He kept a tight grip on it "Err, no, it's fine" he tried to pull it back but she also kept a grip on it. She laughed bemused, "C'mon Dad, let me take it!"

"No, Veronica will you just leave it! –" Archie pulled the tray back a little too vigorously, and with a great clatter, the tray, glasses and all, tumbled to the floor, with an almighty clang, all of the glasses shattering into hundreds of pieces. "Dad!" Ronnie called out, shocked.

"Veronica! Look what you've done! Here, leave it, I don't want you to cut yourself" he said quickly, panic gripping him, if she looked down and saw…

He caught hold of her arm and tried to pull her away but she stood stock still. She was staring at the mess on the floor, her eyes filled with confusion.

"What was that?!" she heard Roxy call from upstairs.

She didn't answer her. Archie stopped and stood, watching her, panic slowly starting to take over. Ronnie bent down, and sifted through the shards of glass, pulling the silver locket up by the chain.

She had looked at it enough times, that she knew every detail, knew every individual link in the chain, knew every swirl of the delicate patterns on it. Yet she could feel it hanging around her neck, could feel the cold metal against her skin. She knew of only one other locket that was exactly like her own. She looked at the locket in her palm, and then slowly looked up till her gaze met with Archie's . Her whole mouth went dry as the realization crashed into her like a tonne of bricks. She shook her head. "You!" she choked out.

**Oooooh! Lol, sorry for being so evil, and leaving on such a cliffhanger :P**

**Hoped you like, sorry for those who were hoping that Danielle would phone Ronnie. Please REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**X x x **


	12. Lies

Ronnie felt her chest tighten, and she looked from her dad to the locket and back again. "You" she spluttered again. She felt like there was a great ringing in her ears. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be true. Her Amy was gone, she was dead, Archie had told her. Archie.

She should have known.

Her breathing quickened, and she felt as several things clicked into place, like she was watching a slide-show of the past few months of her life, only now when she was watching it back, everything made sense. Danielle, turning up at the square, showing an unnatural interest in her, asking her strange questions. Time and time again she had turned her away, she had went with her to the abortion clinic, then not went back. She was still grieving the loss of her baby, her Amy. All the time, Danielle had been lurking in the background, and now when she looked back, all those odd little glances made perfect sense.

Then her brain seemed to fast-forward, until she could see the night's events flashing before her, Danielle taking Amy, her confrontation with Danielle in the square. Danielle, shouting at her, so angry. Then screaming at her that she was her mother, telling her Archie had told her everything, when she didn't know what the hell Danielle was going on about. Then, Ronnie hitting her, spitting terrible, awful things at her, leaving her sitting there, letting the police go and arrest her.

Horror gripped her, as she realized the true extent of what she had done. Danielle was her daughter. Her baby, her Amy. Her Danielle.

Ronnie had refused to believe it, had believed her manipulative Dad over Danielle. "She was telling the truth! You lied!" Ronnie shouted, her anger and fear bubbling over.

"What the hell's going on down here?!" Roxy hissed, stepping into the bar, wearing her pajamas. "Amy's asleep, what the hell are you two playing at?!" Roxy brow furrowed, looking from the shattered glasses on the floor, to the aggressive stances her sister and father had, faced towards one another. Archie looked shocked, panicked, whereas Ronnie looked furious.

"She was telling the truth!" Ronnie repeated, looking directly at her father. "You lied to me, you lied to her, you lied to all of us! You told me she was dead!" Ronnie cried hysterically, her brain refusing to function normally or rationally.

Roxy's eyes went wide, her eye-brows raised, "What are you on about Ronnie?"

Ronnie raised her fist into the air, so Roxy could see the locket that was dangling from it. Roxy narrowed her eyes in confusion. "But that's -?" she looked at the locket in her sisters hand to the one hanging around her neck, both were exactly the same. "Danielle's my daughter, Roxy. She was telling the truth and _he's_ been lying all along."

"No, No Veronica! The girl's insane, you've seen her!" he said, trying in a desperate attempt to salvage the situation. Ronnie snapped open the locket, looking at the picture of herself from when she was little. "Veronica, you're being ridiculous, you saw the girl, she's not to be trusted!"

"Look!" Ronnie cried, "It's the locket, the locket I gave away with my baby, my Amy!" Peggy emerged, stepping into the bar. "What the bleeding hell's going on here?!" she said angrily. Ronnie rushed over to her sister and aunt. She pressed the locket into her sister's palm, Roxy's face a picture of shock. She rushed backwards towards the table, stepping over the pile of glass, and grabbing her coat. "Oh my god, I have to find her, I have to get to her".

She tried to get to the door, but Archie blocked her way. "Get out of my way" she hissed, trying to push past him, but Archie grabbed the tops of her arms, holding her in place. He held her firmly, careful not to hurt her or be overly aggressive in front of Roxy or Peggy, but tightly enough that she couldn't squirm away.

She twisted in his arms. "Let me go! Get off me – I – have – to" she struggled in his grip and he shook her a little. "Veronica! Stop this, the girl's insane, I tell you! She _stole_ your niece, remember? She's mentally disturbed, you saw it yourself!"

Ronnie shook her head, viciously rejecting all of his lies and stories. She couldn't believe that he was still trying to deny it.

"Archie!" Peggy's voice startled him, and in the split second that he loosened his grip, Ronnie pulled violently away from him, pushing past him and bursting out of the door, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Veronica!" he shouted after her, fuming. He couldn't believe that his lies had come tumbling down around him, he had been so close. Now he had to do damage control. There was no sense in letting the situation get to out of hand. He caught himself on the edge of one of the tables, almost losing his balance and falling.

He rushed to the door, pausing when Peggy called Archie's name again "Archie, what's happening?! What is it, what does she mean?!" he looked around at her briefly, before pushing the door open and going after his eldest daughter.

Peggy turned to Roxy, flabbergasted. "Roxy, what is it?" Roxy looked up from the picture of the young Ronnie. "Danielle" her voice sounded strangled "She told the truth. She's Ronnie's daughter" her voice was hollow with shock. Peggy eyes went wide in surprise.

Ronnie was running, full pelt, she had to get to Danielle. She had to get to Amy. She was just at the launderette when she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked around to meet Archie's cold, back stare, and felt the fiery rage build up once more. Her tears were filled with lies, all she could think of was her baby. She was alive, she could hardly believe. Nothing even mattered, anymore, she just had to see her.

"Let me go! I have to find her, I don't have time for you!" she shouted.

"Ronnie, I did it for you! I did what was best!" his voice was dangerous, filled with fake sympathy.

"No!" she screamed, jerking away from him. "Veronica, I did it for you, so you'd move on and forget her, don't you understand?!" he spoke so sincerely, she took a step back from him the tears running down her cheeks as she let out a sob.

She desperately wanted to go and get her little girl, yet like always, Archie was drawing her back in, tormenting her, so that though she hated him she couldn't help but stand and listen to his lies.

"Veronica, you said it yourself, the girl's demented, she needs help!" his smooth velvety voice was thick with anxiety, desperate for Ronnie to come to the Vic, so he could put this mess right.

"No, I've made her like that, _me_!" Ronnie screamed, as another sob hitched in her throat. "That's what I've done to her!" Archie shook his head, his voice trying to soothe her. "It's no-one's fault, Veronica, it's just that girl, she's sick"

"But all the things I've said, all those things that I've done to her, oh God!" she closed her eyes momentarily in horror. "I helped her to get an abortion. Oh my god, my own grandchild!" she cried, reliving all the terrible things she had done to her own baby, Danielle, her daughter.

She pointed a finger at Archie "You lied to me, you made me give her away, and then you lied to me!" she screamed frantically, tears clouding her vision. "H-how could you do that, how could you be so cruel?!"

She turned around, all she wanted now was Danielle, why was she standing here listening to her dad?

"Ronnie, I did it for you" Archie repeated, "I did what I thought was best", trying to reach out to his daughter as she continued to cry. This wasn't what he had wanted, he hadn't wanted her to be so upset like this.

Ronnie looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head slowly. "Who are you?" she said, filled with loathing and disgust.

"I'm your Dad, Veronica" he said, feeling anger bubble inside him, why wasn't she just being obedient, listen to reason?! "There's a little part of me in you"

"No!" Ronnie shouted, she didn't want to listen to anymore of his poison. "Yes" he replied, a little bit of venom in his voice, he had to make her understand. "Yeah, you went over their tonight, and you shouted at her, and you hit her, and you said all those awful things. That was you, not me. And you'll have to live with that, for the rest of your life"

Ronnie shrunk back from the cruelty of his words, "You did those terrible things to her, Veronica, said those words that will be ringing in her ears, _right_ now, when she's sitting at the police station"

Ronnie let out another sob, "Yeah, well you! You are going to be on your _own!" _she shouted. "Nah, I don't think so" he shook his head, his eyes filling with hate and anger, and Ronnie let out another small cry, turning away from him, resuming her running back toward the police station. She has to get her daughter.

"Yeah, I've got Peggy, and you're sister, I'll just snap my fingers and Peggy will come running! Roxy will always be there for me, Veronica, not like you! Where you going, eh?! Going to get your little girl?! Well your to late Veronica, she won't want you anymore, you're too late!" he shouted viciously after her, exhaling slowly as he watched her run to the end of the street and round the corner.

He turned around slowly, to see Peggy standing at the door to the Vic, Roxy just behind her, both staring at him with looks of horror. He felt his heart sink.

Ronnie raced towards Walford Police Station, she had to get to Danielle, she had to rescue her from some awful police cell. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her poor baby, locked up in a police station because of her dad's evil and manipulative lies. She didn't stop as the police station came into sight, but kept running. She ran right inside, where she stopped at the desk panting. "I have to see my daughter, I have to see Danielle Jones" she said breathlessly.

**Hey guys, thank-you for all your wonderful reviews. I'm surprised that people are enjoying it so much. I wasn't going to update today, but since I won't be able to update tomorrow, I didn't think it would be fair to keep you waiting till Saturday, lol. Anyway, there's lots more drama to come, so stay tuned :) **

**Please Review **

**xxxxxx**


	13. Obstacle

Ronnie leaned against the front desk at the Police station, slightly breathless after running so fast to get there. All thoughts of Archie were pushed to the sides, so that all that consumed her entire being was the thought of Danielle. Ronnie felt like she would die, unless she got to see her daughter soon, to be able to hold her in her arms, prove to herself that she wasn't just dreaming, that this was really happening. If she was dreaming, then she never wanted to wake up. She couldn't take it in. All this time, while she had been grieving for her baby, she had been under her nose the whole time!

Ronnie cringed inwardly as she thought of how she had treated Danielle. No wonder she had been so angry with her. The young police officer behind the desk stared at her with wide eyes. Ronnie realized that she didn't look as glamorous or perfect as she usually did, her hair had became unraveled when she was running, so little wisps of hair were now gathered round her shoulders, in a very haphazard like manner. Her mascara had smudged slightly, and though the tears had stopped, her eyes looked red. The young man cleared his throat, blinking nervously. It struck Ronnie how the guy was hardly that much older than Danielle, and he was certainly acting like her. Nervous, wary. Was this how she made Danielle feel? She bit her question back, swallowing hard, though she could feel the tears which burned at the back of her eyes.

"I have to see Danielle Jones" she repeated, praying that this policeman was wise enough not to pick a fight with her. The last thing she felt like having to do was get involved in a argument. But she was going to see Danielle, no matter what. The young policeman cleared his throat. "Er, Ms…?" he looked at her enquiringly, "Mitchell" she said curtly. "Ah. Ms. Mitchell, I'm afraid, that you won't be able to speak to anyone in custody – " he broke off, gulping, as he saw Ronnie's eyes flash.

"I have to see Danielle Jones" Ronnie repeated, "She's a young girl who was brought in not too long ago, an hour at most. Now, you see, there's been a mistake, and you have to release her, because there are no longer any charges being held against her" Ronnie's voice was calm, so calm and matter-of-fact, that it flustered the young police officer even more. He tapped a few keys into his computer "I'm sorry, Ms, but it is not possible for you to speak to Ms. Jones at the moment, she's currently being held in custody. I'm sure that if you go home, she'll be in touch" the policeman gave her a patronizing smile and turned back to his desk, hoping that that would be the end of their conversation. Unfortunately for the young guy, he hadn't bargained on encountering someone like Ronnie Mitchell, especially not when said person was on the war path.

Ronnie looked at him, seething. Did he really think that that was the end of it? After all she had found out, how could this man just tell her that she wasn't allowed to see Danielle. "Listen. I have to see her. Right now" she said stubbornly, seeming taller in her anger. The police officer looked at her, with slightly wide eyes. "Look, err, I told you, you can't –" Ronnie cut him off. "Excuse me, I want to speak with someone in charge."

"Ms, if you would please –" Ronnie glared at him. "Let me see someone in charge, or I will file a complaint against you for being rude and unhelpful, and get you sacked, now how would you like that? I want to see someone in charge _now_" on the very last word, Ronnie's eyes flashed so dangerously that the young policeman almost took a step back from her. He cleared his throat, and then nodded, picked up his phone and muttered into it for a couple of minutes. "Erm… someone will be with you shortly, Ms. Mitchell, if you would take a seat…?" Ronnie exhaled, exasperated, and strode over to where the seats were, cold, plastic, and uncomfortable. She stood beside them, and tapped her foot impatiently, she couldn't relax enough to sit down.

Now she was standing idle, with nothing to do, she could feel the tears threaten to well up once more. She had vented her frustration on the police officer, but he hadn't actually done anything wrong. The more she thought about it, the more she realized, that she had done the same thing to Danielle, every time something in her own life went wrong, and Danielle was too near, Ronnie had lashed out, and had thought nothing of it, yet now when she looked back, she could pinpoint almost every single thing she had done to her own daughter, and the hurt look of Danielle's face every time Ronnie pushed her away, made sense.

And now that the unthinkable had happened, her daughter was alive, and living under her very nose, but she had only discovered it after she had been awful to her and let her get arrested. She felt like she could scream with the unfairness of it all. After about ten minutes, but what felt like a lot longer, another police officer came strolling out, a plain clothed detective this time, who didn't look that much older than the one behind the desk. He could only have been thirty at the very least, Ronnie thought. Yet this one was different in so many ways from the policeman sitting behind the desk, the way he moved, as if he owned the place, casting an air of grandeur about him, he had a slightly cocky expression on his face, like he thought he was better than everyone else. Already, Ronnie was strongly disliking the man. _Great_, she thought, _just what I need. _

The detective approached her. "Ah, Ms. Mitchell, I take it?" he said, not waiting for an answer, "Why don't we go in here?" he gestured to a small room to his right. Ronnie gritted her teeth and entered the room,

It was tiny, and she noticed how it was dusty, as if it was hardly ever used. There was an ancient computer in one corner and a desk that seemed to take up most of the room. There was a blind on the back of the door which was drawn so no-one could see through the glass pane. Ronnie spun to face him as soon as the door was closed. "I want to see my daughter" she told him. "Ms. Mitchell, Ms. Jones, is currently being questioned about the incident which occurred earlier this evening, I'm afraid that it isn't possible for you to speak to her just now" Ronnie sighed angrily. "You're wasting your time! Look this was all a misunderstanding! Roxy forgot that she had spoken to Danielle about looking after the baby, Danielle must have got confused that's all! Look, there are no longer any charges being brought against her, so let her go!" she instructed her voice raised.

"Excuse me, Ms, but I really do not appreciate that tone of voice. You can go home and wait for Ms. Jones to be released, and if that's all you've got to say then I have more important things to be dealing with you than you" he turned away from her, a smug look on his face, and Ronnie almost whacked him in the face right then and there. She took a step toward him, blocking his path to the door, leaning towards him so her face was right in his. "Listen to me" she said through gritted teeth. "My daughter has done nothing wrong. And I have to see her. Now, if you don't let her go, _right_ now, I'll do something that'll ensure you'll be able to sing soprano for the rest of your life. You got that you little creep?!" she seethed, her voice deadly low.

The detective leaned in, "Unless you stop this right now, I'll have you escorted from the premises, and ensure that the process of getting Ms. Jones released takes so long, that she'll have to remain here overnight. Do you want that?!" he hissed. Ronnie huffed and glared at him. She wanted to see her baby right now, but the last thing she wanted was for this guy to keep her in this station overnight. "Fine" she said through gritted teeth, glaring at him.

She turned around and wrenched the door open, sitting down on one of the plastic chairs. She would wait here for hours if she had to. She wasn't leaving this building without seeing her baby. The detective went back through the door he came from in the first place, Ronnie glaring at his retreating figure. She bit her lip. She wanted to see her baby so badly. She couldn't wait to tell Danielle how sorry she was. She would do anything to make it better.

**Hey :) I'm guessing everyone else had trouble logging in and updating over the weekend? Anyway this chapter was supposed to have more in it, but I hoped you enjoyed it all the same. There'll be a lot more drama in the next chapter, with Danielle, and probably the arrival of Gareth. Lol, I'll see how things go. **

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it :D **

**Review!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Almost

The police had been speaking to her for over an hour. Her mind was numb. She had repeated her story what felt like a million times. She hadn't told them about Ronnie. It was too hard. She could barely admit what had happened to herself, never mind start explaining the whole thing to complete strangers. The heat in her left cheek had died down slightly, but it still stung, her jaw aching every time she opened her mouth, a painful reminder in more ways than one. All she wanted to do now was to go back to Telford, since there was nothing left for her here. She wanted to crawl under the covers in her old room, and never ever resurface. They were almost finished questioning her, or it seemed like it anyway. She hoped they wouldn't be much longer. Danielle reached out and picked up her plastic cup of water, sipping it carefully. As she did it, she had the oddest feeling. Like her body didn't really belong to her anymore. She was sitting there, doing all the right actions, but she felt light-headed, almost like someone did when they had the flu. Now that she came to think of it, she felt cold all over and shivery to. She had never felt so empty in her whole life, like there was a massive hole where her heart used to be.

Could you get sick from a broken heart? She wondered. After a few final questions, both detectives left the room, signaling the end of the interview. As soon as they left, she breathed a sigh of relief. But she still felt awkward. She glanced at the mirror. She had watched The Bill, there were always two-way mirrors in that program. Were they behind that glass looking at her? She shivered, shifting in her seat. She wanted to get away from this place. For a second, she wished that she had accepted the offer to have a lawyer present, so that they could ask all the proper questions. She didn't want to get in serious trouble for what she had done. All she had wanted was to see her cousin, her head was messed up because of Ronnie, she hadn't been thinking straight. As she took another sip of water the door opened, and the lady detective came in. "Danielle, we're releasing you on bail for now, pending further investigation" she said, and Danielle sighed in relief.

She got up and followed the detective out of the room. "You'll have to be processed through custody again before we can let you go, but after that you should be fine." The detective told her. "D- Do I have to stay in Walford?" Danielle asked. "Because I phoned my brother to come and take me ho – take me back to Telford" she tripped over her words. "No, but make sure we are able to contact you. We may need you to come back in for more questioning." Danielle nodded, continuing to follow the woman to where she would be released.

Ronnie bit her lip, crossing and un-crossing her legs several times, fidgeting with her hair, clasping her hands, getting up and pacing for a few seconds, then sitting back down. All she wanted was to see Danielle, and they were taking so long. Every second that passed where Danielle didn't know how she felt was killing her, she had to see her baby and apologise. She pinched the bridge on her nose between her fingers and sighed. This was a joke. After everything, she was still being kept from Danielle. She got up and strode over to the desk again, the police officer behind it looking warily at her, afraid of another outburst. "How much longer is this going to take?!" she demanded angrily, causing the police officer to blink nervously. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to sit down. I'm under strict instructions to remove you from the building if you cause any more upset" Ronnie bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes blazing, looking as if she wanted to scream a string of profanities at the man in front of her, and was fighting with herself to keep them locked inside. She groaned exasperatedly and sat back down, fuming. Still, being there for Danielle was more important than making herself feel better by screaming at that man, never mind how much she wanted to.

She impatiently tapped her foot, watching the second hand on the clock. Every second that ticked by was another second when Danielle was being held by the police for no good reason, another second where she still thought all the awful things Ronnie had said to her were true, another second when mother and child were kept apart. As she stared at the clock, she began to hate it, why did it have to tick so slowly, why couldn't it just hurry up so she and Danielle could be together? As she glared at the clock she couldn't help feel that this was fate playing one last particularly cruel joke. Once she had her baby back in her arms, and could finally believe that this was real, nothing else would matter she knew it, but after all these years, all the pain and suffering, she had been granted a miracle, yet still she was being made to wait for it. Ronnie bit down so hard on her lip it almost started bleeding. She was vaguely aware of someone enter the police station, a young guy, but didn't pay any attention as he approached the front desk and muttered something to low for to hear, even if she had been concentrating. Gareth walked past the agitated blonde woman, who was staring at the clock. He approached the desk and nodded to the police officer. "Yes, sir?" the young officer asked.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me, I think my sister was brought in a couple of hours ago, Danielle Jones?" he murmured. The policeman looked at him for a second, his mouth slightly agape. What was it with this Danielle Jones? He thought to himself. "Erm, yes, she's being processed, she won't be long." He nodded.

"Oh, good" Gareth smiled and took a seat opposite Ronnie. Ronnie glanced at him briefly, barely registering the crumpled jeans he was wearing and the anxious smile he shot her, not bothering to return it as she looked back at the clock. How charming, he thought sarcastically. He yawned, running a hand over his messy hair. He had been in bed when Danielle had called, and had only pulled on a pair of jeans that had been lying on his floor in a ball, and an old t-shirt before jumping in his car and haring down the motorway, going over the speed-limit several times.

He had barely seen his sister since their mum had died, and part of him had been feeling guilty about that. He knew that Danielle could take care of herself, she had been living in London on her own for months now, but the reason he was so worried was the tone in her voice when she phoned. Never in his life had he heard the usually optimistic Danielle sound so defeated, and crushed. He ran his eyes over Ronnie's appearance, taking her in. She looked odd, wearing what looked like some sort of bridesmaids dress, Gareth wasn't really into anything like that. He wondered why on earth she was in the police station. She had been crying, he could tell from her eyes. He wondered what was wrong with her. She was quite pretty, he thought. And there was something about her that reminded him of someone, although he couldn't place who. There was also an air of desperation and sadness which emitted from her. He looked away, his thoughts turning to Danielle. What could be so dire that it couldn't wait until morning? His stomach churned slightly with worry, he hoped nothing really awful had happened to her, he couldn't take that. Please let her be OK, he prayed silently. If anyone had hurt her he would kill them, he thought.

He yawned again loudly, gaining a slightly annoyed glance from Ronnie. Ronnie had been aware of him watching her, but she couldn't care less. Nothing and no-one seemed to matter anymore, except Danielle. It was funny how in only a matter of hours, her whole world had shifted, her priorities automatically re-arranged, so that the focus of all Ronnie's actions and thoughts was Danielle, and she hadn't even gotten a chance to speak to her yet. Just as she felt that she might die of old age waiting for Danielle, she heard the door beside the front desk open, and she jumped up.

Danielle watched as the detective pushed open to the door, and let her go through. Thank God, she thought as she stepped through the door, a breath of relief leaving her. Now all she had to do was wait for Gareth, she thought, her head bowed slightly, looking at the floor. She would go outside, she didn't want to spend another minute in this police station.

Ronnie's mouth dried as she saw Danielle step out of the door frame, her beautiful blonde head bowed to the floor, her shoulders hunched. Ronnie felt her breath hitch in her throat, as her heart swelled with love and affection. "Danielle" she choked out, her voice filled with emotion and love. "Baby" she let out a tiny sob, her blue eyes smiling and filled with tears.

Danielle's head snapped up at the sound of Ronnie's voice, and her gaze met her mother's loving one, as she saw Ronnie standing, not to far from the door, her cheeks tear-stained, and her eyes filled with emotion. Her brain jammed with a million different thoughts, did this mean… What was Ronnie doing here? As she looked into Ronnie's loving eyes, filled with the emotion that Danielle had so longed to see for so many, many long lonely months, she momentarily forgot everything else. She exhaled slightly, almost laughing, and allowed a half smile to grace her lips, as she almost took a step forward into Ronnie's arms…

"Dani?" Gareth's voice broke through and Danielle froze on the spot, the smile sliding off her face, as she half turned to see her brother, standing just a couple of feet away from Ronnie. How could she have missed him? She knew why, it was that Ronnie blocked everything else out when she was near her. Ronnie was all she had ever wanted or needed. Ronnie had watched with relief and happiness as she watched the shock on Danielle's face become slowly replaced by a little smile, her big brown eyes softening as she had taken a step toward her. Ronnie had frozen at the same time as Danielle, aware that the man behind her had spoken, but Ronnie kept her gaze on her daughter, afraid that if she looked away Danielle would disappear. How did he know her name? she thought, her eyes still locked on Danielle who was looking at the man behind her.

"Gareth" Danielle breathed. Gareth stepped forward till her was side by side with Ronnie. He looked from his sister to Ronnie and back again. He felt so confused. How did this woman know his sister? "Danielle, who is this? What's going on? You said you were in trouble are you OK?" he asked, his voice concerned.

Danielle's mouth opened slightly as she looked from one to the other, at a loss to how to even begin to understand the situation

**OK, how evil am I? hehe, I'm sorry, lol. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please!!!**

**xxxx**


	15. No One

Danielle kept her eyes on Gareth, her eyes raking over him. It had been so long since she had seen him, since she moved to London. He looked older, she thought. Not physically, although he was a tad taller than she remembered. He still had that messy blonde hair, that cheeky schoolboy look about his face. Yet there was a slight sadness in his eyes. Obviously the death of their mum Lizzie had taken it's toll on him. He was staring at her, looking utterly confused. Likewise as Gareth stared at his sister, almost identical thoughts were running through his head. Except Danielle looked much worse from the last time he had seen her, some of the light had gone from her eyes, her face was thinner, she looked much more mature. The doe-like brown eyes of hers carried a sadness he couldn't begin to understand.

Ronnie had eyes only for Danielle. She looked at her, willing her baby to look back at her, to allow Ronnie to sweep Danielle in her arms and never let go. Gareth broke the silence "Danielle? What happened?" he persisted. Danielle looked at the floor, shifting from one foot to the other. "Nothing. I'll explain later" she muttered. She licked her lips nervously. She was still trying to process what was happening. The last time she had seen Ronnie she had been screaming at her, now here she was, calling Danielle 'baby' and acting like Danielle had always wanted her to. But she still wasn't sure what it meant.

For one split second, there had been no-one else but Ronnie in the world, this Ronnie who was opening her arms to comfort Danielle, and Danielle had almost been swept away in them. But Gareth had stepped in before then, and now everything was awkward and strange. She could feel Ronnie staring at her, and Danielle didn't dare meet her eyes, afraid. She was consumed with the words Ronnie had screamed at her, so that they were roaring in her ears.

"_Go away from me you pathetic little freak!" _

"_I never want to see you ever again!"_

"_Who'd want a daughter like you?!"_

She shivered, the last one cutting into her like a knife, all her fears realized in one simple sentence, her world shattered by six simple words. She felt the intensity of Ronnie's gaze increase. She couldn't it here, not now. "Let's go, Gareth" Danielle said quietly taking a step toward him, a step away from Ronnie.

Ronnie's heart rate increased, beating so loudly, she wouldn't be surprised if they could hear it. She felt her chest tighten in panic, her breathing become slightly more shallow. It tore her apart to see Danielle even take the tiniest step away from her. Gareth stepped toward Danielle, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Danielle, please!" Ronnie's voice was strangled, desperate. Danielle froze but didn't turn around. Gareth swung his head round to look at Ronnie, annoyed. "Look, who _are_ you?" he said, half-angry, half-curious. "I'm…" Ronnie looked desperately at the back of Danielle's head. She didn't know what to say. I'm her mother! She screamed inside her head. "I'm…I'm…"

Danielle turned her head slightly, so she was facing Ronnie but still not looking into her eyes. "She's no-one" she said quietly, her heart feeling like it was being torn into tiny pieces. She couldn't believe she was saying it. It was so far from how she felt, she could have laughed, if the situation hadn't been so dire. How could Ronnie, her mum, be no-one? Yet she couldn't tell Gareth who she was, couldn't bring herself to let him know about the humiliation and shame she felt, that she had wasted all those months, didn't want him to know the real reason behind her departure to London. Danielle took Gareth's hand, and he allowed himself to be tugged toward the door and out into the street.

The breath left Ronnie in a whoosh as she heard Danielle say she was no-one. She literally felt like someone was driving a knife into her heart. Was this how she had made Danielle feel all these months? She wondered tearfully, as she watched Danielle tug Gareth away. She couldn't let her baby go without a fight. There was no way that she had come so close, to let this be the end of it. She hurried after them, pushing the door open, tears filling her eyes, as she watched Danielle approach Gareth's car. Gareth got in the drivers side, just as Danielle opened her car door. Ronnie rushed toward her. "Please, Danielle!" she said, reaching out and touching her daughters arm. Danielle flinched and Ronnie immediately retracted her hand, as if she had been scorched.

Danielle turned slowly, her eyes locking with Ronnie's. Ronnie shook her head. "Baby, please! I'm sorry" Danielle swallowed. Ronnie sounded so desperate, and Danielle wanted to be wrapped up in her arms. But she fought against her impulse. "Ronnie, please, not now. Just…please. I – I can't." Danielle's eyes filled with tears, and she turned her back on her mother, her muscles fighting her at every step. She stepped into the car and closed the door with a click, leaving Ronnie standing outside. Ronnie tapped on the window. "Danielle!" she cried, tears spurting down her cheeks. Danielle closed her eyes, unable to bear the sight of Ronnie, sounding so alone and hurt. "Drive" she whispered. Gareth was watching the woman, tapping at the window to his car, so obviously distressed it worried him. "Danielle" he said, slightly alarmed. "Please Drive" she whispered again, and this time he complied. As the car pulled away from the police station, and Ronnie, Danielle let a couple of solitary tears streak out from under her closed eyes lids.

She didn't know what was she was doing, or why she had left Ronnie like that. Every instinct was screaming at her for to go back and get her, the mother she had dreamed of for all these months. But there was a little niggling voice in the back of her mind preventing her, telling her that Ronnie wasn't the mother she had wanted, reminding of the harsh words which had tumbled from Ronnie's mouth, just a matter of hours ago.

How could Danielle ever possibly let that go? But then again, how could she not? She was so confused and upset, she let out a sob and covered her face with her hands. "Take me to Stacey's" she mumbled to Gareth, rattling off the address, giving him a couple of directions. "I have to get my stuff, then you can take me back to Telford" Gareth nodded, not knowing what to say. He didn't know what was going on, but he could clearly see Danielle wasn't willing to discuss it. He pulled up outside the Slater's, and Danielle jumped out. "Stay here, I'll be ten minutes" she instructed, running inside, and slamming the door behind her. She dashed along the hall and was already halfway up the stairs before Stacey emerged at the living room doorway. "Danielle?! Are you alright?!" Stacey shouted, but Danielle ignored her.

She had just ruined the last chance to have a relationship with Ronnie. If Ronnie hadn't wanted her before, she certainly wouldn't now, not when Danielle had left her like that, at the police station. How had she even found out who she was, anyway? Danielle wondered, as she pulled open a bag and began chucking her stuff in. She had to get away from the square. Everything was so messed up here, her head, everything that had happened with Ronnie, the Mitchell's, Amy. All of their faces swam through her head. What she needed was time away, to clear her head, figure out what she was going to do next. She ignored the sound of Stacey trudging upstairs, blindly flinging things in her bag, as the tears obscured her vision.


	16. If Only

She stumbled over to the wardrobe in a daze, pulling it open as best she could with her shaking hands. She pulled clothes off of their hangers at her side of the wardrobe, hardly looking to see what she was packing. All she wanted now was to get as far away from the Square as possible, there was no way she could live around with Ronnie knowing that Danielle rejected her, that Ronnie had said those awful things, unknowingly or not. She briefly wondered how the rest of the Mitchell's would react. Would they be angry with her? Was Ronnie angry at her? A shiver ran down Danielle's spine at the memory of Ronnie and Roxy, the rage so rampant and fresh in her mind, as she remembered how Ronnie had towered over her, when Danielle had taken Amy, shouting. Danielle had felt so small. The Mitchell sisters were a force to be reckoned with, especially when they were angry.

Danielle heard Stacey's footsteps come down the hall, and the door to her shared bedroom with Stacey creaked open. "Dan? Stacey's speech was still slurred, as she stumbled into the bedroom. She was clutching a bottle of vodka in one hand, but her mascara was smudged, and she had a slight greenish tinge to her skin. Danielle took in her best friend for a moment, before turning away and continuing to pack, wiping away a tear as it trailed down her cheek. "Danielle" Stacey's voice was clearer this time as she approached her friend. Danielle didn't answer her. Stacey was supposed to be her best friend, but she hadn't bothered to come to her aid out in the square, nor had she come to the station looking for her. As far as Danielle was concerned, it seemed like she was only Stacey's best friend when it suited Stacey, not the other way about.

Stacey looked open-mouthed at Danielle packing a bag. "You're not leaving are you?" she asked incredulously, sobering a little bit. Danielle flung open a drawer and continued to chuck anything of hers she could lay her hands on in her bag, t-shirts, underwear, sifting through and discarding anything that could be easily replaced. She clutched at a bundle of underwear, a sock falling to the floor as she transferred them to her bag.

Stacey caught hold of Danielle's arm. "Danielle, please. Don't go. Talk to me" Danielle eyes fluttered close and she gritted her teeth. Stacey wanted to talk now. Now, when Danielle had already made her decision, Stacey was going to make it even harder. She spun around to face her best friend, her eyes locking with Stacey's. She looked at her wordlessly, then shook her head. "I can't stay Stace. Not with Ronnie around, not after…everything"

Stacey frowned. "Bloody Mitchell's! Look Danielle, you don't need her! You've got me, I'm your best mate! Me and you against the world!" she said, setting the bottle of vodka down on the table, taking Danielle by the shoulders. Danielle shook her head, easing Stacey's hands gently off of her shoulders. "No, Stacey. I have to go. I'm going back to Telford. Gareth's outside, I phoned him from the police station. He's taking me h…taking me back" she said sadly, walking out of the room. Stacey sat heavily down on the bed, and found herself staring at Danielle's sock, the one she had dropped. It had once been a vibrant pink, but was now so worn that it had faded, week by week with every wash it had, the colour and life had been sapped from it, so now it sat crumpled and forgotten on the floor.

Ronnie walked along in a daze, her hand grasping at her locket tightly, cradling it in her palm, close to her heart. The tears rolled silently down her cheeks, and all she could see was Danielle's face, swimming in front of her, crushed, broken and always, _always_ out of reach. She had been so close to having Danielle in her arms, if only Gareth, as Danielle had named the mystery man, had been quiet for just that little bit longer. If only she had been more understanding to Danielle in the first place, she may have told her months ago. If only she hadn't shouted those awful things at her. If only, if only, if only.

She raised her free hand to her forehead and let out a dry sob. Now she didn't know where her baby had gone. She kept seeing Danielle in the car as it pulled away, her eyes closed, Ronnie was sure she had seen her start to cry. It was tearing her apart, the remnants of her heart splintering into a thousand tiny pieces. She couldn't blame Danielle for not wanting to see her, not after all the terrible things Ronnie had said. All she wanted now was a chance to make it right.

Ronnie exhaled slowly, making her way blindly back to the square. She didn't really know who Gareth was. He hadn't seemed like a boyfriend, but then what did she know about Danielle's life? Ronnie vaguely remembered Danielle mentioning something about a brother, which seemed to fit the bill. If Gareth was her brother, then it was most likely Danielle was going back to Telford, where she came from. Ronnie breathed in and out again slowly, trying to calm herself down. Maybe all wasn't lost. Danielle had walked away from her, but Ronnie wasn't going to give up until Danielle told her that she didn't want her, that Ronnie was nothing to her. "_She's no-one_." The memory of Danielle's words sent a shiver down her spine and Ronnie firmly pushed them away. That didn't count, she decided.

Ronnie took her hand away from her forehead, wrapping it instead around her torso, trying her best to hold herself together. It was so tempting to just break down and cry.

Danielle made her way along the hall and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a click, and twirling the lock into place. She sat down on the closed toilet seat lid, and raised a shaky hand to cover her eyes, exhaling loudly. She felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was killing her to think that Ronnie had wanted her, what Danielle had wished for for all these months had finally come true, yet it was too late. Ronnie had already admitted that she didn't want Danielle for a daughter. She couldn't take that back now. All her dreams of the loving mother were tarnished forever.

Yet she still ached for Ronnie, every fibre of her being screamed for the older blonde's arms, urging her to run back to her mother and beg her to take her back. But she pushed those feelings away. Her head was telling her that it could never work, too much had been said, too much had been done. And after all that had happened, Danielle didn't trust her heart anymore. She had been hurt too many times, and she was tired. Tired of the square, tired of being rejected, tired of life. She longed for it all to stop. Just go away all of it, all of the pain, all of the suffering… Danielle sighed heavily and stood up, taking her toothbrush in her hand, and opening the bathroom cabinet. As her eyes raked over the contents, searching for anything of hers, a little bottle caught her eye.

Danielle dropped her toothbrush and it clattered into the sink but that didn't stop her as she watched her hand continued the journey to the bathroom cabinet, feeling dissociated from everything that she was doing. She took the little bottle of pills in her hand, and brought it towards her, flipping it over as the pills rattled. She was barely aware of what she was doing as she opened the bottle.

She tipped out a few onto her palm and stared at them thoughtfully. In just a few seconds, everything would go away, all her hurt and pain. She would stop feeling, and that's what she longed for the most. She didn't think at all about the consequences. She didn't think about what it would actually mean if she did it. All she was focusing on was not hurting, even for just a little while, to blot everything out. She watched as her hand traveled to her mouth, as if it wasn't attached to her body, as she popped two of the pills into her mouth, and swallowed, feeling them as they glided easily down her throat…

**Oh dear. Danielle, what are you doing? **

**Sorry this took me a little longer to update than I thought it would, just been a bit pre-occupied recently with stuff that's been happening. **

**Anyway, thanks for those who have reviewed, please check out my one-shot fic 'Can't Let Go' if you can :) **

**I'll try update ASAP, sorry for leaving such a terrible cliff-hanger, it seems to be becoming a habit of mine lol. **

**Please Review!**

**x x **


	17. Misunderstanding

Danielle gripped the sink, her head bowed as she felt the pills glide all the way down her throat. She turned the bottle of sleeping pills over in her hand. The label told her they had been prescribed to Charlie, goodness knows how long ago. She knew you weren't supposed to take other people's medication, but sleeping pills were surely different, weren't they? She thought, running a hand through her hair. All she wanted to do now was go into a sleep, a long, dreamless sleep, and then maybe when she woke up, everything would be OK. She forgot that Gareth was outside. She forgot about Stacey in the next room. She forgot about Ronnie. All she focused on was trying to stop the pain which was choking her heart.

Danielle sighed and perched on the edge of the bath looking down at it thoughtfully. She was so tired of everything. She didn't want to go back in and face Stacey. She wondered if she could just fall asleep in the bathtub, with some towels. No-one would miss her for a few hours. Danielle felt her eye-lids grow slightly heavier. Her mouth pricked up at the corners a tiny bit. She just wanted to forget, for a few blissful hours. She cleared her throat impatiently, waiting for the pills to take effect. It wasn't happening fast enough for her liking. Another couple wouldn't hurt you they? A little voice in the back of her head egged her on. She clumsily tipped out more of the pills, and quickly swallowed a couple more. She stood up placing the opened bottle beside the sink, the lid still off. She tried to put the lid back on, but her hands didn't seem to be doing what she wanted.

She felt her eyelids droop slightly. Danielle fumbled with the lock on the door for a few seconds, as she clumsily opened the bathroom door, making her way back along to her and Stacey's room.

* * *

Ronnie bit her lip fiercely as she approached the Queen Vic. There was no way she was going to go back inside and face Archie. She couldn't deal with him right now, didn't want to see anyone that wasn't Danielle. She made her way slowly past it, walking aimlessly into the square. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't want to go back to her cold and empty flat. She drew closer to the Slater's. Maybe Stacey knew where Danielle was? Ronnie wondered idly, noticing that a car was running outside the Slater's house. As Ronnie spotted the place where she had hit Danielle, she shuddered, and clenched the palm that had struck her baby. She couldn't believe she had hit her own child. No wonder Danielle hadn't wanted to see her.

Ronnie could deal with the rejection, just not the _way_ Danielle had rejected her. She would have preferred Danielle to shout and scream at her, give her what she deserved. Though that wasn't in her daughter's nature, she supposed. Still, the way Danielle had just been…hollow. Like there was nothing left to fight for. Ronnie shuddered again, glancing hopefully at the Slater's. Her eyes rested on the little red car outside. She recognized that car. That was the car that Danielle had took off in. Sure enough, Gareth was sitting in the drivers seat, tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, and flinging nervous glances at the house every few seconds or so.

Ronnie's heart leapt, and she started to run towards the car, banging on the window, startling Gareth. Gareth looked around, wide-eyed, frowning when he saw who it was and getting out of his car. Ronnie peered round him, looking for Danielle, disappointed when there was no-one else in the car. "Where is she?!" Ronnie asked desperately, her eyes filling with tears. Gareth raised his eyebrows. "How do you know my sister?" he asked curiously. Ronnie shook her head frantically, she had no time for this. "It doesn't matter. Where _is _she?! I have to speak to her, please, is she inside?!" Gareth nodded, and opened his mouth to speak but Ronnie pushed past him, haring up the path. "Hey!" Gareth called, going after her hesitantly.

Ronnie pounded her fists on the door, frustrated to learn someone had put the chain on. "Danielle!" she shouted, her hands scrabbling at the door.

"I'm coming! Keep your bleeding hair on!" Mo shouted as she approached the door, wearing her nightgown and fluffy slippers, she opened the door suddenly. "Where's the fire?!" she barked, surprised to see Ronnie Mitchell, standing on her doorstep, make-up all smudged and her hair a mess. Ronnie froze for all of two seconds before she stepped into the house. "Danielle. Where is she?"

* * *

Danielle pushed the door to the room open, shuffling in to see Stacey sitting, staring at the floor. She looked up as Danielle entered the room. "Don't go, Dan, _please_. You're my best mate, Danielle" Stacey pleaded, looking at Danielle, who didn't meet her eyes. Danielle stumbled her way over to the bed, flopping down beside her friend. She didn't feel well. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, but it wasn't a comfortable sleep she was slipping into, it was unfamiliar, scary.

Her mouth was so dry, she was parched, all she wanted was a drink. Stacey slipped an arm round her friends shoulders. "Dan? Are you OK? What's the matter?" Stacey tried to make eye contact but Danielle looked away. "Danielle, please talk to me" Stacey begged, feeling hyper-emotional in her drunken state. Danielle tried to swallow, to gather up some saliva, she was so thirsty. "I need…I need…" Danielle croaked, and Stacey widened her eyes, alarmed by the tone of Danielle's voice. "Yeah, Dan what do you need?" she asked.

"A drink" Danielle choked out, fighting with herself to keep her eyes open. Stacey grinned, "Yeah alright, Dan, I think you deserve it, eh?" not recognizing what Danielle meant. She reached out and handed her friend the bottle of vodka that she had sat on the bedside table. "Here, get that down you" Stacey said, pressing the bottle into Danielle's hands and standing up, swaying slightly.

Danielle felt the cool glass be passed into her hands. Her eyes fluttered closed. She didn't even bother to check what the bottle was, all she wanted was a drink, a cool glass of water, to satisfy her thirst. She raised the bottle to her lips and necked in, taking several deep gulps before registering the bitter taste.

Stacey heard the hammering on the door from downstairs, and heard Ronnie calling out. "There she goes again. Wait here, Dan 'K? I'm going to go sort her out" Stacey slurred, exiting the room without looking back at Danielle who had frozen, the bottle pressed to her lips. Vodka. She was drinking vodka. After she had taken the pills. "Oh" she gasped, her limbs feeling heavy. I have to be sick, she thought. She had to get rid of the pills before it was too late. She tried to stand up unsuccessfully, fighting a losing battle with her limbs, and the bottle slid out of her grasp, falling onto the floor with a loud clang, the remaining contents spilling over the carpet. Danielle didn't notice. She still tried to stand up, feeling herself slip further and further away.

* * *

Ronnie stopped short when she heard the bang from above. She looked at Mo, and then glanced at the top of the stairs where Stacey was standing, swaying slightly, and shooting her dagger with her eyes. "What are you doing here?!" Stacey said rudely, and Ronnie's heart sank. Yet another person in the way of her being with Danielle. Why was the whole world against her?

Gareth hovered nervously at Ronnie's shoulder, glancing between the three women with a look of utter confusion on his face. Ronnie pushed past Mo and started to climb the stairs. She had the most awful feeling, like something terrible was going to happen, a dark kind of fore-boding that she had never experienced before. She reached Stacey, who stood resolute at the top of the stairs, arms folded over her chest stubbornly. "Stacey, I have to see Danielle, I have to explain. – "

"She doesn't need you. She's got me. _I_ care about her" Stacey cut across. Ronnie's eyes flashed with anger. "So do I Stacey. I have to see her. Now get _out _of my way" she said through gritted teeth, carefully maneuvering around Stacey, and making her way down the hall, searching for the room that Danielle was in.

* * *

Danielle gripped the bedside table, and pulled herself up with a great difficulty, the whole room spinning as she did so. Everything was fading. She held on tightly to the table to stop herself from falling. The room swam in front of her eyes. She had to get rid of the pills. Her mind screamed at her, but her limbs wouldn't obey, it was like they were tied down by weights. She took a very wobbly step towards the door, just as someone started to push it open. She stumbled taking another step. Ronnie pushed the door open fully, stepping into the room, just as the room faded away from Danielle and she stumbled and fell, fading fast into unconsciousness.

Instinctively, Ronnie's arms shot out, catching Danielle as she fell into Ronnie's arms, and for one glorious, wonderful, blissful moment, a smile graced Ronnie's features, thinking Danielle was finally falling into her arms. That was before she felt the dead weight of her daughter. Danielle didn't move or hug Ronnie back. Ronnie set her down on the floor, and turned her over, the smile sliding off her face as she saw Danielle's ashen face, her closed eyes. "Oh my God!" she gasped, horror-stricken. "Danielle, Danielle!" she shouted, shaking her daughter.

Danielle felt someone's arms around her as she fell, catching her, encircling her, holding her close. Even in semi-consciousness it felt nice. Right. She heard someone calling her name and shaking her. Her eyes opened for a moment, and she focused on the blurry features of Ronnie, the last thing she saw as everything went black.

**I really am so evil, aren't I? Lol, sorry :P I swear, these cliffhangers come from nowhere :D **

**Thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them and the feedback is great, it helps me improve my writing and makes me want to update even faster! (hint, hint ;) )**

**X x **


	18. Stay With Me

**A/N:- Lol, third update in 24 hours! That's a record for me :D trying to update as much as possible, going back to school on Monday, and I'll be really busy so here goes. Enjoy and please review!**

Ronnie watched as Danielle's eyes flickered open briefly, her pupils large and unfocused, and then shut close. "Danielle!" she shouted again, shaking at her shoulders. "Oh my god, oh my god!" she muttered. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, falling on the bottle of vodka spilled all over the floor. What the hell had Danielle done? "Danielle, please, wake up!" Danielle didn't stir. "Quick! Someone call an ambulance! Now!" Ronnie screamed, as she heard footsteps running upstairs and along the hall, trying to see what the commotion was. Stacey lurched into the room, Gareth behind her. Her eyes widened with shock, and she stood stock still staring at her best friend, passed out on the bedroom floor. "Oh my god. Dani!" Gareth called, pushing Stacey out of the way and kneeling down beside her, on the other side of Ronnie. "What happened?!" he shouted at her, his eyes filling up. Ronnie shook her head, aghast. "I don't know. I c- came in, and she just collapsed, I think she's t-taken something. Call an ambulance!" Ronnie stuttered at him, unable to comprehend the situation.

Ronnie smoothed Danielle's hair away from her face, trying to wake her up, shifting Danielle, so her head was on Ronnie's lap. "Oh, Danielle, what have you done?" she cried, trying in vain to wake her daughter up, watching as Danielle's chest rose and fell, her breathing shallow. Gareth fumbled with his phone, his fingers slipping on the numbers as he dialed 999.

"Yeah, it's my sister. She's unconsciousness. I think she's taken something. I don't know! Look we need an ambulance. The address?" he looked around at Ronnie and Stacey "The address?!" he repeated, frantic. "23 Albert Square. Walford" Stacey whispered, staring horror-struck at Danielle. Gareth repeated this into the phone. "They're on their way" he told Ronnie. He pressed the phone to his ear again "Is she breathing?" he asked Ronnie fearfully. Ronnie nodded, grasping Danielle's hand tightly. "Yes" Gareth said into the phone. "Uh-huh. Right, OK" he looked at Ronnie. "We have to put her on her side, in case she's sick" Ronnie helped him to put Danielle in the recovery position. He listened to the person on the phone again, nodding and 'hmm'ing a few more times. He looked at his sister, lying motionless on the ground.

"They'll be here as soon as possible. But they need to know what she's taken" he told Ronnie, who simply nodded, barely hearing him. She couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter. She felt her heart had been ripped out and torn into a million tiny pieces. How could this be happening?

Gareth turned to Stacey. "Stacey, right? Do you know what she could have taken?" Stacey looked at him, wide-eyed, as if she couldn't take in that someone was actually addressing her. "Stacey" he said more firmly "I need you to find me what Danielle's taken. It's important for them to know if they want to help her" he instructed and she nodded. "Erm, she was in the toilet, I'll…" she trailed off as she hurried off through to the bathroom, returning seconds later with the bottle of pills.

"I found these…they were open" she handed the bottle to Gareth who took them gingerly and rattled off the name to the woman at the end of the phone. "Yeah, sleeping pills" he shook his head. What had made Danielle do this? Surely this was a mistake? Yeah, that's what it would be, she hadn't meant to really do herself harm. He knew there was no way his sister would purposefully try to kill herself. He spoke for another few seconds on the phone before hanging up.

"Danielle" Ronnie said. "Wake up. Please" she begged, putting a hand on Danielle's shoulder, trying to rouse her.

Danielle still didn't move. "Oh god" Ronnie let out a little sob, "Why won't she wake up?! Why isn't she waking up, what's wrong with her?!" she cried hysterically, looking at Stacey and Gareth, both to shell-shocked to answer. "Danielle!" she persisted, shaking her harder this time.

Gareth caught hold of Ronnie's wrist gently. "Leave it" he said gently "The paramedics will only be a few minutes, you just have to wait." Ronnie looked at him, the tears trailing down her cheeks, and she held his gaze for a few seconds, before nodding. Stacey stood awkwardly in the doorway, her eyes filled with tears. "She had vodka, I – I didn't know she'd taken pills I –" she broke off, looking scared.

Ronnie inhaled through her nose, and took to stroking Danielle's hair, listening as Danielle's breathing became even more rapid and uneven. It filled the uneasy silence, terrifying Ronnie. She felt relief wash over her as she heard the scream of sirens breaking through the night. "Thank God" she said, "Stacey, go and get the door, show them up here" she ordered and Stacey obliged. "Just hold on Danielle, yeah?" she said shakily to her little girl.

It seemed to take forever as her and Gareth kneeled either side of Danielle, waiting for the paramedics to make their way upstairs but eventually the door opened, a man and woman paramedic opened the door, carrying a stretcher and their medical equipment in bags. They moved so quickly and profressionally, not at all fazed by the sight which greeted them but they dealt with that kind of thing everyday, Ronnie thought, reluctantly releasing her hold on Danielle, to let the paramedics get to her.

They quickly loaded Danielle onto the stretcher, and the woman paramedic looked around for Gareth, who handed her the pills Danielle had taken, which she put in her bag. They talked to each other as they lifted her up, using long medical words that Ronnie didn't understand, not that she was listening anyway, all she could focus on was her baby girl, looking so little and helpless as they lifted her out of the room. Ronnie hurried with them. "I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed, and neither seemed to object. Gareth wasn't far behind.

"I'll follow in the car" he said gravely, also looking at Danielle. The paramedics carried her out onto the square, many blinds twitching to see what was going on, the gossips shocked that so much drama had happened in one night. As Ronnie trailed behind the paramedics, she heard someone call her name. "Ronnie, Ronnie!" Roxy cried, reaching her sister. "What's going –" she broke off as she saw Danielle, her mouth sliding open. "Ronnie, what – " Ronnie shook her head. "Not now, Rox. I have to go with Danielle" she said, climbing into the ambulance behind her daughter, and leaving Roxy staring open mouthed as the door slammed shut behind her. She sat at the edge of Danielle's stretcher, while the woman paramedic flitted about around Danielle. "She'll be OK, right?" Ronnie asked fearfully. The woman paramedic glanced at her. "Let's just get her to the hospital first" she avoided Ronnie's question.

Fear gripped Ronnie like a bucket of icy water had been flung over her, making her whole body feel cold and numb. Danielle had to be OK, she had to be. Ronnie gripped her daughter's hand. "Stay with me, Danielle. Stay with me" she cried.


	19. Sirens

**A/N:- Thanks you guys for reviewing, really appreciate it :D Good episode last night in EE, with the three-hander eh? Lol on to the next chapter. **

The ambulance screeched away from the square and Roxy looked on as it sped away, sirens blaring, lights flashing. Stacey stumbled out of the house, pulling on her coat. "I'm coming with you" she said to a young guy that Roxy didn't recognize. Roxy rushed over to her. "Stacey, what is it? What's happened, with Danielle?" she asked, concerned, reaching out a hand to steady Stacey. Stacey pulled away violently. She tottered, almost falling over, and Gareth reached out and caught her before she fell. "Hey!" he said. Stacey glared at Roxy. "Yeah, you care now!" she spat. "Wasn't that when you were shouting at her in the street!" she cried. Gareth's brow furrowed in confusion. Nothing was making sense to him anymore, as he tried to keep a grip on Stacey to stop her from falling over. "Look, I've not got time for this. I have to be there for Dani" he released Stacey "Are you coming?!" he said brusquely, striding round to the drivers side, and sliding into the car.

Stacey stepped wobbly into the passengers seat. Roxy gazed open-mouthed for a couple of seconds before climbing in the back of the car. "I'm coming aswell. Err – If that's alright?" she looked into Gareth's eyes through the mirror as an afterthought. He looked at her for a second, raising an eyebrow at the strange woman in his car, before shaking his head, and pulling out from the kerb, chasing after the ambulance.

Stacey huffed angrily but remained otherwise silent. "Look, what's wrong with Danielle?" Roxy asked tentatively. Gareth maneuvered his way in an out of traffic, keeping the ambulance in sight at all times. "How do you even know my sister? How does that Ronnie person even know her?" he asked confused. Roxy dithered. It really wasn't her place to fill Gareth in on who Ronnie was. Stacey shook her head, taking the opportunity to butt in. "She took a load of pills, right?" she snapped, "I don't even know why you're coming here Roxy, you were making out as if you hated her earlier on." Stacey jibed, and Roxy glared at the back of her head. Gareth's head snapped up and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. If any of these people had hurt Danielle… he began making threats in his head, thinking what he would do to anyone who had hurt his baby sister.

"You know perfectly well what happened, Stacey" Roxy hissed, "I didn't know, Ronnie didn't know. It wasn't my fault" she defended herself. Stacey rolled her eyes. "Where's the kid anyway?" she retorted angrily, thinking of Amy.

"At The Vic with Aunty Peg. Said she wanted to be alone. She flung Dad out" Roxy lip, remembering the awful things that her Dad had said to Ronnie, things Roxy was never supposed to have heard. All this time, Ronnie had been right about their Dad and Roxy had never believed her. "So, she took a load of pills? You mean…" she broke off, feeling sick. Stacey stared straight ahead. "We don't know" Gareth snapped, and Roxy thought it wise to shut up. The three fell into an uneasy silence, thick with stress and tension. They continued to follow the ambulance, all willing it's occupants to be alright.

Ronnie gripped Danielle's hand tightly, as the paramedic dealt with her daughter. Ronnie stared at Danielle, willing the limp hand that was held in her own to squeeze back. She held her hand, relishing in the contact with her baby, even if it was in the most awful of circumstances. Her head was buzzing. Had she really treated Danielle badly enough that she had made her daughter want to do this to herself? She felt sick at the thought. She rubbed Danielle's hand, as if just by having contact she could rub some life back into it.

"Please be OK" she whispered, bringing Danielle's hand up to her mouth, placing a small kiss on it. The ambulance maneuvered it's way in and out of traffic, every second which passed agonizingly long and drawn out. All Ronnie wanted was for her baby to be safe. "How much longer will this take?" Ronnie asked desperately. The paramedic smiled sympathetically at her. "Not that much longer, we're almost there" she replied. Ronnie bit her lip and clutched Danielle's hand even tighter, as her daughter's irregular breathing began to speed up, becoming more rapid and uneven. As Ronnie felt the ambulance turn sharply and come screeching to a halt, Danielle's breaths became even more raspy, and the paramedic began to hurry, calling to the paramedic who was driving.

"What is it?! What's happening to her?!" Ronnie cried hysterically, as the male paramedic opened the door and Ronnie was pushed aside, Danielle's hand slipping from her grip as they loaded her out of the ambulance. Ronnie scrambled to catch up, almost tripping over her dress. They wheeled Danielle into the hospital opening the double doors with a crash, picking up the pace as Danielle's body started to shake.

"Oh my god! What is it?! What's happening?!" Ronnie cried, no-one answering as they began to wheel her daughter quickly along the corridor, a doctor now also hurrying along beside them, conferring in hurried tones with the paramedics. "Suspected drug overdose, she also consumed a large amount of alcohol…" Ronnie heard the woman paramedic say as she handed the bottle of sleeping pills that Danielle had taken to the doctor.

The paramedics backed off as another doctor and nurse came out, wheeling Danielle into a room. Ronnie tried to go in after her, but found her way blocked by one of the nurses. "I'm sorry Ms, you'll have to wait outside" she told her. "Will someone please just tell me what's happening?!" Ronnie cried, looking through the window as doctors and nurses hurried around Danielle, fiddling with wires and tubes, and goodness knows what, Danielle looking so small as she lay in the middle of it all, her eyes closed, her skin sickly pale. A beeping noise attracted Ronnie's attention, as Danielle had been hooked up to a heart monitor, the line moving up and down really fast, her heart was racing. "Can we get some help over here!" one of the doctors called, and the nurse quickly left Ronnie, hurrying over to help, but shutting the door behind her. Ronnie gazed horror-struck through the small window, clearly able to hear the panicked shouts as they tried to help her little girl, Ronnie powerless to do anything but watch.

The beeping picked up, faster and faster, Ronnie's own heart seemed to match it as she stuffed her fist into her mouth, to stop herself from screaming out loud. Tears spurted down her cheeks, her whole body was frozen in shock, the beeping picked up again, Danielle's heart rate continued to climb, faster and faster and faster, ;until the constant beeping finally subsided into one long continuous bleat, Ronnie's tears blurring her vision as her mouth opened in a silent scream…

**Please don't kill me! :D :D Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the awful, awful cliffhanger, but I simply couldn't resist. Keep reading to find out if that machine ever picks up again… Dun, dun, dun!!! :P hehe, I can't stop my evil side coming out, but I'll try and update again soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xxx**


	20. I'd Do Anything

**A/N:- Hiya, sorry for leaving such an evil-cliffhanger last time. Thank you SO much for your reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate them. Thanks especially, to Scott, Madeleine, Marissa, Adia Rose and Karen, thanks for your great reviews :-) Plus thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, don't have time to write all your names right now, but you know who you are :-) **

Ronnie froze, the scream caught in her throat, as she held her breath. She looked on as medics rushed around her little girl, Ronnie's hands clenching into fists as the continuous one long beep continued, the line on the heart monitor flat. She watched in horror, as they rushed around, shouting things she didn't understand. No, no, no, she screamed inside her head. Danielle had to be OK, she _had _to be. The doctors attacked Danielle's chest, trying to shock her back to life. Ronnie looked on, unable to watch, unable to look away.

Danielle's body jerked, and Ronnie felt a wave of pain rip through, the sign of Danielle's lifeless body to much for her to bear. The line remained flat. The doctors tried again. Still nothing. And again. Nothing.

No, no, no, Ronnie chanted inside her head, her lungs on fire as she kept in the breath she had been holding. Please be OK, Please be OK, she sang inside her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

As Danielle's body lifted off the stretcher once more, and still the line remained flat, she could see the doctors glancing to one another, as if to say…

The breath left her then, in one great big gasping sob. "No" she whispered shaking her head. "Please be OK. _Please_" she whimpered, raising her palm to the glass. One of the medics said something to one of the other doctors, and they lifted the shock pads once more, bringing them down on to Danielle's chest. "Please" Ronnie sobbed, and Danielle's body jerked once more, and Ronnie had never been so grateful to hear a beeping noise in all her life, as the line picked up and began to move up and down rhythmic motion. "Oh" Ronnie gasped, the tears flowing freely, "Oh" she raised a hand to her chest, as if trying to hold herself together, never having felt so relieved in all her life. She watched for a few more seconds, the doctors began to insert a tube down Danielle's throat, and someone finally realized that Ronnie could still see in, and closed the blind on the little window.

She kept her palm splayed on the glass, though she couldn't see through to Danielle anymore, as waves of relief washed over her. She curled her hand into a fist, and sank down onto one of the nearby orange plastic chairs, holding her head in her hands as she allowed herself to sob.

A few seconds passed, when Ronnie felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see a male nurse standing over, smiling sympathetically, his hazel eyes kind and warm. "Miss, if you'd like to come with me, there's a family waiting room just down the hall" he instructed her and Ronnie nodded, standing up and wiping her eyes, as the nurse lead her down her corridor.

Gareth parked quickly in the hospital car-park, itching to get to Danielle. They had lost the ambulance when it had sped up, able to go through red lights that he was not. When he had saw the increased speed of the ambulance, it had also increased his worry, why would they go so fast? Unless something about Danielle had worsened… He breathed in deeply, trying to free himself from the dark thoughts which assaulted him. He jumped out of his car, barely waiting for Roxy and Stacey to slam their doors shut before locking it, and sprinting inside.

Stacey wasn't far behind, Roxy behind her. Roxy felt slightly foolish walking into the hospital, wearing only a coat over her pink pyjamas and shabby trainers that she only ever used for walking Albert. She unconsciously smoothed down her hair, feeling a mess without her usual few inches of make-up on but Ronnie at the fore-front of her mind.

Gareth burst through the main entrance to the hospital, striding over to the queue of people waiting at the front desk. It wasn't bad for a Thursday night, not to many casualities in the waiting area. As he, Roxy and Stacey waited behind the woman in front of them, Gareth tapped his foot impatiently. Eventually, after a few minutes in the line, they reached the front desk, a woman waiting behind it. "Hi, I'm looking for a Danielle Jones. She was just brought in by ambulance" Gareth said. The woman tapped a few keys on her computer. "Err, sir, you are?..." the woman tailed off, looking from one to the other. "I'm her brother" Gareth said. "They're her…" he glanced at Roxy "friends".

"Mmm, Miss Jones is being treated just now, but if you go to the family waiting room…" she rattled off directions, telling them where to go. Gareth drank it in, nodding before setting off, him leading again, while Stacey and Roxy trailed behind.

Ronnie was shown to a little room at the end of the hallway, this one with more comfortable chairs, the walls painted a soothing blue. It was a small room, posters lined the walls, magazines spread in disarray on the small table. On the wall was a clock, the second hand ticking loudly .The room was probably big enough to accommodate a few waiting families at a time, but for the moment Ronnie was alone in the room, and she was grateful.

She couldn't believe just how very close Danielle had been to slipping away. Why had she done this to herself? Ronnie's eyes filled with tears. All she wanted now was for Danielle to be OK, she wanted to wrap Danielle in her arms and never let go. She still hadn't had the chance to explain to Danielle, tell her that everything she had said meant nothing. Ronnie exhaled slowly, pacing up and down. She couldn't sit still, it was bad enough that she was going over everything in her mind anyway, sitting idle would only intensify the craving to have Danielle with her.

Ronnie leaned over, absent-mindedly tidying the magazines on the table, fanning them out neatly, partly just to give her hands something to do. She was still reeling. Up until a few hours ago, she had believed that the child she had given away when she was a teenager had died, drowned in the bath thirteen years ago. She had been busy grieving for the child she thought was lost, and the irony was, while she had been grieving, she had pushed away the one person who could make it all better, the person she was busy grieving for. She shook her head in disbelief of it all, her head spinning.

She sat down on one of the chairs, jiggling her leg up and down, crossing her legs and hiding her face in her hands. Instinctively she cradled her locket, the only link to her little girl. The metal was cold against her skin, and Ronnie shivered. She felt so lonely without Danielle here. Logically she should be feeling much better, and of course, she was beyond happy that Danielle had told her who she was, but there still remained the issue of what would happen next. In the police station, Danielle had seemed so broken, almost like Ronnie herself.

Ronnie shivered at the thought, she had turned Danielle into herself. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying again. She didn't want Danielle to be like her. She made a mental vow to herself that she would do everything in her power to make Danielle whole again, to fix what she had broken. She wanted Danielle to be happy, no matter what the cost. Why had she tried to hurt herself? Had it been because of Ronnie? Ronnie scoffed at herself. Of course it was because of her. Everything that she had done to Danielle had destroyed her baby. The thought of her being so horrible to Danielle, and making her want to…kill herself, Ronnie shuddered as she thought the words. What if Danielle didn't want to see her? What if it was too late?

Ronnie sucked in a deep breath, knowing the answer. If being around her daughter would hurt Danielle, then Ronnie would remove herself from the equation, no questions asked. She would do anything to ensure Danielle was happy and safe, even though the thought of being parted from her baby, being excluded from her life after she had just gotten her back would cause Ronnie unimaginable pain and suffering. But she would endure it for Danielle. She would do anything for her baby.

Even thinking that Danielle wouldn't want her depressed and hurt Ronnie so much, she was grateful when she was given a distraction in the form of Gareth, Stacey and Roxy. Gareth was the first to stride through the door, and he walked over to her. "Is she OK?" he asked, "What happened?" Ronnie inhaled and looked up at him. "They're pumping her stomach" she whispered, her eyes tearing up. Gareth exhaled slowly and sank down onto a chair opposite Ronnie. "She'll be OK though right?" he looked at Ronnie pleadingly, feeling himself well up. He felt so desperate, after he had lost his mum, he couldn't face losing his sister aswell. There was something about this woman that intrigued him, she so obviously cared for his sister, there was so much that he didn't get about the situation at all, but the way Ronnie seemed to love Danielle was plain to see. Whatever had happened between them didn't matter at that moment in time. He looked at her blue eyes, sparkling with tears, wanting her to reassure him, wanting to be comforted.

Ronnie leaned over to Gareth and put a soothing hand tentatively on his arm, unsure how her attempt to reassure him would be received. "She'll be OK" she said, with a fierce defiance, placing a hand over Gareth's as he didn't seem to protest. The boy seemed so lost and unsure, reminding her of Danielle. He had been strong up to this point, but he was only young, only months older than Danielle, a year at most. The fact that he was Danielle's brother made Ronnie want to help him all the more, her maternal instinct wanting to care for _someone_, even if it wasn't the person she wanted it to be.

He gave her a watery smile, thankful that she was giving him reassurance, and he found himself feeling the tiniest bit better. He nodded wordlessly and sat back, breaking the contact with Ronnie, who looked at him for a few seconds before looking at Roxy who hurried over to give Ronnie a hug. "Ron, are you alright?" she asked, sitting beside her big sister, who gave a very slight inclination of her head, taking comfort in Roxy's presence, glad that she had decided to come along.

"I will be" Ronnie cleared her throat, glancing at the clock as the seconds ticked by.


	21. Waiting Game

Ronnie sat beside her sister, her eyes flickering over the room in front of her. The four sat in silence. Gareth sat across from the sister's his hands clasped in his lap, Stacey hovering uncertainly by the armchair, looking the worse for wear, as if she might be sick at any moment. The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the room, as all waited for any news at all.

Gareth sighed. He was sick of feeling confused. He still had no idea why Danielle had been at the police station, or what on earth she had been arrested for. He had no idea how Ronnie and Roxy were connected to her, and why she had took such drastic action when he had been sitting just outside in the car. But Gareth didn't believe that Danielle had done it intentionally. The facts were laid out in front, impossible to deny, but his instinct was telling that Danielle, his Danni, would never do such a thing. Not his happy-go-lucky sister, little Danielle, a optimistic smile always pasted on her face.

After what had happened with their mum Lizzy, Danielle had taken it very hard. Harder than all of them. In most ways Danielle was a big sister to him, not a little one. There was only six months between them, he had been adopted when Danielle was one. Though he had been six months older, he had always been the one who leaned on her for support, and he leaned on her when their mum died. He felt unbelievably guilty now, that he had let Danielle slip away, when they used to be so close. The fact that he didn't know his sister scared him, and made him think that maybe Danielle had tried to hurt herself. The old Danielle, his Danielle wouldn't have, but this new Danielle was different, there was something missing, something cold in her eyes, like a light had been switched off.

He shivered. Whatever had been going on while Danielle had been staying in London, hadn't been very good for her. And whatever had happened earlier that evening, the three women in the room with him seemed to determined to avoid the subject, but he was determined to know. He needed answers, and he was just as determined as them to get them. He sighed leaning forward. "Will someone explain to me what happened tonight?" he asked, sounding tired. Ronnie, Roxy and Stacey glanced at each other. "I need answers. Danielle's my sister. Who _are _you?" he directed his question at Ronnie curiously. She interested him, something about her held his attention. As he looked at her, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, she reminded him of someone but couldn't think for the life of him who it was.

Ronnie swallowed, she didn't want to keep it from him, but Danielle had clearly been unwilling to discuss the matter in front of him. "I just…know her" Ronnie said pathetically, clearing her throat. Gareth scoffed slightly. "You seem to care a hell of a lot for someone that you 'just know'" he retorted, growing frustrated. What was it that they were all so determined for him not to find out?

Ronnie opened her mouth then shook her head, looking away, there was nothing she could say to him that would make him feel any better. "Will someone tell me what's going on?!" he raised his voice, growing angry. "Look, Gareth, just leave it eh?" Stacey butted in, trying to ease the situation.

"No, look at me" he said to Ronnie, who very reluctantly met his gaze. "You know what's going on and I have a right to know! She's my sister! Who are you, some stranger that says she 'just knows' her! And you!" he indicated to Roxy, "It doesn't seem you know her at all, from what Stacey said, it sounds as if you hated her! So explain to me how the _hell_ you pair are involved in this?!" Roxy bristled at Gareth's tone. "Hey, don't speak to her like –" Ronnie cut across her, "Leave it Rox" she muttered. Roxy huffed but fell silent.

"Gareth, it's a long story" Ronnie sighed. "And I'm sorry, but it's up to Danielle to tell you, not me" she shook her head, as Gareth narrowed his eyes, displeased with her answer, sure that she was just looking for a way out.

"This isn't fair, I'm her brother, I'm family, I have a right to know!" Gareth spluttered again, Ronnie fighting the urge to scream that she was family too. Gareth continued to bluster, he didn't really care as much as he was making out, but it was easier, when tensions in the room were running so high, to place some blame and vent anger on the Mitchell's rather than deal with his own guilt.

Ronnie could feel the cracks beginning to show, she was slowly falling apart with every second that ticked by with no word. The pressure Gareth was adding was not helping and she found herself ready to snap, something she didn't want to do, not at him, not now.

"I have a right" Gareth heard himself say again, and was completely astonished by Ronnie's reaction, who stood up eyes filled with tears. "Well, so do I! I mean you don't even-" she started to shout before she was interrupted. "Shut up!" Stacey cried loudly. "The pair of you, just stop it, I can't stand to listen to you! Who do you think you are! Getting into a fight when Danielle's down the hall in trouble?! Don't stand their and talk about _rights_ to me" Stacey hissed. "The pair of you have no rights. Where have you been all these months?" she scolded Gareth. "And you!" she raised an eyebrow at Ronnie, no words needed. "Neither of you have been there for her, and the night you come back into her life she does this! Now what does that tell you?!" Stacey shouted again. "Now both of you sit down, and shut up!"

Ronnie sank down on the chair, tears falling from her eyes, Gareth also sinking to his chair, falling silent, Stacey's words having struck a cord with both of them, cutting deep. Ronnie shook with the silent tears which streamed down her face, once again the sound of the ticking clock filling the room.

It seemed like an age of awkward silence before there was a knock at the door, and a doctor entered, clipboard in hand. "Hi, I'm Dr. McKenna" he nodded to them "I've been treating Danielle. Now I'm afraid we can only give information out to family…"he glanced at all of them. "Well, I'm her brother" Gareth said quietly, "But you can tell them, they're close friends of Danielle and I" he fibbed, looking only at the doctor, not seeing the surprised and grateful look that Ronnie gave him. Dr. McKenna cleared his throat and nodded, glancing down at his clipboard. "Well, Miss Jones had an overdose, she ingested about three or four powerful sleeping tablets from what we can tell, and quite a large amount of alcohol" Stacey shifted uncomfortably.

"She got in a bit of trouble when we first brought her in, she suffered a cardiac arrest" Gareth inhaled sharply and paled "But she pulled through, and we managed to pump her stomach, and rid her body of the toxins before they spread" He looked up. "Danielle has slipped into a coma, we expect her to regain conciousness in the next few hours or so, but we can't be sure, it may be tomorrow, or it may be next week. I'm afraid it's simply a waiting game" he looked sympathetically around at them all. "Now the issue, when she does wake. With what we suspect as an attempted suicide" Ronnie winced at the word "Danielle will have to attend counseling, and if she did intend to hurt herself, it'll be a very long and hard road. You'll all have to help her as much as you can." He looked round at each of them in turn

"I think that's all, but please feel free to ask any questions, any questions at all" he smiled sadly. "Can I see her?" Ronnie interjected, feeling she would burst unless she saw Danielle soon. He nodded. "Yes, alright. We've moved her to a private room. If you'll follow me" he indicated to the door and Ronnie followed him, Gareth at her heels.


	22. Shared Love

Ronnie's heels clicked on the shiny floor, the sound magnified as she hurried her pace, desperate to get to her baby. Her daughter. Danielle. It felt so surreal. She looked round nervously, almost as if she was afraid someone was going to pop with a camera shouting 'Fooled you!'

She bit her lip, her and Gareth following the doctor along the corridor silently, both lost in their own private thoughts about the person for whom they shared so much love. The doctor's pace slowed until he stopped outside a closed door, turning to face them both. "Now, she is still unconscious. We expect her to regain consciousness fairly soon, but like I already explained, we don't know exactly when she'll wake up"

Ronnie began to tap her foot, fighting the urge to just rip the door open and go straight in. Dr. McKenna gave them a gentle smile, before pulling open the door, and stepping aside to let both Gareth and Ronnie enter, before stepping in the room himself. Ronnie hurried into the dimly lit room, her eyes scanning over some of the medical equipment, her feet carrying her closer to the bed, as her eyes came to rest on Danielle, lying on the bed in a hospital gown, her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow. As soon as Ronnie's clapped eyes on her, everything else in the world ceased to exist. Every insignificant detail was wiped clean from Ronnie's mind as she took in her daughter, lying with her eyes closed, looking so beautiful that it took Ronnie's breath away.

Ronnie inhaled sharply and took another step toward her baby girl, her eyes filling with tears as she reached out and gently touched her fingertips to Danielle's arm, unable to believe that she was actually touching her daughter, her baby. The thought sent shivers up and down her spine. She was so enthralled in just looking at her daughter, that she barely noticed as Gareth made his way round the other side of Danielle's bed. Ronnie gazed at Danielle's face, her hand reaching out hesitantly to stroke her hair, her stomach twisting as she saw the charcoal on Danielle's lips, a reminder of what her baby had tried to do to herself. Her heart was so filled with love and devotion for this one person, so perfect as she lay sleeping, the thought that something terrible could have happened to her, and it would have been Ronnie's fault, terrified her, terrified her more than it ever had before.

Gareth watched as Ronnie reached out a hand to lightly touch his sister's arm, then move to sweep Danielle's hair from her forehead, an action so filled with love and admiration it almost took his breath away. He looked up at the woman's expression, surprised to see her eyes sparkling with tears, a look of love on her face, pure and simple. No matter how much he was frustrated with her for keeping the truth from him, whatever it was, there was no denying that this woman loved Danielle, and was obviously trying to act in his sister's best interests.

He let out a small sigh, which he quickly sucked back in again when he set eyes on Danielle. She looked so fragile just laying in the hospital bed, her eyes closed, hooked up to all sorts of machines. "Oh God Dani" he murmured, edging closer, the reality of what had happened finally hitting home. His voice seemed to startle Ronnie, who had forgotten there was anyone else in the room, and she looked away for a split second, eyes blinking, before almost immediately turning back to Danielle, as if afraid she would have disappeared in the second that Ronnie hadn't been looking at her. Dr. McKenna cleared his throat. "I'll give you some time alone now" he said quietly, while Gareth murmured his thanks and Ronnie didn't even aknowledge that he had spoken, so engrossed as she was in just watching Danielle, every time her chest rose and fell felt like a miracle to Ronnie. She couldn't believe that her little girl was actually in the same room as her, living, breathing.

Gareth pulled up a chair at his side of Danielle's bed. "You should sit down" he told Ronnie quietly, and she reluctantly complied, pulling up a chair for herself, and snapping her head back to let her eyes rest on Danielle, yet again, terrified that Danielle would disappear, that it would all have been some dream. She gripped Danielle's limp hand through the railings of the bed, running her thumb over Danielle's palm, along each of her fingers, marveling at how perfect her daughter seemed, cursing herself for never appreciating it before now.

Both sat in silence, an easy contented silence, simply looking at the person for whom they shared so much love, willing Danielle to wake up, for she was the most important thing in both their lives, almost losing her had proven it to both of them, driven them so close to the edge. They were still teetering there, waiting for Danielle to awake and pull them back, both in danger of falling off at any moment. Danielle continued to breathe evenly, showing no recognition that she knew her mother and brother were there, waiting for her to wake up. "Do you think she can… Do you think she knows we're here?" Ronnie said quietly, shyly, her head bent so that Gareth couldn't see the tears sparkling in her eyes. Gareth cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. "Em…I don't know, uh maybe" Ronnie bit her lip. "But then, what if she can't hear us? What if she can't tell how much we both want her back?" She looked at him, a single tear streaking down her cheek, and Gareth cleared his throat again.

"Well, to be on the safe side then…We may aswell talk to her anyway, right? If she can hear us, she'll know we're here" he smiled, trying to placate Ronnie, feeling uncomfortable that she was crying. Ronnie took a deep breath. "Hey, Danielle" she took the opportunity to speak first. "It – it's me. Ronnie" she glanced at Gareth, unable to say what she really wanted to while he was there. "I'm here, you know. And you have to wake up soon. Really soon. Because I need you, Danielle" her voice grew thick with tears again, and Gareth suddenly became very interested in the ceiling of the room.

"Erm…" Ronnie was stuggling to keep up a conversation with someone unresponsive, dying to say the things that she needed to, the important things, about how she hadn't meant anything of what she had said and done. "Erm, Gareth's here. You brother" Ronnie glanced at him. "Don't you want to say something?" she directed her question at him, sniffing as she wiped the tears away from her face once more. He looked at her for a moment, eyes wide, and mouth agape, his expression reminding her so much of Danielle, that she slowly felt her throat start to close up again, the tears welling again. He must think I'm a lunatic, crying like this, she thought to herself.

Gareth licked his lips nervously, "Um…Err, sure?" he nodded, raising his eyebrows. "Um, Hi Dani" he said before pausing awkwardly for several seconds. "I guess, um, just…wake up soon?" he glanced back at Ronnie, his eyebrows raised, a look of panic and bewilderment in his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders. 'Help Me' he mouthed, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Ronnie stared at him with wide-eyes, taking in his confused little expression, and he looked so completely lost and adorable that she let out a little giggle. Just a nervous little titter but a laugh all the same. Gareth widened his eyes, surprised at the lovely sound that came from Ronnie's mouth, but then smiled gently at her. Ronnie continued to giggle for a couple of seconds, until something happened that made her freeze in shock. Ever so slightly, she felt Danielle squeeze her hand, the hand that was still locked in Danielle's almost lifeless grip. She gasped quietly, turning to look at Danielle's hand. "She just…just squeezed my hand" she choked out, overcome with emotion at the tiniest contact with Danielle.

"Really?" Gareth was half out of his seat. "What does that mean? Is she waking up?!" he asked eagerly, but Ronnie just shook her head wordlessly. Danielle didn't seem to show any other signs of being aware of her surroundings, but there was no mistaking it, when Ronnie had laughed, Danielle had tightened her grip very slightly, just like she had fastened her tiny fist around Ronnie's finger all those years ago, when she was just a newborn. "Shall I get someone?!" Gareth asked, still eager. Ronnie shook her head. "I want to…be sure" Gareth looked confused for a second. "Oh! Well go on then! Laugh again!" he instructed and she glanced at him nervously, before obediently letting out a shaky titter, though she didn't feel like laughing at the sight of Danielle lying lifeless. Almost immediately Ronnie felt the slightest pressure on her hand, knowing for sure this time as she saw Danielle's fingers give the tiniest little flex. Ronnie tried to speak but found that she couldn't form the words. "Did you see that?" Gareth spoke for her. She nodded wordlessly stroking Danielle's hand. Danielle had squeezed her hand, she knew she was there. Her baby girl. Her eyes filled up as she thought the words.

"I'm going to go get someone" Gareth said, and he left the room. Ronnie sucked in a breath sharply, bringing Danielle's hand to her lips and placing a light kiss on it. "I'm here, Danielle, it's me. I'm here" she whispered lovingly. She observed her daughter in awe for a few seconds before Gareth returned with Dr. McKenna, and a nurse who managed to peel Ronnie away from Danielle's grip, though she was loathe to do so, she wanted to make sure that Danielle was OK, and reluctantly loosened her grip on Danielle's hand while going to stand beside Gareth, both of them pressed against the wall as they looked on, the doctor and nurse checking Danielle over.

Gareth watched Ronnie with a curious look in his eyes. She felt him staring but waited a few seconds before turning to meet his gaze. "What?" she said nervously. He shook his head. "You really care about her, don't you?" he sighed, looking from Ronnie to Danielle and back again. Ronnie nodded, turning her eyes back to Danielle. "So do you" she pointed out, and this time it was Gareth's turn to nod and look at Danielle. He gave another small sigh. "Look I don't know what's going on Ronnie. But I can see you care about Dani. She'll be OK" he added reassuringly, reaching out nervously, hesitantly and giving Ronnie's hand a very light squeeze. She gripped his hand back, clinging for support. Two strangers united in their love for the person who lay in front of them.

**Hiya, sorry this took longer to update than I thought. Just started back school today and things are still kind of crazy so this will probably be the only update for a few days. Anyway, thank you SO much for all of your lovely reviews, please keep them coming :) **

**xxx**


	23. Childhood Memory

**A/N:- Lol don't know how I managed it, but here you go, finally found some time to type this chapter up, not sure if it's much good, was in a bit of a rush when I wrote but anyhoo…enjoy ;)**

The pair stayed pressed against the wall, Ronnie's grasp still hanging lightly in Gareth's as Dr. McKenna and the nurse finished up around Danielle. As the doctor turned toward them, Ronnie took a step away from Gareth her hand falling away from his, as she leaned closer to Danielle, peering at her hopefully, looking back at Dr. McKenna as she saw Danielle lying still. "Sorry, there's no change in her condition" he said looking sympathetically at Ronnie's crestfallen face. "Are you sure about what happened?" he asked, and she nodded her head vigorously, "Yes. I swear she did. Twice" she added, falling back into her previous position, holding Danielle's hand on the bed.

"She did" Gareth backed her up, also moving toward the seat where he had been sitting. "Well I'll have the nurse check back every half hour or so. You can stay with her for now" he nodded, and Ronnie shot him a quick smile, before her eyes began to feast on Danielle again, unable to not watch her even for one second. "Um, I'm assuming it's alright if the other two women who came in with you, come and see Danielle? They, err, well they're both a bit…" Dr. McKenna said sounding flustered. Ronnie bit her lip. She had been so focused on her little girl that she had completely forgotten about both Roxy and Stacey who were still in the waiting room. "Oh, yeah of course!" she said, and Dr. McKenna left the room.

Gareth stood up, stretching his legs, wandering over to look at his sister, as he leaned over, flicking a lock of her hair out of her eyes and sighing. Then he smiled, still staring at her. Ronnie looked up at him curiously "What?" she asked, glancing back to Danielle. He chuckled slightly shaking his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking… I remember, one summer. We were ten" he began and Ronnie swiveled her eyes up to look at him gazing into space thoughtfully before switching her eyes back to her daughter, recognizing the shape of Danielle's mouth was like her own, the though making her shiver in excitement.

Gareth chuckled again before continuing, "Dad had bought Dani a new micro-scooter because she got a good report at the end of the school year. I got a bad one" he chuckled again. "They were all the rage at that time" he laughed at Ronnie's expression at the mention of the micro-scooter. "I had to make do, because I'd just gotten a bike not that long before, but oh, I was so jealous" he said, grinning at the his sister's face..

Ronnie looked up at him, her mouth slightly agape, fascinated by the story about Danielle's childhood. Why was he telling her this? She wondered, as he continued his story. "I remember, I was so jealous, all my friends had one, and the fact that my little sister had one and I didn't…" he shook his head, still chuckling at the childhood memory. "I barely spoke to her for days, I was literally burning with envy, she would be out playing with all our other friends on their 'micro-scooters' and I didn't have one. Of course, Danielle didn't realize why I was upset with her, or why I was hardly speaking to her, as if it was _her _fault" he looked bemused. "Dani got really upset that I was being so cold with her and eventually out mum…" Ronnie's breath caught in her throat as she heard the word but Gareth continued unnoticing the change in Ronnie's posture "…intervened when Danielle went to her crying because 'Gareth was being nasty'" he chuckled again. "Mum knew how much I had wanted a scooter, and she told Danielle. She gave me a good telling off too, of course" he laughed, looking at Danielle.

"And when Danielle found out, do you know what she did?" Gareth continued, looking at Ronnie. Ronnie gulped and shook her head, though Gareth wasn't listening to her. "She stopped getting so upset, and though I still wouldn't speak to her, she started doing little nice things for me, like setting the table although it was my turn, and even putting toothpaste on my toothbrush for me!" he shook his head. "Then the next day, she didn't say anything about it, but when we went out to play with our friends that afternoon, she gave _me _a loan of the scooter" Gareth shook his head, and as Ronnie glanced up at him, she saw him frowning heavily, staring seriously at Danielle, as if confused. "Though I'd been nasty to her, she didn't care, and she gave me the scooter that day, even though that she didn't even have a bike. I didn't think anything of it at the time, I was so chuffed, I just took the scooter and off I went, not even thinking to thank her, or wait for her."

"We all went off, laughing and playing, and I…forgot about her" Ronnie saw as Gareth's eyes became misty. "I left her behind, without a second thought. That's the kind of person Danielle always has been, she's got a heart of gold, would do anything for anybody, but never gets anything in return" his eyes began to tear up, and he sank into the chair, looking away from his sister, as Ronnie politely averted her eyes from him as he wiped his face. "I'm sorry" he mumbled into his sleeve. "I don't know why I told you that. It's just…seeing her like this…" he shuddered. "People have always taken advantage of Danielle, myself included, though I'm ashamed to admit now. But to think that she must have felt so…so unloved… to do something like _this_…How could I have let her become so isolated that she felt like this was the only answer?" he spoke to thin-air, the concentrated frown back on his face, as if by focusing hard enough he could conjur up an answer to his unanswerable question.

Ronnie said nothing, just looked at Danielle in a kind of shock, surprised that Gareth had revealed the memory to her, in agonizing pain to think she had been one of the people to push Danielle away and drive her to the edge. Drive her to try and hurt herself…to try and kill herself. The warmth radiating from Danielle's hand became that tiny bit more precious in that second. Again a silence fell over them, broken after a few moments by the sound of clacking shoes against the linoleum, and heated voices in hushed tones, the owners of which quickly appeared at the door. Ronnie looked up to see Stacey stood frozen in the doorway, her eyes on her best friend, with fear on her face. Roxy was behind her, peering over Stacey's shoulder, becoming that little bit paler as she saw Danielle and then sweeping over to rest on Ronnie.

Stacey took a few hesitant steps into the room, biting her lip as wave after wave of guilt crashed through her, tinged with fear. "Jesus, Dan" she murmured, shaking her head and turning to glance briefly at Ronnie and Gareth. "How is she?" she asked.

"Still unconscious, she's not woken up yet." Ronnie said, peeling her eyes away from Danielle to look at Stacey. Stacey threw her a disdainful look. "I can see that" she said sarcastically, to which Gareth frowned at her insensitive tone, and Roxy gritted her teeth. Ronnie just looked at her blankly for a couple of seconds before turning away. Stacey didn't care about Ronnie, all she cared about was getting Danielle better, so they could go home, and Stacey could really start paying proper attention to her best friend, try to make up for everything she had done wrong, all the times she hadn't been there.

"What have they said about her?" Stacey continued, sitting on another of the plastic chairs around Danielle's bed, wobbling dangerously for a second before sitting successfully without a fall. Though she had considerably sobered up, she was still under the influence of the alcohol she had drunk. "They expect her to wake in a few hours" Ronnie said.

"Good" Stacey nodded, feeling relieved. "Mmm" Ronnie muttered in reply.

Roxy pulled up a chair beside her sister, edging as far away from Stacey as possible, the atmosphere in the room making it obvious that they had had words. "Ron…you OK?" Roxy asked tentatively, reeling from the realization she had came to earlier on, that Danielle was really Ronnie's baby that she gave away. Seeing Ronnie like this, Roxy wanted so badly to discuss it with her, but they still hadn't told Danielle's brother, Gareth, restricting their conversation. Ronnie nodded curtly, grateful for Gareth's presence, not wanting to be bombarded with questions, and probably accusations from Stacey, not that any of it was needed, she was blaming herself enough already.

Gareth sighed and cleared his throat, standing up. He had enough on his plate, his head was bursting with confusion about why Danielle had been at the police station, why she had made him drive miles late at night to come take her back to Telford, then try and kill herself, and now Gareth was having to deal with three strangers, all of whom seemed to know who Danielle was, but he didn't know them at all. His head literally felt like it would explode, he didn't need to be burdened with all the weird vibes coming off all three women, never mind the obvious dislike between Stacey and the two blondes.

Gareth rubbed his chin wearily. "I should go and call my dad, Andy. He should know about Danielle" he addressed all three of them, and Ronnie felt her stomach lurch unpleasantly, she really didn't want to have to deal with Danielle's dad aswell, but knew she couldn't protest without revealing who she was, maybe event then making him more determined to phone.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak and Gareth let out another sigh before leaving the room and going off down the corridor, going down in the lift and leaving the hospital, breathing in the night air slowly, glad of the fresh air. He pulled out his phone and gingerly typed in the digits of his Dad's number, mentally preparing himself for the explosion of confusion and upset he was about to cause. He held the phone to his ear, hearing it ring about six times, before his Dad's voice came on the line, gruff with sleep. "Hello? Hello who is it?" Gareth could hear the worried tone in Andy's voice, that someone would be calling at such a late hour.

"Hi, Dad, yeah it's me. Gareth" he said.

"Oh, Gareth, are you alright? What are you doing phoning at this time, what's the matter?" Andy worried, Gareth waiting until the inevitable stream of questions were finished before speaking. "Dad, I've got some...I'm in London, Danielle phoned me. Oh god, well she's in hospital. "Hospital?! Hospital?! What is it Gareth what's the matter?" Andy's panicked voice buzzed into the phone. "Look Dad…" Gareth continued to inform his Dad of the matter, breathing in the cool spring air.

**There you go, sorry for lack of updates this week. Like I said, I've been really busy :D **

**It's awful about Sam Womack, my thoughts are with her and her family :( x**

**xxx**


	24. Wake Up

Gareth jabbed the end call button breathing a deep sigh of relief. Andy's voice was still buzzing in his ears, all the questions about Danielle that he couldn't answer. Andy had been frantic with worry, and Gareth had tried to downplay the situation as best he could, because from the falling out between Danielle and their Dad when she had last visited home a couple of months previously, that he knew of, but was clueless to what it was about, and from what he knew of Danielle, he guessed that she wouldn't want Andy fussing over her and breathing down her neck from the second she woke up. Andy had wanted to come down to London right that second, but Gareth had tried his best to stall him, fob him off with how he would be no good to Danielle anyway, and that he should wait until Danielle was better, and Gareth brought her home.

Andy only agreed when Gareth promised to phone him every hour the following day and update him on Danielle's progress, and Gareth was still half-convinced, that Andy might turn up in London anyway. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Rough day, son?" he heard a gravelly voice say, and he opened his eyes to see an old man in a wheelchair, wheeling himself out of the front entrance to the hospital, and he returned the stranger's kindly, sympathetic smile. "You could say that again" he almost half-laughed, making his way inside.

There had never been a more uncomfortable silence in the history of the world, was the thought that was running through Stacey's mind, she was willing to bet her stall on it. The three women sat in steely silence, or rather she and Roxy sat in steely silence, throwing daggers at each other with their eyes, while Ronnie tried her best to tune the atmosphere out, staring at Danielle with a love-sick puppy look on her face, making Stacey's already dodgy stomach churn. She was sick of Mitchell's hurting people she knew and driving them away. She was sick of Mitchell's full stop.

Stacey sighed impatiently. "Look, he's going to be back soon" she warned Ronnie. "Are you going to tell him who you are?" she asked. Ronnie shook her head, unconsciously running a hand over Danielle's. "Danielle didn't want him to know and I…" Ronnie's mouth dried and she shook her head leaving her unfinished sentence hanging in the air, not sure what she had been planning on saying the words racing away from her, as she pretended not to hear as Stacey muttered "Yeah, no wonder she didn't want him to know" and then a string of incomprehensible words. Roxy however, was not so patient or forgiving. "Listen, you" she hissed. "What exactly is your problem Stacey? Me and you used to be good friends, why are you acting like this?!"

Stacey stared at her former sister-in-law in a kind of incredulity, eyebrows raised. "Friends?" she echoed, her mouth open. "After everything that…" Stacey sighed, her head was beginning to hurt. "Oh, never mind, Roxy" she huffed, unable to be bothered with the situation any longer.

Roxy tutted but slumped back in her chair falling silent. The beeping of the various machines Danielle was hooked up to was the only sound that filled every crevice in the room, only to be broken by Gareth's return to the room. The door squeaked as it opened and Gareth walked in, taking his seat again. "Any change?" he asked, though he could see there was none. Still, Ronnie shook her head.

"The nurse should be back soon" she said idly, trying to break the awkward silence, worried that it would still be like this when Danielle woke up. Suddenly the song 'Diamond Rings' by Chipmunk filled the room as Roxy's phone began to ring, all four looking round to see where the source of sound was coming from. Roxy fumbled with her phone, and Ronne frowned. You shouldn't have that on in here. Roxy just raised her eyebrows and checked the caller ID. "Jack?" she said, confused, before answering the call. Ronnie felt her stomach swoop slightly but looked away. She had Danielle now, nothing else really mattered. But she would be lying if she said it didn't hurt that Jack was calling Roxy.

"Hello?" Roxy answered the phone, wondering why the hell Jack was calling her. "Jack what is it?" she asked, irritated.

"Roxy, what's going on? I saw an ambulance drive away from the square, and I when I went to find Ronnie, I couldn't find her _anywhere_ and you're nowhere to be seen, and then I went over to Max's and he said he saw Danielle be taken away in the ambulance and you pair went with her, what's happened?" his voice was frantic. "Ronnie's here, Jack, there's nothing wrong with her. Calm down, for God's Sake." She moved away from the bed, dropping her voice down low, though Stacey, Gareth and Ronnie could still hear her perfectly clearly. "It's Danielle. She's…um…not well" Roxy settled on, nodding to herself, knowing Ronnie wouldn't want people to know what had happened, not yet. Jack's voice buzzed in her ear again. She gritted her teeth, feeling Stacey and Gareth's eyes on her. "Jack, I don't have time for this" she hissed. "No you can't speak to her, she's busy. Look I have to go" she finished, ending the call and sitting back down with an exasperated sigh.

Ronnie didn't even bother to ask what he had wanted, she knew and was glad Roxy hadn't let Jack speak to her, Ronnie didn't feel up to it, not with everything else on her plate. "So…" Ronnie cleared her throat "How was your Dad?" she asked Gareth. He exhaled slowly. "Worried. Upset. Wanted to come down straight away but I managed to stall him. At least I think I did" his brow creased with worry.

"Oh well, good" Ronnie tried to conjure up a smile but found she couldn't. Seeing Gareth give her an odd look she covered up quickly. "For Danielle, I mean" she rushed, "She won't have to deal with any extra people" she felt herself blushing a little, and Gareth frowned, finding himself bristling at Ronnie's words. "My dad isn't an _extra_ person" he said defensively. "He's Danielle's flesh and blood, who are you?!" he said, crossing his arms. Ronnie held her breath, hurt by Gareth's words. She was Danielle's family more than anyone in this room, more than anyone in the whole world. She had carried her for nine months, was the first person to hold her, had loved her and given her life. She looked at her daughter, so lost and small lying on the hospital bed, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself screaming that she was Danielle's mum, that Danielle was hers. She could feel both Roxy and Stacey's eyes on her, and she let her breath out in one gusty woosh, stifling a sob as it reached up her throat, looking away, eyes brimming with salty hot tears. Gareth gritted his teeth and looked away crossly in the other direction, crossing his arms like a spoilt child, feeling both irritated by Ronnie and guilty for upsetting her.

Ronnie stared at her little girl, Danielle slightly blurred through the veil of tears in her eyes, her blonde silhouette so perfect and beautiful, Ronnie wanted her to wake up so much, the ache in her chest was actually causing her physical pain, what she wouldn't give to see that shy smile, those doe-like brown eyes just once more, looking at Ronnie with admiration, if only she could see Danielle with both of them having the knowledge of who the other was. She gasped very quietly, so quietly it was almost inaudible Wake up, she willed silently. I need you to wake up, she thought, squeezing Danielle's hand tightly.

Almost as if Danielle had read her mind, or by some merciful act of fate of God, she didn't now, but Danielle's eyelids twitched and flickered, she gripped Ronnie's hand weakly. She gave a little moan, and she turned slightly, her eyes screwed tightly shut. "…Mum…" she whispered.

**And there you have it. Didn't want to keep you waiting any longer, besides I was impatient with her to wake up so I can really start this fic lol :P thank you for all your reviews, I really do appreciate it. PLEASE keep them coming :) **

**xxx**


	25. Out Of The Darkness

It was like traveling down a dark tunnel, everything was black, every so often she would hear murmurs, far off, a flash of a lighter grey, almost as if she was coming to the end of the long, long tunnel, yet every time she thought she might break through into the life, some invisible force jerked her backwards, sending her tumbling through the blackness, into nothingness. She didn't know where she was, or what had happened. She just felt like she was drifting through nothingness obliviously.

After what was an immeasurable amount of time, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, _years_, and she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, but eventually, she started to become aware of small things. Like how, the darkness, wasn't just as dark anymore, and she could make out sounds, like people talking, but muffled, like she was hearing it from underwater or through a thick fog. Small things, one at a time came trickling back in like sludge to her consciousness, like she was aware that she was lying on something soft, a bed, she realized after a few seconds. Then after that, she started to focus on the people speaking. She couldn't understand their words, but as they talked she felt comforted. Two people were talking, she decided, and felt like she knew their voices, both of them making her feel better. She could also feel someone holding her hand. She tried to hold it back, but found she had no control over her body, just as she couldn't open her eyelids, or lift her head. Everything was still a murky grey, still muffled, still too far away to make proper sense of.

Then she heard something which burst through into her zombie like stupor, a tinkling laugh that lit everything up, scorching her consciousness, radiating warmth and being into her soul, and she found the strength to squeeze the person's hand back. Then it faded as quickly as it had begun and everything faded again. Till, after a few seconds, it came again and she found herself involuntarily squeezing the hand of the un-known person. Then the person went away, leaving her feeling empty, and she didn't know why, she searched through her memory, trying desperately to recall what had happened, and slowly, piece by piece, things started to come together. Ronnie. Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie. Her mother filled her head, and it was all she focused on as Ronnie – who she now knew the person was – took her place back at holding Danielle' s hand, and two new voices added to the conversation.

It seemed like another age, Ronnie holding her hand, Danielle trying to wake up and never quite managing it. All she wanted was her mum. Her mum, Ronnie.

She felt Ronnie increase pressure on her hand, and she summoned all her energy in that moment, and slowly felt her eyes flicker slightly. They were still heavy, and wouldn't open but it was still movement. Slightly she turned, groaning as she felt her throat burn, dry and scratchy. "Mum" she managed to croak out, as her eyelids eventually obeyed her and flicked open, the blurry room just a mass of uneven shapes and colours, the outline of Ronnie, just visible above her head, as she tried to hold onto the image.

As soon as Danielle spoke the word mum, the effect was instantaneous. Ronnie's breath hitched in her throat and she gasped in joy, standing up so she was leaning over Danielle, watching as her daughter's eyes opened to reveal that glorious chocolate brown, unfocused and confused, but there all the same. Danielle, she was there. "Quick, quick, get a doctor!" she said excitedly, as Roxy charged out of the room, Stacey, Gareth and Ronnie all huddled close to the bed. "Danielle, it's me! Can you hear me?" she begged, and Danielle blinked several times, trying to lift her head, opening her mouth to speak, just as the Dr. McKenna bustled in with a nurse and Roxy at his heels. "Stand back please" he ordered, and Stacey and Gareth reluctantly pulled back, while Ronnie stayed where she was, holding Danielle's hand and not breaking her gaze with Danielle's face, searching for some kind, _any _kind of recognition. She felt Danielle put pressure on her hand and Danielle opened her mouth again. "Mu-"

"Excuse me, out of the way!" the nurse ordered brusquely, walking round to Ronnie's side of the bed, and catching her arm, pulling her away from Danielle's bed, so that Ronnie's outstretched fingers were left hanging in mid air, her fingers curling into a palm as she lost contact.

The nurse shooed her several steps backward, Ronnie all the while craning her neck to still be able to see Danielle's face, as she saw the bewildered expression which appeared on there, and she tried to get back to her. As the nurse saw what she was trying to do, she caught Ronnie's arm again. "Miss, you'll have to wait outside, while we check up on Danielle" she ordered, shushing Ronnie as she opened her mouth in protest. "No buts, step outside of the room" she said, before backing Ronnie into the hall, and shutting the door in her face.

She turned to look at the white faces of Gareth and Stacey. "She's awake" she stated, but frowned, leaning a palm against the door. "I should be in there" she gritted her teeth. Danielle was awake, and once again she had been pulled away from her baby, Danielle had called her Mum, now her baby was with strangers and was scared and confused. The only thing stopping her from charging in was her desire to know that Danielle really was OK – medically. She supposed the distraction of having her in the room would not make matters any easier for Danielle or the medical staff. She groaned in frustration, and began tapping her foot, her eyes snapping to her watch every five seconds, cursing time for moving so slowly.

Stacey sat down heavily on one of the plastic chairs in the hallway, and breathed out slowly. "She's awake now though, right, she'll be ok" she nodded, allowing the relief to consume her, trying to push aside the guilt which was still very much rife in her mind. She would never have forgiven herself if something had happened to Danielle because Stacey…she let her thoughts trail off, trying to ignore Ronnie's relentless fidgeting, she didn't want to be fighting with Ronnie all the time, especially if Danielle was going to get to know her properly. Roxy stayed very much on the sidelines, sympathetic but unable to share the empathy which Ronnie, Stacey and Gareth all felt, the sense of love that they all held for Danielle.

Ronnie swallowed, reaching up to run a hand through her wavy her which was still partly pinned up, but for the most part had unraveled, absent-mindedly running a hand over her face, her cheeks, still sticky with tears.

Gareth said nothing. He just stared, and stared at Ronnie though she was oblivious. He stared at the silver chain around her neck, a locket that was identical to his sisters. It had came loose as Ronnie had stood up and leaned over Danielle, and now he couldn't take his eyes off it. His mouth dried, and though he wanted to speak, he couldn't find the words. As Ronnie turned to look at Gareth, her stomach dropped as she saw him staring, staring at her locket. Instinctively her hand flew to it, and almost immediately, he dragged his dark blue eyes up to meet her own.

As he looked at her face, her blonde hair, swept carelessly behind her shoulders, the features of her face, the way she looked at him, the way she had acted with Danielle. Acted like a mother. Not taking his eyes off hers, he swallowed again, and asked the question, who's answer he already knew, but just had to hear it confirmed, to know he wasn't dreaming.

"What did she call you?" he asked, his face ashen, eyes wide.

Inside the room, Danielle tried to sit up groggily, almost falling back on the pillow as the room swam as it slowly came into focus, Dr. McKenna helping to prop her up on the pillows, briefly catching a glimpse of Ronnie before the door was shut, blocking her from view.

She tried to clear her throat, her chest felt like it was burning. She winced, holding a hand to her chest. She blinked several times, tuning into what the doctor was saying. "So, Danielle, right?" he asked softly, smiling kindly at her, as if she was a child. She coughed, and nodded her head. "Well, glad you're back with us. I'm just going to check you over OK?" he asked, not waiting for an answer, as he started to check her over, flashing a light into her eyes, checking her blood pressure.

He nodded to himself, noting some things down on his chart. "So, everything seems to be OK so far. How're you feeling? Pretty rough I guess?" he asked, and Danielle nodded, clearing her throat again. "Danielle – I can call you Danielle?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and she nodded. "Danielle – do you remember what happened?"

She screwed her eyes shut. She remembered, going back to the slaters…then it was blank until she was standing in the bathroom…pills in her hand…she had just wanted to sleep…another blank bit…she wanted a drink of water, she didn't know what was going on…she took a drink as Stacey passed the bottle to her, thinking it was water…the vodka burned her throat…she had to be sick…then she was in someone's arms…Ronnie's…

She shook her head, and looked up. "Mostly" she nodded, her voice sounding hoarse and crackly. The doctor looked grim. "Do you remember why you did it?"

…she was feeling totally desolate…just wanted to be in Ronnie's arms…Ronnie would never forgive her…just wanted to sleep…just for a few hours…then everything would be…

She nodded, trying to shake the dark feeling of total and complete desolation, shivering as she remembered. Then something about the way doctor looked made her stop. "What do you mean?" she croaked. "Do what?" she asked, her voice gaining a little bit more body, sounding more like her normal self.

The doctor put down his pen and looked at her, "Danielle, you know, it's nothing to be ashamed of, you can talk to me in confidence, and you'll have to attend the counseling sessions with-"

"I don't need to see anyone" Danielle said incredulously, raising her eyebrows, struggling to gain control of her croaky voice. The doctors raised his eyebrows but nodded unconvincingly, used to dealing with patients like this. "No! Look, you've got this wrong" she croaked, shaking her head, the room seeming to sway slightly, as she tried desperately to get the doctor to understand. " I didn't try to hurt myself or anything" she shook her head "I just – just wanted to…sleep…to forget" she said meekly, bowing her head. "I didn't try to…" she shook her head, and looked up at the doctor. He looked into the young girl's face and honestly believed her, her face and eyes were so full of innocence and truth…He sighed, "Well, you'll still have to see a counselor, it's hospital policy, but if what you're saying is true, there won't be need for us to keep you here much longer. Now you're throat's hurting because we had to pump your stomach" he said grimly, picking his pen back up and tapping it against his chart.

Danielle nodded her head. She tried to push away the memory's of what had happened earlier, tried her hardest not to hear the accusations which Ronnie had shouted, but they pushed there way in regardless, echoing, and making the Ronnie of her imagination seem a hundred times more terrifying than the real thing. Still she tried her best to push them aside, act quickly while she still had the nerve. "Can I see my mum?" she asked quickly and Dr. McKenna looked up, confused. "Your mum is here?" he asked. "Y-Yes" she stuttered. "R-Ronnie Mitchell" she asked watching as his confusion intensified. "She's your mother?" he asked, before shrugging and letting it go, it wasn't his job to get personally involved or to judge.

Danielle was gripped by icy fear and insecurity, had Ronnie not wanted to admit she was her mother? Would she be angry with her for telling? What if she didn't want to see her? And what if she did? Danielle was plagued by questions, the magnitude startling her slightly.

"Can I see her please – just – " she faltered, remembering Gareth. She inhaled, not feeling up to explaining to her brother, not now. "Just her, please" she said quietly, picking at a thread on the sheet as the doctor nodded, gave her a quick smile, and left the room to get Ronnie.

Ronnie cleared her throat, staring at Gareth. "She…called me mum" she said boldly, relishing how the word sounded on her tongue, sick of lying. He closed his eyes and said nothing. "I should have realized" he said, sitting down beside Stacey and putting his head in his hands, Ronnie staring at him in surprise, having expected some kind of outburst. She opened her mouth to speak as the door opened and she whipped round, looking at Dr. McKenna. "How is she?" she fired at him, and he nodded. "OK, everything seems to be in order" She breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Can I –" she began but he cut her off, as Stacey and Gareth also stood up.

"Danielle would like to see you. _Just _you" he added, indicating to Ronnie, as her stomach turned a summersault with nerves, and delight. She nodded, licking her lips nervously, and walked past him, into Danielle's room, ready to see her baby at last.


	26. Sorry

**A/N:- Well, hello there. Firstly, thank-you SO much for those of you who have reviewed. You really have no idea exactly how much I appreciate reading all your lovely comments. And since you've all faithfully stuck with the story even though we haven't had a proper R&D moment yet, I hope to make it up to you all with this chapter. Yes, the long awaited reunion chapter. I'm not sure if it's exactly what any of you expected, but I hope you think it's OK all the same :) Lol had a lot of bother writing it, couldn't get it right, and this is now the third attempt :P**

**Once again, thanks and enjoy :) **

Ronnie felt her breathing increase, and her stomach flutter with nerves as she stepped through the door to Danielle's room, pulling the door softly shut behind her with a light click, leaving her and Danielle in the room, alone. The sight of Danielle alone simply blew Ronnie away, who was so in awe of the girl that she just stared at her bowed blonde head for a few seconds, mouth slightly agape.

Danielle was looking steadily at her lap, picking at the thread on the bed, winding it round and round in her fingers, biting her lip as the nerves built up and up, until they became almost unbearable. She heard the door click softly and didn't have to look up to know Ronnie was in the room with her, she could just sense it. She felt Ronnie's eyes staring at her, and Danielle kept her head bowed, biting her lip furiously, and felt a flutter of panic in her chest, taking a couple of deep breaths as she mentally ordered herself to calm down, hyperventilating now was definitely not the way to go. Not knowing what Ronnie was thinking, what she thought of Danielle, what expression was on her face was killing her, but her curiosity overrode her fear of Ronnie, fear of her anger, fear of her rejection.

Ronnie began to walk slowly toward the bed, watching Danielle as she still didn't look up. Her shoulders were all hunched up, tense, her hair falling in front of her face, and making it impossible for Ronnie to see her face. She reached the bedside, and sat down carefully, never once taking her eyes off of Danielle's figure, worry and fear now etching their way into Ronnie's mind. Clearly Danielle was still upset with her, and had every right to be. She had begun to hope that everything would be OK, but Danielle's posture was not encouraging. She wanted to reach out and scoop Danielle into her arms, but fought the instinct back. Sensing Danielle wasn't going to speak first, Ronnie made the first move. "Danielle" she spoke softly, trying to pour as much of herself into that one little word as she could, speaking as gently, and as lovingly as she would to a newborn. She saw Danielle flinch a little as she spoke, but then her head rose the tiniest bit, so Ronnie could see her daughter's beautiful face, her pale skin standing out against her charcoal like lips, which was still visible.

The gentle tone of Ronnie's voice calmed Danielle a little, and she found herself unable to resist just looking up a tiny bit, not meeting Ronnie's intense gaze, but able to see her from the corner of her eye.

Ronnie took a deep breath. "I'm so glad that you're OK" she said, her tone not far above a whisper, trying to project as much emotion as she could in the words she spoke, trying to reassure Danielle without physically touching her. "I didn't – I mean – I thought" Ronnie's voice cracked and she broke off, shaking her head at the memory of Danielle lying lifeless in her arms, a dead weight, the continuous haunting solitary bleep which had filled her mind, and would continue to haunt her dreams for years…

She shook her head again. She wasn't making matters any easier for Danielle, blathering on like this, but just the thought that she was in the room with her daughter flustered her so much, she found it hard to concentrate. She tried her best, taking a deep breath. "Danielle, I – I'm sorry. F-for what I said…earlier. I…I didn't mean it. Any of it" Ronnie stuttered, willing Danielle to know how sorry Ronnie truly was, how she would be eternally sorry for the things she had said, sorry till the day she died.

Ronnie reached out and laid her hand on the bed, close to Danielle's, whose palm was facing the ceiling, fingers curled upward. All Ronnie wanted to do was take her hand, but something held her back. "I – I can't believe it's really you" Ronnie said, the breath leaving her in a little puff, letting the joy overwhelm her for a second before trying to regain control. "Talk to me, Danielle?" Ronnie pleaded. "Please?" she bit her lip, listening to the silence, as Danielle kept her head bowed, saying nothing. Ronnie couldn't bear it any longer. She reached her hand out, finger tips only inches away from Danielle's, trying to take her daughter's hand. "Danielle, please I lo-"

"Don't" Danielle snatched her hand away, so it was cradled to her chest, cutting off the words as Ronnie spoke them, unable to bear to listen to them. She kept her head bowed, frowning as she closed her eyes. "Just don't" she shook her head a little.

She couldn't understand what was happening. Why everything was so messed up. This Ronnie was confusing her. This Ronnie was so much more kind and gentle than the one in her imagination, the one that she could still hear spitting accusations at her like they were poison. This Ronnie was acting too soft, to placating to be the same Ronnie that Danielle had come to know over all those months. So she assumed it must be because they all thought she was nuts. That she had tried to top herself. They had probably told her to act like this. Ronnie didn't care. She couldn't, not after everything.

This new, alien like Ronnie was so different, just…just like Danielle had always wanted her to be? But after all this time, after all that had been said and done, it was just too hard to accept. Underneath all the pain and rejection, the fierce love for the Ronnie she had gotten to know was still very much there, even if it was too late for anything to come from it. But she couldn't stand to listen to those three simple words that she had longed to hear, not listen to them and know they were lies.

Ronnie's eyes filled with involuntary tears as Danielle pulled away, but she refused to let them fall. Though she expected rejection, she hadn't realized just quite how much it would hurt. She opened her mouth to speak but Danielle wasn't finished.

"Don't say things you don't mean. It's fine, you don't have to worry, I didn't really try and kill myself. It was an accident. So you don't need to keep pretending about everything, pretending that you really care. You're not tied to me any longer, it doesn't matter" Danielle said slowly, surprised at just how prominent the bitter undertone to her voice was.

Ronnie reeled backwards, leaning heavily back on her chair. "What?" she said incredulously, her heart crippling at how defeated and bitter Danielle sounded.

Danielle gritted her teeth, mentally swearing at Ronnie for making more difficult for Danielle than it already was. Did she really have to drag out the pain? "You heard" she said slowly. "I'm fine, stop pretending. You can go" she said simply, biting down hard on her cheek to stop herself from physically clinging to Ronnie, to scream her name, scream that she was sorry, beg her mother's forgiveness. Beg her to _really_ love her.

"You think I don't love you" Ronnie repeated hollowly, the words said as a statement, and not a question.

Danielle's chin jutted up a little bit, feeling the anger slip through a little. "Ronnie, why are you doing this? I told you, it's fine. I don't expect anything you can go" she repeated again, hiding the way her lip trembled as she spoke.

"Why wouldn't I love you?" Ronnie asked desperately, leaning forward. "Please, Danielle, _believe _me. Why would I want to go, when I can be with you right here?"

Danielle listened to the love and desperation in her mother's voice, fighting the urge to meet her gaze. The words sounded so true and sincere. Could it be possible…? She tried to stop herself from feeling the hope which started to slowly creep it's way to the surface.

"Me?" Danielle replied. "Why _would _you? Who'd want a daughter like me?" she whispered miserably, unable to stop a tiny tear as it slid down her cheek, not meaning the words in a way to try and hurt Ronnie, just merely stating what she believed. That she wasn't good enough for her mum.

Ronnie felt her stomach lurch unpleasantly, and she gripped the arm of the chair she was sitting in, as her words floated back to haunt her in the worst way possible. She shook her head. "No, no! Danielle, I was _angry_, I was upset. My dad – I didn't know, I didn't mean it!" Ronnie garbled desperately, leaning both hands on the bed, stopping short touching Danielle, but coming close, her arms crying out for her child. "I _love_ you" she cried, the tears dripping down her cheeks, unable to stand seeing Danielle so desolate, so convinced she wasn't good enough, suffering a pain which Ronnie herself had inflicted. She fell silent, watching what Danielle would do next.

Danielle gave a sharp intake of breath at Ronnie's words, the truth in them undeniable. Her eyes filled with moisture, and she slowly, slowly, edged her face upward, her hair falling away from her face, still afraid to meet Ronnie's eyes.

Another tear slid down Danielle's face, and Ronnie couldn't figure out what was going on in her head.

"Danielle?" she pressed slightly, unable to keep the slight distress and desperation out of her voice as another tear slid down Danielle's cheek.

Danielle took a deep shuddery breath, letting the tear slide down her face. "I'm sorry" she said. "For what, Danielle? Talk to me" Ronnie pleaded, her own eyes filling up, having to stop herself from taking Danielle's hand.

Danielle breathed in and out slowly, her hands starting to shake. "For Amy. For coming into your life. For everything. For being m-_me_" she gave a tiny sob at the end of her sentence, her shoulders shaking slightly as she fell apart inside, hating herself for being the way she was, hating what had happened, hating what she had done

Meanwhile Ronnie had closed her eyes in a silent horror. Pain exploded inside of her, ripping her heart to tiny shreds as she realized what she had turned her daughter into. For a few seconds she could focus on nothing but the pain which took her heart hostage.

"Don't say that" she said slowly, eyes opening, looking at Danielle, willing her to meet her gaze. "Don't you ever say that" she said as her voice cracked again, and Danielle's head inched up another bit. "How can you be sorry for being you? How can you not believe me?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Stop it!" she pleaded. "Danielle, what I said, I didn't mean any of it, I swear" Ronnie begged, a tear escaping. "Please believe me. Danielle, _I'm _sorry. I love you" Ronnie let out a little sob.

For the first time, Danielle felt her heart fill with a true joy, as she finally let herself believe Ronnie's words.

She was terrified and amazed, unable to believe that Ronnie had really said that she loved her. But what about everything else? What about everything that had been said? She couldn't just forget. She was scared. Scared to accept Ronnie for fear of being hurt. Scared of not accepting her for the same reason.

Slowly, for the first time, Danielle swiveled her eyes around, letting her gaze lock with Ronnie's, seeing an entirely new dimension to the woman she thought she knew. Ronnie's eyes were filled with a kind of love and passion that Danielle had never seen before, there was a spark there that she had never noticed before that moment. Maybe it just hadn't been there.

Ronnie breathed a sigh of relief as Danielle looked at her and she stared into Danielle's deep brown eyes, bowled over by how beautiful they were. They were so filled with hurt and fear, Ronnie just wanted to reach out and take it all away, so Danielle would never have to feel another drop of pain for her whole entire life. She knew it wouldn't be that easy, but that didn't stop her from wishing.

Ronnie reached out her hand, very slowly, taking Danielle hand in her own, receiving what felt like a little electric shock as their skin touched, and she pried it away from Danielle chest, bring it toward her, and cradling it in her own. Her fingers laced with Danielle's and Ronnie looked at their entwined hands for a second, marveling at how well they seemed to fit, before hurriedly looking back to Danielle.

Danielle took a deep breath "I'm scared" she whispered, looking directly into Ronnie's eyes. Ronnie's eyes shimmered with tears. She reached out her other hand and gently touched the side of Danielle's face, stroking her cheek ever so gently with her thumb, wiping one of the tears which had escaped away. "Don't be" she whispered lovingly, as Danielle closed her eyes in relief at Ronnie's touch. "I'm here." She whispered. "I love you" she said, placing a soft kiss on Danielle's head, as Danielle momentarily allowed herself to forget everything else, and tightened her grip on Ronnie's hand. She squeezed Ronnie's hand, eyes closed, relishing in the contact, accepting that her mum was really holding her hand, telling her she loved her. Just like it was supposed to be.

Ronnie felt her heart swell with so much love, that it overwhelmed her, she wanted to reach out and hug Danielle, but felt it was too soon. Holding her hand was enough for now. It felt like the missing piece of the jigsaw puzzle had been returned, Danielle fitting perfectly into the empty slot in Ronnie's heart.

"I love you" she whispered again, as Danielle's tears continuing to fall, soaking her lap and Ronnie's own tears flowed freely with joy, as she whispered softly to Danielle, both still so broken, but so happy, so content to be in each others arms.

Just like it was meant to be.

**So, how was it? Please review and let me know :) **

**It's a long road yet, with lots of bumps on the way, and we'll have lots more Ronnie and Danielle coming up, having a proper chat. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it was ok. Review!**

**xxx**


	27. Confusion

Having Ronnie's hand in her own felt so surreal to Danielle, as if everything slowly went round and round in her head, a never ending of cycle of nerves and disbelief. She started to feel very drowsy again, and her eyes closed involuntarily, but she struggled against sleep, convinced that if she let this moment go it would all just disappear, or turn out to be some bizarre dream. She didn't want to take the chance of falling asleep, only to wake up and discover that Ronnie had disappeared. With her eyes closed, she focused on the feeling of Ronnie's hand gripping her own. If she hadn't been peaking at their entwined hands every thirty seconds or so, she would have convinced herself that she was imagining it. They sat in semi comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to speak.

Danielle's head drooped suddenly, and she immediately jerked it upright, opening her eyes and blinking, biting back a yawn. She inched her head sideways, stealing a glance at Ronnie, meeting her eyes as she saw Ronnie gazing at her in wonder, with the oddest look on her face, as if she thought Danielle was something special. She very quickly stared at her lap, shifting uncomfortably under Ronnie's eyes, feeling her cheeks start to colour. She stifled another yawn. With her free hand, she started to pick at the loose thread on the bed again, winding it round in her fingers, and pulling it out.

She felt incredibly self-conscious under Ronnie's eyes, jittery with nerves, and could feel the fear building up in the pit of her stomach, almost out of habit, her body reacting almost automatically to any attention from Ronnie, because over the last few months it had almost always ended up in Danielle being yelled at by her mum.

There was a light knock of the door and it opened, causing Danielle to jump violently, her hand sliding from Ronnie's grasp so fast, Ronnie could barely register what had happened. Dr. McKenna slipped round the door, giving Danielle a shy smile. "So, how're you feeling?" he asked, and Danielle nodded, keeping her eyes on her lap, feeling awkward with Ronnie in the same room, and embarrassed for the way she had just acted, Ronnie would think she was crazy.

He peered curiously at both women's red-rimmed eyes for a moment, before turning to his chart. "Danielle, you should really try and get some rest now" he said pointedly, glancing at Ronnie who didn't seem to have hear, who was still just staring at Danielle, feeling weird without Danielle's hand in her own anymore. After a couple of seconds she looked away. "Oh, what? Oh, erm, right" she said awkwardly, looking at Danielle to the doctor and then back again. Danielle was once again looking determinedly away from her, unwilling or unable to meet her gaze, the doctor adding a weird sort of tension to the room, one that hadn't been there before.

"Danielle? Are you…? Do you want me to, er, go?" she asked awkwardly, stumbling over her words as she spoke them. Danielle just simply nodded, still not meeting Ronnie's eyes, not wanting her to see the blush on Danielle's cheeks. Danielle didn't want Ronnie to go, but the sleep threatened to overpower her anyway, and besides she would be glad to escape from under Ronnie's pressurizing gaze. Not that Ronnie was meaning it to be, but the way she was looking at Danielle was ridiculous, she was just Danielle, the same one she'd always been. The same plain, boring girl that Ronnie had had no interest it, Danielle couldn't see how anything could have changed that much.

"Right" Ronnie nodded, wishing that the doctor would give them a minute alone, but he stood where he was, unmoving. Ronnie stood up and dithered at Danielle's bedside, should she go with her instincts and hug Danielle, or just leave…

Ronnie half drew toward Danielle, unsure as to whether or not give her a hug, wanting to, but scared that Danielle would be uncomfortable with it.

As Danielle saw Ronnie hesitate and then lean in, she panicked, and could feel herself start to blush harder. She ducked her head, and Ronnie froze in her attempt at a hug, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder instead, swallowing her pain, as she gave Danielle a timid watery smile. "I'll see you later then" she murmured softly, reluctantly turning around and making her way out of the room, her legs fighting her every step of the way.

The second she saw Ronnie turn away, Danielle felt a new wave of pain run through her, and though it was Danielle who had told Ronnie it was OK to leave, the rejection re-surfaced. Dr. McKenna gave her a smile which she didn't return, as she turned on her side, and let her head fall to the pillow, the tears burning at her eyes as she felt completely and utterly confused, as she fell into an uneasy slumber.

Gareth raised his eyes to the door as he heard it swing open. He saw Ronnie step outside, eyes red, and give them all a watery smile. On either side of him, Stacey and Roxy jumped upwards, going over to her, pressing her for details. He could see the doctor behind them, gently ushering them out of the corridor, into the same waiting room they had been in the first place. Gareth stayed in his seat. "No, she's trying to sleep just now" he heard Ronnie in answer to one of Stacey's questions. His heart sank further. He felt oddly disconnected. Ever since he had saw the locket hanging around Ronnie's neck…

He exhaled quietly, rubbing a hand over his face. Danielle's birth mum. He felt odd thinking it as he looked quietly at Ronnie, finding it hard to take in. He blinked a few times, waiting for her to transform into someone else, but it didn't happen. How could this be Danielle's birth mother? He pondered disbelievingly, though now he knew the truth he could clearly see the physical resemblances. But…Danielle had been so cold toward her in the police station, so something must have happened, something that had upset his sister. He frowned to himself, as Ronnie and the others began to move away, and he made no attempt to follow them, lost in his own thoughts. Ronnie stopped, looking back at Gareth. "Gareth? Are you coming?" she asked tentatively, unsure about how angry or upset he would be with her. He paused and then stood up without a word to her.

He didn't particularly want to go with them, but he was confused and he needed answers. Following them along to the waiting room, and slipping inside, taking a seat on one side of the low table, he didn't look or speak to them once. All three women, shared a significant look as Gareth stared into space. Ronnie sat down across from him, looking away, not speaking, and not being able to find the energy to be bothered with him. She wasn't going to have an argument, she wanted to hold onto this feeling, the feeling of Danielle's hand in her own. Ronnie and Gareth both waited, in a weird silence, neither uncomfortable nor comfortable, but rather somewhere in between.

Roxy plonked herself down to Stacey, and they both glanced at each other, feeling odd caught in the middle of whatever was going on between Gareth and Ronnie. "She's awake now, that's good" Stacey said a little too loudly, partly to herself, partly to Roxy. Roxy brought out her phone and began texting. "Yeah, yeah it is" she replied, trying to keep up the conversation, though she and Stacey hadn't been on the best of terms recently. "Just letting Aunty Peg know" she nodded to herself.

"What happened?"

Gareth's voice rung out unexpectedly, causing Roxy and Stacey to fall silent, each exchanging another glance. Ronnie ran her tongue along the top row of her teeth. "When?" she replied hollowly.

"Tonight. Before I came to get her. Why was she in the police station. The truth, this time" he said, keeping his tone casual, both sounding as if they may have only been discussing the weather.

Ronnie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's a bit of a long story" she sighed.

"We've got time" he replied, slightly defiant, and she let out another sigh. "Alright…" she sighed, as she began telling him about Amy, explaining about their argument in the street, leaving out all the details about that particular fight, to which Stacey rolled her eyes, and received a jab in the ribs from Roxy, then bringing him right up to speed about what had happened until he had arrived.

"You had a fight?" he said, after about ten minutes. She nodded. "I said things…that I didn't mean. That's why…why she was so upset" Ronnie closed her eyes.

"So…" his voice was quiet, and she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Her eyes flickered open. "Yeah"

He gritted his teeth, but kept his tone as casual as he could, though he could feel the anger bubbling at the surface, painfully close to exploding. "So…it's your fault that she's in here" he said. His voice gained volume as he spoke, unable to stop himself. "You drove her to do this!" the words were more of a realization spoken aloud rather an accusation. He stood up and Ronnie with him. "No, she didn't do anything" Ronnie corrected him. "It was an accident, I" He waved her words away. "It doesn't matter, the fact is, this is _your_ fault!" he cried, hands curling into fists, enjoying being able to place the blame on someone else and take the heat of his own guilt. Ronnie shook her head.

Roxy interjected. "C'mon, Gareth, that's not fair!" she said, but he ignored her, ignored all of them. "Listen, Gareth, I love your sister, I swear I "

"Oh, don't give me that, if you loved her then why would you have acted like that toward her!" he waved his hand in the air.

"I didn't _know_! Ask Danielle when she wakes up, she believes me!" Ronnie half-shouted back, falling back into her seat, her eyes filled with tears. Gareth stood in his place, falling silent, and feeling guilty as he saw Ronnie crying, his anger overriding it. Anger mostly at himself, which he just projected on the nearest person to him. He groaned as he caught sight of the locket again.

"I need some space" he muttered, storming out of the room and leaving behind him, once more an uncomfortable silence. He started off down the hallway, tears blurring his vision, the guilt and pain eating him up inside. That locket, the same one as Danielle's…He shook his head, wiping his eyes. She had had it for almost their whole childhood, their mum and dad had given her it when she was about five, and to Gareth's knowledge, for the first few years it had just sat in Danielle's jewellery box. He had been jealous that she had something from her birth mum. He had nothing from his. Did that mean Danielle was better than him, he had wondered when he was small.

As they had entered their teenage years, Danielle began to wear the locket all of the time. They had talked about their birth parents, both showing interest in finding them, but never being open about their wishes. Danielle had grown so attached to the locket, and had positively clung to it after their mum's death. When their mum had gotten ill, not long after Gareth had turned sixteen, when the illness slowly began to take hold, he decided to track down his birth parents. He asked his Dad to help him, and Andy had very reluctantly agreed, but didn't let Gareth tell Lizzie. With Andy's help, he tracked down the woman on his adoption certificate.

Sixteen and scared, he had been dropped off by his Dad at the address they had found. Looking back, Gareth wasn't sure what exactly he had expected, but it certainly wasn't what he got. The door was opened by a woman in her early thirties, a baby on one hip, a toddler clinging to her ankle, tea towel thrown over her shoulder, looking exhausted. He had looked at her open-mouthed for several seconds before managing to string any coherent words together. As he explained who he was, he remembered watching her pale, her dark blue eyes like his own growing wide. She had ushered him inside, putting down the baby and toddler, his little half-brothers in the living room, before hurriedly explaining that her husband didn't know about him and that he would be home soon, so he had to leave. "Sorry!" she had muttered to him, before stuffing several notes of money into his hand. He had been so shocked. He had been disgusted and hurt above all else. He had just flung the money back at her, and pelted out of there, tears running down his young teenage face. His eyes burned now, at the memory.

He had met Andy round the corner, and ordered his dad to drive, claiming that it had been the wrong house. Andy wasn't convinced but didn't press the matter, and Gareth had never brought it up again, ever. He had told no-one about what had happened.

Was he jealous then? He asked himself, and a little voice told him, yes, yes he was. But he still wanted what was best for Danielle. If Ronnie was what she wanted, then he guessed he wouldn't try and stand in her way.

He slipped quietly into Danielle's room, going to her bed, and standing over her as she slept. He reached out and touched her cheek gently. "Oh, Dani" he murmured sadly.


	28. Forgiveness?

Her hands were clasped tightly as she stared into space, counting every tick of the clock. The chair felt uncomfortable underneath her with her rigid posture, but she made no attempt to move, only stared at the wall with a glassy vacant expression. Roxy and Stacey sat a little away from her, both having fell into a light sleep, Stacey head lolling against Roxy's shoulder. Gareth had been gone for a long, long time, and as the hours slipped by, Ronnie found herself growing more and more anxious, the early morning light trickling into the room. It couldn't even be five in the morning, but she was desperate for Danielle to wake up. She felt her body grow weak with fatigue, but there was no way she was falling asleep, she didn't want to, and nor would she be able to.

She guessed that Gareth was with Danielle, part of the reason why she hadn't checked up on her daughter yet. Ronnie knew that Gareth was upset with her, but she could hear the truth in his words when they had argued, and she knew he was perfectly correct. It was Ronnie's fault that she had driven Danielle to do whatever it was she had done.

The temptation to believe that Danielle really hadn't tried to kill herself, that it had just been an accident, a disastrous miscalculation and lack of judgement fuelled by grief and hurt, was large but there was still that niggle of doubt. Danielle could just be saying that because she was ashamed. She didn't want to hurt Ronnie? Ronnie gave a small hurt sigh, the ache to be with Danielle, to just see her, and know she was OK becoming almost unbearable so that she fidgeted miserably in her chair, her only thoughts with Danielle.

Along the hall, Gareth's head snapped up suddenly, as he blinked around blearily. "Huh? What?" he mumbled to himself, taking in his surroundings, sighing as he saw the sleeping figure of Danielle on the bed he had just been resting his head on. Everything flooded back to him, and he sighed quietly. He leaned back on his chair, rubbing his neck. He glanced at his watch, wondering how long he had been out, blinking when he saw it was almost six in the morning. He gave a quiet groan, leaning back and placing a hand over his eyes, rubbing his forehead. He yawned and stood up stretching his arms above his head in a windmill fashion. He peeked at Danielle, kissing two of his finger tips and placing them lightly to her cheek. "Love you Dani" he whispered and turned away, deciding he would go and see Ronnie and speak to her before Danielle woke up. His hand was at the door, when he heard a timid tiny voice call out from behind him.

"Gareth?" Danielle said. Gareth inhaled sharply and turned around, seeing Danielle propped up on one elbow, hair partially hiding her face, and her eyes blurry with sleep. Danielle looked into her brother's dark blue eyes. Her eyes skirted round the room, searching for the one person who meant everything to her. When she saw that it was only her and Gareth in the room, her heart went crashing downwards, and she gulped, feeling the panic start to build up as she looked back at Gareth. She sat up properly this time, pushing her hair away from her face. "What – Why are _you _here?" she blurted the words out before she could stop them, not meaning at all how they sounded, just unable to stop herself at that moment in time. She watched as anger and hurt flashed across Gareth's face as he sat down. She gulped nervously. "Oh, Gareth – I didn't mean it like – " She broke off as he held up a hand to stop her.

"Forget it" he muttered as Danielle watched him apprehensively. "Are you – have you been here the whole night?" she asked taking a quick glance at the clock. She watched as Gareth nodded, his jaw set in a straight line, the expression on his face unfathomable.

She didn't know what he knew, and she chewed her lip nervously, unsure of what to say or do. She could barely remember him being there the night before, and she hurriedly racked her brains, but all she could come up with was a hazy account of him being in the car going to the Slater's with her, and nothing else.

There was a silence. Danielle blinked a few times, eyes looking around the room once more, as if she could make Ronnie just appear by wishing. Her mind was exploding with a million different thoughts and questions, the fear that she had been rejected beginning to consume her. Taking another look at Gareth she could see the anger and frustration in his eyes, she could see he was struggling to keep himself from exploding at her. She had to say, she was surprised, her and Gareth had always had the most awful arguments, normal sibling stuff, but he had never been one to hold back before. She just didn't know what it was he was most angry about it. Was it Ronnie? Was it the fact he thought she had tried to kill herself? But surely Ronnie would have told him that she hadn't meant to? Unless of course, Ronnie had left the hospital, deciding it was too much, that she didn't want to be with Danielle…

Danielle bit her lip furiously, pulling herself back from losing focus. She was getting carried away with her fears about Ronnie and it was a struggle to bring herself to concentrate on Gareth again. Did he really think she had tried to kill herself? She thought and she narrowed her eyes angrily at him. Of all the people, she thought that Gareth _really_ knew her. "If you're not shouting at me because you're worried I've went crazy, then don't bother" she spoke slowly, the anger seeping through as she narrowed her eyes even further. "I didn't try to top myself, if that's what you think. I thought you would've known better" she said, looking away.

"Known better? _Known better?!" _Gareth said, his voice raising slightly. Danielle turned her gaze back on him, glaring.

Gareth let out an angry groan. "Don't you get it Danielle, I don't _know _you at all anymore!" he said, his rage shining through. "I've hardly spoken to you in months, then out of the blue, you call me, get me to drive _miles_ to come and take you home, then when I finally do get here, you try and kill yourself!" he half-shouted and his words cut into her like knives.

She felt her eyes glisten with tears as she shouted back "I did _not_! You just don't get it!" before subsiding into sobs.

After a few seconds she felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up into Gareth's face. "I'm sorry Dani" he said softly. "I shouldn't have shouted like that, I didn't – I'm – I'm sorry" he said meekly, and Danielle wiped her eyes. "Me too. I know I gave you a fright last night" she inhaled deeply as he released her shoulders and sat back in his chair.

"Fright isn't the word" he muttered. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "God, Danielle, why didn't you tell me about why you came to London?" he sighed, and Danielle gulped. "You – you know?" she asked nervously, stuttering slightly. He raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. I know" he said, widening his eyes slightly and inclining his head.

"She's gone isn't she?" Danielle said, her eyes filling up once more, but her voice sounding dead and hollow. Gareth's brow creased. "What?" he asked her.

"Ronnie. She's left me hasn't she?" she said, shaking her head, looking at her lap and feeling embarrassed, of course Ronnie had left, Danielle shouldn't have expected her to stick around, not now when…

Gareth cleared his throat. "Danielle, Ronnie's down the hall. She's in the waiting room with your friend and her sister…er…Rosy?" he bit the inside of his cheek. Danielle's eyes brightened at his words, the change almost immediate. "She's still here?!" she asked brightly, and then gave a tiny laugh. "Gareth – it's _Roxy"_ she told him.

"Oh. Well" he shrugged and pulled a funny face and Danielle giggled again. He sighed sadly. "I've missed you Dani" he said gently.

"Same here" she replied, giving him a shy smile.

Back in the waiting room, Ronnie was literally dying with impatience, she had now taken to pacing the room, her eyes darting furiously at the clock every few seconds. Roxy and Stacey had now woken, and had both shown varying degrees of disgust at discovering they had slept all cuddled up to one another, Roxy grumbling that Stacey had drooled all over her shoulder, whilst Stacey viciously denied the claims. Ronnie would have laughed if the situation hadn't been as it was. Now both women were sitting looking at her.

Ronnie finally spoke. "I'm going to go and check on her" she said and Stacey nodded her agreement. "I'm coming with you" the brunette stated and stood up, Roxy following suit. Ronnie didn't wait for them to catch up, she couldn't take being away from Danielle any longer. She strode as quickly as she could down the corridor, pausing outside Danielle's door as she heard a soft murmur of conversation. Her heart twisted slightly, Danielle was awake and Ronnie hadn't been there when she's woken up.

She knocked lightly on the door, before entering, the sight of Danielle sitting up in bed and talking to her brother, taking Ronnie's breath away. She watched Danielle look around in shock, her brown eyes locking with Ronnie's own. Ronnie made her way shyly over to Danielle's bedside. "Hi" she murmured softly, unable to stop herself from reaching out a hand and stroking Danielle's cheek, just to prove to herself that this was not a dream, that her daughter was really living, breathing in front of her.

Danielle looked straight into her eyes and Ronnie could see the fear and insecurity in them, that bit of self-conciousness. Ronnie quickly retracted her hand as she remembered the other three watching them, taking her previous seat by Danielle's bed. "How are you?" Ronnie asked gently, as she quickly took Danielle's hand once more.

Danielle cleared her throat. "Fine" she replied meekly and Ronnie yearned to question her further, find out every single thing that Danielle was feeling, every ounce of pain, having to restrain herself from doing so, and instead just nodding curtly. She couldn't take her eyes off of her baby, no matter how hard she tried. Danielle captivated her, every moment, every emotion which danced across her beautiful face, every single thing was a memory that Ronnie treasured, and she desperately tried to remember every single one.

The slightly awkward silence hung in the air, Danielle squirming just a little at the four pairs of eyes watching her, especially when the gaze from Ronnie was so intense, meant so much.

"Jeez, Dan, glad you're alright" Stacey's voice cut through the silence, and Stacey sat down on her bed, crossing her legs. Danielle smiled at her, grateful for someone breaking the silence. "What the hell were you playing at you daft cow eh?" Stacey grinned, her tone only slightly stern, trying to swallow her guilt, hoping against hope that Danielle wouldn't bring up the Vodka incident. Ronnie frowned at Stacey, but she took no notice. "You gave me a right good scare Dan, don't you ever do that again, right?" she spoke jokingly, but Danielle could tell from the look in Stacey's eyes that her friend had been really worried. Stacey leaned over and gave Danielle a one-armed hug, Danielle reciprocating though her nose wrinkled slightly at the smell of alcohol off of Stacey, the smell making Danielle's stomach churn.

Danielle caught sight of Roxy hovering just a couple of feet behind Ronnie's shoulder, not looking at Danielle. Danielle chewed the inside of cheek, as she felt herself start to blush at the memory of the night before. She had abducted her baby cousin. Jeez, what the hell had she been thinking?

Roxy felt Danielle's eyes on her and she reluctantly turned her gaze on the teenager. Roxy wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Danielle at that minute, her head was still reeling from the entire situation. She had always liked Danielle, and Roxy had taken advantage of her sweet nature on many an occasion, when she needed a cheap last minute sitter for Amy. Danielle had always been there in the background, sweet, innocent. And now Roxy had discovered that she was really the baby Ronnie had given up all those years ago, a baby they thought to thirteen years dead. And to top it off, she had just really abducted Roxy's own baby girl, so yeah, her feelings for Danielle were pretty mixed at the moment, she thought to herself.

Danielle swallowed and looked directly into Roxy's blue eyes, so very like her sister's. "I am _so _sorry" Danielle whispered, and quaked slightly, Ronnie putting a little bit of pressure on her hand. "I don't know what I was thinking" she whispered nervously, scared of a shouting match.

"Neither do I" Roxy words were not particularly harsh or accusing but neither where they forgiving. Danielle quivered again slightly, and Ronnie turned to glare at her sister.

Seeing Ronnie's glare, Roxy gave a sigh. "Look, Danielle, I know things last night were a bit – hectic" she settled on. "Let's just leave it for now eh?" her words weren't a forgiveness, not yet, but they seemed to placate Danielle who relaxed slightly.

Ronnie breathed a slight sigh of relief. She turned to look at her little girl, giving Danielle a gentle smile.

**Hiya, been busy, this took longer than I thought. Hope it was OK, felt like I needed to get this bit out of the way, and have her talk with Gareth and clear the air a bit with Roxy before we have any more R&D lol. I love all you reviewers, make my day and hit that little green button :P **

**xxx**


	29. Jealousy

Ronnie smiled at her daughter nervously, the very sight of Danielle making her head spin. She was so completely and utterly amazed by just how perfect Danielle seemed, and she found herself wondering how she had never been able to see it before. She stroked Danielle's palm gently, relishing in the feel of Danielle's soft skin, so soft and warm against her own. All she wanted to do now and forever was just wrap her baby in her arms, hold her tight and never ever let go. She yearned to put her arms around Danielle, yet she knew that she couldn't. To start with, she still didn't really know how Danielle felt about her, what she felt about everything that had happened.

The night previously they hadn't really got a chance to talk, Ronnie had told Danielle that she loved her, that she was sorry, but it didn't feel like enough. She had shoved so much on her little girl, in such a short space of time, Danielle was bound to be overwhelmed by the whole thing, especially since her behavior had been a complete turn around from what Danielle had obviously been expecting. Then there was the matter of Danielle's brother. Ronnie's gaze flicked away from Danielle and danced over to Gareth, who was staring at Danielle with a strange expression on his face, something that Ronnie couldn't figure out. As she looked at him, she felt a powerful rush of jealousy course through her. Gareth had gotten the chance to speak privately and properly with Danielle before Ronnie herself had, and more than that, he actually knew her. He had grown up with her baby, knew everything there was to know about her, everything important. Where was the fairness in that?

Ronnie drew her eyes away, focusing her gaze on Danielle once more.

Danielle held Ronnie's hand across the covers of the bed, staring at her lap. There was so much tension in the room, between her and each individual that was there. She felt like her head would burst from trying to deal with it all at the same time. She wanted so much for it all to go away. She wanted them all – Roxy, Stacey, Gareth – to leave her and Ronnie alone, so they could talk. But she also wanted them to stay, because she was worried about speaking to Ronnie. Having to deal with everything that had happened, and with all the repercussions of it.

The truth was, she wasn't sure what she really wanted.

Danielle could feel Ronnie's eyes on here, the gaze seeming to burn a hole right through her. She looked determinedly at Stacey, fighting her desire to sneak a glance at Ronnie. Stacey gave Danielle a sleepy half-smile, swaying slightly as she sat on the bed. Danielle gave a tiny laugh. "You must be exhausted Stacey" she said, as Stacey stifled a yawn. "No, I'm fine!" her friend protested, unable to stop the yawn which came out of her mouth. Danielle opened her mouth to speak but stopped as Roxy's phone rang out loudly, causing her to jump. She fumbled with her mobile, grumbling when she saw the caller ID. "Jack" she muttered under her breath, before stabbing the end call button with one of her meticulous manicured nails.

"I need to call Aunty Peg" Roxy murmured, "What time is it?" she asked, looking at her phone. "It's just before seven…Do you think Amy will have her up by now?" she said to herself mostly, before nodding, and standing up. "I'll be back in a few" she muttered to no-one in particular, as she walked out of Danielle's hospital room, and into the corridor, dialing the number of the Queen Vic.

Peggy sat at the table in the kitchen, hands round a cup of cold tea, staring listlessly into space. The sound of the phone ringing broke through her zombie like stupour, and she jumped violently, making her way in a daze to the phone. "Queen Vic" she spoke into the receiver, not even thinking that it was too early for someone to be calling.

"Aunty Peg, are you alright?" Roxy's voice was concerned as her voice carried over the phone.

"Roxy, love, it's you. What's happening?" Peggy's voice came to life slightly.

"I'm still at the hospital, Aunty Peg. How's Amy been? I'll be back soon, I promise, it's just awkward right now" Roxy's voice hedged.

"Ah, she's been fine darlin', as good as gold. What about Ronnie? And Danielle? Is it really true? What's been happening?" Peggy kept up her string of questions, barely letting Roxy get a word in edgeways. "They're OK now…I think. I don't really know yet what's happening, it's just so unreal, y'know? I'll be home soon, OK?" she said, leaning against the wall outside the hospital room.

"That's fine, love, take your time" Peggy replied, the whole situation feeling way over her head. "Have you heard…" Roxy's voice tailed off, unsure of what to say, but Peggy cut her off abruptly. "No. I don't expect to either" she said curtly and Roxy let it go for the moment. "Right" she said awkwardly. "Well, I'm getting the evils off of some nurse cos I'm on my mobile so I need to go OK? I'll see you soon. Bye" she said, and hung up the phone.

Peggy sighed as she heard the line go dead and placed the phone back in the cradle. She made her way back up to the flat but walked instead into her own room. She pulled open the wardrobe and then sat heavily down on the bed, her eyes tearing up slightly. One side of the wardrobe was almost empty, only a few trousers and shirts hanging by themselves, isolated. The other side was still full to the brim with clothes of her own, clothes that she hadn't wanted, but had been convinced to buy anyway.

This time the day before she had been eagerly awaiting her wedding, with a bright future ahead of her, the man of her dreams by her side. She had turned a blind eye to all the stories, everything that everyone had said. Now, a mere twenty four hours later, her whole life had been spun upside down, Archie exposed for the liar everyone had always said that he was, and a secret granddaughter she had thought was dead. A lot can happen in twenty four hours. Peggy sucked in a deep breath, standing up as she heard Amy cry out, and exiting the room, shutting the half-full wardrobe door.

Roxy slid back into the room, putting her mobile away. Gareth looked up at her as she entered the room and then looked to the clock. "That reminds me…" he said, gesturing toward Roxy's phone. "I better go and call Dad, I promised him that I would" he said, standing up half-away before Danielle's voice spoke out.

"You told _Dad_?!" her tone was shrill, and full of horror as she looked at him. Gareth sank back down into his seat. "Um…Yeah?" he said, appearing guilty.

"Gareth!" she accused, her eyes wide. "Why would you do that?!" she asked, shaking her head, the horror and fear still apparent in her voice.

"Dad deserves to know what's going on" Gareth tried to defend his decision, but he was faltering under Danielle's accusatory gaze. Danielle inhaled sharply "For goodness sake, Gareth, what on earth did you tell him?!" she said shrilly, her heart rate beginning to pick up it's face. All she could think about was the last time she had spoken with her father, he didn't understand, he was so ashamed in her, for looking for Ronnie, for having the abortion. There last exchange had not been a pleasant one.

Gareth raised his eyebrows, at a bit of a loss as to why Danielle was getting so upset. "Danielle it's only Dad, he's not going to think any less of you or anything, he has to know what's been going on here –" he was cut off by his sister.

"Gareth, I need to know what you told him!" she demanded, her voice rising and becoming more shrill than before, her tone panicky, all she could think about was her dad and how truly disastrous it would be, if he, of all people believed that she had tried to kill herself, especially if he knew about the reason why everyone else thought she'd done.

Gareth raised both his eyebrows, and Danielle leaned forward eagerly, heart beating furiously in her chest, the worry and downright panic etched clearly across her features.

Ronnie squeezed her daughter's hand reassuringly, biting her lip as she watched Danielle lean helplessly, desperately toward Gareth, so obviously distressed that it was making Ronnie panic. "Danielle" her voice was quiet and soft, a plea for Danielle to look at her, to let Ronnie make it all better. Ronnie couldn't understand why Danielle was so upset and panicked over the thought of her Dad knowing what was going on. Sure, Ronnie hadn't want him to be involved, selfishly wanting it to involve as little as people as possible, to make her relationship with Danielle, if there was one, easier. But she had thought that Danielle would've wanted him to know, to be with her.

Danielle closed her eyes momentarily at the sound of Ronnie's voice but didn't look away from Gareth. "What did you tell him?" she repeated her question, her voice quieter this time.

"Danielle – calm down" he began, widening his eyes. "All I told him was that you had taken some pills, but we didn't know what exactly had happened. Look, Dani, it's OK, you don't need to worry, he was just worried about you, that's all" he tried to keep his tone reassuring, but couldn't stop the confusion which leaked in, as Danielle flopped back on her pillows, and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh, why did you tell him that?" she whispered. She opened her eyes and bit her lip. "He can't come here" she said suddenly, throwing a quick sideways glance at Ronnie. Her tone was decisive, much more secure than she felt. "Can you phone him, and tell him that it was all a mistake?" she begged her big brother desperately. Gareth nodded his head, looking worriedly at Danielle. "Sure, Dani, it'll be fine. Anyway, he wanted to come down, but I told him not too" he comforted her. "I knew that you wouldn't want him fussing" he gave her a quick grin, and she tried to grin back, but only managed a ghost of a half-smile, a quick flicker of humour before it was overshadowed by all the other guilt and worry and self-conscious panic.

Ronnie felt another pang of jealousy inside her, she wanted to be the one who knew what Danielle would need, wanted to be the one to make her smile, not be the one causing all the pain and worry. She fought the urge to just reach across and take Danielle in her arms.

Gareth stood up and gave Danielle an awkward smile, then looking at the floor, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone else in the room as he walked outside. Roxy and Stacey shared a look.

Roxy opened her mouth to speak. "Ron" she claimed her sister's attention. "I really have to get back to the Vic just now" she said quietly, glancing at Stacey, whose head nodded slightly, another quiet yawn escaping. Ronnie nodded.

"I'll come back later, right?" Roxy continued, looking at the back of her sister's head. Ronnie just nodded again, never once looking away from her daughter. Roxy gave a quiet sigh. "Stacey, are you coming with me? We can share a cab?" she offered as Stacey looked at Danielle.

"Go Stace" Danielle said, smiling a little at the stubborn look on Sracey's face. "You're exhausted. And hungover" she added, laughing ever so slightly as Stacey frowned and pouted. "Go and get some sleep and come back see me later" she smiled at her friend, trying to mask the insecurity that she felt about being left alone with Ronnie.

Stacey sighed but stood up, reaching over Ronnie to give Danielle a hug. "I'll be back later, I promise" she said, pulling away and nodding her head awkwardly at Ronnie. With a last smile and half-wave to Danielle, she turned her back and started to make her way out of the room, Roxy looking at Danielle, and nodding her head, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards for a split second before she bowed her head, and she too, left the room. Leaving Ronnie and Danielle. Alone. At last.

Danielle wriggled and cleared her throat, looking anywhere but at Ronnie. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, and she looked down at her hand, entwined with Ronnie's and her heart skipped a beat. Ronnie was really in the room and holding her hand.

Ronnie was really there. She sucked in a breath sharply, shaking her head ever so slightly in disbelief. Ronnie's gaze stared at her with an intensity that she could feel every time she moved. Danielle swallowed consciously, and brought her free hand up to her eyes, brushing her hair away from her face in a self-conscious motion. She nervously edged her head upwards, inch by inch, until she met Ronnie's loving gaze with her own timid and frightened one.

**So hey, sorry for the gap between this update and the last. I've been busy like you wouldn't believe lol. Anyway, I hope you are all still enjoying this story, and I hope to update more often now I'm back in the swing of things, writing wise :D**

**Thank-you for all of your reviews, they mean a lot :) **

**xxx**


	30. Tears That Flow

Danielle's mouth dried and she didn't know what to say. There was so much that had been done, and so much that had been said between them, it made everything so awkward and she hated it. She had never imagined that this would be the way things would've turned out between her and her mother.

Ronnie gazed deeply into Danielle timid face, her eyes searching over every detail, every emotion, terrified of losing the eye-contact again. "Danielle" her voice sounded strangled, she was so overcome with the wave of emotion which crashed into her. Danielle was just so…beautiful. Perfect. And because of Ronnie's actions, she had almost lost her.

Danielle didn't know what to do. Ronnie just stated her name, sounding upset, and Danielle faltered. She didn't know if she was supposed to say something back or what she was supposed to do at all. She blinked several times, suddenly completely aware of everything around her. She flicked her eyes away from Ronnie's to look at the bed, her knees, back to meet Ronnie's gaze, and repeated this a few times, feeling foolish.

Ronnie felt helpless, completely overwhelmed by the situation. There was so much that she needed to say and do, and she had no clue as to where to start. She needed to be alone with Danielle, but now she was, she didn't know what to say. Her love choked her up inside, and she found it hard to express her feelings into words. She cleared her throat ever so slightly, gaining Danielle's full attention this time. She sucked in a deep breath, getting lost in Danielle's brown eyes, marveling at their depth and beauty.

"How are you feeling?" Ronnie asked, attempting to break the ice a little, feeling silly for asking such an obvious question. Danielle nodded, "I'm OK" she replied, looking away once more and staring at her hands.

Ronnie gave a tiny inaudible sigh. "You're not in any pain or anything? Because if you are I can-" Ronnie persisted but Danielle just shook her head. "I'm fine, Ronnie" she said bluntly, pulling her hand away from her mum's and crossing her arms, tucking her hands under her armpits.

Ronnie chewed the inside of her cheek and just nodded, "OK" she said in small voice, her hand feeling empty without Danielle's in her own. "So…" Ronnie continued and then gave a long pause. She kept her hand splayed on the bedcovers, her hand ready to be taken up again by Danielle at any minute. Ronnie sensed that Danielle was in no state to start the conversation nor did she intend to, which left Ronnie with the dilemma. She wanted so badly to talk with Danielle, but had no clue as to where to possibly start, the magnitude of what could possibly be riding on their discussion, particularly daunting.

"Danielle?" Ronnie repeated her daughter's name, tilting her head slightly, and peering at her, trying her best to keep her voice balanced and steady this time. Danielle's head swiveled toward Ronnie, like a magnet, the response was automatic. Danielle looked into Ronnie's eyes, with no intention this time of looking away, a questioning look there. She wanted to know what Ronnie had to say, or what she was going to do, no matter how nervous she was.

She wanted to know if Ronnie still meant the words she had spoken to Danielle.

Pleased that she had now gained Danielle's attention, Ronnie tried to frantically form words in her mouth, to get some sort of order about her thoughts, a task much more difficult than it would normally have been. Where did she start? Did she jump in right away? What if she upset Danielle again? And what if Danielle didn't want to talk about what had happened? All these questions which seemed so important and she needed the answers to, yet didn't know how to even begin going about getting them. She cleared her throat, and frowned slightly, feeling panicked at having remained silent for so long, worried that Danielle would get the wrong idea.

"Last night…" Ronnie tentatively broke her silence, and then paused, clearing her throat once more. All the time, she kept her eyes trained on Danielle's very guarded expression. She couldn't understand the emotion behind Danielle's eyes, though the nerves was one thing that was easily picked up on. "You know…what happened…at the Vic…" Ronnie gave a small sigh. She was not doing a very good job of trying to talk about what had happened. "I'm so sorry" she said, her voice tiny, as she shook her head, seeing a cloud of confusion pass over Danielle's face.

Danielle looked at Ronnie, who was struggling to string a coherent sentence together, and she couldn't understand it. Ronnie wasn't someone who got nervous or scared, no, Ronnie was brave, fearless, tough. Ronnie didn't get tongue-tied and shifty, that was something much more likely to be found in Danielle herself. And though she was grateful that Ronnie had broken the ice ever so slightly, gave up that seemingly never ending wave of silence, Danielle was having a hard time understanding what it was exactly that Ronnie was trying to tell her.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" her voice piped up of it's own accord, surprising even herself. She watched as Ronnie raised her eyebrows in surprise, and then frowned in confusion. Ronnie opened her mouth to speak. "What I said…here?" she inclined her head, searching Danielle's face for an answer. Danielle nodded, though she wasn't sure exactly what she had been asking.

"I meant it when I told you I loved you" Ronnie said, her eyes misting a little. "And I meant it when I told you that I'm sorry" she looked at Danielle fearfully, hoping that she could reassure her as best she could. She couldn't stand to see Danielle flatly deny the truth that Ronnie loved her, especially when Ronnie had caused the level of mistrust which now seemed to be installed in her baby girl.

"Listen – what I said…before then" Ronnie continued, as Danielle nodded, and seemed to be wanting more of an explanation. "I didn't mean it, Danielle. Not a word, I swear. Please, you can trust me now, I love you" her tone was getting a little desperate again, and she made a conscious effort to restrain herself.

Danielle frowned and cocked her head seriously, looking at Ronnie with a confused expression, her brow creased and eyes scrunched up. Then she nodded, and her brow straightened out, but the look of confusion remained. "I do" she croaked, nodding.

She wasn't entirely sure about Ronnie, not yet, but there was an undeniable truth in her words. Danielle just couldn't understand how there had been a complete turn around in Ronnie's behaviour. It hurt so much that this side of Ronnie, the side that Danielle had always craved to see, yearned to be on the receiving end of, always been so sure that the loving side existed under everything, had made it's appearance, after things had gotten to the worst they possibly could have done, and appeared just after Danielle had decided that it didn't exist at all.

That was why she was having a hard time understanding it all. It didn't help matters that Ronnie still believed Danielle had intentionally set out to kill herself. Though she had spoken to her the night before, Danielle still thought that Ronnie was doubtful. Hell, Danielle herself was beginning to grow doubtful.

She could hardly remember anything, just the urge to want to go to sleep, to make everything fade away, to not be hurting, just for a little while. She certainly hadn't made a conscious decision that dying was the way to go. It annoyed and embarrassed her that she was in this situation, and it frustrated her that Ronnie thought of her this way aswell. She didn't want to be handled with care, she wanted the truth, blunt and simple, there had been too many lies already for her to handle. And she knew they weren't going to be straight with her if they thought she was unstable.

Danielle narrowed her eyes in determination. Her stomach was still jittery with nerves, and she tried her hardest to push them to one side, at least for a moment. "I didn't do it, you know" she said, calmly, hoping that now, after the hysteria of the night before, her words would hold more weight.

"Do what?" Ronnie said uncertainly, swallowing.

Danielle looked directly into her eyes. "I didn't try and kill myself" she spoke seriously, trying to project the truth of her words. Ronnie nodded, eager to please.

"I know" she said, though she didn't feel all that confident speaking the words. "What happened?" she broached the subject very warily, desperately wanting to understand how Danielle could have gotten herself into such a state that her heart had actually stopped beating. The long low bleat seemed to echo around the room, and Ronnie shivered, trying to shut the sound out, which was much harder to do when it was actually inside your head.

Danielle gave a small sigh, and un-tucked her arms which were still folded defensively across her chest, in an attempt to shield her shattered heart from more damage.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then don't, it's fine" Ronnie rushed, worried that she would push Danielle into an un-cooperative mode. She could barely believe that Danielle was alive, and in the room, never mind actually agreeing to speak with her, the last thing that Ronnie wanted was to push her daughter even further away.

"No, no it's fine" Danielle said in a small voice, winding a loose piece of thread on the covers around and around in her fingers. She cleared her throat, wincing as she felt the reminder of the pain, he whole throat and mouth feeling like sandpaper. She quickly moved past it, feeling the nerves settle in fully again as she felt Ronnie turn her full attention to her, and listened to her speak. It was different, slightly, when Ronnie was the one doing the talking.

"Well…I can't really remember a lot…" she began, pulling at the thread. "I remember…" she paused. She had been about to say the police station but stopped herself, the pain burning through her once more. "Seeing you and then Gareth" she settled on, then remembering what had happened afterwards, felt a blush colour her cheeks, barely able to contain her shame and embarrassment at having rejected her mother. She skipped past it, both registering the sense of awkwardness, and neither knowing how to approach it.

"Then he drove me to the Slaters" Danielle continued, watching out the corner of her eye how Ronnie had leaned forward every so slightly, wrapped up in her every words. "Um…" the thought made her even more self-conscious, and she faltered, but was determined to finish her story. She didn't want Ronnie to think that she had tried to kill herself, that wasn't what she wanted at all, especially when it wasn't the case.

"Yeah, uh…I went upstairs, and I started to pack…" this was where it started to get fuzzy, and Danielle paused once more, frowning in concentration. "Stacey came in…I went to the bathroom…" her frown had deepened, and she was almost speaking to herself, trying to remind herself of what really happened. "Then I saw these sleeping pills in the cupboard" Danielle said.

Ronnie felt her hand begin to pound, able to picture everything in her mind's eye, wanting so badly to reach into Danielle's memories and change what had happened, snatch the pills away. She waited with baited breath for what Danielle was to say next, not really knowing what to expect.

Danielle swallowed, and then continued to speak, "I forgot about everything. I just…wanted to go to sleep. Just for a few hours, that was _all" _she said, her hand curling into a ball at the last word, the impatience and frustration at herself growing. "But they wouldn't work fast enough, so I didn't think it would do any harm if I took another two" Danielle said, remembering the hazy delusion that she had had, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes.

Ronnie watched engrossed as Danielle spoke, feeling every ounce of pain a thousand times over. She should have been there to help her daughter, Danielle should never have felt the need to shut it all out in the first place. Her anger at herself was steadily growing, but she kept quiet for the moment, wanting to know the end of Danielle's story, even though the fighting the urge to just wrap Danielle in her arms was actually becoming painful.

"I waited a few minutes, and then I started to feel really unwell, the room was spinning…and I was so thirsty…" Danielle appeared lost in her memory of the night before, but was in face completely aware of Ronnie's gaze on her, how could she not be?

"…I went back to the room…and…" Danielle paused; this was the really difficult bit. She vaguely remembered asking for a drink, meaning water, and then someone, Stacey, passing her the bottle of Vodka, obviously oblivious to Danielle's state. She decided that perhaps fudging the truth every so slightly, at least until she knew the proper story, wouldn't do any harm. "And…I reached for the bottle…I didn't know what I was doing, I thought it was water" Danielle explained, looking Ronnie in the eye for the first time since she began speaking. Ronnie gulped and nodded, seeing the desperate need in her baby's eyes for Ronnie to believe her. "Then…" Danielle exhaled loudly, what had happened next needed no explanation. She sighed, and licked her lips nervously, biting back the tears which still pricked at the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to cry again.

Ronnie gave Danielle a watery smile, fighting back tears also, feeling beyond relief that Danielle really hadn't intentionally tried to hurt herself. Almost instinctively, Ronnie's hand crept toward Danielle's clenched fist, now only inches from her own fingers. Extremely cautious, unsure as to how Danielle would react, she had pulled away the last time after all, Ronnie very gently covered Danielle's hand with her own.

The effect was instantaneous, the immediate touch soothing Danielle, as her whole hand relaxed and unclenched, unintentionally sliding her fingers around Ronnie's hand. She was surprised at herself, and Ronnie surprised at the movement, but gratefully squeezed Danielle's hand back. Even the tiniest amount of contact meant so much to her.

Ronnie moved closer to the bed, leaning forward so that she was almost off of her seat. Danielle gave a small yawn. "Are you tired?" Ronnie asked, unsure. "Do you want to get some rest, I can go if you want?" she asked reluctantly, leaving Danielle the last thing she wanted. If she could, Ronnie would spend every moment with Danielle for the rest of her life, never sleeping, or anything, just…being. It was all she wanted, all she needed.

Danielle shook her head. "No, don't go. I'm fine honest" she said, and Ronnie relaxed, a tiny part of her allowing herself to be thrilled at the way Danielle's grip had tightened on her own at the mention of Ronnie leaving.

Ronnie sighed ever so slightly, a sigh caught between happiness at being with her daughter, and discontent because there was still so much to be talked through, to be sorted.

Danielle reached up nervously with her other hand, and ran it over her face, wondering exactly how awful she looked, she scooped a lock of her hair behind her ear, and this time yawned again, covering her hand with her mouth and wincing as her cheek protested. Unthinkingly, she covered her cheek with her hand, wincing again as she felt the dull ache in her jaw, remembering the force that Ronnie's hand had hit her with as they fought out in the street. The hand covering her face dropped to her side, and she looked at her other hand entwined with Ronnie's, a hand that had hit her face so hard that it still ached hours later, probably bruised. Almost immediately she snatched her hand away, like she had been burned, turning her head away as her eyes filled with tears, and her hair falling like a curtain again over her face, blocking Ronnie out in more ways than one.

Ronnie's eyes filled with involuntary tears, pain exploding in a million directions inside of her. She had seen Danielle flinch in pain from her yawn and had seen for a split second, the bruise which shadowed her beautiful face, a mark caused by Ronnie's hand. Seeing the revulsion and pain her daughter had experienced at the memory, ripped her apart, obviously only an inkling as to the pain which Danielle felt, and far to much for Ronnie to handle.

She opened her mouth wordlessly, but there was nothing she could say that would make this better. The memories were still far to raw and real for words of apology to hold any real comfort. But there was nothing else she could do, so she uttered them away. "I'm sorry" she stuttered, her voice cracking as a tears slid silently down her cheek. Danielle didn't respond. Ronnie looked down at her hands, able to see in her mind the way it had flew through the air, connected with Danielle's cheek, with a force that Ronnie had never hit anyone with before. And she could see it now, the way Danielle had fell backwards, looked up at her, broken and pleading, silently willing her to see past the lies, see the truth that was so blatant now with hindsight. And then she had turned her back on her.

Ronnie bit her tongue, to stop herself from whimpering in pain. She felt the self-loathing she carried for herself grow, until it became so big she could hardly focus on anything else, and she curled the hand which had stuck Danielle into a fist, curling tighter and tighter till her nails dug into her palm, finally releasing it with a small almost silent gasp, as she saw droplets of blood under her nails, and saw the cuts begin to form on her palm.

She sucked in a deep breath, the tears threatening to spill over, a sense of disappointment running through her, she had felt like they were taking some small steps forward, but now it just seemed they were back to the start. "Danielle – I – I'm sorry" Ronnie stuttered once more, watching as Danielle's shoulders began to shake.

Danielle couldn't stop the flow of tears which made their way down her cheeks, making her whole body quake with painful, silent sobs. She hated herself for reacting the way she had done, hated Ronnie for causing the memory she reacted to.

Seconds past, and Ronnie just stared at Danielle as she cried, aghast, at a loss as to how to fix what she had so irreversibly broken. "Danielle" Ronnie's voice pleaded with her daughter, and she reached out a hand, putting it gently on Danielle's shoulder, terrified of provoking another such reaction but at the same time, unable to not have some sort of contact, some sort of attempt to comfort the distraught Danielle.

At the first touch, Danielle flinched, but then relaxed, Ronnie's touch soothing, gentle. Not the harsh hand which had swept across her face brutally, causing so much more emotional pain than it had done physical. She reluctantly met her mother's gaze, seeing Ronnie's teary eyes blink back at her through her own blurred vision. Ronnie's hand moved from Danielle's shoulder, cupping Danielle's bruised cheek ever so gently. Danielle closed her eyes at the touch, the tears still trickling their way down her face. Ronnie shifted onto Danielle's bed, so that she was sitting on the edge of it, facing her daughter. She traced Danielle's cheek lightly, in awe, her fingertips tracing the pattern that her own hand had caused, cringing internally with pain. She leaned forward, and placed a light kiss on Danielle's cheek, like she would have done to a small child, kissing it better. She leaned back, Danielle's face still cupped in her hand, using her thumb to wipe away the tears which fell from her daughter's closed eyes. Ronnie kissed her forehead this time, and then finally pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her baby, enveloping her in a hug, breathing an audible sigh of relief, joy as Danielle relaxed into her hold, allowing herself to be held, comforted.

Danielle's shoulders continued to shake from sobs, and Ronnie wept her own tears of joy and pain, the consistent flow falling into Danielle's hair, as Ronnie slowly rocked her baby.

**Bit of a long chapter, hope that this was OK, sorry for the gaps between updates, I'll try my best to be more consistent. Thank you for all of the reviews, they really help me and are very much appreciated :)**

**xxx**


	31. As Long As We Stick Together

**A/N:- Sorry!!! It's taken me much, **_**much **_**longer to update this chapter than I thought it would, so you have my apologies for that. Dear me, almost two weeks with no update. But I literally have no time at the minute :-( Hope you all are still enjoying this story and that this chapter is OK. Thanks :) **

**xxx**

Danielle rested her forehead against Ronnie's shoulder, her body leaning weakly against her mum, allowing Ronnie's arms to encircle her, and soothe her. A few stray tears still trickled down her cheeks, but for the most part her crying had subsided, Ronnie's too, and they had fallen into a silence, interrupted only by the odd hiccup.

Overwhelmed by the weave of emotions she was feeling, Danielle was exhausted, there was no other word for it. Emotionally, physically, entirely drained of energy. Despite the anger and confusion she still felt, Ronnie's arms held a comfort, a solace that Danielle had never experienced before. Leaning against Ronnie, eyes closed, it was almost possible to believe that everything would be OK. There was still a big part of her that wanted to push Ronnie away but for the moment, she was too tired to keep up any fight. Ronnie's hand gently stroked her hair, rocking her ever so slightly.

The act in itself was confusing enough, Danielle still struggling to link up the two different Ronnie's that she had gotten to know. The one who was always snapping, cold, and unfeeling, and then this Ronnie who held her now, much softer and vulnerable. The only time Ronnie had ever held Danielle similar to this was when she told her she was pregnant. Danielle's heart twisted at the memory. It seemed so unfair that both times when Ronnie had held her, it had been because of something upsetting that had occurred. It seemed unfair that every memory she had of Ronnie, every single time they had interacted was always tinged with sadness, be it for one reason or another.

She breathed in deeply, inhaling Ronnie's scent, the perfume that Danielle had memorized the smell of, and her lavender fabric softener. She screwed her eyes even more tightly shut for a second, clinging to the comforting smell. When her eyes were closed it was so much easier to pretend everything was OK, normal. Opening them and seeing the truth for what is was, made it so much harder. She gave a small sigh and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, her vision blurry after having her eyes closed for so long.

Even with the comfort that Ronnie's arms provided, when her eyes opened and she became more aware, her body stiffened involuntarily, and she felt Ronnie shift as she felt Danielle's change in posture.

Ronnie loosened her hold slightly on her daughter and leaned backwards, giving Danielle some room, and permitting Ronnie to look into her face. Her big brown eyes red from crying, Danielle blinked at Ronnie's face, looking lost and bewildered. Ronnie edged backwards slightly, so she was sitting on the bed but her arms didn't envelope Danielle anymore, she simply faced her daughter, looking into her eyes.

If she could have her way, Ronnie would never let Danielle go again, but she was still a little unsure as to what they were going to do, and how Danielle felt. Giving her space for the moment, seemed the most appropriate, even though it she didn't feel right anymore without Danielle in her arms.

Ronnie gave a half sigh, exhaling with a little puff, and offered Danielle a timid, small smile, bowled over by her daughter's beauty. Danielle ran her tongue over the top row of her teeth nervously, before flashing a quick timid smile, the corners of her mouth only just managing to twitch upwards. And the effort it took for her to manage only that was quite substantial.

The sadness in Danielle's eyes was almost too much for Ronnie to take. How could things have gotten this bad without her ever noticing? How could it have went so far, that she had believed her lying manipulative father over her beautiful daughter, and left her sitting outside in the cold square? Her brow creased and her teeth grated on her bottom lip. She gently reached out her hand and cautiously tucked a strand of Danielle's hair behind her ear, almost as if to reassure herself that her daughter was really sitting there in front of her, and not some delusion of her imagination.

She searched Danielle's face for any clue as to how exactly she was feeling about Ronnie still being there but came up with very little. She continued to chew her lip, feeling her stomach turn summersaults with nerves. There was so much to be said and done. So many apologies and promises that she had to make. She wasn't sure where to start.

She opened her mouth thoughtfully, taking a deep breath in, marveling at the sight in front of her. She tilted her head and drew in a deep breath, hearing only the silence which lay in between both women, filling up all the empty space with it's incredible vastness.

Ronnie blinked a couple of times before swallowing and opening her mouth again, seizing the opportunity while she had Danielle alone.

"I can't believe it's really you" Ronnie smiled gently in disbelief, shaking her head with awe. "All these months…" she shook her head once more. "I…for such a long time…why didn't you ever tell me?" Ronnie asked, her eyes tearing up.

Danielle could feel her throat starting to close up, tightening with emotion as she began to panic. She had no answers for Ronnie, not ones that she wanted to say aloud or Ronnie would want to hear. There had always been a part of her that had worried if Ronnie would be angry at her for concealing the truth for so long, even if she did want her in her life. It was an issue that Stacey had raised many times, always claiming that Ronnie should know. Each time Danielle had brushed her friend's concern aside, putting it off till another day. Only now did she wish she had listened.

"I couldn't" Danielle shook her head, feeling tears well up once more. "You were just so…_you"_ Danielle bleated hopelessly struggling to explain herself. "You were so perfect, successful…I just – didn't expect you to be like that" Danielle shrugged, wiping her eyes surreptitiously , warding off any tears before they had a chance to fall.

Ronnie sniffed, but nodded, feeling the words pierce her heart. Of course, it had been a silly question for her to ask really. But just listening to Danielle say the words aloud, the realization that if she had just been a more approachable person, that she might have had her daughter before now.

Ronnie reached slowly across the bed and found Danielle's hand once more, gently and firmly taking it in her own, entwining their fingers together. She looked deep into Danielle's eyes, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I am so sorry. For all those months when you couldn't tell me. You should have been able to. For all that I said, last night, the whole time you've been here, I –" Ronnie's eyes fluttered shut momentarily in horror, and she gave a tiny shudder as she thought of all the terrible things she had told her own baby, her precious Amy. She met Danielle's gaze once more. "I did not mean one _single _word. I was lonely. Bitter." Her eyes hardened slightly.

"I thought you were dead" she shook her head, her face softening once more, as the love for Danielle consumed her. She raised their entwined hands to her mouth and gently kissed the back of Danielle's before lowering it back onto the bed. "I love you so much, Danielle. I want this to work" she said, with a pleading tone to her voice, knowing it would only work if Danielle was willing. She had a fierce, wild look in her eye, a desperation that Danielle had never seen in Ronnie before, not once.

Danielle watched and listened closely as Ronnie spoke, her words full of love and meaning, yet Danielle could not help but still feel doubtful. With every word that was spoken that tried to undo what had been done, there was an echo above her head of the dreadful memories that had been rooted in her. She wanted more than anything to just be able to be able to forget everything and just start afresh but it would never be like that. There would have to be so much effort put in on both their parts, a lot of hurt, heartache, and pain still to come.

Then there was Gareth to think of, and Andy. There was Stacey, and Roxy and the rest of the Mitchell's, all posing threats and obstacles in their own way. Danielle felt herself become more and more disheartened as she thought of all that would have to be overcome if she and Ronnie were to try and make a go of their relationship. How could they possibly move past all this hurt? What about Archie? Thousands and thousands of different questions swirled around Danielle's mind, dragging her further and further downwards.

She felt her heart sink at the thought, her tired mind and limbs feeling weak. With so much having stood in their way, and so much still to be tackled, how could she have the strength to face it? Would it really be worth all the trouble?

Danielle stared seriously into Ronnie's crystal blue eyes, sharp and focused on her, filled with a love that Danielle had craved to see for such a long, long time. She bit her lip, mirroring Ronnie's actions unconsciously.

They seemed to look into each other's eyes for a long time, Ronnie's with that pleading look on her face, and Danielle frowning, deep in thought, struggling to understand what it was she really wanted. Though neither spoke, they both seemed to realize that their potential relationship was riding on this one moment, teetering dangerously on the edge, like an unspoken agreement that this would be what decided what would happen next.

Danielle felt sick as the wave of depression loomed over her, the thought of so much to tackle and so many things to sort out that lay ahead, feeling entirely overwhelming. She felt completely alone. Her gaze focused in on Ronnie. Her mum, the woman she had left her hometown and family to be with. Things were almost the opposite of how Danielle had wanted them to turn out like. But still. Ronnie was still here. And wanting a relationship with her, Danielle.

The complete turn around of events almost made her laugh out loud, a few months ago she wouldn't have hesitated for one second at a chance with a relationship with Ronnie. And here she was now, internally debating whether or not having something with Ronnie would be worth it's trouble.

Danielle swallowed, her mother's eyes piercing straight through her, seeming to see directly into her soul. The affection in Ronnie's eyes was clear, burning through her like a shining beacon of light, and setting everything on fire, warming her from the inside out.

She didn't have to be alone.

Danielle gave a tiny smile, and squeezed Ronnie's hand back tightly, eyes still wary and worried, but willing. She nodded. "I want it to work" she whispered almost inaudibly.

Ronnie gave a half-laugh, relief flooding every cell in her body, as she breathed out slowly. She nodded encouragingly, still seeing the hesitation in her daughter's eyes, but unable to not show the utter relief she felt.

She let herself become lost in Danielle's chocolate eyes, marveling at the pure unadulterated beauty, wanting nothing more than to stay where she was, close to her baby girl, holding her hand and staring into her perfect, beautiful eyes.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas, and the pair were soon interrupted by three sharp knocks on the door. Ronnie looked away, startled, having been lost inside her little bubble, and by the surprised look on Danielle's face, Ronnie took it that her daughter felt the same.

The door creaked open and a tired looking Gareth came cautiously into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"How're you?" he directed at his sister, his eyes flickering over the close proximity of Ronnie to Danielle, and at their entwined hands.

Ronnie loosened her grip ever so slightly, preparing herself for the moment went Danielle would break away now someone else was in the room. She accepted that it was hard for her, and therefore fully expected it, so was silently shocked yet thrilled as Danielle didn't seem to loosen her grip on Ronnie's fingers.

"I'm fine" Danielle said, peering thoughtfully at Gareth. "How was Dad?" she asked tentatively.

Gareth sighed. "He was…OK. He wanted to come down, but I think I managed to put him off, fed him a load of rubbish really. I don't know exactly how much I managed to persuade him, he wants to talk to you next time I phone" he shrugged helplessly in an apology.

Danielle sighed. "Well I suppose that's fine" she agreed reluctantly, her hand still held in Ronnie's firmly.

"Um, yeah, you're friend got in a taxi" he nodded at the two women as he took his seat, feeling awkward and out of place. Danielle smiled. "Oh good" she nodded.

"So…yeah, I ran into one of the nurses, she said someone should be into see you pretty soon" Gareth said, yawning.

"Oh, Gareth you must be absolutely exhausted" Danielle piped up, raising her free hand to her mouth. Gareth shook his head just as another yawn announced it's arrival. "Don't worry, Dani, I'm fine" he insisted, just as Ronnie tried to bite back her own yawn, feeling the fatigue in her muscles properly for the first time. The emotional pain had been far to numbing before for her to focus on it, but now she felt it. Still she could fight it off, she didn't want to leave Danielle's side, even if just for a moment.

Danielle raised an eyebrow but let the matter rest, enjoying how natural it felt to sit beside Ronnie and hold her hand, despite everything.

"So…what?" Gareth said. "We just sit tight for now and wait it out?" he said, trying to stifle yet another yawn as he referred to the nurse's visit.

Danielle looked over and caught Ronnie's eye, giving her hand a little squeeze. As long as she held onto the fact that she loved Ronnie, and her mother loved her, they would get through it. She just had to believe that everything would fall into place eventually.

"Yeah" she said absently, "Everything will sort itself out" she nodded, as she and Ronnie shared a small, shy smile.

**There you are, hope this is OK, and people are still enjoying it, all your reviews are very much appreciated :) **

**x**


	32. Familiar Stranger

**A/N :- Hey everyone. First of all, a huge apology for making you wait so long for this update. Have been crazy busy recently and then I had a frustrating case of writers block. Thank-you to everyone for leaving such great reviews and for reading :D I hope there are still people wanting to read this story. **

**We need Ronnielle fics back! Where have they all gone lol?!?**

**Anyway ;) thanks again, and enjoy :-**

The taxi pulled away from the hospital, both Roxy and Stacey sat facing out of the opposing cab windows, each women staring sullenly at the city which flashed by. Stacey could barely keep her eyes open, as she felt exhaustion almost overwhelm her. She had been awake for almost a full twenty-four hours, and still felt drunk from the night before.

As much as she disliked having to share a taxi with Roxy, she was grateful just to get home, so she could curl up in bed, with a basin close at hand and hopefully get some shut-eye. She could already feel her eyelids beginning to droop and it took almost all she had to just keep sitting up straight and keep her eyes open. The journey back to Walford seemed to take forever, the cab getting stuck in what seemed like every traffic jam possible.

Stacey jiggled her leg up and down restlessly, barely aware that she was doing it, until Roxy flung out a hand and hit it off Stacey's knee, shooting her a glare.

"Will you stop that?!" Roxy hissed, irritated. Stacey turned her head slowly toward Roxy, narrowing her eyes. She was tired, still feeling slightly drunk, and was pre-occupied about her best friend who had almost just been killed. She frowned, flinging Roxy's hand off her knee gingerly, like it was the most repulsive thing she had ever seen.

She drew the Mitchell woman a look, before turning to face the window again. She started to jiggle her leg up and down again.

Roxy muttered something under her breath too low for Stacey to hear, and turned away herself.

Stacey almost managed an amused grin.

After what seemed another torturous silent age, the cab trundled to a stop outside of the Queen Vic, the square still relatively quiet so early in the morning, only a couple of market stall holders just beginning to open up.

Stacey automatically reached for her pockets, her stomach swooping as she realized that she had no money. She patted her pockets and then bit her lip, turning to face Roxy.

Roxy looked at her for a second or two, then shook her head and sighed, before leaning over to pay the driver the full fare, and then continuing to step out of the cab.

Stacey exhaled slowly, opening her own door carefully, wincing and gritting her teeth as Roxy slammed the door on the other side, and then slotted it quietly back in place, her head pounding. The taxi pulled away, leaving Stacey and Roxy standing side by side on the pavement.

Stacey shuffled from one foot to the other. "Thanks" she said grudgingly. Roxy waved it away.

"It's fine Stacey" she sighed, her voice weary. Stacey looked at Roxy in surprise, noticing the dark bags under eyes, and noted how Roxy seemed so much older and more mature than she ever had done before. She looked about as tired as Stacey felt. It looked like the events of the past few hours had taken their toll on everyone. Stacey sighed softly. "Well…" she said, shrugging. "I better go and try and get some sleep. If you speak to Ronnie or Gareth or anyone, tell them I'll come see Danielle tonight?" she asked and Roxy nodded.

Stacey gave her a small rueful smile. "See you later, then. Bye"

"Bye" Roxy murmured, before turning and making her way into The Vic, and to her daughter.

Stacey watched as Roxy disappeared behind the door of The Vic, and then sighed, turning away, making her way quickly over to her house.

She braced herself as she fitted her key in the lock, sucking in a deep breath, and sure enough, no sooner had she unlocked the door and stepped inside did the chaos descend on her, a frantic Jean flapping over to her.

"Oh, Stacey, I've been so worried!" Jean half-shrieked, clasping her hands nervously in relief. "What happened? Where's Danielle? Is she alright?" Jean gushed, ushering Stacey into the living room, where Mo and Charlie stood hovering apprehensively. Jean kept up her incessant stream of questions, becoming more and more animated, till Stacey could barely get a word in edgeways.

Stacey barely listened, eventually shouting over her mum. "Mum!" she yelled, causing Jean to falter and go silent, eyes round, gaining all of their attention. Stacey let out a long sigh. "Danielle's going to be fine, OK?!" she said shortly. "You don't need to worry, she'll be coming home in a couple of days, and we can just pretend that none of this ever happened" she said resolutely, though her stomach churned unpleasantly with guilt, knowing that nothing would ever be the same now that the truth was out.

"Stacey, what do you mean, why was Ronnie Mitchell here, in this house? People are saying that – that she's Danielle's _mother"_ her voice was hushed as she spoke the last past of her sentence, as if it was some awful secret. Stacey bristled at the mention of Ronnie being Danielle's mum. That was a joke, if there ever was one. She detested the title, especially since she didn't feel that Ronnie deserved it.

Stacey stayed silent, her eyes dark and brooding. "Is – is it true?" Charlie butted in. Stacey nodded slowly, causing Jean to gasp.

"Stacey did you know?!" she asked her daughter, but Stacey just waved her hand at the question.

"Look I'm exhausted. I have to go see Danielle later, I don't have time for this just now" she shook her head, storming out of the room and going upstairs, leaving a state of silent shock in her wake.

***

The small, disinfectant smelling hospital room held a quiet stillness, a silence that held so many different layers. Gareth Jones lounged on the plastic chair beside the hospital bed, his arm draped over the side, and his untidy blonde head leaning against the cool, uncomfortable feel of the plastic. His limbs felt heavy and he was consciously fighting the exhaustion, but kept his neck straight, staring rigidly ahead.

His eyes rarely left his sister, propped up against so many pillows, her skin sallow and unhealthy looking against the pale sheets, which almost seemed to swamp her, making her seem that bit more small, fragile… He turned his face away slightly, breaking off his train of thought. Instead he switched his gaze to the older woman who sat by his sister's side, holding her hand so securely in her own.

Though he knew for a fact that Danielle wasn't looking at her, it didn't seem to break her concentration in the slightest. She gazed with such intensity at his sister, it confounded him for a moment. Try as he might, he couldn't fathom out the expression on her face, the depth, the emotion…He shook his head lightly, continuing to gaze at her, eyes raking over her every familiar feature. Though her eyes burned bright blue, it was the only main difference he could pick out between that and his sister's face. It even unnerved him to a certain point, seeing the shape of Danielle's eyes, the curve of her mouth, her nose, her hair, reflected in this stranger's face.

His brow creased slightly, feeling reluctant to trust this woman, even if she was, Danielle's 'mother'. He mentally viewed the word with distaste, unwilling to even think it. Despite the fact that he could see the utter adoration and awe, the inexplicable _love _for Danielle that Ronnie had in her eyes, he still couldn't fully understand it, or trust it. Because this woman wasn't Danielle's mum, not in the proper sense of the word. This familiar stranger didn't know his sister, she hadn't ever been there. In fact she had given her away when she was only hours old. Danielle's mother was Lizzie, he thought stubbornly to himself, though he bit his lip slightly.

He felt the loyalty for his late mother stir up inside him, causing a flush of anger as he saw Danielle sit and hold hands with the impostor, but he knew it wasn't fair to feel like that, to judge Ronnie. While he might feel wary, and possibly a little jealous, he could at least understand the need that Danielle felt for her biological family. Because really, he too, had felt the same way just a couple of short years ago.

He automatically veered away from the painful memory, cringing away from the ache that it caused him. He cocked his head lightly to the side, drinking in the sight of mother and daughter once more, and winced slightly as he saw Danielle look up from her lap, and give Ronnie's hand a very light squeeze, the look that she gave her wary and very cautious, the small smile strained. Still, the pair shared a deep moment, just looking at each other, and Gareth was so affected by the emotion radiating from both women that he shifted uncomfortably, feeling entirely left out and out of place.

He didn't realize that he had sighed out loud, until both turned to look at him, Danielle blinking in surprise, almost like she had forgotten that he was there. He watched as she bit her lip, seeing how she glanced warily at Ronnie then back at him, trying to figure out what would have made him sigh in such a way. He conjured up a quick grin, flashing his teeth at her, deftly covering the emotions which lingered on his face, unable to bear seeing her so torn. "Sorry about that" he said brightly, hoping that the false-note in his voice couldn't be detected by Danielle, "I was just thinking, and tired y'know" he offered as an explanation, keeping the smile fixed on his face. He reached back putting both hands behind his head, and yawned loudly, almost as if to prove his point.

"S'okay" Danielle murmured, confused by her brother's attitude, but seemingly placated with his explanation.

"You feeling okay?" he blurted out, his worry for his sister shining through. He noticed Ronnie snap her attention back to Danielle. He noticed the way she had tensed up, and then noticed how her body relaxed as Danielle nodded demurely.

"Yeah, my head's a bit…fuzzy" Danielle struggled, "But I'm OK. Just tired."

"Do you want us to…to leave, and let you get some sleep?" Ronnie asked quietly, and Gareth was just about to suggest that that would be a good idea when Danielle tightened her grip on Ronnie's hand. "No, I'm fine, stay" she spoke quickly. Gareth watched as she blushed and then ducked her head. She continued, "I mean not un-unless, you know, you want to go" she muttered, her cheeks colouring. Ronnie didn't move.

Gareth watched as this stranger's features softened with relief and love, but also looked stricken. She shook her head, reaching out to touch Danielle's arm softly. "I'll stay" she murmured softly, and Danielle looked up, her guarded eyes lighting up slightly, though wary. The moment seemed so tender and personal, that Gareth felt like he was intruding.

He still couldn't fully comprehend why this stranger meant _so _much to Danielle, even if she was her mother. He sighed very quietly.

"I'm going to go fetch that nurse" he muttered quietly, moving away from his chair, wanting to escape the suffocating atmosphere. Danielle shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks" she said.

He returned the smile, exasperated by the fact that he couldn't understand her anymore, because he didn't really know this new, guarded Danielle. Well, he'd just have to get to know her, wouldn't he, he mused to himself, as he left the room, and made his way to the nurse's station.

**Hey, sorry not a lot happened in this chapter and there wasn't that much R&D, I wanted to show their relationship from a different perspective, and have some more of Gareth. **

**This was just to ease me back in to writing this again. I'm not exactly sure when I'll get the next chapter posted, but please bear with me. **

**Thank-you for all who have stuck with the story so far. **

**Kirsty**

**xxx**


	33. A Why And A Warning

**Hey guys :) Hope you all had a nice christmas. Going to try and write a lot more of this fic over the next two weeks, as I'm not at school and I just got my new laptop for christmas :D I hope people are still interested in this story.**

Ronnie stroked Danielle's palm lovingly, tracing the length of her hand with her own fingertips. She could barely get over the fact that she was actually in the same room as her daughter, never mind the fact that she was so perfect. She gazed at her daughter's hand, which fit so perfectly in her own, tearing her eyes away from Danielle's face for a rare moment.

Gareth had left them to go and chase up a nurse, and Ronnie was grateful for the moment alone with Danielle. Whenever Gareth, or anyone else for that matter, entered the room then the whole atmosphere changed. It wasn't that great when they were on their own, but the tension heightened considerably whenever there was a new arrival into the room.

They seemed to be existing in a very fragile bubble at the moment, one which could be burst at any moment. Just being with one another was difficult enough, the added pressure of having to be with each other in front of anyone else caused a strain that they both felt.

Ronnie let her eyes drift back up to Danielle's face, feeling surprised when she saw that Danielle was staring straight at her. Ronnie quickly shot her daughter a small little smile, feeling shivers run up and down the length of her spine when Danielle returned it. Every tiny little movement, every minute gesture, meant the entire world to Ronnie. Just a few short hours ago she had believed her beloved daughter was dead, and then, just after discovering that she was actually still alive, had faced the prospect of losing her forever.

She still felt sick to the stomach, about what she had driven Danielle to do. To think she had behaved so awfully, terrified and traumatized her daughter so completely that she had turned to sleeping pills, _drugs_ for goodness sake, just to try and escape her heartache for a few hours, almost killing herself in the process. She felt the pain in her chest begin to grow and turned away from the thoughts that were driving her insane. She gazed into Danielle's mesmerizing eyes. All she wanted to do for the moment was concentrate on her daughter. She had to make sure that her baby was OK, that she got better, and got out of the hospital.

Ronnie continued to stare greedily at Danielle's face, relishing the eye contact, drinking in every little detail that she could. She held her breath slightly, not even daring to speak for fear that she would ruin the moment. Danielle seemed more than content to just sit in the comfortable silence, staring back at Ronnie with an equal determination. Ronnie could barely conceal her adoration for the human being who sat before her.

All of her adult life, Ronnie Mitchell had yearned for the child she had been forced to give away at the tender age of fourteen. For the past few months, she had believed that the reunion she so desperately wanted would never be possible, because her child was dead, cold and buried many years ago.

Yet here her daughter sat. It made her head spin.

Her beautiful baby girl. This time Ronnie couldn't help but reach out with her free hand, brushing Danielle's soft hair out of her eyes, cupping her face ever so gently. Just to assure herself that this was actually real. And not just some convincing dream.

She continued to smile softly. Ronnie noticed how Danielle's gaze dropped slightly as she touched her cheek, but she also noticed, that for the first time, Danielle hadn't flinched away. Ronnie felt her whole body flush with warmth.

She cleared her throat lightly, wanting to break the heavy silence, and pondering the best way to approach it. She let her hand fall away from Danielle's cheek, but still gripped tightly to her other hand. She was reassured that Danielle was holding hers just as securely.

There was still so much that she wanted to say. That she _needed_ to say. She wanted to know everything about Danielle. She wanted to know what her dad had said to her, how Archie had known before she did. She wanted to know why Danielle had waited so long to tell her. She wanted to know why Danielle ever came looking for her in the first place. There were a million more important questions that Ronnie desperately yearned to know, but she knew that she couldn't possibly ask them all, not at the moment. She had barely been with Danielle for a couple of hours, and now was not the time to be plaguing her with such serious questions. There was time enough for that, surely?

So she bit her tongue. She stopped thinking about herself and the desperate need she felt to have her questions answered. Instead she looked at Danielle. She tried to focus her entire attention on Danielle. That's what her main priority must be, from now on. Only Danielle, and nothing else.

Ronnie looked at the door that Gareth had just exited before flicking her gaze back to Danielle. "So..." she began. "Your brother...he cares a lot about you" she nodded, trying to make the statement just seem like idle chit-chat. The truth was, Ronnie was curious about Gareth. He was obviously very protective of his little sister, and he was very wary of Ronnie, that she could see. The boy seemed nice enough though, from the little she had been paying attention to him.

Danielle's small little smile grew. "Yeah" she murmured her agreement, wondering where Ronnie was going with this. "He's just worried about me, that's all" she explained. "It's been a while since I've seen him. Not since..." Danielle's voice tailed off and she looked at her lap, chewing her lip.

"Since after your mum's funeral?" Ronnie prompted, a sharp pain in her chest as she uttered the word.

Danielle looked back up, blinking in surprise. "Y-yeah" she stuttered nervously. "He took it really hard. Well – we all did. But especially Gareth" her eyes had a far-off look as she remembered. She wasn't sure why she was telling Ronnie all of this. But she continued nonetheless. "Gareth...He's not always been so protective. He was in the year above me at school, and he's older, but only by a few months. In some ways he was older, but some ways he wasn't you know?" Danielle paused for breath, as Ronnie nodded eagerly, drinking in every word that Danielle was saying.

"We were different when we were growing up. Gareth's always been more immature, but he's always been miles more tough, and more popular than I ever was" Danielle gave a little titter. "We were close though...Our differences sort of...I don't know – cancelled each other out?" Danielle finished, seeing how absorbed Ronnie was in her story. She blushed a little. "Sorry" she muttered. "I don't even know why I'm saying all of this"

"No, no! It's fine. I like hearing it...it's interesting" Ronnie smiled her encouragement. "I want to really get to know you, Danielle. I love hearing about this, about Gareth...He's such a huge part of your life. I want to be a part of it too...if you want me to be" she finished, her eyes shining with love and hope.

Danielle's brow furrowed in confusion. "Well...yes, of course I do" she frowned, looking torn.

"Danielle?" Ronnie's voice questioned, taking in her expression nervously.

Danielle sighed. "Ronnie...It's just..." she struggled to find the words. Ronnie covered their joined hands with her free one.

"C'mon, Danielle, what's the matter? Tell me sweetie, please?" Ronnie begged, tears of desperation springing to her eyes. She couldn't bear to see Danielle this way.

Danielle looked at Ronnie in shock, completely astounded by how vulnerable and open Ronnie was to her. The Ronnie that she had gotten to know over the past seven months would've never begged like this, would never have let anyone see her cry. Especially not her, not Danielle. And she understood that Ronnie wanted to make things better. She believed her mother when Ronnie said that she loved her. But what she couldn't understand was _why. _

What difference did a bit of DNA make? Just because Ronnie had discovered that they were linked biologically, it shouldn't really have made that much of a difference. Danielle was still the same person, the same silly young girl that Ronnie had detested at times. Danielle felt tears spring to her eyes.

Ronnie squeezed her hand even more tightly, her sense of desperation growing. "Please?" she whispered.

Danielle stared at Ronnie, her mother, the woman who had given birth to her. The one person who had become the main focus of Danielle's attention for the past several months. Her hair had come loose in parts from the bun it had been twisted into, so that several strands were hanging untidily around her face. Her eyes were glistening with tears, and her cheeks were stained with the tears which had already been shed that night. All traces of make-up had been washed away. Their were huge bags under her eyes, rings of exhaustion and worry.

Yet, despite all of it, Ronnie Mitchell was still one of the most stunning women Danielle had ever seen, and she was positive it wasn't anything to do with bias. Danielle squeezed her mother's hand tighter, sucking a sharp painful breath. "Why, Ronnie?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ronnie's eyes clouded with uncertainty. "Why?" she echoed, her voice shaking.

Danielle nodded, looking into her mother's eyes fearfully.

Ronnie swallowed. "I – what do you mean?" she asked.

"I need to know why you finding out about me changes anything" Danielle sniffed. Ronnie looked confused. Danielle continued. "It's just...Ronnie, I don't get it. You weren't prepared to listen before...I don't understand how finding who I really am could've changed your opinion so much" she said quietly, biting her lip.

"Danielle, you're my daughter" Ronnie shook her head.

For the first time, Ronnie saw a flash of anger pass over Danielle's face. Before she knew it, Danielle had snatched her hand away.

"I know that!" Danielle almost yelled. "But it doesn't change anything, Ronnie. If I'd have told you months ago, if I hadn't have told you for months to come...I'm still _me!"_ Danielle was exasperated.

Ronnie was aghast. Her hand clutched hopelessly at thin air, her fingers curling round the empty space where Danielle's hand had been. She stared at Danielle, her mouth slightly agape. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. She didn't even understand what point Danielle was trying to make. "Danielle, I don't understand" Ronnie shook her head, the tears which brimmed in her eyes threatening to fall.

Danielle raised her hands to her face and dug the heels of her hand into her eyes, desperately willing herself not to start crying. She had to say this.

"Just because we – we're family, it doesn't change who we are" Danielle said very quietly. She could feel the rage building inside her. She was torn between several different emotions surfacing all at one. Part of her was perfectly content to just sit and hold Ronnie's hand, wanted to make a go of things, pretend that everything was alright. That part of her was the Danielle who had turned up in Walford all those months ago, full of bright ideas and dreams. That girl didn't want to spoil anthing, all she wanted was to be happy. But there was another part of her that was desperately angry, confused and frustrated. The part of her which craved answers, the newer version of Danielle that had found the courage to confront Ronnie the night before. The new Danielle was tougher, wary of anything and everyone, much like Ronnie herself.

Danielle was torn between the different sides to her personality. The side which was pleasant and meek had taken residence for a long, long time, but the other side of her was growing stronger and stronger with every passing second.

"We're still the same, Ronnie. I'm still the same" Danielle whispered, feeling very weary all of a sudden.

"Danielle, I _know_ that. But you're my baby, my little girl, I love you!" Ronnie garbled desperately, willing Danielle to see the truth.

Instead all she got was a groan of frustration. "You don't get it" Danielle muttered quietly, shaking her head.

"What?! Please, I don't understand, explain to me!" Ronnie cried, trying to stop herself from reaching out to grab Danielle's hand again. Danielle sighed, turning her face to look at Ronnie. Her mother's eyes were filled with panic and desperation, the tears now sliding down her cheeks.

Danielle felt her own face crumple. She hated this. She hated that everything was so messed up and horrible. She hated that she couldn't just allow Ronnie to comfort her, that everything was so complicated. She reached out with her hand, taking Ronnie's once more. She noted the slight look of relief which flooded Ronnie's face. "Ronnie" Danielle sighed, feeling exasperated. "Everything that – that happened – everything that we – said" she forced the words, trying to repress the shudder which rippled through her body as she remembered the cruel words which had been spoken to her.

Ronnie flinched, and she had her mouth half-opened, just about to apologise once more when Danielle held up a hand. "Please, I really need to say this" Danielle whispered, eyes fluttering closed. She just felt so tired of everything. Ronnie was silenced immediately, sniffing as she watched Danielle carefuly with expectant eyes, eyes that were still filled with tears.

"Why does what you said change?" Danielle's voice was still barely more than a whisper. She looked away, unable to believe that she was even daring to utter the words. "Why does me being your daughter – why does it change?" Danielle asked, her voice pleading. She sounded like a small child seeking reassurance about some fact that they couldn't get their head around. Like when a small child asked why the sky was blue.

Ronnie had no idea what to say. But she knew that she had to answer. Danielle was practically pleading with her to explain. "Danielle – I'm sorry that I said – what I did" Ronnie shivered. "But I swear I didn't mean a word I-"

Danielle cut her off suddenly. "Yes you did"

"W-what?" Ronnie faltered slightly, taken-aback by the abrupt tone of Daniele's voice.

"You meant what you said. I saw it in your eyes" Danielle's own eyes fluttered closed, her voice hoarse. She could feel herself begin to crumble as she remembered. Ronnie looked on, horror clear on her face. All she wanted was to love her child. She wanted to make it all better.

Danielle continued to speak. "You meant it. You _hated _me" a tear leaked out from behind Danielle's eyelids. Ronnie shook her head violently. "No, no!" she cried, her voice cracking with disbelief, she didn't want to remember, to be reminded of what she had done to her own baby.

Danielle nodded, feeling almost hysterical. "You did, you did!" she was still whispering.

"Danielle, _no_!" Ronnie whimpered. She moved off of her seat, shifting so she was perched on the edge of Danielle's bed. "I promise, I've never hated you, Danielle, I swear it. Not even when I didn't know. Please, baby, you have to believe me. I'm sorry" she pleaded, desperate. Danielle was near hysterics, and was just shaking her head back and forth. Her daughter folded her arms tightly across her chest, hugging her torso.

The tears poured from Ronnie's eyes. She felt terrified, Danielle had changed in only a matter of seconds and was now verging on hysterics, almost uncontrollable. Ronnie reached out, cupping both sides of Danielle's face and forcing her daughter to look into her eyes. "Danielle, Danielle" she murmured, trying to claim her attention. She stared into her baby's eyes. "Calm down" she whispered soothingly. "_Everything_" she stressed, "will be OK, Danielle. I promise" she whispered, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her child's forehead.

"Y-you promise?" Danielle stuttered, sounding once again like an upset toddler.

Ronnie nodded her head, widening her eyes. "I promise" She wrapped her arms tightly around Danielle's trembling shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her hair softly, closing her eyes with a mixture of relief and horror.

Things felt silent for a short while, and Ronnie swayed a little, feeling a wave of fatigue crash into her. She forced her eyes open, stroking Danielle's hair as her daughter buried her face in Ronnie's shoulder, snivelling. She held her close, savouring every moment. She would fight the exhaustion, just for a little while longer. She had missed out on the last twenty years. She wasn't about to give up any more time.

After a few minutes, they heard the door creak open again. Both looked up in shock, having completely forgot about everything. Gareth sauntered into the room, a nurse a couple of steps behind him. The nurse quickly made her way over to Danielle's bedside, but Gareth paused, narrowing his eyes at his sister's tear-stained face.

The nurse started bustling around Danielle, fixing the IV which was stuck in her arm. Danielle shifted, and Ronnie released her grip reluctantly to allow the nurse access to properly check on her. Danielle froze and clung desperately to Ronnie's arm for a moment, looking at her mother's face in utter panic for a moment, searching Ronnie's face with wide, scared eyes. "Danielle, sweetie?" Ronnie murmured, her voice concerned. Danielle's eyes moved frantically from right to left across Ronnie's face until finally she seemed to find what she was looking for. She calmed visibly and nodded, letting Ronnie's arm slide from her grip. Ronnie bent over and kissed the top of Danielle's head. "I'll be right outside" she whispered, just loud enough for Danielle to hear.

Their entire exchange was watched suspiciously by Gareth. Ronnie started to make her way out of the room. She felt light-headed. Gareth turned on his heel and followed her out, right at her back.

As soon as they were out in the hall, Ronnie flopped down in a seat, leaning forward, holding her head in her hands. What a mess, she thought to herself. She felt Gareth sit down beside her. She didn't make any move to try and speak to him but after a few seconds she felt his gaze on her.

Unable to feel anything other than exhaustion, she dragged her head upward, turning to face him blearily. He met her eyes with an angry, accusatory gaze.

"What?" she said, annoyance surfacing slightly.

"Look, Ronnie" Gareth began. "I don't know what the hell is going on between you and my sister. But I want you to know this" he leaned forward his eyes narrowing. "I've seen the way she looks at you. And I don't know what the hell has happened to her over these last few months that's managed to turn my sister into a quivering wreck, but I know it has something to do with you. She's changed" he didn't pause long enough to let Ronnie interject. "I'm not going anywhere, Ronnie. I'm going to be here for Danielle, no matter what. I've seen how much she seems to need you, so I won't say anything to her. But I'll be watching. Because if you ever, _ever _hurt my sister – you won't ever get the chance to see her again" he finished his little speech and stood up, storming away, leaving a dumbstruck Ronnie staring mutely after him.

She stared at his back as he walked down the corridor and out of her sight. She was in total shock. She sighed again, leaning forward and hiding her face once more.

She dragged herself to her feet and moved toward the door, peering through the glass as she watched Danielle look up at the nurse who was tending to her. She noticed the sadness in her daughter's eyes.

She sighed. Something was telling her that this was not going to be an easy ride.

**Well, lol that was a long chapter :-P I hope you enjoyed. Things will start getting a bit more fast-moving from now on. Please take the time to review if possible, feedback is so helpful :)  
Hope you all had a nice Christmas and I wish you all a Happy New Year! :D**  
**Kirsty**

**xxx**


	34. Promises

Ronnie stood with her back pressed against the wall, arms folded tightly around her body. Her eyelids were heavy and her limbs felt like lead but she fought the fatigue like it was the plague, clenching her teeth with stubborn determination. She knew that she was fighting a losing battle and that sooner or later she would have to go and get some sleep, but every cell in her body cried out in protest at the thought of leaving Danielle. She tapped her foot absent-mindedly, and checked her watch, yawning instinctively as she noticed it was just gone 10 in the morning. She had been awake for almost thirty hours. And what an eventful thirty hours it had been. She took the moment to try and gather up all her thoughts, regain some control over herself and the situation. Her hair hung limply around her shoulders, wavy straggles of loose hair curtaining her face. She knew that she had to have a proper conversation with Danielle, but was petrified of another emotional confrontation. She felt weakened and confused, what with the constant back and forth pendulum swing between light-hearted joy and gut-wrenching pain. Barely able to string two words together, she was feeling the strain.

But though she was exhausted, physically and mentally, though she was upset and still deeply confused, she tried her best not to dwell on herself. Because, despite all the pain she was feeling, there was a deep joy that had settled in her heart. For the first time in many years, Ronnie Mitchell felt almost complete. There was no longer that agonising ache in her heart. She had her baby girl back, her beautiful, beloved child. She may have been exhausted and distressed that things were the way they were between herself and Danielle, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of joy.

The only worry she had now was the terrifying thought that Danielle didn't feel the same way.

Ronnie shut her eyes and exhaled, leaning her head back against the wall. Time seemed to drag by slowly as she waited for the nurse to finish up in Danielle's room.

Everything raced around inside her mind, every thought and every word circling her brain. She could still feel the way her palm had stung as she had struck Danielle. She could feel the desperation which had oozed from her daughter as she had been pleaded with, and she remembered the shattered look in Danielle's eyes as she sat crumpled on the ground, utterly destroyed by the one person who was supposed to lover her more than anyone else and protect her from hurt and hate, not be the one who inflicted it. Her insides felt like they had been thrust into cold water and she snapped her own eyes open, trying to shake the image of Danielle which made her heart tear apart with guilt. But she couldn't get rid of the ghostly image which haunted her mind, the desolate look in her child's eyes...

She clenched and unclenched her hands, wondering when or if Gareth would come back. She felt her stomach lurch unpleasantly at the thought of his accusations, like she had missed a step whilst ascending a flight of stairs. It was like a knife to her heart, seeing the damage which she had caused her daughter, but it made it a whole lot worse when someone else noticed it and pointed it out. If Gareth could see that Danielle had changed, then it wouldn't be long before he quizzed Danielle, and Ronnie was sure he would be furious when he found out how Danielle had been treated. As and when he found out, Ronnie was almost sure that the first thing he would do was try and take Danielle back to Telford when she was better. And even as she thought it, she knew there was probably a good chance that Danielle would agree. Right now, Ronnie wouldn't blame her.

The desperate thoughts chased each other around her head, and she sunk into a fit of despair, as she realised what a true mess she had made of everything.

Suddenly, she felt the horrifying urge to burst into tears. .There was a lump at the back of her throat and tears welled in her eyes. She blinked frantically, bewildered and terrified by the feeling. She swallowed hard, clinging desperately to composure. She mustn't lose it, she _had _to keep herself calm. If she gave in now, she would be sure to fall apart completely.

Ronnie took several deep breaths, attempting to reign in her emotions. She was definitely not used to feeling so out of control. She raised her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, before pushing her hair back, raking her hands through the tugs.

As the door to the room swung open, Ronnie found herself jumping, spinning round face the nurse. The young woman shut the door discreetly behind her, giving Ronnie a kind, pitying look.

"Mrs. Mitchell, right?" the nurse said.

"It's miss. And just call me Ronnie" she muttered quickly.

"Ronnie" the nurse echoed, smiling kindly. "And you're Danielle's mother, yes?" she questioned.

Ronnie swallowed and nodded, heart thudding in her chest. "She is alright isn't she?" Ronnie pleaded quietly, feeling her palms begin to sweat nervously.

The nurse cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, she's definitely improved, and is responding well to the meds we've administered. If she keeps this up at a steady rate then she'll make a full recovery in no time. The doctor will be along to assess her more fully in a short while" the young woman informed her. "I think it should be OK for you to go back and see her now – just try to keep her calm OK? She does seem a little...unsettled" the nurse frowned slightly.

Ronnie stepped forward. "Unsettled?" she repeated worriedly.

"Yes...I'm sure it's nothing, but Danielle seems a bit stressed out. Try and keep her as relaxed as possible OK?" the nurse finished, giving Ronnie a sympathetic smile.

Ronnie nodded her head.

The nurse reached out and brushed her arm lightly. "Don't worry. She's in good hands" the nurse offered helpfully before turning away.

Ronnie looked down in surprise at where the nurse's hand had been. She stood where was for a few moments longer, fighting the nerves which made her stomach turn summersaults.

With a deep anticipatory breath, she leaned her hand against the door to Danielle's room, and rapped her knuckles against the wood. Peeking through the small pane of glass, she watched as Danielle's head snapped upward, and then beckoned her in.

Her heart began to thud loudly in her chest, and the sight of Danielle made her body tingle.

She stepped into the room, glancing warily at her little girl, terrified of provoking another similar outburst that they had before.

"Hi" Danielle was the one to speak first, her voice a little crackly and sounding very small as it cut through the tensions between them, allowing the first unsure moments to melt away. Ronnie gave a small little smile, allowing herself to walk over to Danielle's bed.

"Hey" she replied, slipping into the chair beside Danielle's bed. "Are you OK?" she asked, biting her lip as she watched Danielle nod, the sunlight streaking through the window and causing Danielle's blonde hair to glow radiantly, halo-like in the dim room. What a perfect human being, Ronnie mused.

"Yes" her daughter said in reply to her question, sitting up a little straighter against the pillows.

Ronnie nodded. "Good" she breathed, feeling the knot of apprehension in her stomach loosen a little.

"Where's Gareth?" Danielle enquired, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Um..." Ronnie faltered, feeling panicked. Did she tell Danielle the truth and run the risk of upsetting her? Part of her was scared that Danielle would take Gareth's side.

"Ronnie?" Danielle questioned, a little knot of worry growing in her stomach. "What's wrong?" a smidge of panic seeped into her voice.

"Nothing, Danielle, it's fine" Ronnie shifted the chair closer to the bed, soothing her daughter as best as she could. "There's nothing to worry about, honest" she replied. "Gareth was just a bit worried about you. He just wanted a little bit of space" she tried her best to smile convincingly, thinking of the nurse's words. Keeping Danielle calm and well was all that mattered, petty arguments and disagreements would be handled at a later date she vowed to herself.

Danielle narrowed her eyes slightly, confused and unconvinced, reluctantly allowing to let the subject slide. She gave a little sigh, tucking her hair behind her ears self-consciously, and fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Anyway" Ronnie continued, eager not to lose the atmosphere which they had going, "Isn't there something else I can get you?" she checked her watch. "Aren't you hungry?" she enquired shyly; fighting off another yawn, as she carefully checked her daughter's expression.

"Uh..." she paused. Danielle put a hand on her stomach, and looked down bewildered, like she'd forgotten it was there. Now that Ronnie mentioned it, she was starting to feel hungry, starving in fact, probably due to the fact her stomach had been pumped and she had absolutely nothing in her belly. But then the thought of eating made her tender stomach churn. "I'm not sure I could eat anything just now" she settled on.

Ronnie nodded seriously in acknowledgement. "We best wait to see what the doctor says anyway" she said sensibly, inching marginally closer to her daughter, almost oblivious to her actions.

Danielle tilted her head sideways, bemused and a little touched that Ronnie was acting so concerned. It was still disconcerting, having Ronnie behave so softly and act so lovingly, being so worried about her. But she tried her best to hold off her own concerns. She focused on the words that Ronnie had spoken to her. _Everything will be OK. I promise._ Danielle choked back a little sigh. That was a hell of a big promise to make and to –more importantly – keep.

Ronnie's hand was splayed, palm upward on the bed, her fingers curled into the perfect casual position, but an open invitation for Danielle to take her hand.

Danielle folded her arms over her chest, resisting. She wanted as clear a head as possible, and when Ronnie held her hand it was just too surreal to deal with. Comforting, yes, but it made it hard to focus on anything else.

They fell into an easy silence, which remained unbroken for only a few peaceful moments. There were two short taps at the door, before it opened to reveal a woman in her early-thirties, her auburn hair tied loosely back as she stepped into the room, holding a clipboard tightly to her chest, as she peered at Danielle through silver-rimmed spectacles.

She cleared her throat. "Miss Jones?" she enquired.

Danielle sat up a little straighter, before nodding.

"Hi, I'm Dr. O'Rourke. I've just taken over from Dr. McKenna, I take it he was treating you earlier?" she questioned her eyes scanning the chart in front of her. Danielle nodded her agreement, and the doctor gave her a swift, sweeping smile, the effect lost when she turned almost immediately back to the chart. The doctor had an air of importance and business about her, and as Danielle looked at her, she was reminded of how Ronnie had been when Danielle had first met her. The thought made her instantly uncomfortable and she fidgeted, longing for the woman to just get on with things.

The doctor looked fleetingly at Ronnie. "Sorry – Are you family?" the doctor asked politely, eyes scanning over the documents as she absorbed the medical information.

"Ronnie Mitchell" she introduced herself. She glanced at Danielle, seeking approval before continuing. "And yes – I'm her mum" she uttered the words almost shyly, stealing a glance at Danielle, and shot her a small smile, feeling a little thrilled as she spoke. Danielle returned the smile, though hers was a little more strained.

Dr. O'Rourke's eyebrows raised in surprise for only a mere second, before it was completely masked behind the usual professionalism.

"Of course" she said smoothly, smiling a little again.

"Well – Danielle?" she said politely, waiting for Danielle to nod before continuing. "Would you like your mum to leave for now whilst we talk?"

Ronnie tensed, preparing herself to leave, though it was the last thing she wanted at the minute.

To her utter surprise, she felt Danielle's hand suddenly grip her own. "No, she can stay" Danielle said quietly, sliding her fingers between Ronnie's. She didn't want to be alone with this woman. Maybe it was just the way Danielle was feeling at the moment, but the doctor definitely wasn't putting her at ease. She wanted Ronnie there for support.

Dr. O'Rourke nodded briskly, moving swiftly on. "Right, well, from what I see you seem to be responding fairly well to the treatment. How do you feel? Are you experiencing any pain, sickness, discomfort?"

Danielle shook her head at each question. "No – I'm alright. A bit tired, drowsy, but OK" she said nervously, chewing her lip.

The doctor nodded. "Now" she said, her voice softening, but also sounding more ominous. Danielle's hand tightened unconsciously on Ronnie's. "I know what you told Dr. McKenna, Danielle, but with a case like this, it really is necessary that you speak with our on-hand psychologist, so she can fully assess your condition" the doctor spoke in a calming and caring voice, making Danielle feel like she was a child.

"Look, I don't need to talk to some psychologist or whatever!" Danielle protested, feeling panicked. They must all still think she was crazy.

"Danielle, its hospital policy" the doctor continued gently, her tone only further sending Danielle into a panic. This young woman doctor didn't know anything about her, with her slightly snobbish persona, the patronising tone in which she spoke to Danielle.

"But why?!" Danielle persisted, her chest tightening as she gripped Ronnie's hand. "I told you, it was an accident!" she was beginning to grow angry, but it was only slightly covering her obvious fear and confusion.

"Please, Miss Jones –" Dr. O'Rourke interjected and Danielle noted the change in how the doctor addressed her. They had went from Danielle back to Miss Jones. "It's nothing to worry about. It's simply hospital policy that we see you are assessed, I'm sure everything will be fine, and then you'll be out in no time" the doctor continued, using the same patronising tone.

Danielle didn't look convinced. All she wanted now was for to be left alone, not assessed and analysed when she was perfectly fine! She didn't like this doctor, she decided, though knew her reasoning was probably irrational. She was beginning to feel more and more desperate and alone, the grip of Ronnie's hand her only support. Her fingers were entwined tightly in Ronnie's and Ronnie was watching her daughter closely as she grew more and more openly distressed.

"Doctor – really, does she have to?" Ronnie asked, using the same level of patronising tone that Dr. O'Rourke was using with her daughter. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Ronnie.

Dr. O'Rourke fixed Ronnie with a surprised stare. "Yes, it really is necessary. Just one little session with our psychologist to confirm you're in a fit state of mind to be released – is that really too much to ask, in a situation like this?" the doctor raised her eyebrows slightly, sounding a little exasperated, but kept her whole tone polite and professional.

Ronnie squeezed Danielle's hand. "Well, that doesn't sound so unreasonable" she conceded, glancing at her daughter with a slightly wary and pleading look in her eye. "Danielle?" Ronnie queried.

Suddenly Danielle found herself nodding, mesmerized by Ronnie's gaze and the heart warming sensation she had felt when Ronnie had stood up for her.

Dr. O'Rourke looked relieved. "Right. Well I could go and fetch the psychologist just now, she may be free, or unless you want to wait until later –"

At the look of panic again in Danielle's eyes, Ronnie cut the doctor off.

"Thanks – but why don't we wait until Danielle is feeling a little better?" she looked appealingly at the doctor, feeling a dislike for the woman stir up inside her, though the poor girl was just doing her job. Still she had made Danielle feel upset, and Ronnie wasn't willing to forgive her yet. "Eh, Danielle?" she asked, taking control of the situation. Danielle nodded eagerly. Ronnie smiled at the doctor. "There. Thanks for your time, Dr. O'Rourke" Ronnie smiled sweetly, effectively ending the conversation.

"Of course" Dr. O'Rourke agreed, looking ever so slightly annoyed, but exiting the room.

As the woman left, Danielle let out a sigh of relief, her breath one big whoosh. "Thanks" she said weakly, her hand still embedded firmly in Ronnie's.

Ronnie smiled wearily, her eyelids drooping just a little. "No problem" she fought off a yawn, the tiredness really was beginning to take hold, she realised. "Are you alright?"

Danielle nodded, still clutching at Ronnie's hand. "Yeah. I don't need to talk to anyone though. I told you – I didn't mean it. I was silly and really stupid – I just wanted to sleep" she insisted.

Ronnie nodded, but swallowed. How exactly did you manage to take four sleeping tablets and then straight vodka right afterwards?

"I believe you" she said reluctantly, running her free hand through the front of her hair. "But – you know – even if you did, you can tell me, Danielle. Or you could, maybe tell the doctor? Please, just – don't pretend – not for me" she shook head, whispering the last part. She was still terrified that Danielle had tried to kill herself. Her story was just a little too convenient for Ronnie's liking. If Danielle really had tried to kill herself – it was better to confront it, right? And not just sweep it under the carpet, no matter how much the truth would hurt her. Ronnie was glad that she had put the words out there, the question had been circling her head and she needed to know. Ronnie tensed herself for the onslaught of Danielle's anger.

"Ronnie..." Danielle's voice was weak and filled with tears.

Ronnie froze, surprised by Danielle's defeatist tone. She blinked, widening her eyes.

"I didn't" Danielle shook her head, eyes filling with tears. "Please – please –" she murmured, as the tears fell, wetting her cheeks. "I really need you to believe me" she bit back a sob, feeling utterly shattered. Despite all her anger and all of the unanswered questions – for the moment she had very little fight left.

"OK, OK" Ronnie said quickly, surprise showing on her face. "I believe you. I do" she promised, reaching out a hand to cup Danielle's cheek, tenderly stroking her hair as she moved it out of her eyes.

Danielle took a deep shuddery breath, closing her eyes. She wiped her eyes, taking Ronnie's hand again and moving it away from her face, holding it tightly in her palm instead. "Right now - Ronnie – I need you" Danielle whispered, shutting her eyes. Her lips trembled and she willed with all her might for Ronnie to respond the way she wanted her too.

"I'm here" Ronnie said. "And I'm not going anywhere"

*******

**Hey :) I felt like we need to see this between Ronnie and Danielle. I wanted this to be a kind of turning point in the story, I want things to start to get a little more fast-moving. There is still loads to come so I hope you can stick with it :D**

**xxx**


	35. Only Yesterday

**A/N:- Thank-you for your inspiring reviews, they always make we want to write more. I know there has been long gaps between updates recently, but I'm really into writing this fic again, so I'm hoping to batter on and get another few chapters up over the coming weeks. For any readers of 'A New Beginning' or 'Forgive Me', I'll try and get an update for those soon.**

Ronnie had no idea how long she stared in utter awe at Danielle.

After her daughter's quiet plea for her, Ronnie had held tightly to Danielle's hand, murmuring soothing words as tears slipped down Danielle's cheeks, leaking from behind her closed eyelids. Ronnie looked on, absorbed as Danielle rested her head against the pillow, squeezing her hand so tightly that it actually hurt a little. Not that she would ever have mentioned the fact. She was too wrapped up in her baby girl. Ronnie's heart thudded painfully against her ribcage, overpowered with the rush of love which swamped her, pushing almost everything else aside.

Danielle's shoulders jerked as a small hiccup escaped her throat, along with another couple of stray tears. Her daughter's eyes remained closed. Ronnie reached out instantaneously, and softly stroked Danielle's hair. "Shh" she soothed, her voice hushed. "I'm here" she whispered, almost inaudibly. Danielle gave her hand a little squeeze in response, and once more, Ronnie felt her heart balloon with love. After another couple of moments, Danielle's head fell to the side, and her grip on Ronnie's hand loosened a little. Her breathing became deep and steady. Her little girl was asleep.

Ronnie exhaled, staring in wonder at Danielle's face. Her head had tipped to the side, toward Ronnie. Her hair had fell like a curtain over her face. Very gently, Ronnie tweaked it out of her eyes, smoothing it gently. She stroked her hair for a few seconds, before moving her palm to the side of Danielle's cheek. She pressed her palm softly against it, feeling the warmth radiating from Danielle's smooth skin.

After several seconds, Ronnie retracted her hand gently, careful not to wake Danielle up. Instead she covered their already joined hands with her other. She sighed lightly, a small smile creeping onto her face. She tilted her head, gazing intently at her daughter. Finally, after all these years... her heart was so filled with relief and love, she felt like it might just possibly burst. For such a long, long time she had yearned for this, dreamed of her daughter coming back to her. Admittedly, in her dreams it had been in better circumstances. Danielle shifted a little in her sleep and gave a light snore. Ronnie's sleepy smile widened a little. Things may not have been perfect, there was still a lot to sort through, and a lot to resolve. Ronnie leaned her head forward, resting it on the bed, still holding her daughter's hand. As she felt her eyes flutter close of their own accord, the small smile remained on her face. She may have made a mess of things, but Danielle was everything she had ever dreamed of for the past twenty years of life. She would do her best to make things right, she thought to herself, as sleep finally took over her before Ronnie had time to register it, and she fell into a light slumber, her hand still implanted firmly in Danielle's.

***

Roxy was restless. She sat up on her bed, looking round at her dim room, darkened by the fact that the curtains were still draw shut. She had only slept for a couple of hours since she had returned from the hospital, but she couldn't seem to get much rest at all. She was plagued with confusing dreams, where she couldn't find Amy, and she was so out of her mind with worry, then she'd awaken and be shaking like a leaf.

She thought of her sister, still at the hospital, with Danielle. Ronnie's daughter and Roxy's niece. Roxy exhaled loudly, raising her hands to her forehead. It was far too massive to get her head around.

It was crazy. Just this time yesterday she had been getting ready for her dad and Peggy's wedding, Ronnie and Archie were finally on speaking terms again, after so many years of Roxy being forced to play mediator between the pair. Yet now, a mere twenty-four hours later, Danielle had been revealed to be Ronnie's daughter after stealing Amy away from the Vic, their Dad had been turfed out of the Vic by Peggy and Danielle had landed herself in the hospital.

Roxy sighed heavily, feeling disheartened. She dragged herself out of bed, yawning as she pulled on her dressing gown. Making her way out of her room, she listened keenly for Amy, whom she had left with Peggy. "Aunty Peg!" she called, just before giving another huge yawn as she stretched.

"In here, Roxy!" she heard the high-pitched voice of Ben call out from the living room. She entered the room, giving a smile as she looked on at the adorable sight of Ben sitting with Amy on the living room, helping her sit upright as a colourful cartoon played on the television.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Roxy cooed, walking over and scooping her daughter up into her arms, holding her close, shutting her eyes for a single moment. There had been a point, only last night, when Roxy was terrified beyond belief that something had happened to her little girl, that someone had taken her. Of course, that had been the case, but not for all of the terrible reasons that had been running through her head. She opened her eyes and kissed Amy's hair softly, holding her close as she sat down on the couch. Thinking that Amy had been lost had brought back all of those terrible memories from when Sean really had taken her baby girl. She shivered slightly, before diverting her attention to Ben, who unfolded his legs from where he's been sitting, and stood up.

"Thanks, kiddo" she winked at him, as he sat down beside her and started flicking through the channels, adjusting his glasses with one hand as he did so.

"Ben – where _is _Aunty Peg?" she enquired, catching Amy's flailing little fists with one hand, placing a kiss on her little button nose.

"Um, she wasn't feeling well" Ben told her, looking troubled. "I told her I would watch Amy, so she went and had a lie down. She seemed really tired" he shrugged. Roxy nodded, chewing her lip slightly as she felt a wave of guilt crash into her, since she had returned from the hospital, she hadn't really spoken properly to Peggy, not about how she was feeling about Archie. She hadn't even bothered to ask if her aunt had slept before asking her to watch Amy for a couple of hours whilst Roxy went to bed, having not slept at all the whole night.

Roxy took a look round at the living room, which was in a bit of a mess. The sunlight was streaming through the window, lighting up the room with its pale yellow rays. Roxy checked her watch. "Where's your dad, Ben?" Roxy asked.

Ben sighed deeply. "I think he went to Shirley's. I'm not sure, he was really angry about Archie" Ben looked sideways at Roxy, and the pair shared a worried glance.

Roxy stood up, heaving Amy onto one hip. "He'll be back soon, I bet" she told her second-cousin reassuringly. "Anyway, have you had any breakfast yet?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well, why don't I fix us something, eh?" she smiled, trying her best to keep up a sunny persona for Ben, who after all, really had enough to be dealing with. It wasn't fair to turf it all on the young lad's shoulders.

Ben smiled, and nodded his head. He got up, and trailed after Roxy as she sailed through to the kitchen, setting Amy safely in her high-chair before setting to work in the kitchen. Ben leant against the door frame, watching her. It seemed oddly fake, somehow, he thought to himself. He could see the look of worry that was etched into Roxy's face, he wasn't stupid.

He swallowed, blinking several times as he tried to get up the courage to speak. He wanted to know what was happening. He thought about his mobile and the several texts which he had already received from Abi, all asking him for more information.

"Roxy..." he began, watching her aptly. She continued to make breakfast.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true? What everyone is saying, what Danielle said?" he asked, and Roxy froze where she was.

She turned around slowly to face him, her brow creased. "Who's been saying what?" she asked, a tad defensively.

He bowed his head. "Abi was texting me" he muttered.

Roxy sighed and beckoned Ben over to the table. She sat him down, and took the seat opposite him. "Well, since we don't where your dad's cleared off to, and Peggy's..." she tailed off before re-entering her train of thought. "I guess you should know the truth." She gave another sigh. "Yes, Ben, it's true. Danielle is Ronnie's daughter" the words felt strange on her tongue even as she uttered them.

Ben's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, he had already worked that much out for himself when he heard Danielle screaming it in the street. But hearing it confirmed was still a surprise in itself. "Whoa" he said, leaning back in his seat.

Roxy smiled a little. "I know, right?"

"so...where's Ronnie?" he asked.

Roxy cleared her throat. "She's at the hospital. With Danielle"

"Hospital?" Ben echoed, eyes widening with concern. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah!" Roxy hastened. "It's just..." she tailed off, at a loss as to how to explain what Danielle had done to Ben. She didn't even know all the details herself. "Look, Ben, Danielle was really confused...and upset..." she struggled, finding it hard to find the words to defend and explain away the girl's actions. "All you need to know is that – she's fine." Roxy finished, getting up and beginning to make them breakfast again.

Ben looked at the table, letting that particular subject drop. He was thirteen, not an idiot. He knew enough to read between the lines. "So – she's kind of like...my cousin or something?" he asked.

"Well...sort of" Roxy gauged.

Ben smiled. "I like Danielle" he said, thoughtfully. "She was always lovely when she came to look after Amy"

Roxy looked over at her daughter. "Wasn't she just" she muttered.

***

The hospital cafeteria provided an appreciated distraction. Gareth sat on his own at a table in the corner using his fingers to pick at his chocolate chip muffin, one that he hadn't had a bite out of yet. He gazed darkly at the table, his mind far away. A thousand pictures whizzed through his mind. The last time he had seen Danielle before she left for London. That was the sister that he knew and loved. Then the sight of her at the police station, thinner, sallower...different. She still looked like the Danni he knew. But there was a darkness in her eyes. Like a light had gone off. Like something had broken.

She was acting different. And somehow he knew it was connected to Ronnie Mitchell, Danielle's birth mum. He leant his head forward, dropping it into his palms. He didn't know what had went on that had changed his sister so drastically, but he desperately wanted to.

He thought of how he had spoken to Ronnie, and felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. The look of shock on her weary face was enough to make him feel terrible. But he was scared of her, scared of the power she seemed to wield over Danielle. When her mum was in the room, Danielle seemed scared, uneasy. Well she had done at first. His sister was clearly still fragile, still needing to be looked after. And no matter how much it seemed like Ronnie loved his sister, he couldn't trust her, not yet. He had to do his best to protect Danielle, right? He pondered, torn.

Suddenly he jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that it was his dad calling. He sighed, rubbing a hand through ruffled hair. Stabbing the end call button, he began to text. _Can't talk now. Danielle is doing good. Will get her to phone you later. G x _He sent the text quickly, trying not to feel guilty for fobbing his dad off, but the last thing he felt like doing was deal with his panicked dad, and have to lie to him about Ronnie. There was no way Gareth was telling him anything about Danielle's birth mum.

He sighed, rubbing his face. This was truly a mess. Just yesterday everything had been fine, he had been muddling along, fairly happy. He was supposed to be seeing Karly this weekend, the girl at work who he had been flirting with for weeks, and had finally made some progress with. That was that out of the window, but not that he really minded. Danielle needed him, and everything else would just have to come second for the time being.

He had continued to pick away at his muffin, so that there was now almost nothing left. He swept the crumbs off of the table and cupped them in his hand, standing up and throwing them in the nearest bin. He walked out of the cafeteria without a second thought, striding quickly through the corridors and past countless wards. Gareth had really missed his sister. And almost losing her had made him realise how much. What he wanted now was for her to know it. And if Ronnie was there...

He sucked in a breath, baring his teeth. He would bear it for now. Before Danielle had woken up, Ronnie hadn't seemed so awful. It was the way Danielle had acted when she finally was awake that had alarmed him, made him wary of Ronnie. He lengthened his stride as he grow closer to Danielle's room. He was eager to know of the latest news on her health. At least then he would have something to tell their dad when he phoned again.

He began to slow as he reached the room, calming himself. He wanted to be as composed as possible, after all, who knows how Ronnie would react to seeing him after what he had said. But it had all been said with good reason, he justified his action to himself, his eyes hardening. He paused as he got to the door, taking a deep breath. Smoothing his hair with one hand, he inhaled deeply through his nose.

He pressed down on the handle and let himself into the room, drawing back his shoulders. He jutted out his chin, just a little, and set his jaw, before freezing in his tracks at the sight which beheld him. Danielle lay still on the bed, her hair fanned outwards on the pillow. The room was almost silent, saving for the light breathing of both his sister and, of course, Ronnie. Danielle looked positively angelic as he looked at her, surprise etching its way across his face, widening his eyes and raising his eyebrows. She looked so peaceful. And then there was Ronnie, also lying still, sitting in the chair but leaning her head against the bed, close to Danielle's lap. Their hands were entwined, fingers curling round the others in a perfect match, even in sleep. The sight instantly melted his heart, and he felt his face soften. He stared at their entwined hands and gave a tight wane smile, the sight making him feel oddly lonely. He shook his head slightly at his sister, still smiling. "Sweet dreams, Danielle" he muttered almost inaudibly, and backtracked out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

**Please Review?**

**x**


	36. Live In The Moment

Danielle was the first one to awaken. Her eyes snapped open with a start, and she blinked rapidly. Her brain was foggy and clouded with confusion as she stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, and she shifted, coughing a little as her head began to throb. "Ah" she moaned, her eyes still filled with bewilderment as she pushed herself up on the pillows, eyes searching the room. Where the hell was she? Giving another little cough, she raised a hand to her chest as she cleared her throat, easing herself up higher on the bed.

Slowly she became aware that she couldn't use her other hand, and her eyes flickered slowly down to it, she saw it was held in that of someone else's. As Danielle looked at Ronnie, whose head was laid on the bed, eyes screwed tightly shut, she felt her bewilderment intensify for a moment until the events of the previous day flood back to her. "Ah" Danielle whispered again, this time in acknowledgement. She bit her lip, trying to struggle to think how she had got here, both of them asleep with their hands joined.

Racking her brains, the last thing Danielle could remember was talking to Ronnie and admitting that she needed her, whispering those all important words. After that, she had shut her eyes, and remembered Ronnie whispering soothingly to her, before... and that was it. She must have fallen asleep. A little rush of colour flooded into her cheeks with embarrassment.

She stopped fidgeting and instead became stock still as she looked at her...mum. She scrunched up her nose as she thought the word. For a long time she had thought it, imagined what it would be like to call Ronnie it, but even thinking the word felt strange. Having a little daydream about her and Ronnie being together, and then being with Ronnie when she actually knew the truth were two entirely different things.

She let her gaze rest on Ronnie's face thoughtfully. She tilted her head to the side, and sucked in a deep breath, allowing herself to really look into Ronnie's face, drinking in every little detail eagerly. One of the first things she noted as her eyes appraised the woman in front of her was how different she looked. The dull blonde hair which straggled untidily around her shoulders, was the complete opposite to her usually carefully blow-dried golden locks .The dark circles which ringed her eyes, the tear-tracks which stained her cheeks and the lack of make-up which made her pallid porcelain skin seem all the more pale, was the polar opposite to how she usually looked, with her artfully applied make-up. Danielle felt a small lump form in her throat as she looked at Ronnie, whom she had never seen so stripped away before. Ronnie looked peaceful as she slept, almost childlike, and completely vulnerable. She was so different. Danielle practically held her breath, feeling a sense of wonderment wash over her. All the lines which creased Ronnie's forehead, all the worry and the tension, it had all been wiped away, making her seem even more beautiful to Danielle. The physical differences she could pick out in Ronnie almost matched the emotional changes.

She sniffed a little, and flexed her fingers gently. It felt so unbelievably weird to have Ronnie's hand in her own. As Danielle moved her hand, Ronnie's fingers tightened ever so slightly, and Danielle's eyes snapped to her mum's face, terrified that she had woke her up. But Ronnie's chest continued to rise and fall steadily, her eyelids closed as she breathed deeply. Danielle relaxed again, feeling the nerves which had constricted her throat loosen and allow her to breathe properly again. She felt foolish for reacting in such a way.

Danielle looked away from Ronnie, her deep brown eyes scanning the room. She swallowed, feeling sick as she took in the hospital room again, and remembering why she was really here. How could she have been so stupid? She shook her head at herself. She had made such a mess of things.

She thought back to the previous night, but it was all a blur, a dream. She felt like she was watching herself from a height as she remembered what she had done. Taking Amy, being arrested, swallowing the pills. Those were the actions of another person, not her, not Danielle.

She bit her lip, and turned back to Ronnie, squinting to see the watch on Ronnie's wrist. She was surprised to see that it was only very early afternoon. She felt like she had slept for longer. But at least she had slept for some part of the night, she thought, frowning worriedly as she again focused on Ronnie's sleeping form. Ronnie looked exhausted. Self-conscious, Danielle ran a hand over her own hair. If Ronnie was in a state then Danielle dreaded to think what she looked like. She plucked at the hospital gown which she had on, and found herself longing for her own clothes, to get out of this unfamiliar hospital bed. She sighed, a little louder than she had intended.

Ronnie shifted suddenly. "Danielle" she muttered groggily and then with a gasping intake of breath, she bolted upright, making Danielle jump a little. Her eyes were round and wide with confusion and pain as her eyes locked on Danielle's. Danielle looked at her mum questioningly, wary.

Almost immediately, Ronnie's expression melted into love. Her eyes filled with warmth. "Danielle" she breathed lovingly once more, her voice tinged with relief. Unthinking, she reached out to touch Danielle's cheek, cupping her face gently before retracting her hand, fingertips grazing her cheeks as she pulled away.

Danielle gave a small smile, her heart pounding loudly in her chest, startled by the very sudden change, both in the atmosphere and in Ronnie. "You're awake" she stuttered shyly.

Ronnie smiled back, feeling warmth fill her heart, scorching her very soul. Her neck was stiff and sore, and she still felt like hell, but none of it mattered, because when she had woken up, Danielle had been there. Ronnie couldn't even begin to form the words to explain to Danielle why she was so inadvertently happy, so clearly for Danielle to see.

But for a long time, Ronnie had dreamed of having her child back in her arms. She daydreamed, she imagined, she longed to be able to wake up one day and have her daughter with her. To wake up and know that the child she craved was close at hand. The sunlight lit up the room, fitting her mood for once, and in that second it didn't matter where they were or under what circumstances. All that mattered was that she had her baby girl with her. She felt her eyes film with tears

"Hi" Ronnie replied, still smiling, her voice growing thick.

Danielle widened her eyes, watching closely as Ronnie's eyes filled with tears, yet still radiated warmth. She felt her heartbeat flutter and she squeezed Ronnie's hand. She remembered her mother's words just before she had nodded off. _I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. _

Ronnie felt her heart soar as Danielle squeezed her fingers. She had to fight even harder to stop the flood-gates from opening. She sniffed and fought the tears back. "Are you OK?" she asked.

Danielle smiled a little and nodded meekly. "Are _you_?" the words slipped off her tongue as she assessed Ronnie's gaze, feeling reassured when she saw Ronnie staring back at her lovingly. She had put everything into those words that she had whispered before she fell asleep. She _needed _Ronnie. She needed this woman to love and protect her. She needed to know that Ronnie could be a mum to her. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything in her whole life.

"I'm fine" Ronnie said, reaching out her hand and tucking a strand of Danielle's hair behind her ear. Danielle felt a tiny thrill and stiffened just a little in surprise, the action so meaningless, and yet so meaningful in the same instance.

Ronnie caught herself when Danielle froze for a moment, trying to blink away the tears which had been gathered in her eyes, and as she released the lock of Danielle's hair, began to pull her hand away, checking herself for moving so fast again. Danielle had been very upset with her only a couple of hours earlier, and, despite Danielle admitting that she needed her, Ronnie felt very self-conscious of all her actions. She wanted to make Danielle feel comfortable around her, not push her into situations which she didn't feel ready for. All Ronnie had wanted for so many years was to have her baby, so it was a natural urge she felt to touch Danielle, reassuring herself that she was real, wanting to feel as close as possible. But it was different for her daughter, and Ronnie had acted so terribly, Danielle was nervous enough as it was.

She shot another smile in Danielle's direction, slightly apologetic as she pulled her hand away. It surprised her beyond belief when Danielle reached out and clasped her other hand, so both their hands were joined. She widened her eyes in shock but didn't resist at all. From the look on Danielle's face, she too looked nervous and surprised by her bold action. It wasn't like her at all. But there was just something inside her that pushed her. Her need for Ronnie seemed to overpower her other doubts and fears, at least for the moment.

Ronnie cleared her throat, resting her hands palm upward on the bed, Danielle's fingers locked in her own. "Where you awake for long?" she enquired, painting little circles on the back of Danielle's hand with her thumbs.

"Not long" Danielle shook her head shyly.

"Good" Ronnie murmured, inhaling deeply. She wondered idly about Gareth or any of the doctors for a moment but let the issue slide, for the moment just enjoying Danielle's presence. She looked deeply into Danielle's eyes, feeling a lump form in her throat. Her daughter was so radiantly beautiful, absolutely perfect and yet, she had been so wrapped up in her own selfish grief for so long that she had overlooked it. It was beyond ironic that she had almost lost her baby _because_ she was already grieving for her. "Danielle" Ronnie murmured softly. "I just...I'm so sorry" she murmured, the words slipping out before she could stop them. The guilt was so overwhelming she didn't think that she would ever be done apologising.

"Ronnie, don't" Danielle whispered, her voice cracking as she looked away. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the words. She just wanted to pretend, pretend that this was a normal relationship.

Ronnie untangled one of her hands from Danielle's and reached out to cup Danielle's cheek. She gently but firmly edged Danielle's face toward her. Danielle kept her eyes screwed shut, and Ronnie chewed her lip, the pain eating her up inside. "Danielle, please, look at me. I need you to look at me. Please?" she whispered.

Very slowly Danielle's eyes cracked open, her doe like brown eyes leaking tears.

"Shh" Ronnie murmured, using her thumb to wipe away the tears which fell, as she held Danielle's face gently. "I'm _sorry_" she whispered, her own voice cracking as the tears spilled over. "I love you, OK? And this is all that I want. Just – know that I'm always going to be here. Please?" her voice was tinged with desperation. "You have to know that I won't ever hurt you again. I won't leave you. Not for anything"

Danielle let out a little sob, but nodded her head.

Ronnie gave a smile, and pulled Danielle close to her, encircling her arms round the top part Danielle's torso.

She pressed her face into Danielle's hair, inhaling her sweet lavender scent.

"I love you" she murmured.

**Hey, so I know this is kind of short, but I hoped you liked it all the same. I wanted to something a little more light-hearted for a change, as there is still lots of talking and seriousness to come. Thank-you SO much for all your lovely reviews, they mean a lot.**

**Kirsty  
xxx**


	37. Everything Will Be Just Fine

**No, you're not seeing things. I have actually updated. I know, it shocked me too :P At this moment in time, I should be doing maths revision. But that's boring and this is much more fun. And I guess I owe you all an update, since it's been so long. Lol, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd all forgotten about this. I feel very out of touch with this story, so my apologies if this isn't much good. And SO much has happened in EE since the last time I updated, what with Ronnie's revelation about Archie and what he did to her :'( Just so you know, I definitely WON'T be going down the route of him being Danielle's dad in this fic, as this has already been all planned out. Oh, and I've finally thought of an ending for this :D Quite chuffed about that actually, because I've had everything else planned out for a while now, but was struggling to come up with an ending. Now I've got that, everything should fall into place quite nicely. Don't worry though, we've still got AGES before it's finished ;) And now I've rambled, so I'll shut up and let you get on with reading the chapter.**

A happy sigh bubbled in Ronnie's throat, as Danielle's head rested against her shoulder. She was sitting up on the bed beside her daughter, with her arms encasing her tightly in a protective hold, one hand stroking her soft blonde hair absent-mindedly. She let her eyes close, pressing her cheek to the top of Danielle's head, allowing herself to become completely wrapped up in the one person who simply meant everything to her. She breathed in and out slowly, still in utter awe of the fact that she was holding her child in her arms. The thought made her heart skip a beat. This was everything that she had ever wanted.

She moved her head to the side, kissing the top of Danielle's head softly, her lips forming into a small smile against her head. She felt a warmth flush her entire being. Her daughter was alive, and she was right there. Right there, for Ronnie to love and look after. Just like she had always dreamed.

She inhaled deeply, pulling Danielle close for a second. She screwed her eyes shut, and wanted more than anything than to just freeze that one moment in time.

Danielle stiffened in Ronnie's arm and pulled away slightly, leaning backwards. She tilted her head upward to meet Ronnie's eyes nervously. Ronnie leaned back also, her eyes cracking open, slightly regretful that the little piece of heaven was over. But she smiled once more, when her eyes touched upon Danielle's bambi-like stare, and she felt her heart leap with love. She was just so perfect.

"You OK?" she questioned, her eyes searching Danielle's face, attempting to memorise every detail.

Danielle swallowed, and merely nodded mutely. This was all so surreal to her, the peaceful new equilibrium feeling almost eerie. Almost like the calm before the storm.

She looked into Ronnie's blue eyes, which were swimming with warmth and concern, and Danielle felt a lump grow in the back of her throat. She wanted nothing more than to just erase the past twenty-four hours. Erase everything that she had ever spoken to Archie, change the fact that she had confided in him, believed him. She wished that Ronnie had believed _her_ in the first place, or that she hadn't made things so difficult, so horrible. And then she wished more than anything that she had never taken those pills in that one moment of confusion and pain, that had jeopardised everything.

Ronnie's brow creased a little. "Are you sure? Because if you want me to get you anything then I -"

"Ronnie" Danielle said quietly, cutting her off. She shook her head. "I'm fine" she turned her face away, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Ronnie watched intently, her heart thudding painfully. Those two little words that meant the opposite of everything that had happened between them over the last few hours, broke her heart. They were words that she used herself on almost a daily basis, an imaginary band-aid that drove people off from uncovering the real truth, the true depth of all the pain that she suffered. They were cover-up words. A phrase that forced people to back off, to be placated. But Ronnie didn't want to be palmed off, she didn't want Danielle to be hurting. She couldn't let her baby hurt anymore and not try and do something about it.

"No" Ronnie murmured softly, also sitting up. She shook her head, her hair falling freely about her shoulders. "No, you're not"

Danielle didn't answer, looking into a far corner of the small hospital room. She didn't want to talk about it with Ronnie, not when everything was still so new and precarious. Although she could believe her mother's apologies, her proclamations of love, it didn't stop the fact that she had hit her across the face, that she had thrown her down on the cold pavement, and vehemently denied any relation to her at all. It didn't stop the fact that Danielle had been arrested and then almost killed herself, be it accident or not. It didn't take away any of the hurt that had been caused.

Ronnie paused for a moment, her eyes locked on the back of Danielle's head. "Please, Danielle" she murmured quietly. "I - I know that this is hard" she licked her lips, her mouth drying up. She inhaled deeply through her nose. "But please - don't shut me out. Please" her eyes fluttered closed, her quiet pleas hushed in the stealthily quiet room. "I know h-how you must be feeling"

Danielle felt an unexpected rush of anger flare up inside her chest. She curled her hand into a fist. Ronnie was so quick to plead, expect Danielle to just forgive at the snap of a finger, at the say-so of a few meaningless words. "No you don't" she muttered furiously. Danielle felt the monster of rage inside her rear it's head, and she felt something snap. She started to turn around, eyes ablaze, another retaliation just on the tip of her tongue. How dare Ronnie claim to know how she was feeling!

Ronnie felt a wave of guilt swoop up and consume her and she froze in shock from the venom that came from Danielle's voice. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, and she gaped wordlessly, but was unable to come up with any sort of answer. Because her daughter was right, she didn't know anything, not really. And she only had herself to blame. The pain that she had caused her own child, her own flesh and blood, was so gut-crushingly awfully to her, she felt the words that she had been about to speak die in her throat. She looked down at the bed, and felt a tiny tear escape her eyes.

Danielle spun her head toward Ronnie, her face alive with anger and hurt tainting her every feature. But as her gaze fell upon Ronnie's form, she felt all of her anger ebb away in an insant, and was left only feeling very weary, drained.

She closed her mouth, inhaling sharply, feeling the rage evaporate, overpowered by the rush of love which was sent coursing through her veins, followed by the leap of remorse as she saw her mother staring dejectedly down at the sheets, a tiny tear making it's way down her cheek. She had half-expected Ronnie to say something back to her. This was…she blinked, somewhat horrified by Ronnie's reaction. She felt tears well in her eyes. She couldn't stay angry at Ronnie, not when her mother was behaving so caringly. So lovingly. Danielle exhaled shakily, bringing up a hand to her own face and wiped away the tears before they had a chance to fall. Instead she let her hand fall on the bed, her fingers curling into Ronnie's instinctively.

"I - I d-didn't mean to -" she attempted to justify her actions, words.

Ronnie looked up instantly, her eyes widening in surprise as she felt Danielle's warm skin against her own. She saw the shining hurt and uncertainty in her baby's eyes, and felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. "Shh" she hushed, shaking her head, the chlorine blue of her eyes locking with Danielle's deep brown. "It's OK. It's me that's got something to be sorry for"

A brief silence fell, the tension thickening in the air like smoke, the two women staring at each other, shaken by the sudden turn of events which had just taken place. Danielle felt all of her energy drain away. She didn't where she was at anymore, everything was so confusing and new.

"Oh, Danielle" Ronnie sighed suddenly, her eyes tearing up. She raised her free hand to her forehead, pinching the bridge of her nose between forefinger and thumb. "This is all such a mess" she admitted, her voice wobbling. "I can't believe the things that I said to you" her voice became hushed, almost cracking. "I'm sorry" she bleated, her voice small.

Danielle closed her eyes, allowing the words to wash over her, absorbing them into her system. She squeezed Ronnie's fingers gently, but didn't allow herself to speak. She nodded her head slowly, gulping.

Silence descended upon the small room once more.

***

Stacey looked around at the small bedroom which she and Danielle shared, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the mess. Early afternoon sunshine streamed through the gap in the curtains, casting light into every nook and cranny of the place. She swallowed, glancing at the clutter. Drawers lay half open, Danielle's possessions scattered round the room at odd intervals.

She swallowed, her head thudding as she was besieged by thoughts of the previous night. She sucked in a sharp breath as she remembered seeing Danielle lying lifeless on the floor. Stacey shook her head, and began to move round the room, kicking some of the debris out of her way. Her side of the room was the worst for wear, since it was messy at even the best of times. Danielle's side wasn't half as bad, her friend being the neat-freak that she was. Stacey began to clear the stuff away, folding some of Danielle's t-shirts, and putting them in a bag. She would go and see her just as soon as she was finished, and she would take her some clothes.

Stacey sighed, her heart feeling heavy. She could hear the soft murmur of voices coming from the living room, and she knew that Jean and Mo were simply buzzing with the latest gossip. Everyone would be talking about them, the news that Danielle was Ronnie's daughter would've _s_pread like wildfire.

She grabbed a pair of jogging bottoms, folding them neatly as she placed them in the bag.

Danielle's bag now packed, she slung it over her shoulder, tucking her long dark hair behind her ears. She made her way out of the room and down the stairs, all the time worrying for Danielle, her best friend who jus seemed so vulnerable. She worried how Danielle would react when she returned home. She was shy at the best of times, Stacey pondered, chewing the inside of her lip.

"Stacey?" Jean's high-pitched voice floated out from the living room as Stacey reached the bottom of the stairs.

Stacey sighed inwardly. "Yeah, mum?" she called, making her way into the living room.

Jean stood up, clasping her hands together nervously. "Oh, good, you're dressed then" her mother said, smiling, as she took in Stacey's appearance.

Stacey widened her eyes. "Yeah?" she said questioningly.

A brief silence lingered in the air, and Jean flicked her gaze toward Mo, sitting on the couch, and back to her daughter again. "Stacey" Jean began again. "We were just wondering - about Danielle…" her voice tailed off, and she tilted her head questioningly, waiting for Stacey to respond.

"Well, what about her?" Stacey asked bluntly.

Jean widened her eyes, sucking in a deep breath. "Well, Stacey, a little information would be nice!" Jean proclaimed, annoyance flaring in her a little. "She does _live_ here, after all, doesn't she?! I tell you, out on the market today, _five_ different people were asking me how she was, and I just don't know what to tell them!"

Stacey gritted her teeth, beginning to seethe. "She's alright, mum. Holding up, ain't she? So - you can tell them that she's fine" she finished simply, as if that closed the matter.

"Stacey" Jean said appealingly, shaking her head.

Stacey felt anger build up inside her, how dare all these people gossip about her friend when she was lying in hospital, when she had enough to be dealing with, without the added complication of hurtful gossip. "What?! What is it you want me to tell you, mum?! What is it that you want to know eh? Want me to tell you all the gory details of how my friend almost _died?! _You want me to tell you that Danielle's lying in the hospital, and doesn't know whether she's coming or going because of that bloody _mum_ of hers?!" Her voice rang through the small room, her outburst coming out louder than she had expected. She fell silent for a moment, her breathing hard and fast.

Jean leaned back, looking shocked. "Oh, Stacey, I didn't mean -" she began, looking truly upset.

Stacey exhaled, shaking her head. "It don't matter" she shrugged off her mother's apologies. "Truth is, I've not even seen her today, so how do I know how she's going? I've got to go, anyway" she said, indicating to the bag on her shoulder. "I'll keep you posted, OK?" she relented, before stalking out of the house without another word.

***

The only sound that could be heard in the hospital room was the sound of both women's quiet breathing. Ronnie held Danielle's hand securely in her own, painting little circles on her palm with her thumb.

Danielle looked down at their entwined hands, watching Ronnie's actions with an almost amused expression on her face. It was so bizarre that Ronnie was still acting caring even in the total silence, that she still cared even after the way Danielle had acted. That she still wanted to make things better. It was a small comfort to her, and made the tight iron fist which seemed to have wound it's way round her heart lessen it's grip slightly. But she was still on the defence, still half-expecting Ronnie to turn nasty, to leave, to realise that she was making a mistake.

She exhaled quickly, and then cleared her throat lightly. Ronnie's eyes snapped toward her, searching her face. The action made Danielle shift, slightly uncomfortable under the intense blue orbs which sought out the source for the interruption.

"Uh…what's the time?" she hedged curiously, for the first time wondering where everyone else had gotten to.

Ronnie gave a small, quick smile, glancing at her watch. Her eyebrows arched a little in surprise as she saw the time. "It's just gone half one" she replied, looking at her daughter once more.

"Oh. Thanks" she said meekly, her eyes flitting to the door. "I wonder where Gareth is" she mused out loud, chewing on her lip.

The older blonde stiffened marginally. "Um, I'm not sure…he might just be getting some sleep?" she offered. "Do you need him for anything? I could go and fetch him if that's what you'd -" Ronnie broke off mid-sentence when Danielle shook her head, and allowed a little selfish surge of relief to flood through her.

Danielle tightened her grip on Ronnie's hand. "No" she said, shaking her head. "Don't go, Gareth's a big boy, he'll be fine" she smiled shyly, trying her best to mask the panic which had gripped at her at the thought of Ronnie leaving. It was silly, but she couldn't shake the feeling that if Ronnie left then she would change her mind. That outside of the little bubble where they were the only two existed, someone would make her see sense, or Ronnie just wouldn't bother coming back.

Ronnie tilted her head to the side, trying her best to re-assure the young woman in front of her. She couldn't help but notice the tiny flicker of fear in Danielle's eyes. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere, like I said" she nodded her head, willing Danielle to believe the encouraging words.

Danielle nodded along with Ronnie, smiling softly. She tried to push down the fear that lapped at her insides.

She breathed in and out slowly, as she felt herself slowly calm down. It was stupid, and irrational, to react this way.

"Will you be alright to talk to the doctor when he comes?"

Ronnie's question caused Danielle to freeze, as she was reminded of the 'doctor' who was coming to see her. Question her. Her insides curled in on themselves. She ducked her head, hair falling in front of her face.

"Danielle?" her mother's voice quavered, uncertain. "It'll be OK…" she continued, voice dripping with confusion.

Danielle bit down hard on her lip, almost breaking the skin. How could it be OK? She was going to be left on her own with some stranger, a psychiatrist. A psychiatrist who would be assessing her actions and what she had done. How could any of that be OK?

"Danielle, sweetie, there's nothing to be worried about - you just have to tell him what you're feeling" Ronnie continued in a desperate bid to win the trust of the young girl who was sitting in front of her. The tension in Danielle's shoulders was, in turn, causing Ronnie to be almost just as fraught with nerves.

Danielle blew out exaggeratedly, looking up through a gap in her hair. "I hardly even know what's going on in my own head, I don't need some stranger poking around in my thoughts" she said quietly. "All I want now is to just go _home_" she finished in a whisper.

Ronnie leaned back, feeling, for the first time, a sense of empathy with Danielle flood through her. The last thing she would ever want was a person nosing around in her head, telling her what she thought, judging her actions. She tilted her head thoughtfully, her piercing blue eyes alight with curiosity. This was the first real parallel that she had been able to draw in her personality and Danielle's, and it fascinated her, making every cell in her body tingle. She looked at the young woman sitting in front of her, and she was amazed at how much she could see herself in her. Herself, Ronnie Mitchell, reflected in another human being.

But this in itself brought with a flood of other feelings, feelings of concern. She didn't want Danielle shutting herself off, not at such a crucial time, when professional help might be just what she needed. She didn't want her baby hurting.

Ronnie sniffed, raising her free hand to her face and running it through her hair, before shuffling forward on her seat, covering Danielle's hand with both of her own. She blinked several times, inhaling deeply as she caught Danielle's eye.

"Look - _everything_ will be OK. Somehow, someway - we'll work it out. But see this -" Ronnie indicated toward their joint hands, running a thumb over Danielle's. "I don't want you worrying about this just yet. All you have to do is _talk _to this doctor. That's all - just talk. I know it might seem a bit scary, but it'll help you - I promise. It'll help us"

"Help?" Danielle sounded wary, her eyes searching Ronnie's.

Ronnie nodded. "Yeah. And if really all you want to do is go home - then look at this way. The sooner you just talk to these doctors, the sooner they'll be able to see that you're alright" she widened her eyes, trying to get Danielle to agree with her.

Danielle gripped onto Ronnie's fingers, allowing a sense of calm to overflow of her. Ronnie's voice was like the gentle hum of lullaby, so soothing, so caring. Everything that Danielle had ever wanted. Tears sprung to her eyes. She began to nod her head.

"OK" she gulped, a couple of tears brimming over. "OK"

"Baby?" Ronnie's voice quavered, and she found a sense of remorse and panic building up inside her as she Danielle's tears.

The tone of Ronnie's voice only made the tears fall from Danielle's eyes thicker than before.

Ronnie reached out, her hand clasping her daughter's cheek gently. "Oh, sweetie, don't cry" her voice was urgent. "I'm sorry - I d-didn't mean for you to get upset" she fumbled her words. Everything that she had just thought went out the window, and all she could concentrate on was the here and now, what would make Danielle happy at the present moment. She couldn't bring herself to focus on anything besides the point that Danielle was crying, her baby girl. And she couldn't have that. She just couldn't bear it. She took a deep breath, stroking Danielle's cheek gently, fingering her hair as Danielle continued to cry quietly. She continued, panic almost overtaking her completely. "I didn't mean for you to feel pressure or - or - or look you don't have to talk to the doctor if you don't want!" she said helplessly, tears springing to her own eyes, as Danielle's upset showed no signs of decreasing. An icy fear gripped her insides, the last thing she wanted was to push Danielle further away, and their relationship was still so fragile… Ronnie gulped, horrified at the prospect that she had frightened Danielle, upset her. "Baby, it doesn't matter" she frantically shook her head. "All I care about is you, if you _really _can't talk to this doctor, then I'll sort it I - I'll go and -"

She broke off, her own eyes brimming over. She was at a loss as to what to do. She rose slightly out of her seat, eyes skirting toward the door.

Danielle squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "No" she finally managed to choke out. She shook her head again. "No, Ronnie, it's not that, it's - I just -" she shook her head a final time, swallowing hard.

Ronnie dropped back into her seat, squeezing her hands tightly. "Danielle, what?" she urged quietly, desperate to make things right.

Danielle breathed in and out deeply, unable to express her emotions. How could she? How could she possibly begin to explain her actions to Ronnie, when they sounded so weird and pointless. She couldn't tell her mother that her crying was nothing to do with some doctor. It was to do with the fact that Ronnie actually cared. She cared enough to try and convince her to get better, talking about a relationship for them. For _'Us' _as Ronnie had referred to them.

It overwhelmed Danielle, made her feel happy, yet also scared. This was all so sudden, so quick. The complete opposite to what she had been expecting.

She cracked her eyes open, eyelashes spiked with tears. She looked at Ronnie, love enveloping her. She let out a small sob, shaking her head once more. "I - I can't" she choked out, unable to admit her feelings out loud. She gazed into Ronnie' s tearful eyes appealingly, willing her to understand. That she couldn't utter the words, not just yet.

"Oh, sweetheart" Ronnie murmured, tears dripping down her face. She looked at the desperation in Danielle's eyes, and was floored by the level of guilt and concern that whooshed over her. She looked into her daughter's eyes, reading the reluctance there, and nodded in understanding. Danielle couldn't, or wouldn't talk to her yet, about whatever had upset her.

Ronnie reached out her hands, cupping Danielle's face. "Come here" she whispered quietly, leaning across the bed to give her a one-armed hug. She stroked the back of her head, Danielle's tears sliding silently down her cheeks. "It's OK. Everything will be OK" she murmured, her own eyes closing. "Everything's going to be fine"

**Well… I know that it's been a while since I wrote anything, and that chapter really wasn't too good :S I just kind of wrote and wrote and wrote with no real plan lol. Anyway - if you all haven't gave up on this fic - I would really appreciate reviews. Each one means a lot, I love the feedback, it really helps me improve. **

**SO, once again, I'll leave you, got exams in a few weeks, so there might not be another update for a while. Thanks for all the reviews I've received so far :D **

**Kirsty **

**xxx**


	38. Words Are Not Enough

**Hello all. I'd just like to say in advance that I don't like the way this chapter turned out. **

**I understand that I really need to get this story moving along - after all, it has been over a year now since Danielle's death. Things will start to pick up pace very soon, but hopefully I won't move so fast that it doesn't read realistically. **

**A huge, huge big thank-you to all of my faithful readers and reviewers who have stuck with this story. Your support means the world. **

He rubbed his eyes, digging the heels of his hands into his head, slowly rubbing the spot between his eyes. The small plastic chair was uncomfortable, and Gareth shifted, a wave of fatigue crashing over him. He was just so tired. His brain whirled with all the recent revelations, and his body sagged. It was disconcerting to realise that you didn't really know the person who you counted to be the most important in the world to you. For that was the crux of the matter. He didn't know Danielle. He used to, once upon a time. A time when they were just normal teens, happy, when their mum was still alive, and things were good. That was his Danni, that was the sister that he knew. But he didn't know this new girl. She was still his sister, still his Danni; but she was also different. Darker, a little rougher round the edges. Tougher.

"Uh…"

He opened his eyes as he heard the intrusion, and exhaled slowly, still looking at the floor. Blinking, he dragged his gaze upward, eyes settling on the dithering form of Stacey, her eyes searching his quizzically.

"Stacey" he nodded, almost not recognising his own voice. He sounded so resigned.

"What's up?" she asked, chewing on her lip. She looked over his face, taking in the dark rings around his eyes. "How is she?"

"Fine, fine" he nodded, brushing off her question. "She's, eh, well she was sleeping the last time I checked. She's still in there" he indicated with his thumb to the hospital room just a few feet away. "With Ronnie" he added.

There was something in his tone that made Stacey sweep her gaze over his face once more, something hidden, which she couldn't identify. "Right…" she tailed off, unsure. "Well - I've brought her some stuff" she hedged, tapping the bag which was slung over her shoulder.

"Oh" he raised his eyebrows, acknowledgment dawning on his face. He hadn't even thought of anything like that. He smiled softly at the girl who was friends with his sister. The person who'd been living with her for the past sixth months. "Thanks, Stacey" he gave a small grin.

She laughed a little. "Yeah, alright mate" she scoffed good naturedly. "They ain't for you, remember" she laughed again.

He blushed a little. "I know, I know - but I'm just glad that Danielle has someone to look out for her you know. Someone who really cares for her"

Stacey lowered her gaze to the floor, feeling a rush of guilt as she remembered the night before. She should have taken better care of her. She should never have left her with Ronnie. Then maybe they wouldn't be here.

"Yeah" she muttered in response. She took a step toward the door, trying to shake off the feeling. "We can go in now, though, right?"

Gareth shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "Um, yeah"

She nodded, taking a step forward, tapping lightly on the door with her knuckles before turning the door handle, never one to wait. She listened intently, hearing a very quiet murmur of voices coming from inside.

"Dan?" she began, pushing the door open, just a hint of nerves lacing her voice. She looked to the bed, pausing as she took in the sight before her.

Both Ronnie and Danielle had snapped their attention toward the door. Stacey ran her eyes over the pair, who were sitting just a little apart on the bed. Danielle's hands were embedded firmly in Ronnie's, her eyes appearing just a little red-rimmed. Both blondes looked at Stacey, and she looked back, her eyes flickering between the two, unsure as to what she was supposed to do next. She didn't know if her presence was welcome.

"Stacey" Danielle's delighted voice cut through the silence, her face lighting up slightly as she saw her best friend in the doorway.

Stacey smiled. "Alright, Dan" she greeted the other girl, moving further into the room, feeling a wave of relief wash over her as she heard Danielle's pleased tone. She looked at her friend, sitting propped up on the pillows, reassured by the fact that she was sitting up, talking.

She approached the end of the bed, sliding the bag off of her shoulder and holding it in front of her, almost like a shield. "You OK?"

Her friend gave a timid smile, her eyes flickering to Ronnie and then back again, before nodding slowly.

"Good" Stacey nodded, feeling slightly awkward. "I, er - brought you some clothes and stuff. I just thought you know…you might want a change of clothes" she eyed the hospital gown.

Danielle grinned even wider. "Thanks, Stace" she said, her brown eyes lighting up. She felt a rush of gratitude for her friend. Her best friend. Stacey reached across the bed, dropping the bag lightly onto Danielle's lap, before leaning forward to embrace the girl in an awkward hug.

Danielle put her arms round friend, surprised by the sudden rush of affection. She had dropped Ronnie's hands as she did so, but didn't think much of it as she patted Stacey's back.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Dan" Stacey murmured quietly. She pulled backwards, bashful all of a sudden. She then whacked her friend lightly on the arm.

"Hey!" Danielle cried, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, well - just make sure you don't do it again" she narrowed her eyes, unable to stop the small smile which was playing at her lips, tweaking the corners of her mouth.

Ronnie sat back in her chair, aptly watching the entire exchange between the two girls, enthralled as she watched the change in Danielle, her heart almost bursting with love as she saw the amused glint in her daughter's eye, and her almost care-free smile. She was only vaguely aware that Danielle's brother had also entered the room. Instead she kept her eyes on Danielle, glancing at Stacey ever couple of seconds or so, feeling a rush of jealousy. She so desperately wished to know her daughter, and Stacey did just that. She knew Danielle, she could make her laugh, make her happy. She could do something which Ronnie was struggling to do, which she had never been able to do before - put Danielle at ease.

Danielle peered past Stacey as her friend took a seat beside the bed, making herself comfortable. She looked at the form of her brother who was hovering uncertainly at the foot of the bed. Her brow creased and her teeth grated on her lower lip, worrying about why he seemed so nervous. Despite the fact that he was older than Danielle, she had always felt more mature, like he was the little brother. She was the one who had done the comforting when their mum had died, who always dealt with any problems. She reached out a hand toward him. She really hadn't seen him in so long.

"Gareth?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Hey, Danni" he said meekly, moving toward her so that he could take her hand. "How are you?"

"Fine" she nodded, tilting her head to the side. "You?"

He laughed a little, though it didn't really touch his eyes. "I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed, am I?" he shook his head, perching at the end of the bed, incredulous at the selfless nature which Danielle had. Maybe she hasn't changed all that much, he thought to himself. His Danielle was definitely still in there…somewhere.

Danielle sighed. "True" she nodded, smiling a little, before she looked back to the bedspread, the smile slipping off her face once more, as she was reminded of all the things that were wrong with the situation.

Ronnie swallowed, trying to pretend that she wasn't watching Danielle's every movement from the corner of her eye. But it was so difficult when her heart ached at the sad expression on her face. It was almost impossible when all she could think about was wrapping her child up in a hug, and try to make everything better. She wanted to rewind several moments, before Stacey and Gareth had entered the room. It was so much easier when it was just the two of them, they could seal themselves off, and just…be. It wasn't, perhaps, the most realistic or best situation, but Ronnie felt like they needed it. She needed Danielle to be able to talk to her, and she needed to be able to speak openly with her daughter. There was still so much to explain, so much that Danielle had to hear, that Ronnie _needed _her to hear. How was she supposed to further establish their fragile bond when Stacey and Gareth were breathing down their necks?

She looked at Gareth, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand placed on Danielle's knee. Stacey was leant forward, her elbow leaning against the bed. Danielle looked between them both, looking pleased and a little overwhelmed by the sudden attention. Ronnie gulped, a lump forming in the back of her throat. She should be happy that there were all these people to care for Danielle, but she couldn't help feeling selfishly insecure. She thought of Gareth's words, warning her not to hurt Danielle. If they were all going to be so over-bearing, and over-protective, how could she possibly begin to keep her space in Danielle's heart? She switched her eyes to Gareth, her gaze glassing over. Was she going to be forced to fight her corner the whole way?

Already, Danielle seemed a little brighter in the presence of her brother and friend. Why wasn't it like with Ronnie? Ronnie felt her heart constrict, barely hearing the mutters of conversation that were passing between the three. Danielle already had people to love her and protect her. Why would she bother with Ronnie, after all that had been said and done? The questions circled themselves in her head, endless unanswerable thoughts which chased each other.

"Ronnie?"

The sound of her daughter's voice snapped her out of her reverie. Her eyes snapped instantly to Danielle's, and she felt another surge of guilt as she saw the fearful look in her eyes. She flashed a quick smile, forcing it to stretch over her lips. "Yeah?" she widened her eyes, trying to sound as bright she could, in an attempt to dispel any worry.

Danielle's eyes flickered over her mother's face. There was a feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach, and she had felt nothing but downright terror as she had saw the far-off look in Ronnie's eyes. She could tell that something wasn't right, and her brain immediately jumped to the conclusion that perhaps Ronnie was changing her mind.

Instead she just shook her head wordlessly. "Nothing" she murmured, looking away.

A brief, awkward silence fell, the tension in the air thickening rapidly as Ronnie continued to gaze at Danielle, and Stacey and Gareth shared a conspiratorial glance.

Ronnie dithered, unsure as to what had just occurred to make Danielle so distant again. Her eyes darted between her daughter and the way in which Stacey and Gareth were looking at each other, despising the way Danielle seemed so far away. A sense of helplessness engulfed her; after all these years of being separated from her child, now that she finally had her here, just a few feet away, they were still being kept apart. She reached out her hand, feeling exposed under the gaze of Danielle's brother, but she didn't' stop, not until her hand eventually sought out Danielle's. She locked her fingers around her daughter's, looking into her eyes.

Danielle looked down at the small gesture, before dragging her gaze upwards, meeting Ronnie's. She offered a timid, shy smile, still unsure as to what this meant. She tried to ignore the concerned looks of Gareth and Stacey, but their hesitation only in turn made Danielle's fears become more pronounced. She was putting all her trust in this one woman; a woman who had treated her nastily for months on end. Even the smallest gesture, it meant the whole world to her. It terrified her to think that Ronnie could take it all away again in an instant. One harsh word, that's all it would take, and Danielle would be crushed. The thought that she could do the same to Ronnie didn't even enter her head. She hated that she felt in such a way, disliked the power which Ronnie held. But, when she thought about it, nothing had really changed. Ronnie had always held all the cards, in Danielle's mind anyway.

She could hear Gareth and Stacey strike up a mindless conversation again, but she didn't really focus on the words. She was lost in the mesmerising gaze of her mother. Ronnie's crystal clear eyes cut straight through her, shining with reverence. The thought made her squirm a little, the look of utter devotion making just a hint of blush creep onto her cheeks. The look of devotion seemed to quash her fears slightly, and she felt herself be calmed, just a little, as Ronnie stroked the back of her hand with her thumb.

***

Stacey yawned loudly, sitting back and propping up her feet against the bed. Several minutes had passed since she had entered the room, and Gareth and Danielle had been chatting away idly for almost the whole time. None of them had missed the odd little moment between Danielle and Ronnie, but no-one had drawn vocal attention to it. It made her wonder just what exactly had happened between the two women. She longed to get Danielle on her own to question about how she was really feeling, but couldn't think of how she would manage it, what with Ronnie and Danielle being seemingly glued to one another.

"Oh, Dan - Mum and Nan were asking after you" she blurted out suddenly, thinking she should say so whilst she remembered. Almost immediately, she regretted speaking, as the words which Danielle had been in the middle of speaking died in her throat, and her face fell.

She ducked her head, feeling herself grow red. She didn't even feel comforted by the fact that people were asking about her - it wasn't out of real concern. It was a reminder of everything she was trying to run from : evidence of what she had almost done to herself, of what had happened between her and Ronnie, that she had taken Amy. Everyone would know, would think she was crazy. Her stomach turned unpleasantly.

"Danielle?" Gareth butted in, nudging his sister.

She looked up, swallowing and blinking rapidly. "Um…oh yeah, tell them thanks, Stace" she muttered out of obligation. She could feel tears beginning to burn at the corners of her eyes, and she bit them back, terrified to let them show. Then she would be besieged by questions, questions which she felt unable to answer. She couldn't explain how she was feeling, and it scared her. Danielle cleared her throat, and reached for the bag which Stacey had brought, which had been balancing on the bed beside her. "I think I'm going to get changed, actually" she concluded, still not meeting any of their gazes.

"Oh - OK" Gareth nodded, getting up from where he sat. "We'll leave you to it, then" he let out a small laugh. His eyes flickered warily over the form of the younger blonde. There was something wrong, and whilst this new Danielle was strange to him, he still knew her well enough to be able to sense when she wanted to be left alone. "C'mon" he indicated to Stacey and Ronnie, still not meeting the older woman's eyes.

Stacey, too, dragged herself to her feet, looking guiltily at her friend for bringing up the subject of other people. "Yeah, Dan - we'll wait outside" she paused, looking at Ronnie, who made no attempt to move, but instead was staring at Danielle with a pained expression. "Ronnie?" Stacey queried impatiently.

Ronnie snapped her eyes to Stacey's. "Yeah. One minute - please, Stacey?" she pleaded, her tone soft.

Stacey blinked in surprise. Ronnie Mitchell didn't beg, not for anything. "O - OK" the brunette stuttered slightly in shock, before retreating from the room, closing the door quietly.

Danielle was breathing in and out heavily, never having taken her eyes off the bed.

"Danielle?"

Her eyes closed at the sound of Ronnie's voice. "It's OK, Ronnie" she shook her head. "I'm fine" she struggled to keep the tears out of her voice.

Ronnie shifted, perching awkwardly on the edge of the bed. She touched her daughter's hand. "It doesn't matter, you know. What anyone else thinks. Stacey will soon set them straight" she smirked at her own pathetic attempt at humour, her heart-rate increasing as she saw the teeniest glimmer of a smile on Danielle's lips. "What I mean is - don't worry about anything other than - than just getting better" she nibbled on her bottom lip. "Don't feel like you have to - have to -" Ronnie broke off, struggling to put her thoughts into words.

Danielle glanced up through her lashes, once more astounded by Ronnie's nervousness. This was Veronica Mitchell, no nonsense Ronnie, sharp as a knife and as smart as a whip. Yet here she was; no make-up, hair a mess, and stumbling over her words.

Ronnie sighed in frustration at herself. "Sorry" she muttered, shaking her head. "It's just - I know that you don't believe me. And I don't blame you, honestly" she felt sadness swell in her heart. "But I'm going to make this right. I mean it" she nodded, speaking almost to herself.

Danielle sniffed, still fighting back the tears. She exhaled slowly, curling her fingers around Ronnie's. She felt a little rush of relief as her mum squeezed her hand. "Thank-you" she whispered, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

Ronnie felt her heart constrict with pain at the hollow sounding words, Danielle's voice so small and weak. She pulled her daughter into a hug, a hesitant, but loving embrace. She placed a very soft kiss on the top of Danielle's head, her hair tickling her nose. "It should be me thanking you" she shook her head, holding her baby close.

***

Danielle pulled the hooded top down over her head, before running her hands over her hair. She sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, just listening to the silence for a moment. She inhaled slowly, taking just a second to gather her thoughts. She hadn't stopped thinking about everything for the past few hours - but she hadn't really had the chance to just…be. To be alone, and get a chance to absorb everything into her system, to calm herself down to the point where she could think rationally again. She had to admit, now that she had changed into her own clothes, she had started to feel a little better. She was still a wreck, still exhausted, but there was something about the comforting feel of her own clothes against her skin. It was different from the synthetic feel of the hospital gown, which made her feel waif-like, almost transparent, like she wasn't there at all.

Her eyes skated anxiously toward the door, her heart beginning to hammer. What was she supposed to do now? Head back over to the door and say 'come back in'? It sounded simple enough, but whatever she tried, she just couldn't seem to force her legs into action.

Even now, though, after only a few minutes apart from Ronnie, she felt like there was something missing. There was no loving embrace around her shoulder, no reassuring grip on her fingers. She raked a hand through her hair, an odd sense of aloneness overwhelming her. In a way, it was a relief, like a weight had been lifted. She didn't have to match up to any of Ronnie's perfect idea of a daughter, or be faced with the adoring gaze that Danielle knew that she didn't deserve.

She looked into the far corner of the room, bringing her knees up to her chin and moving backwards. Her eyes were far-away, and she was deep in thought as a knock at the door brought her hurtling back to her senses, causing her to jump.

She looked toward the door, eyes swivelling around as she heard it open, expecting to see Ronnie.

She stopped short as she was greeted by the face of stranger, a woman not much older than Danielle herself.

"Danielle Jones?" the woman's voice was soft and tinkling. Danielle nodded wordlessly, her mouth drying as her eyes swept over the woman, her light brown hair framing her thin face.

The woman smiled. "I'm Lorna - the on-call psychiatrist" she indicated to the badge on her top. "I was thinking we could have a little chat?" she queried, her eyes appraising Danielle.

Danielle froze, the blood turning to ice in her veins, as her insides curled in on themselves with fear.


	39. Placing The Blame

"Ronnie - just let the doctor talk to her, OK?" Gareth said for what felt like the millionth time.

But Ronnie wouldn't be placated. She was chewing furiously on the skin around her thumb, staring avidly at the door which the doctor had disappeared behind only moments before.

"You know what she said, it might be harder for Danni if we were to go in first!" Gareth tried again, shaking his head as he tried to get the older woman to listen to him.

"No - Gareth, you didn't _see _her before! She was so scared at the mention of the doctor, she was a wreck , she -"

"Yeah, and who's fault is that" Stacey muttered darkly.

Ronnie broke off, shooting a dirty look at the young woman. "Yeah, thanks Stacey. I know perfectly well what I've done. I don't need you reminding me" her voice was laced with sadness, but was still sharp.

"Enough" Gareth snapped suddenly, causing both of the woman to jump. Stacey looked up from the small plastic chair, startled. "Just shut up, the pair of you" he continued, glancing from one to the other with a look of disgust in his eyes. "The fact is - we're all to blame here. It's clear I don't know what's been going on in Danni's life the past few months but - for whatever reasons - we've all had a part to play in what's happened here. Arguing about it isn't going to help Danielle" he finished sternly.

Ronnie fell silent, but continued to tap her foot agitatedly. She couldn't tear her eyes off of the door. She wanted Danielle to get the help she needed, really she did. But what would she say? All she wanted was for that doctor to come out and say that it was all mistake, that Danielle could leave the hospital as soon as she was better. But what if she came out and announced that it really _was _all Ronnie's fault? She thought back to how Danielle had been with Stacey and Gareth, and in turn how nervous she had been with her. What if the doctor said that Ronnie would have to stay away? Would she be able to cope with that?

She raked both of her hands through her hair, tugging at the ends dementedly, feeling tears well at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help but feel a sense of hopelessness. She had finally gotten her daughter back after all these years, but still there seemed to be countless obstacles which were keeping them apart.

***

Danielle joined her hands, placing them in between her crossed legs. She eyed 'Lorna' as the woman had called herself with distrust and even a little fear. Her stomach churned unpleasantly with nerves as the woman smiled at her, settling into one of the bedside seats.

"So…how are you feeling Danielle?" Lorna smiled, her pleasantries making Danielle falter.

Danielle glanced at her knees. "I'm OK, thanks. I'm feeling much better. Not so groggy anymore"

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. It can't be nice, feeling like that"

Danielle slouched, scowling at the patronisations. She didn't attempt to answer. She dreaded what was coming next. She was almost sure of it, she knew that she'd be asked why she had done it. She didn't want to answer, she didn't know how to answer.

"Look - do we have to do this?" she asked, a tone of pleading to her voice.

"Danielle, listen" Lorna changed tactic. "All we want, all everyone wants is for you to get better. Isn't it better to deal with all these feelings, eh, than just shoving them aside? If you're not comfortable yet we don't have to talk about what happened last night. We can talk about anything you like" Lorna shrugged, offering an encouraging smile to the bowed head of the young blonde.

"Anything?" Danielle looked up, raising an eyebrow. She looked at the kind woman, and felt a rush of confusion. This hadn't been what she was expecting.

Lorna laughed slightly, nodding her head. "Anything you like"

Danielle sighed, her shoulders dropping again. Even that didn't leave her much. Talk about what? She felt silly, and exposed, and all she wanted was to go home. She just wanted her mum.

***

Roxy exited the Vic, and began walking up the street, reaching for her phone. She dug it out, eyes glancing from side to side, trying to ignore all the odd glances and whispers she was receiving. She typed in the familiar number and pressed the phone to her ear, waiting out the short rings with impatience. Eventually after four or five rings, someone answered.

"Rox?" Ronnie's voice sounded far away, almost confused.

"Yeah, Ron, it's me. Look, I was thinking about coming in again but then I thought you might need some stuff. Do you want me to pick up a change of clothes for you at the flat or whatever? I didn't think that you'd want to leave so -"

"Er, yeah, Rox, that'd be great, thank-you" Ronnie said, still sounding detached.

"Ronnie? You are alright, aren't you? And Danielle, she's -"

"Yeah, yeah" Ronnie quickly brushed off the comment. "Holding up"

"OK. I'll see you soon, right? Bye, I love you" she said.

"Bye" Ronnie said quickly before the line went dead.

Roxy sighed in concern, her brow creasing as she ended the call on her end and put the phone back in her pocket. She stopped, shaking her head for a moment, filled with sorry for her sister, before continuing on to the flat.

***

Ronnie leant her head against the wall, holding the mobile in her hand. She ought to have been more grateful to her little sister, but she couldn't drag her thoughts away from what was going on inside the hospital room.

Stacey groaned suddenly. "God, they're taking ages! Never struck me that Danielle was the type to go on so much" she said sarcastically, trying to make light of the situation. Gareth smirked slightly, but Ronnie remained stony-faced.

Stacey looked from one to the other, then rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath. Inside, her stomach was tying itself in knots with worry for her friend. The longer they were taking, the more unbearable the nerves became. "She'll be fine though" she spoke quietly, almost to herself. "That doc will see that there's nothing wrong with her, and she'll be home in no time" she nodded.

Neither of the other two answered, but retained their stiff-faced silence, merely hoping and praying that Stacey was right.


	40. Easier Said Than Done

**Chapter 40! :o I can't believe it. Doesn't feel like I've written that many chapters. I'm only just getting started!!! It was after two in the morning when I wrote this chapter - talk about burning the midnight oil lol. But if it's rubbish, I apologise. Blame it on sleep deprivation. **

"I started to panic" Danielle shifted uncomfortably as she recounted her tale. She bowed her head, her soft blonde hair falling in front of her eyes, blocking her face from view of Lorna. The older woman was listening intently, her legs crossed, and she kept noting things down every so often. Whenever she jotted something down, Danielle's stomach tied itself in knots, and she had to physically fight the urge to crane her neck to get a peek at what she was writing. But now Lorna gave Danielle her undivided attention. Her eyes flickered toward the clock - they had been talking for over an hour, yet it was only now Danielle was finally opening up about what had taken place. She paused, looking down at her knees.

"Why?" Lorna prompted her, tilting her head to the side, as she watched the timid young girl. Danielle looked up, her eyes brushing over Lorna's face bashfully.

"When I - I took those pills" Danielle swallowed hard before continuing "I wasn't thinking about anyone else. For a moment, I stopped thinking about Stacey, and Gareth, and R - everything that had happened" she inhaled sharply. "There was just this pain - this pain inside me. And I wanted it to stop. All I wanted was to curl up, sleep. I wasn't _trying _to hurt myself n-not deliberately" she shook her head, trying her best to stress the point. Everything in her head was so jumbled up, she could barely explain what she had done to herself, never mind this complete stranger. She felt a stab of annoyance as she saw Lorna's pen flash across the page at the stutter over Ronnie's name. Nevertheless, she blundered on, the words spilling from her mouth. "Then I started to feel…ill. Dizzy, sick. Thirsty" she whispered the last word. She fell silent, her eyes cast downward once more.

"But Danielle - if you didn't mean yourself any harm - why does it say on this medical report that you consumed 'large amounts of alcohol'?" her voice was soft, but pressing.

Danielle shook her head. "I didn't mean to. I know how silly it sounds - but I was so thirsty. Stacey - well she was already drunk. The room - everything was spinning and going dark. I asked her for a drink. I didn't think to check the bottle when she handed me it. She was too far gone to realise I wasn't alright"

Lorna leaned back in the chair, surprised by the development. She was confident that Danielle was telling the truth. This wasn't some fluent lie, she was sure of it. She nodded, feeling a little rush of satisfaction as she came to the conclusion that this girl hadn't meant herself any real harm. But Danielle wasn't finished.

She looked past Lorna, staring at a spot on the wall. "After that - it all goes fuzzy" a small crease formed on her head. "I got up. I knew I had to be sick, that's the one thing that I do remember. And then - I fell"

Now it was Lorna's turn to frown. "Fell?" she queried, casting an eye over Danielle's medical report. There was nothing there that suggested any bruising, or evidence of a fall whatsoever.

She sucked in a sharp breath, drawing the oxygen into her lungs, reminding herself that she was safe, as she remembered the crushing blackness that had proceeded her journey to hospital. Danielle nodded quickly. "Yeah - I fell, stumbled, whatever" she muttered. "But then -" her eyes filled with tears.

"Danielle are you OK?" Lorna asked softly, her eyes filling with concern. She was wary of pushing this girl farther than she was ready to go.

Once again, Danielle nodded. She lifted her hand, wiping her eyes and brushing away the delicate tear drops which threatened to fall. "She caught me"

A brief silence fell. Lorna paused, a little confused by Danielle's words. "She caught you? Who did, Danielle?"

"Ronnie" she whispered, closing her eyes, remembering the feel of the strong pair of arms surrounding her, the arms which held her close, and made her feel safe, even when all else was terrifying, black. Her lower lip trembled, and she bit down on it hard.

"Ah" Lorna acknowledging the information with a slight raise of her eyebrows. She paused, allowing Danielle the chance to calm down slightly, and get herself in check. She looked down at the page, confident that she had all she needed. "Right. I think that's enough for now, eh?"

Danielle exhaled slowly, relief coursing through her.

"Well - Danielle, from what I've heard today, I don't see any reason to keep you hear once the doctors are medically happy with you. But I strongly recommend you attend weekly sessions with myself, or one of the other psychologists. Just to make sure everything keeps going alright"

Danielle blinked up at Lorna in shock. "So - I can go?"

"Once the doctors say so, then yes" she nodded, giving a grim smile.

Danielle sighed in relief, a small smile breaking out onto her face. "Thank god" she muttered.

"Danielle - it isn't going to be easy. With Ronnie. It's going to take a lot of time, and patience. From what you've told me, it doesn't look like you've had an easy time of it - either of you" she looked down at her notes briefly. "I'd like to be able to speak with your family, and - if you want - I could have a word with Ronnie?"

Danielle froze. What would Ronnie think if she knew that Danielle had told this woman almost everything that had happened? Would she be angry? A chill of fear went through her. Ronnie wouldn't ever speak to this woman; this stranger. What would she do or say if she knew that Danielle already had?

"Danielle?" Lorna prompted her, sensing discomfort. "If you don't want me to speak with Ronnie, well then it's your choice. But I really think it would help. Make things easier between you"

"Well…" Danielle fumbled, linking her hands together. "I suppose, if you really think it will help"

Lorna smiled. "Great" She stood up, tucking the folder of notes under her arm. She tilted her head to the side, before reaching in her pocket. "Here" she offered her hand to Danielle.

"What - " Danielle started, staring at the woman's hand, reaching out automatically.

Lorna pressed the little rectangle of white paper into Danielle's palm. "That's my number, OK? I'll be back to check up before you leave, but I thought I'd give you it now in case I forget. Whenever anything feels too much for you - just call that number OK? And we can arrange a chat" she smiled reassuringly.

"Oh. Thank-you" Danielle felt a rush of gratitude, but she still couldn't shake the great feeling of awkwardness, and the discomfort which she faced when Lorna was being so kind. _Don't be silly_, she scolded herself. _She's just doing her job. _

"Do you want me to fetch them in?" Lorna asked, taking a step toward the door.

"OK" Danielle agreed, shifting on the bed again. "And thanks"

Lorna smiled once more, before turning and exiting the room. A wave of relief swamped Danielle, and she leant back on the pillows for a moment. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking about all she and Lorna had talked about. They hadn't really gotten into Ronnie yet, it had been mostly about establishing whether or not Danielle had intended to hurt herself, and more importantly, whether or not she was likely to do it again. The fact that she could go home whenever she was back to full health - it was like a weight had been lifted. The doubts and worries about what she had tried to do had been put to rest for the most part, and her head already felt clearer.

***

Ronnie jumped to her feet the second the door handle of the room tweaked. She watched eagerly as Lorna stepped out, feeling a twinge of worry when she saw the woman shut the door behind her.

Lorna turned to the three, Ronnie, Stacey, and Gareth, and offered a reassuring smile. Ronnie opened her mouth but Gareth cut across her. "How's my sister? How is she - is she OK?" his words ran together, till they were almost indiscernible.

Lorna, who had previously been looking at Ronnie, turned her gaze to Gareth, sucking in a deep breath and then smiling again. She nodded her head. "Yeah - she's fine, don't worry. We had a chat - basically, I don't see any need to keep Danielle here once the doctors are happy with her condition"

Gareth almost collapsed with relief. "Great" he sighed happily. "So we can see her again?"

She nodded. "I don't see why not" she moved aside, allowing Gareth access to the door. He nodded at the woman before stepping past her, knocking quietly on the door before letting himself in. Stacey followed him, and Ronnie went to follow her, but was instead stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked down, dazed, completely startled by the contact. "Ronnie?" Lorna's voice snapped her back to reality. She looked up to meet the woman's eyes.

She pulled her arm back self-consciously, feeling a wave of dread. "Yeah" she queried quietly.

"You're Danielle's biological mother, right?"

Ronnie nodded again, sucking in a deep breath through her teeth and hugging her torso. "What is it?" she asked, her eyes shifting toward the door which Stacey had just disappeared behind. "What's wrong?" she asked, a hint of fear colouring her tone.

"I just wanted a quick word. Danielle explained a little about the situation" she hedged.

"Oh. Right" Ronnie felt another flutter of fear. What had she said?

"I thought it'd be wise to have a quick chat - she's been through a lot, Danielle, but she's a brave girl. Obviously, your relationship with her is very new, and strange" she continued, Ronnie following her every word. "But we only really scratched the surface with Danielle. There's a lot going on her head, understandably of course"

"What did she say?" Ronnie grabbed at Lorna's word helplessly.

Lorna gave a grim smile, shaking her head. "Ah, I can't say. Confidentiality, sorry" she apologised. "But Ronnie - I can call you Ronnie?" she asked, waiting till she received a nod before continuing "I think what she needs right now - more than anything is to talk things out. With you. I know that it may seem awkward just now - but just talk to her, Ronnie. It was miscommunication that resulted in her being here in the first place, she just needs an outlet, I think"

She sucked in a deep breath, drinking in everything that the doctor was saying. She felt a little relieved that she hadn't been blamed for everything. This Lorna - she was nice. Not condescending, patronising, she wasn't judging her. It was refreshing to speak to someone who knew, but was detached from the situation. "Thank-you" Ronnie offered the woman a half-hearted smile, the most she could offer at that moment.

"Not a problem" Lorna nodded, before turning away, as Ronnie did the same, and finally entered Danielle's room.

Danielle's face lit up as she saw Ronnie enter, and she broke off mid-conversation with Stacey. "Hi" her daughter said shyly, smiling nervously.

Ronnie felt the smile break out on her face before she could even think about it. "Hi" she repeated, walking slowly over to the bed, her eyes running over Danielle hungrily. Her heart leapt in her chest as she set eyes on her baby girl again, and instantly she felt calmed. She scanned every detail again, every beautiful, perfect detail of her daughter's face, like she was seeing her again for the very first time. She couldn't get over how much of a miracle it was that her Amy was here after all these years.

She took the seat which she had occupied prior to leaving the room, taking in the fact that Danielle had change now. In just a pair of light grey jogging trousers, and a pale pink hooded top, she wasn't wearing anything fancy or extravagant, but Ronnie was completely bowled over by her child's beauty. Danielle's hair had been pulled back from her face in a loose ponytail, and she sat cross-legged, looking years younger than her actual nineteen. It only intensified Ronnie's motherly instinct, to see Danielle looking so innocent, so young. There was something different about her expression, her demeanour. The nervousness, the awkwardness was still there, even as Gareth struck up a conversation with her about Lorna. They were discussing how good it would be that she could get out of hospital as soon as she was well. Ronnie listened to everything Danielle said, completely enraptured with every shift in tone and expression. But despite the fear that lingered in Danielle's posture, there was something a little easier in the atmosphere. She couldn't figure out what it was yet, but something felt different, the air less thick with tension. As she looked at her baby girl, Lorna's words rang in her ears. _Just talk to her. She just needs an outlet. _She bit her lip, reaching across the bed and taking Danielle's hand in her won once more, a small action, mostly to comfort herself. She so wanted to be that outlet. She wanted to be the one to help Danielle through this, to be there, to sort things out between them. To be there, and try and make a start at setting things right, for all the times she hadn't been there in the past. She felt a flutter of butterflies in her tummy. It was easier said than done. But she made a vow to herself, in that small hospital room, as she stroked the back of her daughter's hand, listening to the quiet conversation between Danielle, her brother and her best friend. She vowed that she was going to the best mum she could be.

**It was no longer two in the morning when I finished this chapter, mostly because I got a really irritating case of writer's block halfway through. Anyway, I battered on, and think I got through it alright. Thank-you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it x x **


	41. To Feel Like You Matter

**Hello, my lovely readers! Argh, I'm right in the middle of exams just now, hence the complete lack of updates. BUT - I had my maths standard grade today, and it was so horrible, I really needed a night off tonight to recharge the batteries, so I decided to do something that I actually like :D Words! Ahh, lovely words. Not an evil number in sight ;) **

Danielle leant back on the pillows heavily, screwing the top on the bottle of water which she had just drank from. The early evening sun trickled in through the window, illuminating the room in patterns of gold. She sighed, tilting her head to the side as her gaze flickered over her brother, who was sitting, eyes closed, at the end of the bed. The room was empty but for the two of them. She could hear the running of the taps from the small bathroom which led off from her room, where Ronnie was 'freshening up' as she had put it.

It had only been a short while since Roxy had turned up bearing a bag of Ronnie's clothes, but the younger Mitchell sister hadn't stayed for long. Another fraught encounter with Danielle, where all Danielle had done was blurt out her awkward apologies, and a hurried conversation with Ronnie in the corridor, was all that Roxy had given time for before hurrying off. Danielle was riddled with guilt, her insides crippling with embarrassment and shame.

It was yet another reason why everything with Ronnie was so difficult. She didn't have a clue what to expect next. Her talk with Lorna had cleared her head, the weight on her shoulders had eased off a little. But that's all it was : a little. Because she still had the massive problem of what to say to Ronnie, how to act around her. Before, when it had just been the two of them, it was raw, and painful, but also easier. Now that Gareth was there, talking to her, asking her about how she had been in all the months that he hadn't seen her - it made it impossible to speak properly with her mother. And if she was being honest - that was all she really wanted. To be able to talk with Ronnie, properly, and try to figure out their next move.

But Gareth had been quizzing her all afternoon. Asking questions, filling her in on what had happened back in Telford. He made her laugh, made her remember what it was like to be care-free and that was the reason why she loved being in his company so much. She had forgotten just how much she and Gareth used to get along, just how much fun they had had together. It tugged at her heart strings, and she was filled with a sadness, at how much she had been missing out on, making her fully realise how truly different her life was now. She had given up everything, her whole life - just to be near Ronnie.

She had been torn though, half grateful for his presence, and then half irritated that he was preventing her from talking to Ronnie. Even with all the awkwardness, all the agony, Danielle didn't want to be away from her mother. Her heart swelled every time Ronnie linked her fingers with hers, or softly stroked her hand. She felt a rush of pleasure, albeit mixed in with embarrassment, at the way she knew Ronnie had been looking at her, staring at her, drinking in every little detail all afternoon. Even now - there was something comforting in the way she could heard the gentle flow from the taps in the bathroom, there was solace to be found in the fact that Ronnie was only just a few feet away.

Gareth's head nodded onto his chest suddenly, and his eyelids flickered a little, before he suddenly forced his head upright, blinking rapidly. He swivelled his dark blue gaze to his little sister. "Wha -" his voice tailed away, as he shook his almost sleep addled brain.

Danielle gave a gentle smile. "You were almost nodding off right there in the chair" she told him amusedly, her grin widening as he ducked his head embarrassedly

He yawned, raising his hands to rub his eyes. "Sorry, Danni" he mumbled sleepily, trying his best to sit up straight and keep his eyes ahead. Danielle shook her head.

"Aw, Gareth! You're exhausted, just look at you! You need some rest" she pursed her lips disapprovingly, voice weighted with authority.

He tittered lightly. "God, Dan, you know you sound just like mum -" the wide smile slipped from his face instantly, his eyes falling downward. Danielle froze, the temperature of the room seeming to drop several degrees and the humorous atmosphere dissolving instantaneously.

She felt a rush of nausea at the reminder of her mum. _Their _mum. Lizzy, the woman who had raised her. The woman who had been there for her whole life, had held her hand on her first day of school, who had kissed it better when she fell in the playground, who had been there every moment, every second of every day. Her mother. And Gareth had said she sounded just like her. The words, a slip of the tongue in a careless moment, cut straight to her core, spiking her heart like a thousand knives.

"Dan, I-I'm sorry" he stuttered, his eyes growing wide.

"Don't" she whispered, closing her eyes in pain, her voice hushed. She felt a wave of guilt crash into her. What would her mum be saying if she could see her now, lying here? What would she say at her naiveness, her weakness…her betrayal?

She opened her eyes again, shaking her head slowly, drawing in deep controlled breaths. "Just forget it" she told him bluntly, looking down at the bedspread, crossing her legs and placing her hands in the middle of them.

Gareth sighed, rolling his head from side to side, letting out a yawn as he did so. "I think I better go get a coffee" he announced, getting up from his seat at the end of the bed. "You'll be OK?" his eyes flickered over her briefly, assessing her persona.

She looked up, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner's of her mouth, touched by this new protective rule he had assumed. "I'll be fine" she raised one eyebrow amusedly, keen to forget their most recent altercation.

He nodded, inhaling deeply. "OK. I'll be back soon - twenty minutes, tops" he winked, before reaching across to ruffle her hair jokingly, knowing how it had always annoyed her as a child. On cue, Danielle veered sideways to avoid him, a laugh tumbling from her lips as she attempted to swat his hands away, her nose crinkling with good-hearted annoyance as he managed to thread his fingers through her hair and mess it up.

"Hey!" she laughed, shaking her head, narrowing her eyes as she flung out her arm to try and get him backed and he danced nimbly away from the bed. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're so childish"

He stuck his tongue out before laughing boyishly, the sound booming and comforting. Familiar. "Back soon, Dan" he promised, before strolling out of the door, a spring in his step.

"Yeah" Danielle tried to stop the laughter from seeping through into her voice. "You better run" she leaned back on the pillows as the door shut with a click behind him, the last of his chuckles tailing away, leaving a fading grin on her face.

Ronnie ripped the cold basin of the sink tightly, looking intently into her own reflection. She raked her eyes over her appearance critically, pursing her lips. Her hair was pulled back from her pale face, hanging loosely in a pony-tail. There were large bags under her eyes, but she had washed her face to remove the traces of make-up and tears, so that at least she looked fresh. The taps flowed freely, the sound soothing, Ronnie looking into her own eyes, lost deep in thought.

Her daughter was alive.

Suddenly, the world seemed to be rotating too quickly. She gripped tightly to the sink, shaking her head.

The beautiful phantom child of her dreams, her golden-haired angel, the child whose haunting laugh would ring shrilly through her ears at night, till the point where she was sure she could still hear it, even when she was awake. That child. The child she had believed dead, who had been ripped so cruelly from her arms at birth. The child who had shadowed her every thought for the past twenty years.

She was real, and sitting just a few yards away. Ronnie tilted her head toward the door, listening to the murmuring sound of Danielle and Gareth's voices, her heart skipping a beat every time she was able to pick out the melodic gentle tone of her daughter's voice as they conversed. Her heart thundered against her ribcage, finding it difficult to match up the idea of her Amy with the girl who sat outside. The child of her dreams was always beautiful, perfect, but altogether entirely untouchable. Danielle - she was the opposite. She was tangible, living and breathing.

Ronnie felt a smile warm her face as she heard the sound of Danielle's laugh, a small reminder of the fact that she was really there. It was beautiful, all soft and tinkling. Then she heard the murmur of Gareth's voice fade out till there was only silence left, and she knew that Danielle was alone in the room. Feeling her heart pick up an irregular beat, Ronnie turned to face her reflection once more, smoothing her hair down with both hands, before slinging the black gym bag containing her clothes over her shoulder. Knowing that she was only moments from coming face to face with her daughter once more, she felt her mouth dry, her palms growing slick with nerves. She just wanted everything to be OK. She wanted her daughter to be OK.

She turned off the taps, inhaling deeply for a moment and holding it before exhaling with a gust of air, puffing out her cheeks and then walking cautiously out of the bathroom.

She pushed the door open slowly, her stomach turning summersaults as she emerged once more into the small room.

It was quiet, the setting sun having bathed it in a golden glow, emitting a relaxing atmosphere. The door creaked as Ronnie pushed it fully open with one hand, stepping out timidly, her eyes skirting quickly around the now Gareth-free room, before coming to settle on the one person who the entire earth now seemed to axel upon. She felt a surge of adrenaline sear through her veins, her heart taking off at a gallop as she locked out eyes with the soft brown of that of her daughter. Danielle was sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking up expectantly at the door, a small shy on her face.

Ronnie returned the small smile hurriedly, keen to please. "Hey" she murmured softly, her eyes sweeping quickly over her daughter's face, checking for any more recent signs of upset, feeling the pressure around her heart ease ever so slightly when Danielle appeared to be alright. She took a couple of small steps closer, dropping the sponge bag of clothes onto an empty chair, before perching nervously at the end of the bed.

"Hi" Danielle's voice was the brightest that it had been yet that day, watching in awe as Ronnie clasped her hands together on her lap, appearing awkward. Ronnie's hair was swept back carelessly, and no make-up donned her mother's face, the clothes plain and simple, not unlike Danielle's. Ronnie was peeled back, and completely vulnerable, and Danielle felt a rush of gratitude toward her. Ronnie was open to her, open to anything that Danielle would do or say and Danielle was grateful. How difficult must this be, for someone like Ronnie? She wondered idly for a moment, losing herself in a little bubble of thought, before dragging herself back to the present.

"Where's Gareth?" Ronnie hedged, her voice raising a couple of octaves with her nerves. She twisted her hands together in anxiety.

Danielle cleared her throat, sinking backward a little into the pillows, her brow creasing slight at Ronnie's ever increasing apparent nerves. "He's away to get a coffee" a ghost of a smile quivered on her lips. "Trying to keep himself awake" she shook her head, and gave a nervous little titter. "He's so immature" she sighed, hints of laughter creeping into her voice. "He's always been that way though - brothers!" she raised her eyebrows and shook her head jokingly, feeling a rush of pleasure as Ronnie laughed lightly, and then shifted round so she could see her daughter more clearly, her stance reacting a little.

"Yeah?" Ronnie asked eagerly, fascinated by Danielle's words and actions. The strain was still there, but she appeared much more relaxed, a little more up-beat. "Were you both close, then, as kids? I don't know much about brothers, really, the closest I ever had were Phil and Grant - they weren't exactly role model material" she joked, shifting a little closer absent-mindedly, till she was almost close enough to touch her.

Danielle sat up a little straighter, bemused by Ronnie's blatant interest in her childhood. Things had changed now, yes, but it was still hard for her to get used to, that this glam business woman was being so open and plain, showing a real interest. A _real _interest, now just some polite conversation, meaningless and harmless. Ronnie's eyes were bright, and she was leaning forward, eagerly awaiting Danielle's next words. Danielle felt a rush of pleasure, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the attention.

"Yeah, me and Gareth, we always got on well. He's an idiot sometimes, but he's my brother - I wouldn't do without him. But, let me tell you, brothers - they're not that great. They're OK for a laugh, but anything practical, and that's when they reach their limit" she laughed again, sitting up straighter as she burbled on, talking nonsense mostly, but amazed by the attention Ronnie was giving her. She kept talking, craving more and more, loving the adoring way in which Ronnie was gazing at her. "Well - I mean, some brothers are probably OK. But take Gareth - messy room, messy car, messy _life._ He is so disorganised" she chuckled, seemingly lost in a memory. "Nah, you always had Roxy. A sister" she smiled. "You didn't miss out on much"

Ronnie listened quietly, drinking in every word, every expression, every lilt of Danielle's voice, attempting to commit it all to memory. There was a brief silence which followed Danielle's words, a lingering moment of awkwardness as they considered the implications of what she had said. Ronnie felt a rift of sadness swell up inside her heart, looking at the beautiful young woman, a woman who was practically grown-up. She offered her own small, heart-felt smile, her eyes burning with sadness. "I think I did" she murmured softly, raking her eyes over her daughter's face, a face which she should know off by heart, but was still trying to memorise.

Danielle looked away, into a far-off corner of the room, feeling heat colour her cheeks. Why was it that something awkward would always come between them? Just when they seemed to be making a little bit of progress. It made the whole process feel all the more disheartening. She could feel herself shutting down, closing off, embarrassed that she had let her mouth run away with her. Here she was, yapping on about her childhood, about Gareth, about her life, the life that Ronnie had missed out on. It was yet another stinging reminder of Gareth's words. She was just like Lizzy. Well, she could hardly be like Ronnie could she? She thought bitterly. How could she be anything like a woman she didn't know? Effectively a stranger, with the only thing that tied them together was a few strands of DNA? The gaping hole in her chest was suddenly tore wide open, the pain of the last few days searing through her once again, an agonising reminder of everything that had gone wrong. Ronnie had never been there, she knew nothing of her life, of what Danielle was like. She had never liked her before - why would it be any different now? Once the novelty of finding her daughter had worn off, what was to stop her leaving? Nothing, that's what.

Danielle suddenly felt tears filled her eyes, her newly found resolve crumbling around her. She flickered her tear-filled gaze back to Ronnie, looking at her fearfully.

Ronnie's awe-filled and admiring face quickly turned to that of confusion and hurt as she saw the look of fear in Danielle's eyes. "Hey" she murmured softly, her brow furrowing with confusion, moving a little closer to her daughter. "Danielle, shh, what's the matter?" Ronnie's voice with laced with concern and a smidge of panic.

Danielle closed her eyes, praying that the tears would be kept at bay. She didn't want to cry in front of Ronnie, not again. It was all just so difficult. They were both missing out on twenty years of information, twenty years of the other's life, time that they should have shared together. A whole lifetime that they had missed out on. But what Danielle didn't understand, the one question which was burning away at the centre of her turmoil, the one thing which was at the very core of all her insecurities was - why now?

To others, it may have seemed silly, because it had been Danielle after all, who had sought Ronnie out, who had thought that she would have given their relationship a chance. But after all that had happened, all the rejection which she had face, she couldn't help but wonder if it was all worth it. Ronnie hadn't wanted her the day she was born. Why should she want her now?

She sniffed loudly, drawing in air to her lungs. She opened her eyes again, this time blinking away the tears, focusing on Ronnie, who was leaning forward, arms half out-stretched, her face stricken. Danielle exhaled with a whoosh, the enormity of the things that she need to know almost flooring her. There was so much she wanted to ask, so much that she wanted to talk about.

"D-didn't you ever think about me?" Danielle whispered suddenly, breaking the short silence. The temptation to look away was overpowering, but she railed against, fighting with all her might to keep her eyes locked on Ronnie's, gauging her response. The older blonde sagged a little, her mouth opening in surprise, eyes widening at the question. Danielle quickly hurried another question, a sliver of fear striking her insides. "Y-you said that you missed out - but didn't you _ever_ think about me? Try to - find me?" the last two words were choked out, an almost inaudible whisper. Her eyes were round and wide, barely able to believe that she had actually just uttered the words aloud.

Ronnie's entire face softened, her eyes filling with anguish. "Of _course_" she murmured, her voice cracking under the intense emotion. "I've thought of nothing else but you for the past twenty years. Every day, every day I'd think of you, what you were doing, if you were OK, how you were feeling. And it killed me" Ronnie's eyes filled with tears, a few escaping as they slid down her cheeks, reliving the nightmare of her entire adult life. "It destroyed me that I didn't know you, that I couldn't be with you. Honestly, you have no idea - I… every single day spent apart from you has been torture" the tears spilled more freely now, cascading quickly down her cheeks. She raised a hand to her face, pushing back her hair once more, wiping at the hot salty tears.

Danielle listened with growing intensity, her eyes recording Ronnie's every movement and expression, barely able to believe the reaction that she was provoking. Her mouth opened a little in surprise, completely taken aback by this new vulnerable quality which Ronnie had adopted, spilling out her feelings. It was the opposite to everything she had expected, everything that she had been used to. But what was it instead? Everything that she had hoped? If that was the case, then why did she feel a wall of anger begin to build up inside her, a rush of rage that soared through her veins, making everything else hard to focus on. She frowned, shaking her head slowly, unwilling to confront this new truth.

Ronnie was lost in her memories of the past, her heart splintering as she thought of Danielle thinking that Ronnie didn't want her. It was unbearable. Torturous. All she had ever wanted, wanted every second of every day, was her little girl. The thought that Danielle didn't know, or believe otherwise, was almost more than she could take. How could she have let her daughter ever believe that Ronnie didn't want her? Ronnie wanted her, more than anybody had ever wanted anything. She sniffed, swallowing back the growing lump in her throat, trying to regain some control over her emotions. This was beyond difficult, she had never imagined being so open with her feelings about her Amy. Not ever, with anyone. The problem was, Danielle wasn't anyone. And whilst instinct prompted her to put the barriers up, to put on a front, Danielle just shot them down again, melting away the icy exterior. It was useless to try and stop it, because in the end, she would always inevitably do whatever it took to make Danielle feel secure again, to make her see how much she meant to her. If Danielle had asked her to jump off a cliff to prove her love, she would've done it. That was how deeply her passion burned, how desperately she wished to convince her daughter of the truth.

She watched Danielle slowly shake her head, the action a dagger straight through Ronnie's heart. "Danielle" she began desperately, her voice a little exasperated. "I have thought of nothing else but you since the moment you were born. I always wanted you - please - believe me" she pleaded, her eyes searching the younger girl's face.

Danielle felt her insides curl with anger, the rage a white hot poker as it stabbed away at her gut. She frowned, trying to keep the rage from escaping out of her. "But _why?!" _she exploded suddenly, the words a little louder than intended. She just couldn't understand, she _wouldn't_ understand or believe Ronnie's words, because how could they possibly be true? She was just saying what she thought Danielle wanted to hear, she must be. How could someone who claimed to love her, who claimed to always have wanted her, have given her up? If she wasn't good enough on the day she was born…Why should she be good enough now?

Ronnie just gaped further, utterly at a loss as to how to react. "Why?" she repeated, the words quiet and hushed.

Danielle gritted her teeth, tears welling up in her eyes once more. "If you claim to love me as much as you do - if you really did miss me as much as… all that" she waved her hand in the air, "Then why on earth did you give me up?" she whispered miserably, her shoulders sagging. "If I wasn't g-good enough for you then, w-when I had just been born -" she inhaled sharply, stuttering over her words in her haste to get them out, "H-how can I be good enough for y-you n-now?" she sniffled, the tears spilling over, her breathing short and erratic.

Ronnie's face scrunched up with pain, her own tears still falling, her heart splitting apart as she watched Danielle spill out her fears. She shook her head, the sorrow building up inside her till it became a wall of impenetrable fear and agony.

"It wasn't like that" she whispered sadly, shaking her head. She longed to reach out and touch Danielle again, the sight of her little girl crying and Ronnie being unable to comfort her was hard to bear, but she knew that she mustn't. She wanted and needed to hear what Danielle had to say. She didn't just want to put it off with a heart-felt hug that would make them both feel better for a short time, but then in the end, all their insecurities and questions would just come back to plague them in some other form, ten-times worse and more painful than before. "Danielle, it was _never _like that"

"No?!" Danielle replied tearfully, half-scoffing. She wiped her cheeks, still staring furiously, defiantly into Ronnie's eyes. "What was it like then? You gave me up, gave me away, like I was nothing!" her eyes were shining with hurt as she voiced the demons which had plagued her life, from the moment she was five-years old, and she discovered the truth about her 'other mummy'. Other children didn't have 'other mummies'. They had one mummy, one daddy. A set of parents who wanted them, worshipped them. And ever since she was five years old, no matter how great Andy and Lizzy were, there was something inside her which yearned for that 'other mummy'. The one who had given her away, who hadn't cared enough to keep her. What chance did she have at life, when she had already been deemed not good enough from the second she was born, by the one person who was supposed to love her and look after her? "You didn't care about me then, so why should you care now?!" she spat, the words tumbling from her mouth. Ronnie sat staring, finding it difficult to get a word in edgeways as Danielle continued her rant. She folded her legs up, wrapping her arms tightly round her knees. "I bet you _were _glad when you gave me away" she muttered darkly, staring at Ronnie with hate in her eyes. "All this about loving me, missing me - it's all lies! You were glad when you gave me up, I bet you were relieved. Just like Archie said. You didn't want me" she whispered, her words filled with venom. She began to rock herself slowly, trying to hold the pieces of herself together.

"No!" Ronnie screamed suddenly, the words ricocheting off the walls, causing Danielle to flinch violently as she leapt up from the bed. She got to her feet quickly, turning to face Danielle, her heart thundering loudly against her chest, cheeks red, and her breathing short and angry. "_No!" _she repeated, more quietly this time, her eyes locked on Danielle's, which had turned wide and fearful. Fury pumped through Ronnie's veins at the mention of her father, the mention of the man who had destroyed her life. "Don't say that, don't you ever say that!" she said, waving her arms around. Trying to remain calm and comforting for Danielle was forgotten for a moment, the memories and hatred for Archie too much to handle. "I did _not '_give you up'" she shook her head, breathing fast in and out of her nose. "Whatever he said, whatever _lies_ he fed you, you mustn't believe a word of it. I didn't want to give you away" her eyes filled with tears suddenly. "I begged to keep you. I begged him" a guttural sob broke free from her throat, and she raised a hand to her mouth, the tears flowing freely. "I so wanted you, I wanted my baby, I did" she nodded frantically to herself, placing both hands on her chest, leaning forward with a pleading look on her face, pleading with Danielle to believe her. Then she shook her head, her hands falling limping by her sides. "But he wouldn't listen. He took you. Snatched you away" she let out another sob. "I couldn't stop him, I was only fourteen" Ronnie's whole body went limp suddenly, and she sank down onto the bed, facing away from Danielle, her entire body becoming racked with sobs. "I was only fourteen" she repeated in a whisper.

A deathly hushed descended over the pair, and silence filled the room but for Ronnie's hiccupping sobs. Danielle felt her airway constrict painfully, and she shook her head slowly, reeling in shock by this new revelation. This was another impossible thing to get her head around. Archie had…taken her? Forced Ronnie to give her up? She was filled with a new kind of horror, a new kind of rage directed toward him. She hadn't just been given up for adoption. Her entire life, the life she could have had with the Mitchell's, with Ronnie - it had been stolen. That was the only way to describe this new empty feeling. Like she had been robbed.

She looked at the back of Ronnie's head, her shoulders shaking with the sobs, and wave of remorse coursed through her. For the first time, she was seeing Ronnie completely and utterly peeled back, revealing the shattered woman she was underneath. She was seeing her mum, the frightened teenager whose valiant efforts to keep her baby had failed. She was seeing Ronnie, the one that no-one else had gotten a glimpse of for years.

"Y-you wanted to keep me?" Danielle whispered, unsure if Ronnie would hear her about her cries. But at the words, Ronnie stilled, a sob dying in her throat. She wiped her eyes before turning slowly to meet Danielle's eyes again, nodding carefully.

Danielle gave a watery smile, and held out her hand apprehensively, reaching out to the woman who had given birth to her. Ronnie clutched at her hand desperately, entwining their fingers together, holding on as if for dear life.

Danielle's eyes fluttered close, and she felt a slight wave of calm wash over her, a sense of peace. "You wanted me" she breathed, squeezing Ronnie's fingers.

**Well, that was quite long, but I hope it was OK. Things will start to move on for these characters now, and we'll some more progression like this over the next couple of chapters. I've got a lot planned, and I hope that I can start to update this regularly again. Thank-you to everyone who reads, it means an awful lot **

**Kirsty**

**xxx**


	42. The Starting Line

**Hello again ;) This follows on directly from the last chapter. **

Ronnie held onto Danielle's head tightly, desperately gripping to the one thing that seemed to stop the earth from spinning so fast. She looked at her daughter's closed eyes through her own tear-blurred ones. "Of course I did" she whispered, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. "Of course I wanted you". The thought of someone believing any different was alien to Ronnie. She had never stopped thinking of her Amy, never once stopped longing for her.

Her words washed over Danielle, having a calming effect. The younger girl nodded, felling a small smile creep onto her face. She inhaled deeply, still nodding, allowing Ronnie's words to course through her, the realisation that she had wanted her after all, that she hadn't been a lost cause from the day she was born still new and strange in her mind. She opened her eyes once more, looking toward Ronnie, feeling a rush of guilt as she looked at Ronnie's exhausted, weary face, still stained with tear-tracks. She smiled softly.

"So - you - you t-tried to keep me?" she whispered in awe, absorbing these new facts.

Ronnie nodded obligingly. She squeezed onto Danielle's hand even more tightly, eyes closing as two tears spurted down her cheeks. "I just wish I'd tried harder" she choked out, relishing the feel of Danielle's warm skin against her own, the proof that her baby girl was really here. That this was the same tiny hand that had clutched at her fingers all those years ago, on that warm summer day. This was her daughter. "I wish…" she stopped suddenly, her throat closing up, the lump in her throat becoming too big. She shook her head helplessly, unable to continue. She wished for a lot of things, the sorrow and regret too much to take.

Danielle felt the tears well in the corners of her eyes, looking at Ronnie in her dishevelled, defeated state. She looked exhausted. She looked normal - human. Just like her. The thought was comforting. The anguish was written clearly over Ronnie's face, and every iota of rage which Danielle had been feeling toward her in that moment dissipated. Ronnie had been hurting just as much as her, if not possibly more. She could see that now, even if it was still difficult to come to grips with.

She thought back to the night previously, every harsh action which Ronnie had carried out, ever clipped word flashing through her mind. Then there was Archie, who had been lurking in the background just waiting for his moment to strike. He had waited until she was most vulnerable, until they were both most vulnerable and then he had struck. He had spewed lies, a tangled weave of deception which had almost destroyed her, had eventually led to her sitting in that bathroom with those pills in her hands. She felt a stab of revulsion flush through her, a powerful surge of uncontrollable rage like she had never felt before. He had always been there, working everything like clockwork, twitching the puppet strings from behind a cleverly constructed mask of the caring father, manipulating everything and everyone, ensuring that she would never gain a proper place in the Mitchell family, that she would never be with her mum.

"I can't believe I that I listened to him" she choked out, hatred and self-pity lacing her tone. "He _lied_" she shook her head, feeling bile rise in her throat. She had called him Grandad, she had been overjoyed that he was the first person to believe her, to accept her into the Mitchell fold. And the whole time he had been lying to her. How could he do that, what sort of man was he? She didn't even have an inkling as to what the answers to her questions were.

Ronnie just continued to stroke Danielle's palm gently, looking almost listlessly downwards toward their conjoined hands. She knew who Danielle was speaking about, but she didn't want to acknowledge it, admit to the fact that he had drawn her in again. Even after everything she knew about him, she had decided to believe him over her own daughter. Ronnie felt a crippling sense of guilt, of self-loathing. She had sworn never to trust him again, but he had slowly wound her in, convincing her with his smooth-talk and promises that he had changed. She didn't want to have to admit to the fact that she had allowed him to corrupt Danielle, to fill her head with god knows what. It pierced her sharply, the thought of what he could have done or said to her, to Ronnie's beautiful baby. She felt the chains around her heart tighten, making it hard to breathe.

She reached up with her free hand, covering her eyes with a slightly shaky hand. "I'm so sorry" she whispered, her voice thick with tears. "I - I'm sorry that I believed him over you, that I let him speak to you like that"

Danielle swallowed, squeezing Ronnie's hand. "I believed him too. When he said that - When he said that stuff" she stumbled over her words. "It's not your fault" she murmured reluctantly.

Ronnie let out an exasperated groan, the guilt of Danielle beginning to make excuses for her almost too much to bear. She looked up toward her baby once more. "Oh, it is. Believe me" she struggled to keep the tears from spilling over, looking directly into Danielle's face. "I should have known better" she whispered sadly, traces of loathing present in her tone. "I knew what he was like, I bloody know the kind of stunt he can pull, what he's tried to pull in the past" she shook her head in disgust, her face contorting in rage. But as she continued it softened again, her eyes melting to give way to the gentle expression of unconditional love. "But you" her voice dropped to just above a whisper, saturated with devotion. She reached toward Danielle, hesitantly cupping the side of her face, stroking one cheek gently with the base of her thumb. She shook her head, drawing in a deep breath. "You didn't know what he was like. It's not your fault either, sweetie. I should have - I should have been there to protect you" she looked away, allowing her hand to fall from Danielle's face, shame colouring her voice. She couldn't bear to meet Danielle's wide and fearful gaze any longer. The sense of guilt which was slowly beginning to build was overwhelming.

Her daughter gulped, still unnerved by Ronnie's continuous display of affection. A small part of her cried out, urging her to revoke Ronnie's statements, tell her she was wrong. But then that would be a lie, wouldn't it? She thought back to the night when Archie had first discovered her true identity. She had been at The Vic, upset because of Ronnie shouting at her. He had promised to make it all better. And she had trusted him. That was when everything started to go downhill, she mused sadly, feeling waves of regret roll over her. She wished she could go back, just tell Ronnie the truth from the beginning. If she had known that she would receive this sort of reception, this kind of acceptance - things could have been different.

"I was going to tell you" she murmured quietly.

Ronnie's head snapped upward, immediately drawn to the words. Danielle was looking away, hesitating. "Dan?" Ronnie questioned quietly, the abbreviation of her daughter's name feeling strange on her lips as she used it for the first time. She didn't fail to notice the slight quiver of a smile that flickered onto Danielle's face for a moment.

"The day -" Danielle broke off, inhaling sharply before ploughing on. "The day that he found out" she whispered.

Ronnie froze, awaiting Danielle's next few words. Her entire body had tensed, waiting in anticipation for what Danielle was about to reveal. Maybe now she would get the answers to some of her own questions.

"Do you - remember the day that - that I saw you in the top landing…at the Vic?. You were upset and then you…he was there? Behind me, do you remember?" Danielle was pleading slightly at the end.

The day in question flashed through Ronnie's mind, a blur of colours, the way she had acted toward Danielle making her burn with shame. But she did remember - that had been the day when her and Archie had made up. But before it, yes she remembered Danielle. Archie had had his hand on her shoulder when they came out of the living room, she remembered noting vaguely how it had seemed strange at the time, but she had been too wrapped up in her own selfishness to see what had been unfolding right in front of her. She had forced Danielle to apologise before her daughter had fled the pub. She felt a slight pressure on her fingers, and quickly switched her attention back to Danielle, who was still staring away from her with that desperate look on her face. "I remember" her voice was hoarse as she forced the words out.

Danielle's shoulders relaxed a little, but she still clung to Ronnie's hand. She had to get through this. She wasn't sure why she was telling her this, why she wanted to tell her it, but it just felt…right. Appropriate. To make Ronnie understand. She tried to brush away the thoughts of what Ronnie had done and said that day. _It was him, it was his fault. _She chanted inside her head. _She's here now, she wants you now. _With great difficulty, she ploughed on, reliving the events of that day. "I was waiting for you. I was…angry" she cringed as she remembered her feelings. "He - well…" she tailed off, running her tongue along the top row of her teeth nervously. "He found out, and - and I started to tell him everything!" she shook her head furiously at herself. Why had she been so incredibly stupid?

Ronnie listened in respectful silence, her heart splitting as she watched Danielle's turmoil.

"But, I was still going to tell you, I wanted to tell you!" she continued to shake her head. "But then he - he said -" she broke off, taking in a large gulp of air, finding it difficult to continue.

"He said I didn't want you?" Ronnie prompted gently, the words hurting her even as she uttered them, remembering what Danielle had screamed at her in the street. When Archie had tried to tell her that Danielle was sick, that she was lying. And she had believed him. Fury burned through her, till she felt like she could hit something.

Danielle shook her head. "N-No" she stuttered.

"No?" Ronnie repeated, her brow furrowing with confusion, eyes narrowing. "Wait - what did he say?" she asked, shifting closer to Danielle on the bed.

Danielle looked at her mother with wide eyes, round and fearful. "He told me - told me that you were…ill" she whispered the last word, remembering the horror which had crashed through her when Archie had told her that Ronnie was mentally unstable, that Danielle's revelation would be sure to push her over the edge. She had been filled with terror, no matter how much she had hated Ronnie at that moment, or had been filled with resentment and anger toward her, the thought that her beautiful, bold mother would want to kill herself, because of _her, _had stopped Daniele in her tracks. It was only now that she realised fully just how expertly she had been played. Archie had told her the one thing that was sure to cement her silence, and keep it in place. He had known just exactly how to wind her round his little finger.

"Ill?" Ronnie echoed, her confusion growing. "What do you mean? I was…ill? How?" her voice with thick with uncertainty.

"He told me you were ill. Like mentally" Danielle whispered, looking away from Ronnie's face. "I kept saying I was going to tell you, that he wouldn't stop me. Then he told me that if I did - if I did - it would push you over the edge. That you were unstable. I couldn't have told you after that" she murmured.

For several moments, there was nothing but stunned silence from Ronnie as she mulled over this new information. She felt the shockwaves roll over her, one melting into the other. After everything Archie had done, she didn't know why learning of even more despicable lies had such an effect on her, but she couldn't seem to help it. This was low, even for him. Telling Danielle that her own mother didn't want her was one thing. But telling her that Ronnie knowing the truth would push her over the edge, scaring and bullying her little girl into keep quiet. It made her feel sick with rage. Lying to her for all these years, then spinning even more lies to keep her from finding out the truth. Then, feeding her the _same_ lie he had told Danielle, just the other way round, telling her that Danielle was the one who was insane. Her mouth opened wordlessly, rage building inside her like never before, so strong, so powerful it almost blinded her, choking her heart and for just one moment, threatening to shut everything else out.

"The bastard!" she swore loudly, every muscle in her body tensing. "I can't believe - he - ugh!" Ronnie blustered, unthinkingly pulling her fingers from Danielle's and putting her face in her hands, pressing the budding tears back. She leant forward, her elbows leaning on her knees, unable to comprehend just how much of a mess he had made of her life. He had almost ruined everything. Her breathing was fast and short, her teeth gritted. She thought of his smug face, his conniving smile, and felt nothing but pure undiluted hatred rush through her veins.

Unconsciously, Danielle shifted away, feeling herself freeze with fear at Ronnie's angered and tense state. The sight and sound of Ronnie's wrath made her quiver, her bottom lip trembling. Her mother's rage was something which she had been on the end of all too often, and even the sight of Ronnie growing angry was enough to make her quake. Why did she have to tell Ronnie that? Why did she have to keep talking, make everything so difficult?

"I d-didn't mean -" Danielle started to stutter out her apology, feeling like that stupid little girl from Telford again, one that was intimidated by no nonsense business woman Veronica Mitchell.

Ronnie's head snapped upward. "Wha - No!" she protested quietly, confusion growing in her eyes. She shook her head, noting the fear in her baby's eyes. She shook her head again, trying to free it from thoughts of Archie. "It's not -" she broke off, taking in a deep breath. "I'm not mad, Danielle. Certainly not at _you, _OK?" she scooted closer, desperate for some contact. She reached out nervously, touching her arm. Under the gentle caress of Ronnie's fingers, Danielle's anxiety seemed to dissolve, the fear in her eyes fading away slowly as she listened to Ronnie's soothing tone.

Her mother continued, sighing. "He - he's done a lot of bad stuff. Really bad stuff to me, to us. But I know, I know that it's not all his fault. It's just as much mine as it is his" she closed her eyes momentarily. "But look - he's out of our lives now. I promise. I will _never_ let him near you again. _N_ever_" _she repeated with vehement defiance, tucking a finer under Danielle's chin, and looking into her eyes with a protective fierceness. "I don't want - I don't want him to keep coming between us. He's already done that far too much. I want…" she paused, struggling to find the appropriate wording that wouldn't seem to much, too overwhelming too soon. "I just want us to move on. From here. This is where we start. I want to get to know _you_. And you to get to know me. I just want to be a part of your life" she spoke quietly, apprehensively, waiting for a response.

Danielle paused for a moment, and the tension in the room thickened, until the pressure was so intense that it could literally be felt, making the air around them dense with Ronnie's words. She seemed to be considering Ronnie's words, considering this new proposition. This Ronnie was new. She was different. She intrigued Danielle, if she was being honest. And Danielle did want to know her.

Ronnie's heart began to beat mercilessly fast, picking up an irregular beat as her mouth dried, waiting her daughter's response.

After what seemed an age, Danielle nodded her head slowly, inhaling deeply. "OK" she whispered. "OK"

Ronnie smiled, exhaling loudly in relief. She leaned forward carefully, pulling Danielle into a hesitant, one-armed hug, her heart expanding with light-hearted joy as Danielle squeezed her back, returning some of the affection. "Thank-you" she murmured into her daughter's hair, smiling as the tears welled up in her eyes.

**Well…this didn't go at all to plan! I actually do not have a CLUE where this came from. I just started writing, and it took on a mind of it's own. Seriously. Still, next chapter is all planned. Things are about to get interesting…**


	43. When You Least Expect It

**This is for Karen, thank-you for your brilliant reviews and unyielding faith and support of this fic! I appreciate ALL of my reviewers, but this one is especially for you, Karen xD Thanks again x**

Ronnie sat against the headboard, one arm draped casually around Danielle's shoulder. Both were leaning backward, propped up on the pillows, talking quietly as they awaited Gareth's return.

Despite the casual atmosphere, Ronnie's heart jolted irregularly every time Danielle moved, scarcely able to believe that she was sitting there, right in Ronnie's arms. She resisted the urge to squeeze Danielle closer, unwilling to jeopardise such a perfect moment. She lifted their hands upward, lacing their fingers together more securely, absent-mindedly playing with the tips of Danielle's nails. She couldn't help but marvel at the sight. The situation brought thousands of powerful memories rushing to the surface, thoughts of the last time mother and daughter had been in such a situation, lying in a hospital bed, Ronnie's baby in her arms.

She had just stared in awe at her newborn, admiring her utter perfection, right down to her perfectly formed pink fingers, and tiny little finger-nails. A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. She brought her mind hurtling back to the present, giving Danielle her full attention once more.

The young blonde was leaning in toward Ronnie's embrace, relishing the comforting feel of her mother's arms. It made her heart canter out of control, knowing that Ronnie was holding her close, hugging her. Hugging _her. _

She let out a contented little sigh, closing her eyes momentarily, for one moment just relishing the feel of Ronnie holding her. She was drained, but felt much better for having some of the stuff out. Though even now, there was still so much more to talk about. It made her limbs feel heavy, the thought of the entire ocean which they had still yet to swim. She tried to still her thoughts, her head buzzing with activity. The truth was, every word of reassurance that Ronnie gave her was a drug, making her want more and more. She craved more answers, to know more about what had happened that day. She focused on the image of her hand in Ronnie's.

"What was it like?" she asked quietly, the words slipping from her mouth before she even realised she had given the permission to speak them.

Ronnie's eyes narrowed with confusion, her nose crinkling. "What, sweetie?" she murmured, leaning back slightly so she could look into Danielle's face.

Danielle swallowed, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. She tilted her head back, looking into Ronnie's face skittishly. "I mean…after I was born. What happened?" she asked bravely.

Ronnie felt herself freeze, her entire body stiffening. Her eyes widened with surprise. For a moment, she faltered, unsure as to how to respond.

Danielle felt fear shoot through her as she watched the blank mask of shock replace Ronnie's loving gaze. Her blood turned to ice, her heart picking up speed. This was too forward, too soon.

She felt herself go rigid, and pulled away from Ronnie instinctively, sliding out of her hold. "S-sorry, I didn't mean…" she shook her head, cursing her own stupidity. Why did she have to push the subject?

Ronnie swallowed, allowing Danielle to slip away from her, before shaking head slowly. "No, no - it's OK" she rushed, her voice still laced with shock. She wasn't ever used to talking about her Amy, about that day, in detail. The only time she had ever spoken of the day at any great length was when she had told her aunty Peggy, and even then she had had to be coaxed and persuaded before the information parted from her lips.

Danielle turned where she sat on the bed, so that she was facing Ronnie, but was still at a comfortable distance. She frowned, worried, chewing on her bottom lip, but waited patiently for Ronnie to continue, unwilling to let a chance like this slip away. She was still reeling in shock from the revelation that her mum had wanted to keep her, but instead Archie had forced the adoption. It brought with it a whole new wave of feelings. Feelings of sympathy, of enlightenment, of empathy.

Ronnie sat forward slowly, drawing her legs up toward her chest. She reached out hesitantly for Danielle's hand, but the younger stayed stock still, simply staring at her. She curled her hand back in toward her , instead wrapping her arms round herself for comfort. "There was so much that happened" she said, her brow creasing, allowing her mind to travel backward through the passage of time. "I haven't ever talked about it to anyone before" she bit her lip before continuing. "After you were gone, after he took you - I stopped letting anyone else in. I thought that if I - I shut myself off it would protect me from getting hurt any more than I already was" she ventured this explanation carefully, the words feeling strange on her tongue as she analysed her own actions over the years.

She shook her head slightly, looking up to meet Danielle's eyes. "But you said…what happened after you were born?" she queried.

Danielle gulped, before nodding slowly, still holding herself rigid.

Ronnie shifted, hugging her arms tighter to her body, before taking a deep breath. Hesitantly, she continued "I was so scared, you know. Terrified, really. He had told me that I couldn't keep you, that if I did I wouldn't be a daughter of his anymore. I told him I didn't care, all the way down to where we were going, but then he said if I did then we would both be out on the streets. Both of us. He said if I kept you, I would ruin your life as well as my own. My dad, he didn't come near me at all, during the labour. There was a part of me that was glad, but at the same time, it just made everything worse. I was just a kid, and I was alone" her eyes glassed over and she looked into a far corner of the room. She inhaled shakily, "I just, I knew that I wanted to keep you. Even then, when you were just a bump, you were mine, and I loved you. I didn't want you to have to come out, because then I knew I wouldn't be able to protect you anymore. But then, well - you were born" she shook her head, a small smile growing on her face. "And you were _perfect. _You'd came out of me, this perfectly formed little person - a miracle. And they wrapped you up in this little blanket - and then they gave you to me. I couldn't believe it. I just looked down at you, and I just.." Ronnie shook her head, her eyes growing with wet with tears. "I just held you. You had these beautiful tiny little fingers, these amazing eyes. You blinked up at me, and you didn't cry much, you know, you just looked. Right into my eyes, and then you fastened your tiny little fist round my finger. Well - I nearly broke down there and then. All that love I'd been feeling for you before, it was doubled, _trebled_. I couldn't believe how much I loved you. I hadn't thought it was possible to love another human being so much. They left us, then, and it was just the two of us, in this tiny little room. I'd never been so happy. I couldn't believe you, couldn't believe that you were _mine._ You were my baby girl, and god, I loved you" Ronnie shut her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her voice was hushed as she was flung back into her memories. "I'll always remember what if felt like to hold you. I could feel the weight of you in my arms, against my chest. You were mine, and everything was the way it was supposed to be" she whispered.

Danielle watched on in awe, tears slipping silently down her cheeks as she listened to Ronnie's heartbreak.

"I held you for exactly two hours, two hours and twenty-three minutes. And then - then -" her voice cracked suddenly, her breathing becoming heavy.

Danielle felt the breath hitch uncomfortably in her throat, her eyes peeled against Ronnie's form, memorising every word and feature.

"Then he took you" Ronnie let out a muted sob, the sound barely audible. "My dad" she continued, her eyes till closed as she began to rock her body gently, reliving the unbearable heartache of that day, almost twenty years before. "He said it was time for them to take you now, and he tried to take you off me. I just squeezed you so tightly to me, leaning away from him. I tried to reason with him, make him see that I could do it, that I could be what you needed!" she shook her head. "But he didn't listen. He just took you - right from my arms. I remember feeling you slip away, the warmth of you start to disappear, and I tried to cling on. I started to scream then, and shout. Then that was when you started to cry" her voice became thick. "You hadn't cried at all really, but you did then. You started to howl, almost like you knew what was happening. I tried so hard to keep a grip on you, but he just stood up, moved away from me, taking you with him. I screamed after him, and I cried. I cried, and you cried, but he wouldn't _listen! _My little baby girl was crying, and she needed me, and I couldn't stop him!" she gasped suddenly, tears pouring uncontrollably down her cheeks. Her whole body shook with sobs. "He took you, he took you" she cried, rocking herself backward and forward, almost verging on a hysterical state.

Danielle's eyes were round with fear, her mouth opened in a small 'o' shape. The tears rolled steadily down her face, overcome with the emotion which Ronnie was experiencing, what she admitting. The situation was so real, so horrifying, she almost couldn't comprehend it. And this woman was fast spinning out of control. "Ronnie" she whispered quietly, reaching out and grasping a hold of her mother's arms, which were wrapped tightly around her torso still, just like they had been when she had tried to cling to her little baby all those years ago.

Ronnie gasped, her eyes snapping open, swimming with tears. She looked into Danielle's gaze, still shaking as the sobs overtook her body.

Ronnie looked scared and timid as she met her gaze, and Danielle tingled all over, shocked by how completely open she was to her at this moment. Danielle had never seen Ronnie like this before, _no-one_ had ever seen Ronnie like this before. As Danielle met her gaze, she felt like she was looking into the eyes of the traumatized fourteen year old, the mother who had felt nothing but love for her, not the grown woman who had caused her so much heartache. The latter was forgotten for a moment, as Danielle's own tears spilled over.

Ronnie reached upward, gripping a hold of Danielle's face gently, pressing both palms to each cheek. "He took you" she whispered again, shaking her head in awe of the almost fully grown woman who sat before her.

"I know" Danielle shushed her. "But I'm here now" she whispered, reaching up and holding onto to Ronnie's wrists. The words were odd, a complete turn around to what Ronnie had been feeling earlier. They were words which Ronnie could also have spoken, and they wouldn't have seemed out of place. "I'm here now" she repeated, nodding tearfully.

Ronnie closed her eyes painfully, leaning forward to kiss Danielle's forehead. She felt her daughter fold herself into her arms once more, and Ronnie wrapped her arms round her tightly, swaddling her entire torso in an almost rib-cracking hug. "I'm never letting you go again" she vowed, shuddering with relief as she held Danielle close to her. "Never"

Gareth took the stairs two at a time, hurrying back up toward the floor on which Danielle's room was situated. He fumbled with his foam cup of coffee, sucking in the air through his teeth as he took yet another sip. That should get him through another couple of hours, he thought to himself. As he reached the correct floor, he crinkled it in his hand, before chucking it into a nearby bin.

He slowed his pace now, his trainers squeaking against the shiny linoleum. Skirting his way round doctors and nurses, his mind wandered down the hall to where Danielle would be with Ronnie. He cursed himself for his earlier blunder, cringing at the memory. Still, hopefully things would be smoothed out now. He smiled crookedly to himself at the thought of Danielle's laugh, their carry-on just before he had left the room. It was mostly artificial, but it still made him smile. It was that glimmer of the girl that he used to know, his care-free sister that made him walk with a new spring in his step. His Danielle was still there, he knew it.

Absent-mindedly, he reached for the phone in the back pocket of his jeans, flipping open the screen, eyes stretching skyward in surprise as he saw that there were no new messages. Perhaps Andy had finally given up, he thought with relief.

He shoved the phone clumsily back in his pocket, lengthening his strides once he could see Danielle's room. But, just a few feet away from the door, he was stopped in his tracks by a voice.

"Excuse me"

Gareth spun on his heel automatically, smiling politely as he met the eyes of a young nurse. "Yes?" he queried. He hadn't seen her before.

She offered an apologetic nod of her head. "Sorry, but visiting times have actually just finished…?" her voice tailed off.

Gareth arched his eyebrows in surprise, looking instinctively to his watch. "Oh, right you are" he muttered, his brow creasing. "Look, I…you couldn't just give me ten minutes, eh? To say goodbye to my sister?" he appealed hopefully.

The nurse appeared to dither for a moment, before nodding reluctantly. "Sure" she relented. "I'll be in to check in on Ms. Jones in about fifteen minutes, just make sure that you're gone by then" she said before turning and hurrying off to attend to another patient.

Gareth breathed a sigh of relief, turning and smoothing his hair with his hands, stifling a yawn before grasping the door handle and re-entering his sister's hospital room.

"Hey, Dan -" he broke off, as he saw his sister sitting up on the bed with Ronnie, who had her arms wrapped tightly around his sister. Both had tear-stained faces, and were wearing a look of surprise that was so similar it spooked him for a moment. He quickly shook himself, stepping into the room awkwardly, feeling foolish.

"Err, sorry" he floundered, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Danielle flashed him a timid smile, sitting forward, but still staying close to Ronnie. "It's OK, Gareth" she said quietly. She grinned lightly. "Get your coffee?" she teased him, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Gareth gave a reluctant smile before nodding. "Yeah. Um, well actually Dan, I've just spoken to the nurse and they told us we're supposed to leave now" he hedged, throwing Ronnie a quick glance before returning his gaze to his sister.

"Oh…" Danielle muttered, frowning. "I, well, - um" she tripped over her own words, startled by this news. She looked back toward a tired, but considerably calmer Ronnie. Her mother's eyes hadn't left her, crystal clear as they stared right at her. Was she really going to go leave her now? After everything that had just occurred between them? Danielle felt like they were stream-lining some proper progress, and the very last thing she felt like doing just now was being separated from Ronnie.

Ronnie leaned back, giving Danielle some proper room. "I won't leave, Danielle, not if you don't want me to" she offered quietly, not wanting to sound too oppressive or desperate.

"Ronnie" it was Gareth who spoke this time, his tone exasperated. "Danielle needs to rest" he ran his eyes over the slightly older woman's exhausted and tear-streaked face "and so do you by the looks of things" he finished gently. He didn't want to seem too imposing, not wanting to bustle in on this clearly blossoming relationship, but some things had to be said. Clinging to Ronnie just now, was not going to his sister any good. This woman seemed dedicated, devoted, but they had a long road ahead of them. The last thing he wanted right now was for Danielle to get overly attached and then be abandoned.

Ronnie barely acknowledged his words, not caring if she seemed rude. She looked down at her nails instead, unable to take the intense pressure that came with waiting for Danielle's response. No matter what anybody else said, she was never going to leave her little girl's side unless Danielle told her it was OK. She had just swore never to let her go again. It was a promise she was determined to keep.

Danielle chewed her lip, torn between her feelings of not wanting to be alone, and then trying to figure out what would be for the best. "Ronnie?" she asked quietly, looking toward her mum.

Ronnie's eyes snapped toward her instantaneously. Danielle traced the outline of Ronnie's jaw, the shape of her eyes, the sharpness of her cheekbones, feeling her heart flutter with awe. But beneath the obvious beauty, she could see the dark circles which framed her bright blue eyes, the way her eyelids were puffy, and her eyes fighting to stay alert and awake. "You look like you could use some rest" she sighed, smiling a little.

Ronnie felt her heart sink a little, and had to battle to stop it from showing on her face. She reached out again from where she sat, touching Danielle's hand. "Don't worry about that. It's me that's supposed to be looking after you, remember? I meant what I said, Danielle" she added as a worried afterthought, still concerned that Danielle hadn't taken what she had said on board.

"Ronnie, I know" she murmured, a little hesitantly. "But how can you do that if you don't get some proper rest - you'll make yourself ill!" she tried hard to make her words seem strong and brave, all the time her heart aching at the thought of Ronnie leaving her, even if it was just for a few hours.

Ronnie sighed, dejectedly. She looked directly into Danielle's eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked, reaching out to touch her daughter's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Ronnie. Just go get some rest" Danielle swallowed, trying to keep her eyes bright and reassuring. She couldn't help but feel a sliver of fear at the thought of being alone. Of Ronnie leaving. In the confinement of their own little world, things were different. If she went back, back to the square, people would talk and things would change.

Perhaps it was the flicker of fear in her eyes, or the little quiver in her voice, but whatever the reason, Ronnie leant forward and pulled Danielle into a smothering hug. "I meant what I said, Dan" she repeated, murmuring softly. "If you're really OK with me going - and you need some rest…then OK. Just know that I'll still be here. That won't change, not ever"

Danielle nodded mutely, before pulling away. "I'll be fine, Ronnie" she repeated, pushing her mother away gently, but firmly.

Ronnie felt her heart fall a little, but tried to ignore it. Things would still take time. She had to give Danielle some breathing space, proper time to mull things over.

"I'll see you…tomorrow then?" she ventured, her heart constricting painfully at the thought of leaving her little girl now.

Danielle nodded silently.

"Right…OK" Ronnie replied reluctantly, dragging herself to her feet. She paused, eyes flickering toward Gareth before she leant over and hugged Danielle again, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She inhaled deeply, before releasing her from the hug. "I love you" she whispered so quietly it was practically inaudible. Gareth didn't appear to hear, but Danielle's eyes fluttered closed in response. She nodded once before swallowing.

"C'mon, Ronnie - I'll give you a lift" Gareth, who had been lingering in the background, giving them a moment, now offered.

"Thanks" she muttered, eyes darting quickly toward him and then back to her child.

Gareth strolled forward, pulling Danielle into a clumsy and awkward hug, which she returned just as embarrassedly and affectionately, the sight of the two siblings causing Ronnie to smile.

"Bye Danni. You watch yourself, and I'll see you tomorrow" he said before giving her a warm smile, pulling back from the embrace and walking toward the door.

"Bye" Ronnie whispered. "Tomorrow?" she asked again, forcing her legs to move, so she was taking a step backward, her front still facing Danielle.

Danielle met her eyes, still fighting the tears which welled in the corners of her eyes. "Tomorrow" she nodded, her eyes searching Ronnie's before her mum finally turned and made her way to the door. She turned back to give her a warm smile before finally exiting the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

As soon as the door was pulled closed, Danielle let a couple of tears spill over. She wiped them away furiously, telling herself that she was just being silly. The empty space between the walls of the room seemed to expand, leaving her isolated in the silence. There was nothing now but the echoes of her own thoughts, her own dark memories…

She got up clumsily, hastily, looking for something to occupy her mind. She pulled the elastic from her hair before re-tying it, and then stood up fully, turning toward the bag which Stacey had brought. She set it down on the bed, and began to sift through it with her back to the door, that way blocking out any thoughts of running down that corridor and asking her to come back.

She got lost in her task, for a few moments, and had just started organising items into different categories, before she heard a sound that made her jump. The door to her hospital room creaked open loudly, and she felt her heart leap in her chest.

She spun around, a small smile growing on her lips. "Ron -" she froze, the smile slipping from her face as she caught sight of the older man with greying hair who stood at the threshold to her room, staring right at her.

Danielle felt her mind and face go blank with shock. "Dad?!" she cried.

**Duff, duff, duff…**

**Ho-ho, things are just getting juicy :P**

**PLEASE stick with me, this shall not be another fic when Andy plays a **_**huge**_** part. Anyway, if you stick with me, you shall soon see what is to happen. **

**Oh, and Karen, I thought you'd like the return of my dreaded cliffhangers lol ;) **

**Thanks again for the amazing reviews, everyone! **

**Kirsty**

**xxx**


	44. If Only Things Were Simple

Her muscles tensed with shock, her eyes wide and staring as she took in the presence of the man before her. Andy stood still for a moment, his face drawn and pale, his eyes filled with fear.

"Dad - what're you -" Danielle began to croak out, but her words were lost as Andy suddenly strode towards her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Danielle staggered backwards a step in surprise, her mind clouded with bewilderment, but he just held her tighter, burying his head in her hair.

"Oh, Danni, thank god" he muttered, squeezing her tightly. "Thank god, thank god"

Reluctantly, Danielle let herself put her arms round him, disconcerted by this open display of emotion. "D-dad" she stuttered again.

Suddenly, Andy pulled back, gripping the tops of Danielle's arms. "What on earth happened to you, Danielle? I was phoning and phoning Gareth all day, I've been so worried, he wouldn't answer, and I know he said stay at home but how could I? Not when I didn't know you were OK" he shook his head, brow creased with worry.

Danielle blinked, her mouth gaping. She couldn't take it in, the fact that her Dad was standing in the same room as her, questioning her, not after everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.

Andy reached up, holding the back of his hand to Danielle's forehead, flapping around her. "You are OK, right, Danni? Where's Gareth? How did you _get _here?" he kept up a constant stream of questions, shaking his head and stepping backwards to look at her, wringing his hands together nervously.

Danielle opened and closed her mouth helplessly, and feeling her knees wobble beneath her, she stepped backward and sank slowly onto the bed. She shook her head, unsure as to where to start. She looked up toward a distraught looking Andy, feeling her bottom lip start to quiver. Everything, every event of the last twenty-four hours, the long hard months of struggle, the agony over Ronnie suddenly overwhelmed her, everything flooding back to her in one gut-wrenching moment. She felt her eyes fill up with tears. She reached out her hand, taking hold of her father's. She blinked up at Andy, feeling a slight well of relief, a gratefulness toward him.

"Dad" she whispered, the corners of her lips quirking upward.

* * *

Roxy paced up and down the living room, nursing Amy as the infant slowly began to fall asleep. Ben sat cross-legged in front of the television, absorbed in watching some documentary on Girls Aloud rise to fame. The pub was up and running as usual, but had been doing without the staffing of any of the Mitchells, instead relying on the aid of Tracey and Shirley to keep it up and running. Ever since Roxy had returned from the hospital, Peggy had stayed locked in her room, Phil was still yet to return, and she had been left in charge of Ben and Amy.

As her daughter finally dropped off in her arms, Roxy beamed down at her, smiling as the little girl opened her mouth in a slight pucker, her tiny eyes fluttering closed. Roxy continued rocking the little girl for a few moments, before slowly walking out of the room. "Ben, I'm just going to put Amy down" she murmured, voice just about a whisper, walking down the hall and settling her sleeping child in her cot, stepping back and just staring at her as the baby stretched her tiny arms. Roxy smiled, allowing a sense of peace to wash over her. She may not be mum of the year, but Roxy loved her daughter. She loved her more than anything in the entire world, and when Amy had been missing the night before, it had truly been the worst half an hour of her entire life. She reached out her hand, gently rubbing Amy's rosy cheek with one finger. She was just lucky to have her daughter, to have her Amy with her. She let out a small, quiet sigh. Even when everyone else in the family was falling apart, or busy being dysfunctional, at least she had Amy. She was her only sanity in the war-zone of people who called themselves family.

They didn't know what really family was. Peggy was too busy concerned about her reputation. Phil was more concerned in booze, and turning Ben into his ideal picture of a 'proper lad'. Their dad…Roxy's thoughts tailed off, and she felt a rush of disgust. There were almost no words for Archie. He was in a league all of his own.

Roxy turned her back on the sleeping infant, walking slowly out of the room. She paused, shutting the bedroom carefully, inhaling deeply and bringing her hand up to her forehead.

"Roxy"

She startled at the voice, jumping violently, looking upward with round eyes.

Archie hovered in the top hall, his dark eyes staring straight at his youngest daughter. "Roxy?" he tried again, his voice low and smooth.

Roxy felt her eyes narrow with indignant rage. "How did you get in here?" she said coldly.

Archie swallowed, taking another step toward her. "It's so good to see you, darlin'" he started, running a hand through his unruly hair. He had changed out of his wedding attire, but his face was drawn and grey, his hair messy, and his eyes tired.

"No" Roxy shook her head, holding out her hand as a barrier. "Get out. Get out now, before Peggy wakes up and sees you"

"Roxy" Archie shook his head desperately, his eyes probing. "Please, sweetheart, you gotta believe me! Everywhere I've went today, people have been talking about me, looking at me! It's breaking my heart to be away from you, from Veronica, from Peggy. All I want is my family back"

Roxy swallowed, shaking her head. "What about Danielle, eh? Isn't she your family too?" she taunted.

Archie's eyes popped slightly, startled by Roxy's abhorrent coldness and nerve. She was never usually like this. She always backed down. He locked his jaw in determination. "Of course, sweetheart" he muttered. "Of course, of course she is. But Roxanne - you have to _listen. _She's unwell. What I did, it was awful" he shook his head, watching the flicker of uncertainty in his daughter's eyes. "It was stupid, Roxy, but I honestly did it with the best intentions. She's an ill girl, sweetheart. That letter, the letter telling me the child was dead - that's all true, Roxanne. But when she was talking, she wanted to hurt Ronnie! She's unstable, I was - I didn't handle it very well, but I _didn't _do it out of spite, Roxanne I didn't!" he shook his head vehemently. "How was I supposed to react?"

"Stop it!" Roxy felt tears well in her eyes suddenly. "Just stop, OK? Stop the lies, stop everything! Just go away"

Archie shook his head, stepping toward her again. "I'm not lying, Roxy. Danielle is _ill. _She took Amy, isn't that proof enough for you?"

Roxy stopped, inhaling shakily, Archie's words swirling round and round in her head, affecting her judgement. She couldn't make sense of anything when he started to talk. He was her dad, and he seemed so genuine, so sure. She thought back to the previous night, how unstable Danielle had seemed, how she had stolen Amy from the reception. She bit her lip, feeling herself quiver in sudden doubt. Could Archie be right? Was Danielle…dangerous?

She narrowed her eyes. "What about the locket, eh?"

Archie retaliated immediately. "Look, Roxy, I didn't want to tell Veronica this last night, she was already as upset enough…but I never gave away the locket with that child. I kept it. I showed it to Danielle, when she came to me with her deluded idea. She must have pinched it when I wasn't looking" he turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Roxy opened her mouth, eyes growing wide with fear. No. No - he was lying. Danielle _was _Ronnie's daughter. She was. Roxy had been at the hospital, she had seen them together. Despite what Danielle had done, Roxy wanted her sister to be happy.

"Dad - I can't do this. You have to leave" she shook her head.

Archie turned back toward her, his face falling in disappointment. "Roxanne…" he tested her resolve, his voice pleading, smooth and velvet.

Roxy faltered, suddenly unsure again as she faced his level, probing eyes. She turned away, bringing her hand to her mouth. "You're wrong. Danielle is her daughter, I've seen them together" she muttered defiantly.

"That's what Ronnie wants to believe, darlin'. That girl is playing on your sister's emotions, we need to protect her from herself" he continued spewing his devious web of intricate lies.

Roxy turned back to face her father, feeling doubt creep into her mind from every crevice. She shook her head. "Dad - even if this is true…you have to go. Now. Before anyone sees you. They ain't happy with you, Dad, no-one is"

Archie sighed in mock defeat, nodding sadly. "Alright, alright, sweetheart. I'll go. But you need to protect your sister for me, OK? I know everyone thinks I'm lying - but I don't care" he stepped forward again, till he was almost right beside his daughter. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "All I care about is your sister. I just want what's best for her" he murmured appealingly, his eyes searching Roxy's.

Roxy looked up at him, chewing down on her bottom lip as she considered the possibility that he was telling the truth.

* * *

Gareth pulled smoothly out of the hospital car park, and began to make his way through the now dusky streets. The car was silent, and he flicked an awkward glance to the side at the woman who now occupied his passenger seat.

Ronnie leant her forehead against the cool glass of the window, her eyes vacant as the world outside flashed by. She kept her hands folded carefully in her lap, chewing down hard on her bottom lip. Her mind was far away, back in the hospital room with her daughter. Her daughter. Danielle.

She closed her eyes momentarily, the image of Danielle's face flashing beneath her eyelids. Her little girl had looked so small as she had left. So…timid.

Immediately, Ronnie felt an unpleasant jolt in her stomach, and she wound her hands together even more tightly, as if to compensate for the fact that she could no longer feel the warmth of her baby's hand in her own. She already felt alone, like there was half of her missing. She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth.

"Look - Ronnie…" Gareth's voice suddenly broke through the heavy silence, causing Ronnie to startle, looking round at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" she muttered vaguely.

Gareth looked out at the road, turning a corner before answering. "I just - I want to apologise. For how I acted earlier, you know - what I said" he shook his head.

"Oh" Ronnie said shortly, looking down at her hands.

Gareth swallowed, sneaking another curious glance at this enigma before returning his eyes to the road ahead. "Danielle…well, I guess she's always been a bit - dreamy. What with everything that's happened, I wasn't thinking straight, and I was so worried about her…But the things I said to you, there's no excuse. It was really rude - out of order. I'm sorry, Ronnie" he said slowly and carefully, sounding grave and genuinely remorseful.

Ronnie nodded slowly. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. I understand. She's your little sister. You just want to protect her. I get that" she looked away, barely concentrating any longer.

Gareth nodded, feeling some of the tension dissipate. He gave a rue smile. "I'm glad - I just, I want to clear the air, you know? Danielle…" he allowed his voice to trail off again, his grip tightening on the wheel, brow furrowing with worry for a moment. "She's a sensitive thing" he hooked one eyebrow skyward, swallowing nervously as he felt Ronnie return her full attention back to him.

"Yeah?" Ronnie spoke with a little animation this time, feeling a flicker of interest. Gareth knew Danielle, he actually _knew _her. It stirred up feelings of jealousy and awe in Ronnie that she had never known she'd possessed before. "She - she's always been like that?"

Gareth shot another sideways glance at Ronnie, surprised by her interest. For a moment, he was struck by just how utterly odd this conversation was. The birth mother and the adoptive brother, discussing the object of both affections. It was bizarre.

"Yeah" he agreed, nodding as he slowed the car a little. "This one?" he asked Ronnie suddenly, indicating to the turn off.

"Wha - oh…yeah" she nodded quickly.

"Thanks" he muttered, pulling around the corner. "I'm not sure about these parts" he laughed a little. "London" he muttered, shaking his head. "She was the talk of the town, when she left, you know. Normally, it wouldn't be such a big deal - but Danielle Jones going to live by _herself, _in _London_? They couldn't get enough of it. So proud of her, they all were" he murmured, his voice growing far away, laced with sadness.

Ronnie felt her airway constrict, fascinated by the life Gareth was describing. A life, a whole entire existence that Ronnie had known nothing about. "They?" she choked out, folding her arms across her stomach.

Gareth shrugged. "The family, her friends…her old school, the neighbours, the couple at the corner shop…" he grinned. "Just people" he finished.

"Mm" was all an awe-struck Ronnie could choke out, sitting back in the seat, a lump forming at the back of her throat.

For several moments, there was silence as Gareth began to near the familiar streets of Albert Square.

"You mean a lot to her" Gareth started awkwardly, slowly. He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he did know that he wanted to say it. He thought back to when they were both teenagers, right after their mum had passed away. Danielle had clung to that locket, whenever their Dad was out of sight. She thought she had hidden it from Gareth as well, but he had always been a little too sharp for that. His sister loved the woman who was sat beside him now. She always had done.

"Wh-what?" Ronnie stuttered, her eyes growing wide.

Gareth cleared his throat. "She cares about you, Ronnie. Danielle does. A lot" he nodded. "I remember. I just - don't think about doing anything noble, right? Whatever happens…tomorrow, the next day. It'll probably be pretty tough, for the pair of you. But no matter what Danni says, I know she loves you. I'm just saying - don't give up on her" he finished, as he finally pulled into the square, drawing up before the doors of the Vic.

Ronnie paused, her throat dying. She shook her head numbly. "I've been waiting twenty years for her" she whispered. "There's no way I'm giving her up again"

Gareth broke into a sad but pleased smile. "Good" he nodded, feeling pleased. He cut the engine, sitting back in his seat.

Ronnie looked up toward the tall structure of the Vic, her heart sinking somewhat. "Thanks for the lift" she said, looking back toward him and offering a half-hearted smile.

"Not a problem. I'm glad we got things sorted out" Gareth nodded. "You will be seeing her tomorrow, right?"

Ronnie nodded this time, feeling a slight thrill at how easily Gareth seemed to be adapting to these new changes. Maybe things between her and Danielle really could be OK after all. She reached out, opening the car door and stepping out, leaning back down so she was eye-level with Gareth. "Thanks again" she murmured, smiling. She lifted up the bag, hoisting it over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you" Gareth muttered, before Ronnie straightened up, closing the car door. She stood for a few moments, waiting until Gareth's car had turned and drove out of sight, before turning around herself, and pushing open the door to the Vic.

* * *

"I'm fine, Dad" Danielle resisted the urge to roll her eyes, reassuring her father for what could easily have been the twentieth time.

Andy, sitting awkwardly at the edge of Danielle's bed, pursed his lips, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Where's Gareth, anyway?" he enquired about the whereabouts of his son, still looking at Danielle curiously.

Danielle bit down on her lip for a second, before drawing in a deep breath "He went to take Stacey home" she lied fluidly. "I told you about Stacey, yeah?"

Andy nodded, before sighing. "What happened, Danielle?" he murmured in a weary voice. "How did we get here?" he shook his head sadly, thinking of his last encounter with his daughter. A meeting where they had shouted at each other, where she had told him of her abortion, of - of her birth mother. He itched to ask more questions, to know what had happened since the last time they had spoke, but he daren't. The words would stick in his throat, and he might just push her way even further.

How did it come to this? He thought to himself sadly, eyes flitting over the young woman who sat before him, eyes so sorrowful and unlike those of his upbeat little angel. The little girl whom he used to know. How did it come to the point where it took his daughter being hospitalised before he saw just how big a mess he had made of things? He felt a wave of shame and guilt as he looked at Danielle's frail and dishevelled form. If Lizzy could see him now, see what he had let his family become…

He swallowed, shaking his head. "So - it was an accident, you say?" he started again, feeling a slight flicker of irritation when Danielle merely nodded. He would have preferred some more detailed information, but it didn't look like he was getting any. "Well - just thank god you're alright. I knew you shouldn't have come back here to live on your own. It's not safe, for a young lass like you, you know" he shook his head.

Danielle narrowed her eyes. "I'm not on my own" she stated, her words met by a wall of silence and a questioning, probing look. Neither had mentioned Ronnie, and neither wished to be the first one to do so. Danielle hadn't mentioned anything of the past twenty-four hours, and she wasn't ready to do so any time soon. "I've got Stacey" she finished, feeling a twinge of resentment as she watched Andy exhale in relief.

Is that what he really felt - relief? Relief that she didn't have a relationship with Ronnie, that she wasn't admitting to be involved with her?

"_She'll break your heart, Danielle! Lizzy is your mother, not some stranger who didn't care enough to keep you!" _

Some of the last words which Andy had spoken to her during the argument a few months previous rang through Danielle's head, chilling her to the bone. She folded her arms, her fingers trembling.

Andy shook his head slowly. "You shouldn't be here, Danielle. Not in this place, not away from us, from your family"

Danielle froze, shocked by how abrupt and sudden his words were. "Dad…" she started, her voice tailing off, her mouth drying.

"No, Danni. I've been thinking about it all day, I haven't stopped thinking about it since Gareth phoned - I - I'm sorry sweetheart. For how I acted before. But this has made me see… I need to keep this family together. You and Gareth and me." he ran a hand over his face. "After your mother -" he broke off suddenly before starting again. "We've all drifted apart, Danni. But - I'm going to do my best to keep us all together" he looked up, smiling hopefully. "You're coming home with me. Gareth too, and I'm not taking no for an answer" he nodded assertively, still smiling.

Danielle felt herself freeze. A haze descended over her brain, making it impossible to think straight. Home? He wanted to take her back to Telford. Take her back. Away.

"Dad -" her eyes grew wide with fear, but she was quickly cut off by the arrival of a nurse, who bustled into the room.

Her brow furrowed as she saw Andy sitting there. "Sir, visiting times are over" she brusquely, moving closer to Danielle. "Danielle needs to rest"

Andy's face fell a little, but he stood up reluctantly, casting a curious glance over his daughter and her shocked expression. "OK" he nodded his agreement to the nurse. "Don't worry, Danni" he reached over, pulling her into an awkward hug. Pulling back, he looked into her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, right? I'll try and see if I can catch up with Gareth"

He tucked her under the chin fondly, a deep sense of relief still beating through his veins. His little girl was OK, she was coming home with him, and everything was going to be fine.

"But Dad -" Danielle widened her eyes, feeling the panic threaten to consumer her.

"Shh" Andy shushed, still moving toward the door, moving backwards so his front was facing her. "We'll talk tomorrow. You get your rest, OK?" he smiled, before turning around and exiting the room, leaving a dumb-struck Danielle with the nurse as she flitted around her, checking her blood pressure.

"How are you feeling? Any abdominal pains, headaches?" the nurse checked with her quickly.

Danielle shook her head slowly, her eyes wide and staring at the door which had just been closed over. "No - no" she stammered. "I'm fine"

The nurse nodded, finishing up her examination after a few moments and leaving Danielle alone with just her thoughts.

The young blonde stared blankly into the middle distance, overwhelmed by what had just happened. Her mind was spinning, thoughts hurtling out of control, till she felt like she was in a merry-go-round that was never-ending. How could this be happening? She thought desperately, hands suddenly twisting in the bed sheets, pulling at them in despair. Just when things had started to go _right, _when she was finally finding some rational meaning out of the hectic situation, everything got messed up again. He didn't know about Ronnie. He wanted to take her home, take her back to Telford, away from Ronnie.

Danielle bit down hard on her lip, tears forming in her eyes as she considered her now dire position. What was she supposed to do now? She felt rage build inside her. This wasn't fair. _None _of this was fair. She let out an exasperated scream suddenly, picking up the bag of clothes beside and hurtling it across the room. It hit the opposite wall and clothes suddenly exploded everywhere, littering the room as they were released from their confinement and floated toward the floor. A guttural sob broke forth from her lips, and she brought her legs up toward her chest, locking her hands round them, rocking herself a little as the tears streaked down her cheeks.

Suddenly, overwhelmed by everything, Danielle felt a wave of fatigue descend upon her, and she curled herself downward, sinking backward into the pillows, never moving from her foetal position. Her eyes fluttered closed, the sound of her quiet sobbing filling the up the silence.


	45. Stay Away

**Two updates in one night! :o Can't remember the last time I did that! Still, you reviewers deserve it. Thank-you so much for your comments :D**

**Here's another wee part for you :- **

Ronnie pushed her way through the Vic, swallowing as she felt every pair of eyes turn toward her. She held her hands tightly round her stomach, pushing her way quickly through the crowds of people, eyes on the floor. She couldn't be bothered with their accusations, with their questions. She didn't want to face up to the fact that she was open, and vulnerable to every single person now. She felt fragile, the emotional trauma of the past few hours taking it's toll on her, and leaving her unable to defend herself. The barriers came down around Danielle, and it made that much harder to put them back up for everyone else. Edging closer toward the back rooms, Ronnie suddenly felt a hand grip her wrist. She paused, turning toward the person, blinking in surprise as she set eyes on Jack, who was leaning against the bar, his eyes starting straight at her.

"Hey Ron" he murmured, his eyes sweeping across her face.

She kept her face blank. "Hi" she said back, raising her eyebrows slightly, looking down at the gentle hold he was keeping on her wrist. She made to turn away again, but Jack didn't let go, only continued to stare at her with a probing look. Ronnie turned her attention back to him slowly, her brow furrowing with confusion. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

Jack swallowed, aware of several pairs of eyes on them both, and several keen ears straining to listen in. "Eh, no, I just wanted to know if you were OK. I've been phoning you, but there wasn't any answer" he bit the inside of his cheek, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh. Well - I'm alright. I just haven't had my phone on" she muttered, carefully untangling her wrist from his gentle grasp. "I, uh, I've had other things on my mind" she shrugged. Try as she might, she just couldn't think about Jack right now. She wasn't thinking about anyone, or anything other than Danielle. Her _daughter. _Thinking the words in the environment of the Vic made it seem all the more strange. But she hung onto the light elation which the thought brought with it, hanging desperately onto the knowledge that she had her daughter. That her Amy was alive.

"Ronnie what's hap-" Jack started, his eyes filled with concern.

Ronnie was suddenly aware of every other person around them, and shook her head, pressing her lips together. She looked straight into this eyes, pleading with him silently. "Not now, Jack, eh? I'll call you tomorrow, about the club and stuff" she offered him a half-baked smile, before turning and walking away, his eyes following her every step until she was out of his sight.

She paused at the bottom of the stairs which led up to the top landing of the pub, exhaling slowly, regaining some composure before starting to slowly climb the steps. She wasn't sure why she had instructed Gareth to bring her back here, but she just didn't want to face the cold emptiness of her flat that night. She usually preferred her independence, but not tonight. She had to talk to her sister, her family, see what had been happening whilst she had been at the hospital. As she reached the top of the stairs, Ronnie could make out the sound of the television, floating out from the living room, but closer than that, much closer, was the sound of two voices, conversing heatedly.

"Roxy?" she called, halfway up the stairs. The sound of the voices stopped. Ronnie frowned. She reached the top of the stairs, pursing her lips.

"Roxy are you -" Ronnie turned, the words dying in her throat. Her face paled, and she froze on the spot, her mouth gaping open. She looked at him, only metres from her, his face set in the patronising holier-than-thou face that she knew so well, a carefully constructed mask which called upon pity and forgiveness. He stood not so far from Roxy, the pair having seemingly just stopped right in the middle of their conversation.

Ronnie felt a surge of hatred sear through her veins as she locked her gaze with his black beady eyes. "What the hell" she hissed, her hands clenching into fists. She allowed her gaze to slip past him, toward Roxy. "What is he doing here?" she asked suddenly, raising her voice.

"Now, look, Veronica -" Archie took a step toward her, raising his hands.

"No!" she shouted suddenly, stabbing a finger at him, backing away. "You stay away from me, do you hear? What the hell are you doing back here? Roxy, you said he had gone!"

"Dad, just _leave!" _Roxy joined in with the shouting this time, feeling more and more helpless by the second. There was a brief silence for a moment, broken by the sound of Amy emitting a shrill cry from the bedroom. Roxy's concentration was broken, and she allowed herself to look over her shoulder and then back at the two adults, Ronnie's stance unchanged from the defensive position which she had assumed.

Ronnie's breathing was fast and short, fury radiating from her. How dare he, how dare he stand there after everything he had done?

Archie held his hands up, shaking his head. "Fine, fine. I'll go. But I did it for the best, Veronica, it was with the best intentions I-"

Ronnie scoffed, rolling her eyes. She turned half away from him in disgust, wrapping her arms more securely round her torso. "Yeah. You lied to my daughter and told her I didn't want her. You told her _I _was insane. You told her I didn't want her! Yeah, of _course _you did it for the best!" she snapped, trying her best to hide the way her hands were trembling.

Archie's eyes flashed darkly. "She's ill, V. You believe what you like. All I want is my family back, Veronica. And I will get you back, V. No matter how much it takes for you to see how much I just want what's best for you"

Ronnie bit down her on her tongue, staring at him furiously. Roxy backed away into the room, distracted by the cries of her child. Archie walked slowly along the hall, and Ronnie shrunk away from him, stepping backwards so her back was pressed against the wall. Archie passed her, eyes flickering to the side as he watched her flinch away from him. He paused for a moment at the top of the stairs, only centimetres from his daughter. He dropped his voice, eyes darting along the hall, making sure Roxy was out of ear-shot.

"She was better off without you" he muttered tauntingly. He leaned forward, till he was breathing right in Ronnie's ear. "Send Danielle my love" he murmured, his voice slick with dark undertones.

Ronnie pointed a shaking finger at him, her face contorting with rage. "You _stay away_" she hissed threateningly.

He sneered, giving a very low throat chuckle. "I'll see you soon, Veronica" he said, before making his way downstairs.

Ronnie froze for a moment, before leaning over the banister, shouting after him. "Did you hear me? Stay away!" she screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ron!" Roxy re-emerged from the bedroom, her face stricken. She walked toward her shell-shocked and shaking sister, reaching out and touching her shoulder. She allowed her eyes to roam over Ronnie's pale and exhausted face. "I'm so sorry, Ron, I was trying to get him to leave I -" she broke off as Ronnie just shook her head dismissively. Roxy swallowed, tilting her head to the side, pulling Ronnie toward the bedroom. "Are you OK? How is she?" she asked softly, leading her sister into the bedroom, and forcing her to sit down.

Ronnie wobbled before sinking down onto the bed, running a hand over her face wearily. "She's OK" she admitted, her voice growing thick with tears.

Roxy sat beside her, rubbing her lower back soothingly. "It's alright, Ron. Just forget about him, OK. So, Danielle - she's alright?" Roxy tried desperately to engage her vacant sister, growing seriously worried for the elder's well-being.

Ronnie reached out suddenly, grasping Roxy's hand in her own. "Thank-you" she muttered, sniffing as a few tears spilled over.

"Thank-you?" echoed Roxy, frowning in bewilderment.

Ronnie shook her head. "For not believing him. We really need people on our side right now. Danielle does" Ronnie admitted tearfully.

Roxy felt her stomach squeeze unpleasantly with guilt. "Well, sure" she shrugged, offering a half-hearted grin.

Ronnie tried her best to return it, producing only a half-sob. She raised her hand to her mouth, still shaking her head. "I still can't believe it, Rox. My little girl" she closed her eyes, the tears slipping down her cheeks.

Roxy's face softened, and she pulled her big sister into a heart-felt hug, patting her on the back. "C'mere" she murmured, squeezing her tightly. "Everything's going to be OK, Ron" she whispered, holding her sister close.

Ronnie pulled away, laughing slightly as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah" she nodded, not entirely convinced. "I'm sorry" she said, exhaling bemusedly. "I don't even know why I'm crying" she used the corner of her sleeve to wipe away the tears.

"You've been through a lot, Ronnie" Roxy offered some condolence. "You just need a good night's sleep, and then you can be fresh for Danielle tomorrow. You'll see. She'll be home before you know it"

Ronnie smile, a real heart-felt smile, hugging the thought of her daughter coming home with her tightly to her chest. It gave her a warm glow inside, filled her with a fresh hope. She tried her hardest to dispel thoughts of her father, focusing on her little girl instead. Her daughter, who would soon be back right where she belonged. Just like it always should have been. "Yeah" Ronnie repeated, looking Roxy in the eye as she smiled.


	46. Looking To The Future

**My brain is fried with revision, but I really felt like writing this. I'm not sure if this is any good, I'm going through a phase where anything I write is not any good, and just not working. It's the exam stress, but I've got my very last one tomorrow. Thank …**

Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned over, biting back the urge to groan like a petulant child. The early morning sunlight filtered in through the gaps in the curtains, beaming directly onto her face. Ronnie let out a small yawn, turning her head away, bringing a hand up to rub her forehead. Her eyes flitted over the bedroom, as she slowly came to grips with her surroundings. She sat up slowly, bracing her arms behind her, yawning again as her eyes settled on the time and she was confronted with the early hour. She glanced to the side, a small smirk playing at the corners of her lips as she took in the sight of Roxy sprawled out on the bed, covers strewn round her middle, giving light little snores every so often.

She lifted her feet onto the floor, freeing herself of the sheets as she stood up and ran a hand through her hair, a small sigh escaping her throat.

Danielle. Danielle, Danielle, Danielle. The name was a mantra inside Ronnie's head, the image of her daughter's face behind every blink of her eyelids. She chewed down hard on her lip, standing still beside the bed and just holding herself for a moment, hugging her thoughts to herself. In the room, in the small bedroom above the Queen Victoria pub where Ronnie had just awoken to the sound of her sister's snores and the grey light of the dawn, it felt alien to think that she had her daughter back. The night had been filled with strange dreams, visions and versions of events replayed in her mind over and over again, all in the wrong order and back-to-front.

One had morphed into the next, first Ronnie was screaming at Danielle, laughing cruelly as her daughter crumpled to the floor, helpless as Ronnie tore into her… She was at the hospital, and no matter what she tried, she couldn't find her little girl's room. She sprinted up and down the corridors, growing more and more panicked, shouting her name until eventually a doctor came and told her that she too late, that Danielle hadn't made it. She had screamed as the one low persistent tone of the heart machine filled her head, hands over her ears as she sank to the floor…She was in hospital again, this time the one where she had given birth to her beautiful daughter. She was in the very room where her Amy had been born, but Danielle was there too, a grown woman, standing just a few feet away from her. Ronnie held her arms out, so happy, so happy that her little girl was there, but Danielle just looked at her blankly, her expression unfathomable, and no matter how hard Ronnie tried, she couldn't seem to reach out and touch her. Her finger remained outstretched, her breathing almost laboured as she tried to reach her daughter, but Danielle only continued to stare blankly at her, until the image of her daughter blurred and began to fade away, leaving Ronnie sobbing and screaming after her…

Ronnie brought a hand up to her forehead, massaging the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. She wanted to see Danielle, to dispel the memories and horrible dreams with the only thing that could do it - the presence of Danielle and the tangible evidence that her daughter really was alive. Her heart raced, an irrational fear growing in her heart at the way she had been unable to reach her baby girl in her dream.

Ronnie's quiet reverie was broken suddenly as Amy gurgled quietly, the sound magnified in the almost silent room. Ronnie's attention was snapped toward the intrusion of her thoughts, and she padded softly over to the small infant. She looked down at the little girl, smiling as Amy stretched her arms above her, her eyes blinking and intelligent, sensing movement from elsewhere in the room. Unthinkingly, Ronnie leant over, gingerly leaning forward and scooping up her young niece.

"Hey baby" she murmured soothingly, voice just above a whisper. She patted Amy's back, rocking her gently from side to side. She rubbed her cheek against the baby's, her eyes closing as she hushed her. She began to move slowly out of the room, Amy stirring against Ronnie's shoulder. She shushed her, closing the bedroom door with a click. "We don't want to wake Mummy up now, do we?" she murmured.

Ronnie padded softly down the hall into the kitchen, setting Amy in her high chair, smiling and clucking over her before she started to prepare her bottle. She hummed quietly to herself as she attended to her sister's child, her thoughts now fixed firmly on her own. As she prepared the formula for Amy, Ronnie let her eyes stray to the clock. It wasn't even seven in the morning yet, so she had plenty of time to get to the hospital. Preparing a mental checklist, Ronnie wandered back over to her niece a few moments later, bottle in hand, and scooped her back up, cradling her in the crook of her arm as Amy latched onto the bottle. Absent-mindedly, Ronnie smiled down at the small baby, walking slowly into the sitting room. She wandered over to the window, her eyes flitting over the grey square. The Slater's house was still and quiet, like most other households, but as she looked over at it, an involuntary shudder ran through her, memories of Danielle lying unconscious filtering into her mind.

She turned her back, thinking of what she needed Stacey to get for her. More clothes for Danielle, definitely. What else would she want? Ronnie swayed slightly with Amy, her teeth grating on her bottom lip. She didn't know, she didn't know her daughter well enough. Would she like a book to keep her occupied, maybe? Did she like to read? Or was she more a celebrity magazine kind of girl? Both, maybe both. What about DVD's? CD's? An iPod? What kind of music did Danielle like? What about TV, what did she watch? Ronnie sighed, feeling a slight lump form at the back of her throat at the thought of all the questions which she didn't know how to answer.

She glanced down at Amy, smiling as the infant's eyes drooped. She bent her head forward placing a light and clumsy kiss on the baby's forehead. "Ah, Amy" she murmured, shaking her head. "You knew all along didn't you?" she sighed sadly, closing her eyes as the guilt of what she had done to her daughter swelled up and consumed her. The look of terror on Danielle's face as Ronnie had grabbed Amy from her swam in front of her mind, and she felt an unpleasant lurch in her stomach, a wave of nausea threatening to overtake her.

She sat down slowly on the couch, still nursing Amy gently. Ronnie hushed her, stroking her soft cheek with her fingertips. Immediately, she was besieged with the memory of striking Danielle's face, the stinging of her hand against her baby's cheek. She balked, tears forming in her eyes, even the memory, the thought of causing her daughter harm provoking such a strong sense of revulsion and self-loathing that it almost made her sick. Amy's eyes fluttered and her mouth relaxed around the bottle. Ronnie pulled it away, blinking away her unshed tears, setting it down on the table and then staring at her tiny niece. There was so much with Danielle that she had missed out on. So much, and it terrified her. She didn't know her daughter, and had already failed her more times than she could possibly count.

She had made mistake after mistake, caused wound after wound, and as she thought about it, it was a miracle that Danielle was still even there talking to her. She was lucky enough that Danielle seemed to want to give her a chance. She was lucky enough that Danielle was even alive to be able to grant that chance.

Ronnie swallowed. She had failed Danielle. She had failed her, time and time again. When she was just a newborn, every single time she had been rude to her, when she didn't believe her, when she hit her, when she allowed her to be arrested, when she had effectively forced those pills down her daughter's throat. It wasn't Danielle's fault, it was Ronnie's. She was supposed to protect her child, protect her from harm and hurt. Not cause it.

She held Amy close, savouring the feel of the soft little baby. It reminded her so much of _her _Amy. Of Danielle.

Suddenly, Ronnie's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She turned marginally, smiling gently as she saw Roxy leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, I didn't want to wake you" she murmured in explanation, noting the way her sister's eyes watched her carefully.

Roxy walked slowly into the room. "It's fine. I couldn't fall back over when I woke up" She walked over to her sister and daughter, sitting beside them on the sofa. Ronnie swallowed, "Here" she said, offering Amy to Roxy.

Roxy smiled, the look in her eyes till unreadable. "Good morning gorgeous" she laughed quietly as Amy stretched her arms toward her and she slid her arms round the little girl, pulling her close. Amy gurgled happily, trying to catch her mother's long hair in her podgy little fist. "Hey!" Roxy protested, still laughing. She brushed her hair out of the way, setting Amy in a more comfortable position on her lap. "Did Aunty Ron feed you, eh?" she asked, cooing over her. Amy gurgled incomprehensibly, waving her arms in the air excitedly. "What?" Roxy asked. "Do you want cartoons Ames?" she smiled, reaching over for the remote, and flicking the television on. She sat back, pressing a gently and loving kiss on the base of her daughter's head.

Ronnie watched the mother and daughter exchange with a growing lump in her throat, and a sadness in her heart, the ordinary situation between mother and baby filled with a love and tenderness. She felt almost an intruder as she watched the pair, Roxy with her daughter, and the pair of them perfectly content.

She stood up suddenly, clearing her throat. She had to see Danielle. To see her _own _baby. The thought brought a hint of a smile to her lips. "I'm going for a shower and then over to see Stacey" she told her sister.

Roxy looked up, nodding. "Oh, OK" she murmured, turning her attention back to Amy and the television.

Ronnie let out a light sigh, walking over to the door, casting a last longing look back over at her sister and Amy. Everything that she had never had, that she had been deprived of when Danielle was growing up. The sense of longing intensified for a moment, but eased off again as she was confronted with the fact that she would be seeing her daughter soon. Her daughter. The words would still take some getting used to when putting them into everyday practice. Her heart felt a little lighter at the thought of seeing Danielle again so soon. She walked into the bathroom, her heart already beating faster as she anticipated the day ahead.

**Bit of a filler, I know. Anyway…Reviews? xD**


	47. Back To Reality

**Hallelujah! The exams are FINALLY over. Eight out of eight, all done and dusted xD So pleased right now. Here's a celebratory chapter: **

She stepped out onto the pavement, the cool air washing over her, stinging her cheeks. She paused, folding her arms over her chest as her eyes scanned quickly over the square, watching as people began their daily business. It felt odd, for a moment, seeing the her neighbours go about their day, the sense of normality kicking in after the wedding celebrations. She felt out of touch, disconnected with the world and everyone in it. How could they be wandering around, setting up their stalls and driving their cars into the city, fussing about bills that needed paying and jobs around the house which needed fixing, pre-occupied with the day-to-day mundane tasks of life? Why where they continuing like nothing had changed, when the entire face of Ronnie's world had been transformed?

She began to made her way slowly across the square, her trainers tapping softly against the pavement. She'd abandoned her heels, and usual attire, instead hunting out a pair of jeans and a top that she'd be bought months ago and had only really worn around the house. She was self-conscious of the image that Danielle so obviously harboured of her, the sharp, business like, no nonsense persona that she so often emitted, and it made her eager to show her daughter that she was different, that she could be normal.

Ronnie felt invigorated, freshened by her night's sleep - however lilted the sleep had been - and her shower, and she was keen to get to the hospital and see her baby again. She wrapped her arms round her torso as she jogged lightly across the road, swallowing as she felt the gaze of several market-holders follow her. Of course, she was the talk of the square. She knew that, she knew that they would have been. It didn't bother her, it never had, and it bothered her even less now. She looked toward the little huddle of them, all muttering quickly under their breath, shooting her furtive glances. She fixed them with an icy, cool glare, meeting their gazes levelly. Immediately, they scattered, embarrassed at being caught. Ronnie continued on her way, feeling a sliver of pleasure. Everything else in her life may have been chaotic and strange, but at least she still knew how to deal with those idiots.

She took several measured breaths as she approached the Slater household. She had tried holding off, but it was still early. She just didn't want to have to wait any longer than was necessary to be re-united with Danielle. She paused at the gate, touching it with her long slender fingers before pushing it open, striding up to the door, and giving three sharp knocks, before standing back, tucking her hair behind her ears nervously. As she waited for the door to be answered, she clenched and unclenched her fists several times, tapping her foot. Eventually, after a few moments, the door was flung open.

Jean stood in the doorway, her eyes going round as she took in the sight of Ronnie.

"Hi" Ronnie said awkwardly. "Sorry, I know it's early…" she began. "I wanted to know if I could speak to Stacey?"

"Oh, Ronnie!" Jean greeted her, looking flustered all of a sudden. She smiled nervously, wringing her hands together. "Of course, come in, come in" she gestured her inside, walking back along the hall.

"Uh…" Ronnie hesitated before stepping through the doorway reluctantly, turning around and shutting the door with a click. She paused, holding her arms tightly across her chest, watching on furtively as Jean craned her neck upstairs, hollering on her daughter.

She turned back to Ronnie, still smiling. "She's just getting ready, she'll be down in a minute, not a minute" she nodded reassuringly. "Come in, come in" she gestured Ronnie into the living room, flapping her hands around.

Ronnie walked slowly along the hall and into the living room, dithering with awkwardness. Jean stopped expectantly by the sofa, and for a moment a brief silence fell. Ronnie allowed her eyes to shoot all over the room, looking anywhere but at Jean. She was besieged by memories of barging in here, demanding Amy back off of Danielle, acting so cruelly, behaving so rudely. She felt heat colour her cheeks for a moment with embarrassment.

"Do you want to sit down?" Jean asked, smiling nervously at the tired looking and unsure woman. Ronnie ran her tongue over the bottom row of her teeth before smiling.

"OK, thanks Jean" she murmured, shuffling over and perching on the edge of the arm of the sofa.

"Cup of tea, or coffee?"

"Oh no, no thanks" Ronnie shook her head, her hair falling about her shoulders.

"OK" Jean nodded, still grinning at Ronnie bemusedly.

Ronnie let out a litle half-laugh, twiddling with her hair, feeling uncomfortable under Jean's friendly gaze.

Jean looked at the woman before her, peering at her thoughtfully. She didn't really know this woman, this strange, successful sophisticated enigma who ran the trendy nightclub. Jean had barely spoken two words to this woman before. Yet here she was, sitting in their living room, looking plain and tired. And it turned out her daughter had been living with them for months. "So…" Jean clapped her hands lightly. "Danielle" she nodded, raising her eyebrows. "How is she?"

Ronnie jumped at the mention of her daughter's name. "Um, yeah. I mean, when I last saw her, she was alright. Didn't Stacey say something?"

"Well yes but oh, you know Stacey" Jean laughed and rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Mm" Ronnie let out another half-nervous laugh, twisting her hands together. She skirted her eyes around the room once more. This was where Danielle lived. This is where her daughter had lived every day for the past seven months. And the woman talking to her just now had seen the girl that Ronnie craved every day. She felt all different kinds of emotions surge through her veins. Jealousy, regret, sorrow. Gratefulness, humbleness, happiness. She was pleased that Danielle had had such a good home, the care of such good people. Obviously, she would have preferred Danielle to have told her in the first place, but the fact that she had been living with good people mean the world to Ronnie. She was thankful they had looked after her when she had failed so miserably. She opened her mouth suddenly, the words catching in her throat, and her mouth drying as she struggled to speak out.

Fortunately, the awkward moment was quickly dissolved by the entrance of Stacey, who swung around the door, and leaned against the doorframe.

"Ronnie" she acknowledged the blonde, her dark eyes sweeping over her appearance.

Ronnie rose halfway out of her seat, a grateful smile spreading over her lips. "Hi" she stated simply.

Stacey folded her arms across her chest, her eyes flickering to the clock. "You going to see Dan, _already_?" she asked, her tone prickly with irritation, but also laced with an awe-like approval.

Ronnie stood up fully, turning her body so she could see both Jean and Stacey, allowing her gaze to flicker between them. She nodded slowly at Stacey's question. "Look, yeah, I know it's early, but I just wanted to take some stuff of her stuff to her - do you mind helping me out?" she raised her hand to her mouth, chewing on the loose skin around her thumb nervously.

Stacey seemed to pause for a moment, tilting her head to the side as she considered Ronnie. Stacey had never liked the Mitchells, and she had disliked the ice-queen Veronica most of all. The way she spoke to Sean, the way she had treated him like he was a piece of dirt - it had made Stacey's blood boil. Then she had met Danielle, this shy, quiet girl with a big heart, and who had managed to fight her way into Stacey's. It had been her biggest shock of all learning that her sweet-natured friend was the daughter of a woman she despised. Then Ronnie had went on to beat Danielle down, again and again, at every turn, crushing her friend's hopes and dreams and transforming her happy-go-lucky nature into something almost unrecognisable, someone afraid and shut off and hard. To know all this about a person, to feel such a strong dislike beat through her veins at the thought of Ronnie's cruel actions, and then to see the person she was now, it was enough to make Stacey's head spin. Ronnie seemed timid, afraid, almost shy. She was even beginning to remind Stacey of Danielle herself, the way she stood awkwardly, wearing such casual clothes and very little make-up. After a moment or two, she drew in a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright" she indicated over her shoulder. "All her stuff's upstairs, c'mon, I'll show you" she turned around and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. As she began to ascend them to her room, she sensed that Ronnie was not following. She stopped and turned around, looking at Ronnie who had frozen, hovering in the bottom hall. "What?" Stacey asked sharply, raising her eye-brows.

Ronnie looked past her, up to the top of the stairs, feeling a rush of nausea at the memory of Danielle lying unconscious on her bedroom floor. She gulped, looking uncertainly toward Stacey. "Her room, really? I mean, when she's not here…she won't mind?" she faltered

Stacey let out a small laugh. "Look, Ronnie, Danielle needs her stuff - the last thing she's going to be worrying about is us going through her things"

Ronnie took a step forward, still hesitating.

Stacey sighed irritably at Ronnie's reluctance. She had came over so early and asked to get Danielle's things in order to go and see her at the hospital but now when it came to it she was faltering like an idiot. "Ronnie - she won't mind" she re-assured her, nodding her head and widening her eyes.

Ronnie nodded her agreement, and began to follow Stacey up the stairs, her stomach still fluttering with insecurity and nerves.

"Hmm" Stacey looked down into the open drawer, selecting another couple of Danielle's tops and tossing them into a bag. "This is daft, you know, she'll probably be home soon anyway. Today, even" her tone brightened at the thought of having her friend back. She moaned about sharing her space about Danielle sometimes, she teased her friend's overt organisation and cleanliness, but when it came down to it Danielle was her best friend and she missed her presence when she wasn't there. Without Danielle, the room was too quiet, too dark…it wasn't the same.

Ronnie stood near the door, her feet rooted to the carpet, almost as if she was afraid to move. Her eyes searched everywhere, drinking in every detail of the room, in complete awe that this is where Danielle slept. This is where she had spent most of her time for the past few months. All this time, she had been here. She dug her hands into her pockets, watching as Stacey selected things for her daughter. She was scared to move, scared in case she put something out of place, that she touched something she shouldn't. She could tell right away which bed was Danielle's, which drawer's, which section of the wardrobe. Her daughter's bedclothes were arranged neatly, an unimposing plain white colour, her things were gathered together in neat little piles, her clothes meticulously folded into the drawers. Everywhere else in the room, evidence of Stacey Slater was everywhere, the clothes on the floor, the half-filled coffee mug, the trashy magazines and the make-up strewn across the dressing table. The entire space screamed 'Stacey' and Ronnie felt an odd tug of sadness at the fact her little girl seemed to make such a little impression in every aspect of her life. It intensified her own guilt more than anything else, and made her feel a stab of anger to boot.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Stacey calling her name. She looked up, blinking as she saw Stacey standing with a bag of Danielle's clothes in her hand, offering it out to her.

She looked blankly at the bag for a moment or two, before reaching out and taking it, shaking her head and shooting Stacey a grateful smile. "Thank-you" she said, sliding the bag over her shoulder.

Stacey shrugged, walking over to her bed and sitting down heavily. "No problem"

Ronnie paused, fiddling absent-mindedly with the strap now on her shoulder. "Do you want to come with me to see her? I'm going to phone Gareth to let him know I'm going" she added, remembering the piece of paper in her left pocket with Gareth's mobile number on it. She was supposed to phone him so he could give her a lift, but Ronnie was just tempted to get a taxi and then let Gareth know when she was already on her on way. It was selfish, but she really wanted to be alone with her daughter, even if it was just for a little while. Their relationship was so fragile as it was, and it had already been _too _long since she had seen Danielle. A few hours was sufferable enough after twenty years of being apart.

Stacey tilted her head to the side. "I was going to go set the stall up this morning actually, and then try and get Nan to cover for me later on" she hedged.

Ronnie nodded. "Oh OK" her brow furrowed a little, still finding herself unable to connect with the reality of going about their normal lives. It felt strange.

"No use Danielle coming back from the hospital and back on her feet if she's go no job to go to!" Stacey laughed slightly, but Ronnie let the comment pass by without a visual response.

Inside, she felt her whole awareness be jogged by a sense of wonderment, fear and excitement at the thought of Danielle coming home. At the hospital, as much as it hurt her to see her little girl not well and in a hospital bed, they were just in their own little world. But Danielle coming back to the square meant Ronnie's chance to make all her promises reality, finally being put into action. And the thought exhilarated and terrified her in almost equal measure. She was so terrified of failing, of doing or saying the wrong thing and pushing her little girl away again. Coming back to the square would mean facing awkward questions and hurtful gossip, and Ronnie felt the powerful urge to protect her daughter from all of that. She wanted to wrap her up, hold her close, never let any harm come to her again.

"Ronnie, you OK?" Stacey asked suddenly, disconcerted by the blank look on Ronnie's face.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just…thinking about when she comes home. I just - I want her to be happy. I don't her to be hurt again" she spoke slowly and carefully, surprised that the words had even left her mouth. The surprise was mirrored on Stacey's face, that Ronnie had revealed her thoughts.

Stacey sighed slowly. "She won't be, not if you're there. She really cares about you, you know that right?"

Ronnie let out a breathy, shaky laugh. She shook her head. "So everyone keeps saying" she muttered sadly, thinking of all the times she had let her daughter down.

Stacey paused before ploughing on stubbornly. "Well, she does" she stated bluntly. "I've heard her say it enough times" she stopped herself from going any further as Ronnie appeared to grow more interested, suddenly aware that she didn't want to betray her friend's confidence. She still didn't really know what her friend felt about Ronnie, exactly what kind of relationship they would be having. "Just, you know, she cares about you. Don't let her down" she added, adopting a fierce tone.

This version of Ronnie Mitchell may have seemed more quiet and soft, but Stacey was still gravely sceptical and extremely protective of her naïve friend. She didn't want Danielle to get hurt again either, and if Ronnie managed it, Stacey would certainly make sure that she got what was coming to her.

"I won't" Ronnie cut back sharply, narrowing her eyes in annoyance, raising her chin defiantly to look Stacey right in the eye. Everyone was so sure that she wasn't good enough, that she would hurt her baby again. It made her even more determined to put things right.

The renewed fight in Ronnie's voice caused Stacey to relax, this was a Ronnie she was used to that she knew how to deal wit. "Good" she retaliated, nodding her head.

Ronnie shook her head. "Well" she indicated over her shoulder. "I'm going to get going" she looked at her watch. "I'll let you know how she is, yeah?"

Stacey nodded, folding her arms across her chest as she walked her out into the top hall and they descended the stairs, Stacey lagging behind a little. "Yeah" she echoed.

Ronnie paused as she reached the bottom hall, hesitating as Jean appeared at the living room door, her face expectant. She flashed Jean a quick smile before turning round to face Stacey. "Thanks" she murmured again, her voice gruff, feeling awkward.

Stacey shook her head. "It's alright. Just go and see how she is, Ronnie"

Ronnie smiled. "Bye" she murmured, as she made her way along the hall, and out of the front door.

"Bye!" Jean chorused, waving as Ronnie shut the door with a click.

Ronnie let out a long low breath, puffing out her cheeks. She walked to the gate, stopping when she reached the pavement and running a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes momentarily, preparing herself for the journey to the hospital. It was finally time for her to see her daughter.

**Another filler-y chapter :/ Anyway - some R&D action in the next chapter? I think so. It really has been too long xD **

**Reviews are much appreciated. **


	48. No Fairytale

**For some reason, I found this chapter nearly impossible to write! Argh, I had such a clear idea of what I wanted this chapter to be like, but I struggled with almost every paragraph. This is, by far, my most hated piece that I've ever done. Argh. I'm tempted to scrap and do it over, but that would take too long, and you readers have been patient enough. SIGH. Anyway, here's this crappy update to keep you going. It will get better though, it's one thing I can promise (I hope). Here ya go…**

Time seemed to drag, every second taking longer to pass than the last. Danielle stared blankly at the wall, her facial expressions giving nothing away about the internal war which was raging inside her mind. The bag full of her clothes now sat propped up on the edge of the bed. She was wearing her last clean pair of jogging bottoms, and a fresh white hooded top. She played absent-mindedly with a frayed thread on the bottom of her top, her agitated fingers the only hint of her struggle. This wasn't happening. It wasn't happening. Not _now. _

She needed time to think, to figure out exactly how she was going to approach this situation. But her mind was clouded in a haze of panic. Replaying her conversation with Andy over and over again in her head stirred up gut-wrenching feelings of guilt. Just when she had been beginning to see that tiny little chink of light at the end of the tunnel, she had been thrust backwards into a disarray of darkness and confusion. She curled her legs underneath her, dropping her head into her hands and digging the heels of her hands into her eyes. She felt so small, so incredibly alone. Her heart was being torn in two opposite directions. One part of her was crying out of Ronnie's presence; the other screaming with guilt and tugging her toward Andy. To top it off, there was also Gareth and Stacey to consider into the mix. Where did they fit in? How was she going to explain to Ronnie about Andy? More complexly, how was she going to explain to Andy about _Ronnie?_

The last time she had spoken with her father previous to the night before, it had been in an awful row. She had wanted him to understand about Ronnie. To tell her that everything would be OK. To support her. But he had only gotten mad.

Now, he would turn up today, expecting answers about the real reason she had been admitted.

She sighed, the sound catching in her throat.

Then there was Ronnie. Ronnie. The name caused her heart to skip a little beat. The day before had been a rollercoaster of emotions, such a surreal experience that now, in the cold light of the morning after, Danielle found herself doubting if it was real. Had that really happened? Had Ronnie Mitchell really broken down in front of her? Told her she was sorry? Claimed that she loved her? Informed her that Danielle was really…wanted? She sucked in a sharp breath, shaking her head every so slightly. It had all been so rushed. Such a whirlwind. Part of her longed to see her mother. Part of her was too afraid, and still too angry to want to ever have to look at her again.

But would Ronnie even want to come? Danielle cast her mind back, feeling edges of doubt creep slowly into her mind, as she self-consciously checked the time. It was still way too early. She wasn't expecting Ronnie - if she came at all - for at least another couple of hours. The thought provoked an involuntary shiver, a mix of fear and anticipation, and a small burst of excitement. Her palms grow slick at the thought of coming face to face with Ronnie once more.

But then what if she didn't turn up? A pre-emptive sting of rejection tore at the edges of her already frayed soul, piercing her straight to the core. She felt as if she had suddenly been doused with ice-water, her entire body freezing, becoming almost paralysed at the agony at even the thought of another rejection. She felt her muscles tense up with shock at the reaction the thought of having Ronnie abandon her yet again had on her. She clenched her hand into a fist, feeling a hideous lurch of fear. She didn't think she would be able to survive yet another rejection. Not again.

XxX

Ronnie looked toward the display on the lift doors as she slowly ascended through the many different floors. She felt almost transparent where she stood, imagining what people would think if they saw her in passing. It filled her with an indescribable feeling of joy. Just another ordinary mother, visiting their daughter. She clutched the plastic bag filled with items which she had just purchased from the little shop on the first floor a little closer to her, feeling a thrill at the thought of being able to give Danielle something. Despite the circumstances, it was a small thing that meant the world to Ronnie - to be able to treat her daughter, to buy her things. The lift doors pinged as they opened, drawing Ronnie out of her small daydream.

She was barely aware of anything else as she hurried along the corridor, her stomach squeezing with nerves. As she approached Danielle's room, she felt her breathing become a little more shallow. Self-consciously twirling the end of her pony tail, she sucked in a deep breath before reaching out with a shaking hand and tentatively knocking on the door.

She waited for a moment or two and after been greeted only with silence, she slowly pressed down on the metal handle, edging the door open with a slender hand. She hovered in the doorway, unsure whether or not Danielle was ready to see her. Edging the door open further, her eyes swept the room cautiously. She stopped short when she saw Danielle sitting on the bed, exactly where Ronnie had left her.

She felt her entire body tingle as she locked eyes with her daughter, feeling a sense of relief crash over her. Instantaneously, a smile formed on her lips. She stepped cautiously into the room. "Hi" she breathed, still grinning wildly as she drank in her daughter's form.

Danielle's eyes were round with shock, her eyebrows raised with surprise. "Ronnie!" she exclaimed, gulping as she felt a wave of shock break over her. She shook her head. "Wh- what are you doing here?" she stuttered, stumbling over her words, automatically reaching up to pat down her hair. She wasn't ready to see Ronnie yet. She was a mess!

Faltering, Ronnie stopped where she stood, allowing the door to swing shut behind her. She opened and closed her mouth, eyes searching over Danielle's face worriedly, the smile slipping from her face when her daughter didn't return it. "I - I -" she fumbled suddenly, twisting her hands together nervously. She chewed down hard on her bottom lip, frowning as her worry and insecurities drowned her. This wasn't the sort of reception she had expected, the kind of one she had hoped for. She had thought, that after the previous day, Danielle would be happy to see her. "I, um, I've come to see you. I did say I would see you tomorrow" she searched Danielle's bleak eyes, offering a hopeful half-smile, raising her eyebrows appealingly. "It's tomorrow" she said in an awfully cringe worthy tone, her voice raising in pitch as a result of her nerves as she lifted up the plastic bag before her, like a peace offering device.

Danielle's face remained a blank mask for a moment or two, as if she was slowly absorbing the information. Then, she broke into a small grateful smile. Ronnie felt relief flush her entire body, the emotion bearing down on her with such a force that she could have collapsed right there and then. Thankfully, she hung on to her consciousness as Danielle began to speak "Thank-you" the youngest blonde began, indicating to the bag in Ronnie's hand, as her eyes - while still guarded - softened.

Taking this is as invitation that her presence was welcome, Ronnie walked slowly over to the edge of the bed, pulling up a hard-backed chair. She let her eyes to roam over Danielle's slight body, offering her daughter a jittery smile. She gulped, awestruck by Danielle's radiance. "How are you?" she began, her voice gentle and saturated with concern.

Danielle laced her fingers together, placing her hands in her lap as she stretched out her legs. "I'm fine" she muttered shyly, looking downward. There was a moment of brief quiet, before she continued. "Uh, the doctor who checked up on me this morning said that I might be able to get out…today"

Ronnie felt her heart soar. "Today?" she replied, feeling surges of relief course through her. "That's great" she said, trying to meet her child's gaze, feeling a small tug of frustration as Danielle refused to meet her eyes.

"Mmm" Danielle murmured in a non-committal tone, feeling the lump in the back of her throat grow. She felt the walls close in around her. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to tell Ronnie about her Dad. She wasn't ready to go back out into the world. She wasn't ready to go back to the square. But she also wasn't ready for Andy to take her back to Telford. Away from Ronnie.

Ronnie swallowed, her brow furrowing. There was something…off. "I - uh - I brought you some clothes" she began, sliding the duffle bag off her shoulder. "Well you won't need it now you're getting out, but there's some other stuff in there. Stacey helped me out" she hedged, setting it down on the bed, and sliding it across the mattress. Danielle took the bag with both hands, her attention pricking up for a moment. "Stacey?" she echoed, waiting for Ronnie to nod out of the corner of her eye before she tugged at the zip, the sound magnified in the quiet room. She glanced into the bag, before casting a quick glance back toward Ronnie. "Thanks" she muttered again, feeling her mouth dry at the level of awkwardness in the room.

Everything was so raw from the day before. The memories of all the tears, the shared hopes and fears. Danielle found herself wanting to blush as she remember how she had fallen asleep next to this woman. This woman, Ronnie Mitchell, who was now so different than to what she had come to expect. She allowed herself a sneaky glance to the side, drinking in her appearance greedily. It was a novelty that held a pull she couldn't describe, not even to herself. But seeing Ronnie so bare, so peeled away, so utterly normal…it fascinated her. Her mother was really opening herself up to her. To Danielle.

Ronnie cleared her throat, breaking through Danielle's reverie. "And, um, I got you this" she placed the plastic bag onto the bed, watching her daughter's reaction carefully. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so…" she allowed her voice to trail off.

Danielle looked up, shooting Ronnie a puzzled look, as if she was almost amused by Ronnie's apparent apprehension. "Yeah?" she questioned, reaching out hesitantly for the bag, intrigued. She paused as Ronnie let out a nervous laugh, before tipping the contents of the bag onto the mattress. Several different magazines slipped out, including at least four or five different bars of chocolate. Danielle's eyebrows shot skyward, as she peered at the items in bewilderment.

Ronnie carefully noted every stage of her daughter's reaction, feeling her panic grow with every second which passed. "I, uh, if you don't like chocolate, you don't have to…um, well, you know, I just I didn't know what you liked so -" Ronnie's babbling suddenly stopped short, her eyes going round with shock.

The sound which filled the room at the moment was the most astonishing, beautiful thing she had ever heard. Danielle let out a tinkling laugh, a real, care-free laugh. The sound was like flowing honey, so smooth and utterly delicious that Ronnie never wanted to have to listen to anything else in her lifetime. Then, much too soon, the sound was over, as Danielle calmed down and looked directly toward Ronnie, shaking her head. "Stop worrying. You didn't have to - but thank-you. Really. It's so…nice - that you thought of me" Danielle tilted her head to the side, pondering for the right choice of words.

Ronnie breathed a sigh of relief, but couldn't help but feel her heart sink a little as Danielle labelled her actions as 'nice' for having 'thought of her'. She didn't want it to be like a gesture. She just wanted to do ordinary things for her little girl. But, she supposed, it would all take time. Time, and a _lot _of effort on both their parts. Danielle's laughter had now broken the ice, and as she watched her daughter being to sort out the magazines and chocolate, she started to wonder about what had just happened. The previous tension had proved to Ronnie just how far they still had to go together. She was still living in a fantasy inside her head. But real life, unlike a fairytale, was not magical. It was hard, and sometimes cruel. And it was damn well hard work.

After a few minutes, when things had been sorted out into an organised fashion by Danielle - with Ronnie watching on in apt pride - she finally sat back in her chair, allowing her eyes to fully take in her daughter's appearance.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Ronnie hesitated in speaking the words, but feeling a sense of worry overtake her as she noted Danielle's slightly vacant look.

Her daughter sighed. Closing her eyes briefly, Danielle knew that she had to tell Ronnie about Andy. She had been there early, which meant that there was no knowing when her dad could turn up. It could be any minute. And the last thing she needed to deal with was a confusing confrontation between the pair. She locked her fingers together. "Not really" she finally whispered.

Ronnie sat bolt upright, fear shooting through her every nerve. "What?" she pressed hurriedly, her tone alive with panic.

Danielle sighed again, opening her eyes. She turned her head, meeting Ronnie's gaze dejectedly. "Ronnie" she began, feeling butterflies in her stomach. "There's something I have to tell you"


	49. All I Want

**Seriously depressed about my writing :/ II was so tempted to delete this, I just feel that nothing is coming out the way I want it to. But thank-you for your reviews, it means a lot that people are still reading this. **

As she watched Ronnie's expression to grow into one of alarm, Danielle shook her head quickly. "Look, it's nothing bad" she said hurriedly, feeling that little bit of doubt in the back of her mind. She watched with a sense of bemusement as Ronnie let herself relax, though the concerned frown remained in place. Why was she _so _concerned? It was always a wonderful feeling, having Ronnie so caring about her. But at the same time… the constant chop and change of emotions was tiring and a little unsettling. Noting Ronnie's expectant look, she quickly ploughed on. "It's just…you know, last night after you left?" she began, squirming a little under the intensity of her gaze as Ronnie nodded wordlessly. She let a little cough, continuing "Well - my dad came to see me" she murmured, her voice dropping a little in tone, as if uttering some scandalous secret.

"Your dad?" Ronnie echoed immediately, her voice a little too loud.

Danielle crossed her legs, running a hand over the neat pile of magazines, tracing her fingers along the glossy titles. Reluctant to meet Ronnie's gaze, she nodded, swallowing back her nerves.

"He came to see you?" she repeated, her voice sounding very far away to her own ears. "That's - I mean - did you know he was coming?" she asked, finding it difficult to form her words.

Danielle shook her head, her pony-tail swishing from side to side.

Ronnie sank backward, the hard of the seat hitting against her lower back. She opened her mouth, reeling with shock. "Where did he go?" she asked blankly, utterly nonplussed by this new piece of information. As she waited for Danielle's answer, unable to form cohesive thought, she wanted to kick herself. Of course Andy would've came to see her. Danielle was his daughter and had been admitted to hospital. She knew that the thought he had come to visit her should surprise her - but it did. She hadn't been thinking of Andy. She hadn't been thinking of anything, other than her and Danielle.

"I don't know" Danielle admitted, her voice small. "He said he would try and get a hold of Gareth - if he did then he's probably staying with him" she concluded, chewing on the edge of her nail.

"Right" Ronnie swallowed, feeling as if a feather could have knocked her down. She looked at her daughter, feeling uncertain about her attitude. What exactly was Danielle trying to tell her? Ronnie let out a long low sigh, bringing her hands up to her forehead and pushing her hair back. "Danielle" she began softly, unsure. "Does he - does your dad know about me?" she half-whispered.

Danielle felt herself shake her head, biting down on her bottom lip. "He knows - " she faltered, closing her eyes as she collected herself "The last time I saw him, I told him I'd found my birth mum" she began again. "But he doesn't know that it's you" she admitted.

"Oh" Ronnie felt the breath go out of her, her lungs squeezing together, unsure if this piece of information was cause for celebration or disappointment.

Danielle looked up, blinking fearfully. "It's just, I wanted to tell him - for him to understand you know?" she said, looking at Ronnie desperately. She wanted Ronnie to understand too. "But he got mad. He wouldn't listen" she shook her head sadly. "So I never did get around to telling him who you were"

Ronnie absorbed this information, feeling a coil of panic begin to grow in her stomach. A sense of dread filled her entire being as Danielle uttered her next words.

"He doesn't know anything about you - he wants - he says he wants to take me back to Telford" Danielle whispered, looking away. She watched Ronnie's form from the very corner of her eye, carefully awaiting her reaction.

A great roaring filled Ronnie's ears. She felt suddenly very far away, as her legs threatened to give way. She could only hear Danielle's words, replaying over and over in her mind, filling her with horror as she contemplated the consequences. _Take me back to Telford. _

_Back to Telford. _

_Telford. _

She fought to keep herself from breaking down right there and then. She struggled to stop herself screaming with pain and frustration, from sweeping Danielle tightly into her arms and never, ever letting go. She couldn't go back. She couldn't go away. They were only just starting out. She had only just gotten her little girl back, Ronnie wasn't _ready _for someone else to take her away. Not again.

"Do you - is that what you want?" she choked out, her words strangled and laced with fear.

Danielle felt herself take a sharp intake of breath at her mother's words. So filled with agony. So desperate. So filled with _love. _She struggled to stop herself leaning across the bed and flinging her arms round Ronnie's neck, begging her mother never to let her go again. But it hadn't even been a few days since that same mouth had been spouting abuse at her, that this woman was the same one who had allowed her to be arrested. She couldn't just forget, no matter how much she wanted to.

"I don't know, Ronnie" Danielle admitted in a whisper, sounding like a lost child. "I don't know what to do"

Ronnie crumbled at her daughter's words, feeling tears brim in her eyes. She felt her heart crash toward the floor, her stomach sinking with disappointment. She sat, frozen, too terrified to move a muscle for fear of pushing her daughter any further than she was willing to go.

Neither spoke, and all that could be heard was the quiet sound of breath, shaky and unstable. Silence stretched between them, creating a rift so wide that Ronnie found it impossible to breach. She wanted to cry out with the confusion which swamped her. She didn't understand, she didn't understand how things could go so drastically wrong so quickly. She couldn't comprehend how she was so close to her daughter, but she still felt so lonely. It just wasn't fair. She floundered with anguish, as the thorny vines of helplessness reached up and strangled her heart.

Sensing Ronnie was not going to move, Danielle unfolded her legs from underneath her, before slowly sliding her way across the bed. She turned so she was facing her mum, and looked up at her nervously through her eyelashes. She struggled to find the correct words, her heart pounding furiously against her ribcage. "Ronnie - I don't" she shook her head, words almost failing her. "I really don't want to go back there. I just…don't know how to explain to him. I don't want to disappoint him. There are so many people that are expecting things from me and I just -" Danielle broke off her heartfelt admission, as several tears suddenly spilled over. She raised her hands to her eyes, feeling defeated as she spilled out her heart to Ronnie.

Ronnie watched on in shock, feeling her heart split at the seams as Danielle slowly came apart, revealing her feelings. For the first time, Ronnie really felt things click into place, fully able to understand her daughter's dilemma. Instead of being trapped in an endless cycle of awkwardness, she could finally help. She scooted forward in her chair, reaching out tentatively and grabbing a gentle hold of Danielle's wrists, peelings her hands away from her eyes. She cupped her daughter's face between her palms, wiping away her tears with the base of her thumb, before smoothing over her hair. She looked her directly in the eye, her own lip quivering. "Listen" she began fiercely. "I do not expect _anything _from you, Danielle. Neither should your dad" she spoke with conviction as Danielle drank in her every word. She inhaled deeply "What I want is for you to be happy. If that means…" she faltered slightly, her eyes filling up. "If that means you'd rather go back to Telford then I won't stop you. But I want you to do it for yourself. Not because you feel pressured, or someone _expects _things of you. Likewise if you want to stay here. Only do it if you want to" she dropped her hands away from Danielle's face, dropping them to cover her own heart. "I love you, Dan" she whispered, her tears spilling over. "I just want you to be happy"

Danielle raised her hands to her cheeks, wiping her tears away on her own. She listened to Ronnie's words, the sense of love for her mum growing with every second. She swallowed. "I want to stay" she whispered finally.

Ronnie blinked, looking down at her lap. "Are you sure?" she murmured. It pained her even to speak the words but she knew, that at least for her own peace of mind, they had to be uttered.

Danielle nodded. "Will you help me?" she bleated pathetically, still wiping her cheeks. "I don't know how to explain to him…I - you won't leave me?" she asked desperately, her fear running deeper than either truly acknowledged.

Ronnie reached forward, taking a hold of Danielle's hand. She offered her daughter a gentle smile. "Of course I'll help you. And of course I'll be here. For as long as you want me…I'll be here"

**Yuck. That's cheese for you. HOPEFULLY, things will pick up soon. Your reviews mean the world x) **


	50. Trouble

**I was so pleasantly surprised by the reviews from the last chapter! People who I'd thought had abandoned this fic long ago suddenly popped again. Maybe my all my self-pitying whinging did some good after all. Thanks for all the continued support! It's SO motivating to know so many original readers are still sticking with this story. Thanks x) **

Ronnie looked toward the door, heart in her mouth. Danielle sat close to her, still on the bed but sitting properly upright. Her daughter was squeezing her fingers tightly, and Ronnie gripped them back just as securely. She couldn't help but glance at the clock every few seconds, knowing that Andy and Gareth were due to be joining them at any minute. She knew Danielle wanted her to be here - her child's earlier words about wanting to stay with her filled Ronnie with relief - but it didn't help to stave off the feelings of nervousness about confronting Andy.

She had, of course, met Andy before. She hadn't thought much of him - he seemed nice enough, but she hadn't really paid much attention. Now…everything was different. Now she wasn't just meeting some guy called Andy, the dad of that girl off of the stall. She was meeting the person who had had a part in bringing up her child. The man who had been a father to her daughter, who had been there for Danielle.

She was torn between feelings of intense jealousy and gratitude.

She drew in several deep breaths, running a hand over her hair. She shot a sideways glance at Danielle, taken aback as she caught her daughter staring straight at her. "What?" Ronnie asked nervously, bringing a hand to her forehead. "Have I got something on my face?" she laughed.

Danielle shook her head shyly. "No…sorry" she mumbled, slightly bashful.

Ronnie blew her fringe upwards, squeezing Danielle's fingers tighter. "It'll be alright" she announced out loud, speaking almost to convince herself.

"Yeah" Danielle breathed, taking comfort in Ronnie's presence. It was bizarre…she had been so terrified that Andy turning up would shatter everything between them, destroy all the bridges which they had just been beginning to build. But Ronnie had remained strong, had remained just as resolute. Having this new Ronnie as a constant was disconcerting. Danielle was so afraid to trust this new version of Ronnie… She was already in so deep - if Ronnie backed out now and decided it was too much, Danielle would crumble. She couldn't take anymore rejection. But even with that fear, it was Ronnie who she was seeking comfort in, while she waited anxiously for the arrival of Andy. As if he was the one she needed protecting from.

As she looked at Ronnie, who looked almost scarily young without all her make-up, she felt a rush of awe. She was so, so beautiful. Even after all these months sneaking little glimpses of Ronnie as she made her way to the club, Danielle still found it difficult to believe that Ronnie had produced someone like her. Someone so plain and ordinary. In that respect, it would have been easy for anyone to believe that she really was Andy and Lizzie's biological child. She didn't look particularly like either of them, but it was still easier to believe that she could have been produced by them, rather than the glamorous enigma that was Ronnie Mitchell.

She tried to think how Andy had reacted to Ronnie last time around, but she couldn't. Apart from maybe one small exchange between the pair which Danielle had witnessed, it had only been her talking to Andy by herself, and then he had left before Ronnie returned. She thought of how horrified she had felt when Andy had innocently required if he knew Ronnie. He couldn't possibly have recognised her, or have recognised Danielle in her. Could he?

Danielle cleared her throat and looked away at the opposite wall. She felt her stomach churn, and fought the urge to suddenly run to the bathroom and vomit up her pathetic hospital food breakfast. There was no way that she was ready to have both her parents in the one room. Though she hated it, she felt exposed, vulnerable. As if she might suddenly break at any moment, with the slightest wrong movement or word. She also knew that Ronnie was molly-coddling her. Being overly sensitive, crumbling to Danielle's every need and wish. But she didn't really want that either. She could see the apprehensive note in Ronnie's eyes, and it threw Danielle. Because with that look, came the reignited fears that Ronnie was just doing this out of guilt. Even now sitting with their hands intertwined, Ronnie chattering to Danielle aimlessly, she felt a jolt of unease at the thought of how Ronnie could so easily pull out the rug from beneath her feet.

And all this was circling round and round in her head, her thoughts chasing each other desperately, yet Danielle couldn't say anything. Because Andy had interrupted the little bubble which had been created. And she hated herself for the stab of resentment she felt toward him for doing so. So - there she sat, half-listening to Ronnie, torn between feelings of wonderment and fear, all the while falling deeper and deeper into an abyss of torment. Because she needed answers. She needed to talk to Ronnie. And talk to her this time - really tell her how she felt. But her fears, her insecurities and now Andy were all holding her back.

Everything, _everything_ was messed up. It was so confusing, so utterly mind-boggling, and Danielle was drowning in the sea of uncertainty. She shot a sneak glance toward Ronnie, watching as her mother stared blankly at the door. Danielle couldn't fathom what Ronnie must have been thinking. It was all so complicated, and things weren't about to get any easier. Thinking back to her last conversation with Andy just after the abortion, Danielle knew that things were bound to be awkward. They had said so much to each other, hurtful things that couldn't be taken back. Andy didn't have a clue about Ronnie, and who knew how he was going to react. There was Ronnie, and there was Andy, and then there was Danielle - trapped in the middle of the two and surrounding by a web of confusing circumstances.

A knock on her door sent Danielle sitting bolt upright, her hand wrenching itself free from Ronnie's. She saw as Ronnie's face went blank with shock, and then crumpled, just for a moment. The look of desolation was like a stake straight to Danielle's heart, but she barely had time to register the self loathing before the door opened. She crossed her arms, feeling the erratic beat of her heart through her ribcage. She gulped, shooting a nervous smile at the figure in the doorway. "Hi Dad"

**Forgot to say, title of this chapter is the song by Coldplay. Was inspired by it. Have a listen, it's pretty good :)  
Sorry this was so short and filler-ish. Hopefully there will be another update soon. Reviews would be lovely :D**

**x**


	51. Missing Something

**I've been neglecting this fic ;( Truth is, I wanted to focus my attention on getting 'Fault' finished. But now that one is done, I'm going to really concentrate on getting on with this one. My aim is to write a chapter a day - though I really don't know how long it will last, lol, so don't get you're hopes up. I'm hoping to have it finished by the time the summer hols are finished, which will be roughly in about seven weeks. But… I'm not promising anything. Big thanks to you reviewers - you make my day and motivate me to write more**

**xxx**

Andy smiled, his brow furrowing as his eyes swept the room and he noticed the blonde stranger sitting beside his daughter's bed. He took a step forward, shooting Danielle a bemused look. "Hi Danni" he smiled at her, walking slowly over to the bed.

Danielle craned her neck to look behind him, but no other person materialised. "Where's Gareth?" she asked brightly, her voice a little too high and false.

"Oh, he's parking the car" Andy nodded. He turned to face an awkward looking Ronnie, who was perched on the edge of her seat, chewing her lip. "Hello" he nodded to her, his eyes still clouded with confusion. "We've met before, yes?" he asked, racking his brains.

"Hi" Ronnie rushed, standing up and reaching out her hand. Andy took it, and they shook hands momentarily. "Yeah, I remember" Ronnie smiled, her word into one another. She sank back into her seat, palms growing slick.

Danielle drew in a deep breath "Dad, this is Ronnie" she introduced them. "Ronnie, this is my dad Andy" she swallowed, watching carefully as the pair exchanged greetings.

Andy kept his confused gaze on Ronnie for a moment or two. Ronnie chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, trying her best to hold his gaze as the older man tilted his head to the side, appearing to be in some kind of deep thought. His eyes narrowed for a second, and Ronnie's airway constricted painfully. But then he turned away, breaking the spell. "Right, how are you then?" he asked concernedly, directing his question to Danielle.

Danielle ducked her head. "I'm fine, Dad" she mumbled, suddenly overcome by the stress of the situation.

"I got you this" he appealed, holding out a bar of chocolate. "Your favourite, remember?"

Danielle looked up suddenly, her eyes lighting up a little as he held out the bar of chocolate. She gave a small laugh of gratitude, reaching out for it. "Aw, thanks Dad" her cheeks growing a little pink as he reached forward and pulled her into a brief hug. She caught Ronnie's eye over Ronnie's shoulder, her mother absorbing the pair's exchange.

Andy peeled his arms away, and pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Danielle's bed. He allowed his eyes to flicker between his daughter and the stranger, who kept her eyes trained on Danielle's face. He watched as Danielle glanced up toward the woman, and the pair shared a glance. A look of understanding seemed to pass between them, a kind of communication which Andy couldn't begin to fathom. He cleared his throat awkwardly, causing Danielle's attention to snap back toward him. "So…" he began, looking between the two women questioningly, hoping somebody was going to explain away the apparent tension.

Danielle sucked in a breath through her teeth, before exhaling slowly. She closed her eyes, struggling to regain control on the situation at the questioning tone which had arisen in Andy's voice. What did she do? How did they go forward? Did she lie? Did she just come right out with it? Danielle hadn't a clue. What would Ronnie want her to say? For a moment, she could have kicked herself, wishing she had discussed the matter further with Ronnie before Andy's arrival.

Andy turned his attention to Ronnie, sensing he wasn't going to get an answer from Danielle. "You're her boss?" he narrowed his eyes, struggling to remember how this woman was connected to his daughter.

Under Andy's gaze, Ronnie felt herself freeze. His words immobilised her, leaving her reeling - all by herself in limbo. She stiffened, his words shooting dozens of painful memories through her. She glanced frantically toward Danielle, who seemed to have shut off completely, and was staring down at her lap. _Oh, don't do this to me_, Ronnie thought desperately. _Not now. _She willed Danielle to speak up. This truly wasn't her place to tell Andy. The words were just on the tip of her tongue, the words she longed to speak. But something forbade her from doing so, something which told her it wouldn't be right. It had to come from Danielle. So instead, Ronnie swallowed, meeting Andy's eyes apprehensively, and knowing that he had guessed all was not what it seemed. "Well…yeah. I am - I was. But I really do care about your daughter, Mr. Jones. She means more to me than just another…employee" she winced internally at the term. For so long, that's all her precious child had been to her - just another employee.

Andy frowned, dissatisfied with this explanation. What did it mean? That Danielle meant more to her…what was she trying to say? "Right…" he said, still frowning. "You're here a bit early, aren't you?" he prompted, feeling a deep sense of unease begin to stir up inside him. Something didn't fit.

Ronnie felt as if she had been doused with ice-water. She was struggling, fighting against the tide, and Danielle stilled showed no signs of jumping in to help her. "I - I just wanted to make sure she was alright" Ronnie stammered.

"Well…thank-you" Andy inclined his head, throwing a glance toward Danielle before continuing. "But if you don't mind, I really need to speak to Danielle in private"

Ronnie's mouth dried, and her heart crashing through the floor. The words he had just spoken could very well have been ones she could have said herself. She looked at Andy for a moment or two, feeling a stab of resentment for the right he seemed to command to be able to speak to her daughter. Ronnie narrowed her eyes a little, struggling with the internal battle raging inside her. Did she allow Andy his alone time with Danielle, making it easier for her daughter, but also risking her being persuaded to go back to Telford? Or did she stubbornly stay put, leaving Danielle awkwardly stuck in the middle, which might produce the same outcome anyway?

She hesitated. "I…" she paused, looking over to Danielle's still bowed head. "Danielle?" she asked quietly, trying her best to ignore Andy watching her every move. At the sound of Ronnie's voice, Danielle looked up. She met Ronnie's clear blue gaze, trying her best to muster up a convincing smile.

"On you go, Ronnie" she said, nodding her head. She smiled, trying her best to communicate silently with the woman before her. Every fibre in her being cried out at the thought of being separated from Ronnie and left alone with Andy. But sense told her that she had to confront her dad sooner or later. She swallowed. "Go and find Gareth" she said unthinkingly.

Immediately, Danielle realised her mistake. Andy's face clouded with confusion, and he looked from one woman to the other. "Gareth?" he shook his head, looking toward Ronnie "You know my son?"

"Yes, I met him yesterday" Ronnie said, straightening her back a little.

Andy's frown deepened. "You were here yesterday?"

Ronnie felt herself be slowly wound up by this man - all these questions, the intrusion, the way he seemed to peer at her suspiciously. Couldn't he just let them sort things out? After all, he had had the luxury of her daughter for an entire lifetime - couldn't he give them just a little while to sort things out? She set her mouth, trying her best to not let her emotions show so clearly in front of him. "Yes" she said, her voice laced with just a hint of defiance.

There was a moment of silence, as the three glanced between the other two waiting with baited breath to see what would happen next.

It was finally Danielle who spoke up. "Ronnie, just go. Please?" she added, her voice small. "I think I need to talk to my Dad" she tried her best to hide the quiver in her tone, wanting to be brave; strong.

"I think you do" Andy echoed, shaking his head. He felt his frustration building toward his daughter. Why was she behaving so strangely? He loathed the way she talked about him to this woman as if he wasn't here, as if he was some sort of idiot. They seemed oddly connected, his daughter and this stranger - the way they acted around one another, looked at each other before speaking, even if they didn't realise they were doing it. It was as if they were in on some kind of secret, and he was on the outside. He hated the way Danielle behaved toward this woman…his daughter appeared awkward and bumbling as she spoke, but there was also a glint of something in her eye, a feeling which Andy couldn't identify. It almost reminded him of the way she used to look at…But no. That couldn't be right.

"Dan, are you sure?" Ronnie spoke softly but with an air of defeatism. She searched Danielle's deep brown eyes, so terribly timid and afraid. She had to physically restrain herself from reaching over and putting her arms around the young girl. She had only just gotten there - the last things she felt like doing was leaving again. Even if it was only for a short while; she hated the idea of leaving Danielle alone with Andy. She knew her feelings were completely unjustified, but it didn't stop her from having them. As Danielle nodded, she exhaled a low sigh of disappointment, a sound that was practically inaudible. "OK…is there anything you need? You know, like a coffee, or something to eat?"

Danielle shook her head. "I had my breakfast before you came"

Ronnie nodded, standing up and rubbing her hands together. "Right, I'll go and see Gareth and leave you two to it" she shot Danielle an encouraging look. Standing up, Danielle appeared even more fragile looking as she sat cross-legged on the bed. Another little piece of Ronnie's heart crumbled as she thought of what it would cost to leave her side again so soon. "I, uh…" she hesitated, shooting a quick glance toward Andy. She deliberated for a moment, before reaching forward, and giving Danielle's a quick squeeze. She held on for just a little bit longer than necessary, staring directly into her daughter's gaze. Then, she dropped it lightly back onto the bed, turning around and leaving the father and daughter to talk.


	52. Everything To Lose

Danielle watched as Ronnie moved gracefully from the room, her shiny blonde hair shimmering under the harsh lighting as she walked away from the bedside. The door closed with a small click, shielding Ronnie from her view. She allowed her eyes to stray back to Andy, feeling her palms break out with moisture as she saw the stubborn look in his eye.

"Hey" she said weakly, offering up a sheepish smile.

Andy sighed deeply. "Hey yourself" he said, shaking his head in utter bemusement. "Well, I seem to be missing something here, Danni - would you mind filling me in?" he asked, his words laced with light sarcasm.

Danielle unfurled her legs, pushing her knees together and straightening her legs fully. She leaned back, hands behind her and shoulders pushed up slightly. She met Andy's gaze. "It's a long story" she admitted in a small voice.

"I'd like to hear it" Andy insisted.

Danielle sighed sadly. "See…I don't think you will"

* * *

Ronnie fought back tears with difficulty as she walked away from Danielle's hospital room. She walked a little way down the corridor, before settling herself on one of the hard-backed plastic seats. She crossed her legs, twirling her fingers through her ponytail. She stared blankly at the wall opposite, trying to harness her emotions. The shock of being reunited with her long lost child was clearly taking its emotional toll on her. The re-discovered love was an emotion so powerful, it had cracked her icy exterior, rocking her to the very core. It was still in place, for times when she truly needed it; around other people. But her emotions, the ones which she could usually hide so easily, were seeping fast through the splinters.

She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep measured breath. She wondered if Danielle would tell Andy; she wondered how he would react if she did. Would he be angry? Would he be mad at Danielle? The thought that Danielle might bear the brunt of Andy's anger jolted her. She turned her head to the side, fighting to stop herself from going back - just in case. She was being stupid - Andy was Danielle's dad, he would look after her.

It was time to stop kidding herself - she wasn't scared that Andy would hurt her little girl, or yell at her, or do anything of that same sort. She was scared that Danielle would realise she didn't really need Ronnie at all : that all the pain wasn't worth putting up with, not when she already have a loving parent to take care of her. Bile rose in her throat, but she swallowed it back. She felt a terror clutch at her insides at the thought Danielle could decide to leave her at any time. Her little girl could go back to Telford, and Ronnie would be powerless to stop her. Her heart plunged at the thought, her stomach turning as if she had just been punched in the gut. It was funny - she had been without her daughter for nineteen years. She had been struggling to come to terms with the fact that she would never be re-united with the child who was taken from her, because that child was dead. Ronnie had never really had a claim to her daughter, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she had. She was used to being without her baby, she had dealt with her loss for years and years. But now, after only hours in the company of Danielle, Ronnie had been re-born. She had been given a miraculous second chance - and despite only knowing for Danielle as her daughter in such a short space of time, in such fraught circumstances, she already couldn't imagine her life without her. Having her daughter back had fractured her into something almost unrecognisable - someone who had everything that she'd always wanted. But having everything you want, means that you also have everything to lose.

"Hey" Gareth's slightly breathless voice interrupted her thoughts, and Ronnie looked up to see the young man standing over her.

"Hi" she murmured back, taking in the rings around his tired eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "You look as tired as I feel"

Gareth pulled a mock hurt face "Thanks" he muttered sulkily, before breaking into a small grin. He looked up and down the corridor before dropping into the seat next to her. "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. By the time finally got hold of me, it was already late, then I had to stay up and explain what was happening" he raised his eyebrows. "Boy, was that fun" he let out a small chuckle.

Ronnie felt her eyebrows arch "You told him?" she asked, shocked.

"Wha - no!" Gareth shook his head. "Not about you, I didn't know if you and Danielle would want him to know just yet. Plus… I wasn't sure how to tell him. Nah, I just told him about Danielle and how she got in hospital and stuff" he tailed off, running a hand through his spiked hair. "How is she?" he asked, his voice growing terse.

Ronnie stretched her lips into a tight smile. "She was doing alright this morning - she's feeling better, health-wise. Well, so she says. She told me that the doctor said she can get out today" she let her words hang in the air, the weight of now knowing where her daughter would go when she came out of the hospital weighing down heavily upon her. "Then Andy came" Ronnie's face clouded a little. "I left them to talk" she finished, linking her hands together.

"Oh…" Gareth nodded, absorbing the information. "I suppose we should leave them to it then… you want to go get a coffee?" he asked suddenly.

Ronnie looked round at him, her eyes going wide with surprise. "Yeah, OK" she agreed uncertainly, not really wanting to be away from Danielle any longer than she had to, but also not wanting to appear rude, especially when Gareth was making an effort. The young boy appeared keen to make up for his briskness for the day before, he already appeared to be a different person. Someone much more light-hearted and friendly, the boy which Ronnie had caught a glimpse of when he had joked with Danielle and made her laugh.

As if reading her mind, Gareth smiled warmly at her. He stood up, waiting for her to follow his lead. "C'mon then" he said, and began to walk with her down to the cafeteria.

* * *

As he pressed a steaming mug of coffee into her hands, Ronnie shot him a grateful look. She waited until Gareth took his seat at the other side of the table, before taking a sip, the warm liquid carving a fiery path down her throat. She let out a small sigh of satisfaction. "Thanks" she said

He took a sip of his own drink, waving her gratefulness away with a gesture of one his hands. He watched her carefully as she took another sip, her blue eyes cast downward. "Are you OK?" he asked suddenly, tilting his head. "You look kind of…upset"

Ronnie's eyes snapped up to meet his in surprise. She twisted her lips into a small smile. "No, I'm fine" she insisted. He returned her smile. Ronnie felt her eyes narrow slightly. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked curiously.

Gareth felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He exhaled slowly, letting out a half-laugh. "I'm not…" he struggled to explain himself. He had spent the entire night tossing and turning, thinking about the events which had unfurled themselves over the past couple of days. The more he thought about Ronnie and Danielle, the more he remembered the gentle way Ronnie spoke to his sister, the shining adoration in her eyes as she looked at her; a look that made Gareth see Ronnie thought she was the luckiest woman alive when she was near Danielle, he started to see the goodness that would come from Ronnie and his sister having a relationship. He had pondered the months before and after Lizzie died. He thought of how hard it had been. He remembered how horrible it was for Danielle after her death - a teenage girl without her mum. She had held it all together, from him and their dad, and he hadn't even realised it at the time. But she had been so strong, strong enough for all three of them. He owed it to her to repay her. If she wanted a relationship with Ronnie, then she could have a relationship with Ronnie.

But it wasn't only that - the previous night, he had dreamt of his own mother. His birth mother. The young woman barely in her thirties, who in no way had seemed old enough to be his mother. A pretty young woman, nothing like Lizzie had been, nothing like he had been expecting. He was haunted by the memory of her rejection, the embarrassment which had filled him when he realised she was trying to pay him off. He was plagued by visions of the two small boys - two little brothers that he would never know. Gareth hadn't thought of his birth mother in a long while. He thought he was over it, but it still pained him, whenever he thought about it. He had never shared with anyone, not even Danielle, what had happened that day he went to find her. Despite knowing it wasn't his fault, he still felt filled with shame at the knowledge his own mother didn't want him.

And that was the key - his own birth mother hadn't wanted him. But Ronnie clearly wanted Danielle.

Ronnie watched Gareth look away from her, as he appeared to fall into some kind of deep thought. A few moments had passed before he dared to look her way again. "I just want to help" he shrugged, finally.

Ronnie nodded, tightening her grip on the coffee cup. "I think I need it" she murmured ruefully. She paused, relaxing and tightening her fingers around the cup several times. "He wants to take her back to Telford" she said bluntly, speaking aloud the words which had been haunting her the entire morning.

Gareth winced slightly, but it wasn't news to him. Andy had told him of his plans the night previous as they had shared the room at the Bed and Breakfast. "Did _she_ tell you that?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Does she want to go?"

Ronnie swallowed, meeting his eyes. "I don't know" she whispered fearfully.

* * *

Andy narrowed his eyes at Danielle's words, feeling the knot of fear in his stomach grow a little. "Danielle" he began desperately, his voice softening. "Will you just tell me what's going on? Please?" he added.

Danielle shifted uncomfortably. Where to start? She paused for a moment, thinking back. Then she spoke up "Do you remember what our fight was over?"

Andy's face paled a little. "You told me that you'd had an abortion"

Danielle closed her eyes at the word, the memory like a knife to her heart. She inhaled deeply. "Yes - but there was something else"

Andy set his jaw, his face growing serious. "Look, Danielle, that doesn't matter now" he stiffly. "It's in the past and -"

"It's not, though" Danielle cut across him. She widened her eyes, and shook her head. "How can you be this way? Don't you want to know what happened? Do you think it's all just forgotten?"

Andy snapped his mouth shut, his face growing red.

Danielle sighed, a sadness in her eyes. She leaned forward suddenly, changing tact. "I'm sorry" she murmured. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, Dad. I didn't mean to. It's just…I needed to tell you. I needed to talk to someone, and you kept asking what was wrong - it just came out. I never expected for it to turn into a fight. I just want you to understand"

"Understand?" Andy exploded suddenly, infuriated at what he felt to be a patronising attitude.

Danielle leaned back, her eyes going wide with shock. "Yeah" she muttered weakly, bewildered at his sudden anger. Andy never got angry, not ever.

He shook his head. "All I understand, Danni, is that you lied to me. This place - it's changed you Danielle. My little girl was never the type to - to -" he broke off, unable to finish his sentence.

Danielle felt her heart cripple at his words, at his obvious contempt. Was he really so ashamed? Despite the pain inside, she felt her face harden. She did what she had seen Ronnie do on so many occasions, something which she had hated her mother for, and now here she was doing the same thing. "To do what, Dad?" she said coldly. "To sleep with some bloke and then get rid of the kid like it's a piece of rubbish? To let you down, eh? Is that what you expected of me, to never step one toe out of line? Oh god forbid Danielle should ever do something to shame the family" she spat, her words a venomous impression of his voice. She looked away, her heart hammering and tears stinging in her eyes. She was utterly shocked at her own reaction - he was right. She _had _changed.

"Danni" Andy's voice was softer, and filled with regret, but Danielle still couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I didn't mean it like that" he insisted, frustrated. He got up, and walked to the end of the bed, pacing a little. He grew more and more agitated at her refusal to meet his eye. "It's not just the abortion, Danielle. That I could live with - it's - it's the other thing"

Danielle looked down at her knees. "Why can't you say it?" she asked in a whisper. "Does it really pain you so much that I've found my mother?"

"Lizzie is your mother" his comment was dry and instantaneous, a reflexive action.

Danielle nodded her agreement, feeling her eyes fill with tears at the memory of the woman who raised her. "Yeah, and she was the best mum I could ever have asked for. And I miss her, every single day of my life. But why is it so hard for you to accept that there might be room in my heart for someone else?" she begged.

Andy just shook his head, sighing. He looked away into the far corner of the room. "Danni - we can talk about this tomorrow when we get you home. We'll discuss it further then" he said, weighting his words with parental authority.

Danielle's mouth fell open in shock. "You can't do that" she interrupted indignantly. She set her mouth straight, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not going back" she muttered defiantly, feeling a great rage begin to build up inside her.

Andy spun around in surprise. "You can't expect me to leave you here on your own, Danielle. You almost _died" _his own admission seems to have an adverse effect on him, as if he's realising for the first time what he almost lost. "Died" he repeats in a whisper, moving forward a little and touching his hand gently under her cheek.

Her eyes flutter close, a couple of tears spilling over. For a moment, she is six years old again - care-free in a simple world where happiness was taken for granted. She snuggled in closer to her daddy as he reads her a bedtime story. She screams with laughter as he pushes her on the swing. He lifts her up and holds her close when she falls and scrapes her knee at the play park. A thousand memories - happy memories - flash through her head, and for a moment, she wishes she was still small enough to crawl into his lap and have him protect her.

But then her eyes open, and she's nineteen years old again - where everything is complicated and messed up. In a place where she has to make her own decisions.

"I'm not going back to Telford, Dad" she murmurs, pushing his hand away suddenly, pushing away the memories of a happier time.

Andy curls his hand backward, sighing unhappily. "Danielle, you can't expect me to let you stay here yourself" he repeats himself impatiently.

"I won't be alone"

He turns away, groaning internally. This is all his fault for letting her go off to London in the first place. If only Lizzie was still alive… he allows his thoughts to tail off. "Danielle, you can't expect your friend Stacey to take responsibility for you. You're going to need a lot of help getting back on your feet"

"Not Stacey" Danielle says quietly, looking up at her dad through her lashes. "I didn't mean her. I meant Ronnie"

"Ronnie?" Andy narrows his eyes, growing confused once more. "But she's - she's just your boss…" he tails off, uncertain.

"No, Dad" Danielle shakes her head, before mustering in a deep breath, as if she's preparing for a sea dive. Then, she takes the plunge. "Ronnie's my mum"


	53. Home Truths

**Was reading the last chapter, and realised I changed tense halfway through! :O Lol, not sure if anyone noticed, I certainly didn't when I was writing it. If I start to do it more often, it's because I usually always write in present tense now, but since this fic was started in past, I have to continue like that. I'll try and curb doing it again. **

**Btw - I've almost been writing this for a YEAR. I started it last July. Crazy stuff, haha. **

Andy's face visibly paled. "Your mum?" he repeated, his features arranged into a perfect mask of blank shock.

Slowly, Danielle nodded her head.

"That woman…?" words failed him as he looked Danielle squarely in the eye.

Danielle swallowed, feeling her heart begin to pound. "Yeah" she told him in a voice just above a whisper. The words still felt strange on her own tongue, she couldn't imagine how much of a bombshell this was for Andy.

"But - I've met her before!" he exclaimed. "She called me, told me you were pregnant, I…" he shook his head.

Danielle cringed at the memories he brought rushing to the surface. "Dad" she said pleadingly.

Andy fell silent for a moment or two. "She knows who she is?" he asked bluntly, already knowing the answer.

Danielle nodded.

Andy exhaled shakily. He blinks at this daughter. "So all this time…all this time you've been with her, lying to me, lying to everyone" the hurt is apparent in his voice.

"Not _all _this time" Danielle bit back in a small voice, looking down at her lap.

Andy huffed. "What do you mean?"

She hesitated, suddenly wishing she had simply bitten her tongue and accepted his anger as it was. She breathed out slowly. "I haven't been with her all this time. She only found out two days ago" Danielle was surprised at how calmly she spoke.

Andy raised his eyebrows, his mind whirring with complications that this statement entailed. Two days? That meant that Danielle had entered the hospital straight after Ronnie had found out. "She found out…and then you tried to kill yourself? What the hell happened?" he demanded, barely able to contain his anger.

Danielle curled her hands into fists, her fingernails digging into her palms. "I _didn't_ try to kill myself" she insisted furiously, but still keeping her voice quiet and head bowed.

Andy stood up, sighing loudly. He turned away from her bedside, running a hand over his face. As they fell into an awkward silence, Danielle found herself blinking back the tears. She brought her knees up toward her chest. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut for a moment. _I wish Ronnie was here_. The thought brought her up short, and her eyes flew open in surprise. She didn't want this; she didn't want to be here with Andy, facing his accusations and his judgements. It just made everything so much harder, and she couldn't stand being on the receiving end of his disappointment.

She mustered in a deep breath, wiping her eyes surreptitiously. She looked at the back of Andy's head, feeling a great sense of sadness stir in her heart. "I'm sorry" she whispered, unsure what for. She let the words hang in the air, meaningless words which would never be enough.

Andy stood where he was, his back to her. His mind swirled with what he had just learned. "Why Danni?" he asked in a whisper. "What is it that we didn't give you that made you feel like you had to go looking for something better?" his eyes filled with tears.

Danielle's mouth opened, and she gaped at him, utterly aghast. "It's not that" she insisted desperately. "It wasn't anything you did or didn't do… I just want to get to know my real mum" she admitted tearfully.

Andy turned around, fire in his eyes. His voice was dangerously low as he spoke. "_Lizzie _was your real mother. That woman - that _stranger - _is not your mother, Danni" he shook his head. "You can pretend as much as you want, you can have whatever little fantasy you feel like you need to have to make yourself complete - but don't ever tell me that woman is your 'real' mother"

Tears spilled over Danielle's cheeks at Andy's words. "Dad, please" she gasped.

As he watched his daughter begin to cry, looking so downtrodden and desperate, his heart broke. Reluctantly, he sank back into his chair, and reached for her hand uncertainly. She held onto it willingly, trying to wipe her tears away. "Oh god, Danni" he breathed. "What's happened to us?"

Danielle looked down at his hand. His fingers were freezing as he clutched on to her, too tightly. She held his hand back, but it felt awkward. It wasn't natural, not like it was with Ronnie. She felt bile rise in her throat as she thought of how she was comparing them. Guilt suddenly flooded her, and she carefully extracted her hand, pretending that she needed both to smooth her hair over. "I don't know, Dad" she admitted, honestly.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Danni - please come home" he pleaded softly. "Please - you can come back and me, you and Gareth can start again. I know - I know that I probably wasn't the best Dad after - after your mother died" he gulped, tears welling in his eyes "And I'm sorry - sorry that I made you feel like you had to go and look for your birth mum. Maybe if I'd just been more supportive -"

"Don't" Danielle shook her head. "It's not that, stop trying to make it about _you" _her words were laced with slight anger. "Why can't you just accept it was something I wanted to do? For me?"

Andy gaped at his daughter.

Danielle sighed, dropping her head onto her knees. "I can't go back to Telford" she explained in a thick voice, the sound muffled. "Dad - you don't understand. Me and Ronnie… we're just starting to get to know one another. I can't _leave_ now. I don't want to" she plucked up bravely, her voice unwavering though her fingers started to tremble. She looked up, not believing she was about to speak the next words. "Why don't you stay? You can meet her - get to know her"

Andy's face turned to stone. He opened and closed his mouth several times. "I can't" he said harshly, standing up abruptly. He turned away from her once more, furious that she had even made such a suggestion. He couldn't stay and get to know the woman that was, in his eyes, trying to replace the love of his life.

Danielle swallowed. "Dad, please"

His turned to face her, his eyes flashing. "How can you even ask me that, Danni? How can you plead with me to accept a woman who gave you away? I mean, thank-god she did. We got you. But at the end of day - we're your parents, Danielle. Me and Lizzie were. Not some stranger"

"She's not a stranger! And you're wrong, she does want me!" Danielle found herself sticking up for her mother, stung by Andy's comments. She sighed. "I don't want to upset you dad. I just want to get to know Ronnie as well"

Andy's eyes narrowed. "If you want to stay and get to know this woman - fine. But I won't be a part of it"

Danielle's face went blank with shock for a moment, before it crumpled. "Are you saying I have to choose?"

Andy remained sullenly silent.

"Dad - why are you doing this?" Danielle begged, panic growing in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't how things weren't supposed to go. "I don't have to choose - I can have both of you, why can't you understand th - "

"No" Andy cut across her coldly. "You can't have us both. Why can't _you _understand _that?" _he snapped, his frustration and upset bubbling over. This was all so overwhelming, provoking painful memories of Lizzie's death. Lizzie - a woman who he thought perfect. A wonderful mother. And here Danielle was trying to replace her. It made his blood boil.

Danielle's mouth opened, and she blinked furiously. Why was everything in her life made to be so hard? Had she done something in a previous life that needed to be punished? Everyone was making it so complicated. She thought of them all - Ronnie, Stacey, Gareth, Andy, Archie. She felt something snap inside her. "I will not choose between you" she said carefully, her voice low.

Andy gave a half-smile, tinged with regret. "Don't you see, Danni? You just did" he shook his head with disappointment. He turned his back on her, unable to contain his anger anymore. He had to leave before he said something that he was going to regret. His heart breaking, he began to walk towards the door.

"What're you doing?" Danielle demanded, her voice high-pitched. "You can't just leave like this, we need to talk about this. Please, Dad, let me talk about Ronnie. We can figure something out" she garbled in desperation.

Andy paused, one hand on the door. He half-turned towards her and for a moment Danielle felt a glimmer of hope. She gave a ghost of a smile, her eyes lighting up for a split second.

Andy looked at a spot on the floor. "You're mother would be ashamed of you" he said coldly, before turning the handle on the door and slamming it shut behind him.

**Hmm, not sure about this one. Is Danielle too out of character? I'm sorry if she is. After all this time, it's difficult to imagine how she would react to a situation like this - I've never been that comfortable writing her anyway :/**

**xx**


	54. Guilt

Danielle stared, aghast, at the door which her father had just slammed. Her entire body was numb, the agony which clawed at her soul too much to bear, the guilt slowly eating her up inside. She stared at the door until her gaze went blurry, though that might also have been to do with the tears which slid down her cheeks.

All these months, she had tried to avoid thinking of Lizzie. It hurt too much, and when she did think of her, all she felt was guilt. Guilt for being such a disappointment. It had haunted her, every mistake she had made, every time Ronnie was nice to her - a rare occasion, she had to admit. Paul, the abortion, lying to her entire family about why she was in London…she would often think of Lizzie and try to imagine what she would say if she was there.

On a good day, Lizzie would listen as Danielle spilled out her heart, confessing all her fears to her mother. She would pull her daughter into her arms as she cried over the baby she had killed, and the rejections she had faced. Then, she would wipe away her tears, and tell Danielle that everything was going to be alright. She would say that she was doing the right thing, that of course Danielle would feel a connection to the woman who gave birth to her.

On a bad day, Lizzie would listen coldly as Danielle stumbled through her explanation of what had happened with Paul. She would turn away when Danielle asked her advice about Ronnie, saying that she deserved everything she got. She would say that anyone who had killed their own child out of choice, when Lizzie had always craved a baby, didn't deserve any sympathy. Ronnie's rejections was simply Danielle's punishment.

These two different scenarios where often replayed in Danielle's mind over the months which she spent in Walford. Neither contained accurate information of what her mother was really like. But then Danielle didn't have a clue as to how her mother would have reacted to this situation. Would she have been understanding? Or would she have been like Andy said : ashamed?

The word chilled her to the bone, leaving her feeling sick to her stomach. She dropped her head into her hands, starting to shake as the tears leaked from her eyelids.

Was she really doing a disservice to Lizzie's memory? Was losing Andy really worth gaining an uncertain future with Ronnie? She spun uncontrollably through the turmoil in her mind, growing more and more uncertain about everything.

* * *

"You really don't think it's too soon to go back?" Ronnie asked nervously for what felt like the hundredth time as she climbed the stairs with Gareth.

Gareth gave a small smile at her obvious nerves. "No - we've given them loads of time. At least forty-five minutes, Danielle will probably be dying for us to come back to save her from Dad" he shook his head. "I've never seen him so protective of her. You should have heard him last night when we got to the B and B"

Ronnie swallowed, a sinking sensation in her stomach. It may be a positive in Gareth's eyes, but an over-protective Andy would spell disaster for Ronnie. It was the last thing she needed. As she thought the words, she felt a stab of self-hatred at her selfishness. Here she was wishing Andy away just because it might interfere with her tender relationship with Danielle. She wasn't even thinking of how her daughter might need Andy too. She chewed on the inside of her lip, determined to make an effort. She picked up her pace just a little, spurred on by Gareth's words that Danielle might be waiting for them to come back. As they approached the little hospital room Ronnie felt her heart-rate pick up, encouraged by the thought of seeing Danielle again.

When they reached the door she looked at Gareth, pulling her eyebrows together and nodding for him to go in ahead of her.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Just…keep calm. I don't know what my dad will be like, but just remember that _she's _the one who matters"

Ronnie pushed her shoulders back, feeling a sense of ease wash over her at his words. She watched him as he gave her one last little smile and pushed the door open. Drawing in a deep breath, she braced herself, before following him through the doorway. She stepped into the room carefully, as if afraid to put one foot wrong.

But immediately, she knew something wasn't right. Her eyes swept the room once, before settling on Danielle - huddled on the bed. Andy was absolutely nowhere to be seen.

"Danni?" Gareth's voice cut through the heavy atmosphere, causing her child to look up from her knees, surprise painted over her perfect features. For a moment, Ronnie's breath was taken away, as she marvelled at the phenomena that this was her baby girl. She had to keep pinching herself, just to make sure that it was real. But then, she began to see past her initial observations. She saw the red rings around her daughter's eyes - eyes which had cried so many tears these past couple of days it ought to be a crime. No-one should have to suffer so much heart-break. She caught sight of the demented look in Danielle's eye, and the expression of complete desolation. Once more Ronnie found her breath being taken away from her.

Danielle looked straight past Gareth, her gaze reaching over his shoulder and finding Ronnie's eyes, her mother's expression a mirror of her own pain. It took only one split second of looking at Danielle's raw grief, before - unthinking - Ronnie brushed past Gareth, rushing to her daughter's side. She perched on the end of Danielle's bed, and reached out instantaneously, running a hand through her hair and touching her cheek. "Oh, sweetie" she murmured.

Danielle looked at Ronnie for a moment, her lip trembling, before she burst into a fresh flood of tears. Ronnie didn't even think about moving to fast; she didn't even care that Gareth was in the room with them; she didn't acknowledge anything other than her daughter's pain. Instinctively, her arms curled around Danielle's slight frame. She rubbed small circles into Danielle's back, soothing her, not dissimilar to the way she would quiet a small baby. Danielle's head fell against her shoulder, fitting perfectly into her arms, and Ronnie felt her heart swell with love, the power of the emotion breathing fire into her and smoothing over the cracks in her heart - giving her the strength to be whole for Danielle when her daughter so clearly needed something to hang onto. "Baby" Ronnie whispered, loud enough for Danielle's ears alone.

Ronnie held Danielle close for several minutes, rubbing her back slowly and murmuring soothing words into her ear. When Danielle's small sobs had given way to the occasional hiccup and her tears had dried up, she drew back slightly, her eyes cast downward.

"I - I'm sorry" she gasped, feeling embarrassed for being so weak. Again. How many times was she going to get away with sobbing in front of this woman and having Ronnie hold her close and tell her everything would be alright? But she couldn't deny that when Ronnie held her, it made all the fears drop away - at least for those few minutes.

Ronnie smoothed Danielle's hair. She smiled softly, shaking her head. "You've got nothing to be sorry for"

Danielle sniffed, still looking down at her lap. The guilt began to wash over her in droves once more. She couldn't help but be reminded of Andy's words as Ronnie behaved so lovingly. Was allowing Ronnie to comfort her betraying Lizzie's memory?

Ronnie glanced sideways at Gareth, who had dropped into one of the empty chairs which sat by the bed, and was watching the pair with a worried expression, chewing on his lip. He met her eyes, looking as worried and bewildered as she felt. Ronnie drew in a deep breath. "Now…want to tell me what's wrong?"

Danielle felt her heart plummet. She folded her hands together, clearing her throat. "It was Dad…he left" she admitted tearfully.

"Left?" Gareth butted in for the first time.

Slowly, Danielle looked toward him and nodded her head. "He didn't…take the news as well as I'd hoped" she gave a grim smile, turning her head away and raising a hand to wipe her eyes.

"What happened?" Gareth asked curiously, while Ronnie simply watched Danielle silently.

Danielle let out a low sigh. "It doesn't matter" she shook her head. "He just got upset"

"So did you" Gareth said pointedly, narrowing his eyes, unwilling to let the matter drop.

"Look - we both said some stuff, OK? That's all" she insisted, squirming uncomfortably under Ronnie's gaze.

Sensing her unease, Ronnie's hand slid across the bed sheets and found Danielle's, giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

Abruptly, Gareth stood up, startling both woman.

"Gareth…?" Danielle frowned.

"I'm going to find him" Gareth raised his eyebrows, as if the answer was obvious. "I might be able to talk him round"

At his words, Danielle's face softened. "You don't have to do that"

He gave her a small shy smile. "I do" he nodded. He looked at Ronnie, searching her eyes for a moment, before coming to the conclusion that Danielle would be perfectly fine in her company. He had been astounded by the way she had so easily comforted and calmed his sister down. It had given him fresh hope that she meant everything she said. He glance between them. "I'll be back soon, OK? A couple of hours, tops" he nodded.

Danielle nodded wordlessly. "Bye" she murmured.

"See you later" he told them both, heading to the door.

"Bye - and thanks" Ronnie's words were a surprise to them all. Gareth looked back, meeting her eyes, a moment of mutual understanding passing between them. He didn't have to ask to know that she was talking about much more than just going to find Andy. He gave a small nod, before leaving mother and daughter alone.


	55. A Shared Dream

**Quite ill with a sickness bug at the moment, feeling really rundown, which is why I haven't updated for the past few days. **

**But about this chapter - GAH. Had to go away and leave it halfway through, and have a proper think. I don't know what it was, but I was writing and just hit a complete and utter WALL. **

Danielle wiped her cheeks, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry" she apologised once more. "I don't know what's wrong with me" she explained as Ronnie continued to look at her without speaking. She sighed, letting out an embarrassed titter. "I can't believe I cried again - you must think I'm pathetic" she muttered, meeting Ronnie's gaze through thick spiked lashes, only a hint of fear in her voice.

At Danielle's words, Ronnie's brow furrowed. She squeezed her daughter's fingers. "Never" she murmured with a shake of her head.

Danielle gave a sad smile. "You wouldn't have cried, though. You're not…" Danielle tailed off, tilting her head to the side. _Weak. Pathetic. Stupid. _She sighed, aware of Ronnie's apt gaze. "You're not like me" she settled.

Ronnie chewed down hard on her lip, her face crumpling. She felt her heart collapse in on itself as tears filled her eyes. How, after everything that had happened, could Danielle still think that she wasn't good enough? She had thought they'd established that it wasn't Danielle's fault - that it was all Ronnie. She thought they had began to make some progress. But now, as she stared into Danielle's eyes, so dark and haunted with self-loathing, Ronnie wasn't so sure. Her issues seemed to run deeper than Ronnie had ever imagined. And it killed her to know that she had caused it. She had caused all of it. The realisation was like a punch to the gut. She felt a new kind of determination build up inside her. She had caused this - and it was her job to put it right. Even if it took her the rest of her life, she would make Danielle see how amazing she was. She let out a ragged sigh. "No" she agreed. "I'm not like you"

Danielle felt her eyes widen at Ronnie's admission, her heart beginning to pump faster at the thought that she was about to agree.

"And you're not like me" Ronnie continued, sucking in a deep breath. "Because you - you are so much better than I could ever be" she breathed, blinking her tear-filled eyes toward the teenager. She stroked her thumb along the back of Danielle's hand. "_You" _she whispered, her eyes shining with desperation "are wonderful" she brought their conjoined hands up toward her face, placing a very light kiss on the back of Danielle's hand before holding it to the side of her face as a couple of tears escape.

Danielle's mouth fell open slightly as Ronnie pressed her hand against her cheek. She felt her own eyes well up, too frightened to believe Ronnie's words. Unwilling, or unable after all the months of rejection, to believe that Ronnie really thought these things of her. "How can you say that?" she murmured. "You've got no idea…" she tailed off closing her eyes. She thought of all the mistakes she had made, the things she had said to Andy. The things he had said to her.

"Danielle?" Ronnie questioned, taking her hand away from her cheek, but still keeping a tight grip on it. "What do you mean sweetie?" she pleaded, confused.

Danielle closed her eyes, allowing a low groan of frustration to escape her throat. There she went again, with that loving tone. Calling her 'sweetie'. Behaving in a way that Danielle didn't deserve at all. She shouldn't be allowing this. Ronnie was behaving in the way she'd always wanted. She was saying all the right things - things which Danielle had only dreamed she would say. "How can you say all of those things? How can you be so _nice?" _

Ronnie felt her mouth open, but she could only blink at Danielle, her blue eyes lined with a row of crystal tears.

"I mean - you don't understand, Ronnie. You don't understand" Danielle shook her head back and forth, unable to vocalise her incomprehensible emotions.

Ronnie's brow furrowed. She didn't have a clue what Danielle was going on about : in that sense, her daughter was right. She _didn't _understand. She didn't understand this situation or Danielle's reactions anymore than her daughter did. But she wanted to. God, she wanted to - more than anything else in the world. "Then _tell _me" she whispered. "Talk to me. Help me understand"

Danielle stiffened in surprise at Ronnie's words. She looked up, narrowing her eyes. She said that as if it was so simple. As if spilling out her heart to a woman who had hurt more deeply than she had ever imagined would be easy. If she was being honest with herself, she was still boiling with anger toward Ronnie. Even knowing that Ronnie had been fed Archie's lies didn't suddenly switch the feelings of resentment off. There was still the fact that her mother had been the type of person who deemed it OK to behave like that to someone else. Not knowing if Danielle was her daughter or not didn't make a difference - no-one should treat another person that way.

But, as she looked into Ronnie's worried and concerned gaze, her eyes shining with tears and filled with nothing but an undeniable _love_ - Danielle realised she was harbouring anger for someone who no longer seemed to exist. There had been a part of her that had wanted to hate Ronnie. As much as she despised herself for even thinking it, there was still a tiny part of her that wished to show Ronnie just how much pain she had put her through. She had wanted to punish Ronnie for causing her to feel so worthless. But even that didn't apply to her anymore. Because ever since the day before when Ronnie had spoken openly about Archie taking her little baby Amy away, Danielle had seen a new side to Ronnie. And she knew, she had known from that second onwards that Ronnie had been suffering more pain than Danielle had ever known - and she had been suffering with it for twenty years.

But where did that leave her? Where did it leave them both? The psychologist, Lorna, had told Danielle that the best thing she could do was to talk to Ronnie. So why, then, did it have to be damn difficult? Danielle ducked her head slightly, closing her eyes and drawing in a deep breath. Then she looked up at her mum, somewhat apprehensively. "Do you have any idea just how…_strange _it is, to see you acting like this?"

Ronnie swallowed hard, listening closely to Danielle's words. "Strange?" she echoed, sounding unsure.

Danielle nodded reluctantly. She blinked a couple of times, deliberating her next words carefully. She was so terrified of saying the wrong thing. "It's just, after so long of expecting you to act like - like I wasn't anything to you…I keep having trouble convincing myself that this - all of this" Danielle gestured with her hand at the surrounding room and then the space between them both "is real"

Ronnie listened to Danielle's revelation quietly, her heart thudding with regret. She had treated her own daughter like she was nothing to her. The one thing that Ronnie wanted more than anything in the entire world - and she had treated her like a piece of garbage. Reiteration of the knowledge was almost enough to drive her insane with grief. "I'm sorry" she stumbled over her rushed apology, unable to get the words out fast enough.

Danielle sighed, and shook her head. "I'm not looking for an apology" she insisted, sounding a little irritated. She flicked her gaze up to meet Ronnie's. "I'm just trying to explain how I'm feeling. I know that you're sorry. I know that you keep promising you'll be here. But I'm just trying to explain that actually _believing _it…It's not as simple as that" she finished in a small voice. "I just - I want you to understand why I'm finding everything so difficult"

Ronnie held her gaze, swallowing. She nodded, running her thumb gently over the back of Danielle's hand.

"It's just, after yesterday and what you told me about Granddad -" Danielle closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply through her nose, the thought of the man making her blood boil. "What you told me about _Archie_" she continued after a moment or two "taking me away from you…it made me think about a lot of stuff. It's so complicated" Danielle looked up at the ceiling, a small smile gracing her lips. "If it could even have got _more_ complicated" she shook her head ruefully, twisting her lips.

Ronnie rushed to return the small smile, trying to shake away the feelings of nausea which had washed over her at the incident of Danielle calling Archie 'Granddad'. She continued to paint small circles on the back of Danielle's hand with her thumb. That man didn't deserve such a title. Granddad's were supposed to be lovable. They were supposed to be endearing. They were supposed to be everything that was good. They weren't supposed to be manipulating, conniving, vicious. She felt a deep sense of hatred stir inside of her. The thought of him; spreading his poison and infecting her baby girl with it ignited such an undiluted flurry of rage inside of her it even frightened her a little. She attempted to shake her thoughts free, fully focusing on Danielle's words once more. Ronnie was enthralled as Danielle spoke. For the first time, she was truly beginning to understand what it was her daughter was finding so difficult. Danielle was actually beginning to _speak _to her.

"I didn't expect my dad to turn up either" Danielle muttered, her brow furrowing.

Ronnie drew in a deep breath. "Danielle…what happened?" she asked quietly, nervous.

Danielle looked at her with shining eyes. "He just got upset" she shook her head.

Ronnie bit her lip, scared to press too hard for information. "Upset?" she ventured gently.

Danielle ran her tongue over her bottom teeth, taking deep measured breaths - a deliberate attempt to keep herself calm. "He was just in shock, that's all. He said some stuff" she admitted quietly.

Ronnie remained silent and watchful this time, trusting Danielle to continue with prompt.

"But, it was a lot to take in" she said suddenly, sounding a little defensive. "It's not his fault…it's - it's mine" she closed her eyes.

Ronnie widened her eyes, surprised. "What? No, Danielle" Ronnie shook her head, anger flaring inside her. "None of this is your fault. What's wrong, what did he say? Whatever it is, you mustn't blame yourself. It's down to me, not you" she shook her head sadly. Her heart skipped a beat as Danielle looked up at her with dark, sorrowful eyes.

"No. I lied to him, I abandoned him. He was right to say what he did" she whispered, staring at Ronnie as if in a trance. Ronnie shifted a little closer to her.

"What did he say, Danielle?" she asked, her voice just a murmur.

Danielle's lip trembled and she shook her head. "I can't. I can't say it" she choked out, clutching tightly onto Ronnie's hand, staring deep into her eyes.

Ronnie let out a small sigh, bringing up her free hand to the side of Danielle's face, twirling a piece of her hair with her fingers. "You can tell me anything you want to. There is nothing that you can't say to me. I promise"

Danielle felt the world slow suddenly, as everything else fell away. All she wanted, more than anything, was Ronnie. She bit the inside of her cheek, determined not to cry. She couldn't say it though. She couldn't make her mouth work to form the words. Because if she did, wouldn't it just be another betrayal? If she allowed Ronnie to comfort the fears that she was turning her back on her family, then all that did was refuel them. If she stopped letting Ronnie get close, it only made her feel isolated and miserable. It was a vicious cycle; a catch-22.

It was time for her to be strong. She wanted to be Ronnie's daughter, didn't she? She wanted to be a Mitchell. So, it was time to start acting like one. Time to start taking responsibility for her actions and mistakes. She had to stop all of this backwards and forwards nonsense. She had to stop being so irrational. She raised her free hand to her cheek, and scrubbed a little at the dried tears, just as Ronnie allowed her hand to fall away from her face. She knew her mother was waiting for an answer. Ronnie was staring intently at her with those breath-taking blue eyes, those eyes that were filled with love for her. No matter what her dad had said, no matter what he told her about this woman being just a stranger - it wasn't true. She could feel it, Ronnie could feel it - there was a magnetism between them, a bond which would forever tie them together, no matter which obstacles got in their way.

Danielle let out a small sigh suddenly, squeezing Ronnie's fingers. She looked straight into her mother's face, searching over those oh-so-familiar features which she had scrutinised in secret for so many months, searching for any similarities. Somehow, she didn't know how, Danielle knew that Ronnie was telling the truth. She knew that Ronnie meant these things that she was saying. As she looked at her, she knew that she didn't fully trust her, not quite yet. Nor fully forgive her. Despite new developments, nothing would erase the past.

"He got upset over my - my mum" Danielle breathed, squirming a little at using the term in front of Ronnie. "But I don't blame him. I can understand him" she admitted sadly. "Ronnie - what happens between me and my dad…none of it will be easy" her eyes filled up a little bit and she furiously blinked them back, remembering her earlier promise of no more tears. "If he even ever manages to forgive me, I'm not sure how we'll ever work anything out. I mean - you and me don't even know what will happen between us…" she shook her head, aware yet again of the things which they still had to sort out. She inhaled deeply. "But he won't change my mind. I want my Dad to be a part of my life. But only if he accepts that there are some things about it that won't change" she finished off, leaving her words hanging in the air. She didn't have to be specific, Ronnie would know what she meant.

Because if she had learned one thing, it was that her and Ronnie really were connected. Not in the way she had originally hoped. There had been no fairytale, no magical moment of sudden realisation and Hollywood-like scene of running into each other's arms. But they had a undeniable bond. Something that was more than just a biological fact, that fact being they were mother and daughter. The difference was they wanted each other. Ronnie wanted her, and Danielle wanted Ronnie, and _that _was what made all the difference in the world. They weren't in it due to some obligation like Danielle had originally feared. No, they both wanted to be there and that similarity, that connection, that bond_, _that shared dream of finding a sense of belonging…that would be what would get them through it together.

**I tried my best to work through the bit of block, think it came out OK in the end. This is quite a pivotal point to the story actually, things will really start to pick up from here on - maybe just another couple of chapters which are still actually based in the hospital ;) **

**x**


	56. Spontaneity

**Thanks for the comments. **

Ronnie punched in the numbers on the mechanical keypad, watching in absent curiosity as the vending machine released the bottle of water. She bent down slowly to retrieve it before beginning her slow walk toward the hospital entrance.

She forced herself to take her time, sorting through the situation in her head. She did tend to forget herself when she was in Danielle's company. She was so bogged down with all that had happened between them, it made it difficult to be able to concentrate and think rationally in that emotionally charged environment.

The past few hours had been the most surreal of her life. So much had happened in such a short space of time, it would still take a lot of getting used to. Ronnie looked down at her hands, clenching and unclenching her fists, swapping the bottle of water from one hand to the other. She looped a piece of her hair behind her ears, she smoothed down her top. She looked the same. But she sure as hell didn't _feel_ the same.

A small dazed smile found its way to her mouth, stretching her lips into a grin. She knew that the situation wasn't simple, that they still hadn't heard from Gareth or Andy. But it didn't stop the feeling of warmth which spread through her each time she thought of Danielle. Her daughter, her daughter who was going to come back onto the square with her. Ronnie's smile widened.

She wandered outside of the large hospital building, shivering a little at the chill breeze which nipped her. She leant against the wall, drawing her phone out of her pocket and dialling the familiar number. Pressing the device to her ear, she listened for a few rings before it was eventually picked up.

"Ronnie" Roxy breathed as she answered.

"Hey, Rox" Ronnie smiled into the phone.

"How are you?" her little sister asked. "How's Danielle?"

"I'm fine. She's fine" Ronnie nodded, dropping her voice before continuing. "How are things at the Vic?" she asked curiously, almost afraid of the answer. She didn't even want to think about the rest of their family and how this news might be affecting them. She didn't have the strength or energy left to carry them too.

Roxy let out a low sigh. "We're holding up, Ron. Phil came back around lunch-time, so that's one less worry. He took Ben to the caff so Peggy could get some rest" Roxy dropped her voice to a tone which had matched her sister's previously. "She's not came out of that room all day, Ronnie" her voice quivered slightly.

Ronnie bit her lip, hearing the worry in Roxy's voice. "Have you spoken to her?" she asked.

"I tried but…" Roxy sighed, tailing off. "Anyway, Amy's out like a light too. It's like a ghost town here" she tittered, with just a slight edge to her voice.

Ronnie tilted her head. "You OK?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah, of course" Roxy breezed to which Ronnie narrowed her eyes, unconvinced.

She simply shook her head, deciding to let it slide. "Well, I was just phoning to tell you that I won't be back until later. I'm going to stay with her - she's getting out today" she said, her smile growing again.

There was a small pause on the other end of the phone.

"Rox?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Uh, that's great, Ron" Roxy muttered blankly.

Ronnie frowned. "Don't sound so pleased" she snipped sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She heard Roxy swallow. "Nothing, nothing - it's just…"

"What?" she snapped, growing irritated.

"Well…she's going back to the Slater's, yeah?"

Ronnie felt her scowl growing, feeling her heart begin to thud faster. "Yeah. I mean, probably. I don't know, Rox" she snapped exasperatedly, infuriated that her sister was ruining this moment. She wanted to bask in the thought of Danielle getting out of hospital, not dwell on all the negatives. "What's it to you, anyway?"

Roxy shifted on the other end of the phone, sighing. "Look, Ronnie" she began nervously. "I know that you've just gotten her back - your Amy. But - but I'm not going to forget that she took _my _Amy. I think, that when she gets back, she should stay away for a while. I mean, it's only been a couple of days. She's not stable"

Ronnie clenched her fists together, her breathing coming out hard and fast. Anger swelled in her gut, leaving her feeling almost sick. Why was she saying these things? Didn't she understand that Danielle wasn't to blame? That it was down to Archie? That it was down to herself?

"Ron?" Roxy started uncertainly, listening to only the furious silence on the other end of the phone. "Oh, Ron I'm sorry OK, it's just that -"

"Never mind. I understand" she said sharply. "I'll be around to get my stuff later on"

"What? Ron, you don't have to leave. Oh, Ron, please -"

"No, Rox. She's my daughter. All that stuff, it was all _his _fault. I can't believe that you would hold this against her. Against _me. _I know that you're angry, but I'm not going to ask Danielle to put up with it. She's got enough on her plate without you making her feel worse"

"Ronnie!" Roxy protested, barely able to get a word in edgeways.

"Forget it" Ronnie snapped, stabbing the end call button. Only seconds passed before it was lighting up again, buzzing with Roxy's name. Ronnie stared down at the screen in disgust, before switching it off. She pushed it roughly back into her pocket, before leaning against the wall and letting out a long low breath. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to ignore the sinking sensation in her stomach at the thought of yet another thing which was going wrong.

XxX

Roxy stared down at the phone incredulously, tears brimming in her crystal blue eyes. Since when did her sister speak to her like that? She wanted to feel annoyed with Ronnie, to be indignant that her sister had hung up on her, that she had acted so coldly. But deep down, Roxy knew that she was in the wrong. She had been worried about her daughter, yes, but anyone could see that Danielle was utterly harmless. Roxy was just stubborn - and she was afraid. She was afraid of the young girl who already seemed to yield such an unbreakable hold over her sister.

She knew she was being selfish, but Roxy couldn't help but feel a little disconcerted. In the past, Ronnie had always been concerned with her. She had a huge gaping wide hole in her life, and she mothered Roxy in a weak attempt to fill it. And, as much as Roxy moaned or argued or shouted - she let her. She let Ronnie take care of her, and she even enjoyed it. Ronnie had been more of a mother to her than their real one had ever been. No matter what mess she got herself into…she knew that Ronnie would be there at the end of the day. Roxy needed Ronnie, far more than she would ever care to admit. What happened the day someone more important came along?

Roxy got to her feet, wiping her eyes. She _knew _she was being ridiculous. Despite everything that had happened with Danielle, Roxy truly was pleased with her sister - she was curious about the niece she didn't know. But there was still that little bit of mistrust in her, the little bit of a doubt that Danielle would somehow replace Roxy's place in Ronnie's life. That she was nothing more than a means to an end for Ronnie's needs, and that she could easily be replaced. She always had been scared that that's all she ever was. Not just to Ronnie, but to her Dad. That all the attention he gave her, all the love he showed - it was really just because he was waiting for Ronnie to give in to him. That when her big sister finally decided to let her Dad into her life, Roxy would be left out in the cold; forgotten.

They all thought she was stupid. She wasn't really, underneath it all, but she played up to it. They babied her, placated her, treated her like a child. She was wild, she immature, and could get away with practically anything; they found her all the more endearing for it. That was who she was. It was all she knew - being Ronnie Mitchell's kid sister. The way in which Ronnie had completely shut her down after only once simple comment about Danielle had stunned her. One comment about Danielle, which she had been expecting Ronnie to agree with and her sister had turned into that awful ice-queen which everyone said she was. Ronnie was never like that; not with Roxy.

As Amy began to cry through the baby monitor, Roxy let out a ragged sigh, dropping her head into her hands. Then she pulled herself wearily to her feet, making her way through to her baby daughter.

"Hey, hey, hey" she shushed the squirming infant as she lifted her into her arms, settling her over her shoulder. She pressed her cheek against her daughter's, staring thoughtfully into the distance. "Mummy said something very stupid, Amy" Roxy sighed, practically to herself. She pulled her daughter back, lifting her under the arms and looking into her daughter's bright blue eyes. She cocked her head to the side, smiling a little. "How do you fancy a little trip to put things right?"

XxX

"Really?" Danielle breathed, a smile breaking out over her face.

Dr. McKenna smiled, his pen flashing across the page in front of him. "Really" he raised his eyebrows, smiling at this girl's obvious enthusiasm. "Your blood pressure is stable, all toxins are gone your system - and you say you're not experiencing any more nausea or dizziness?"

Danielle shook her head.

"Well then, there isn't any reason why you can't leave - providing you feel ready to, of course?" he queried, glancing up at her quickly.

Danielle hesitated for only a moment. "Yeah!" she hurried after the initial hesitation. "I can't wait to get out here"

"Yes, well" he checked his watch briefly "We'll try and get you ready to leave as soon as possible. We would ask you speak with the psychologist before you leave though. And continued therapy is advised, though I'm sure you'll have already been told that"

"Yeah" Danielle murmured thoughtfully. "I can go though, after that?"

The doctor nodded. "Yep - as soon as you're ready" he smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go attend to my other patients" he gave her a cheeky grin which made her blush as he made his way out of the room, leaving Danielle to her own thoughts.

Danielle sighed, still smiling and stretched her arms out before her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and pulled herself to her feet. She paced slowly across the room absent-mindedly, strolling without purpose toward her bag of belongings, deep in thought.

She was getting out of there. Out of the hospital, out of the strange alien environment. The thought brought her such immense feelings of relief she found it difficult to even care about the situation with Andy. She could sort it out when she got home.

Home. Her smile grew. The square was home now. She wasn't exactly sure when she had stopped thinking of Telford as her home and began viewing Walford as it, but it had happened somewhere along the line. It had crept up on her, her attachment to the place. In spite of the dark memories which the place would now hold, the surprise wasn't exactly an unpleasant one. Danielle opened the zip carefully, lifting out her clothes without really paying attention. She folded her clothes neatly, the two pairs of jogging bottoms went first, then the t-shirts followed. Then her hoodie. And then her shoes, balanced carefully on the pile of folded clothes. Completely lost in her task, Danielle began to hum to herself quietly even singing along a little with some random pop song taking complete advantage of her new slightly more relaxed state and the fact she was alone. Walford was certainly a place which held many bad memories…but if things started to finally go her way after all this time, she knew that it might just become the place where she would build new ones. Wonderful ones.

She stood back for a moment, still grinning dreamily as she thought of all the things which she could do now She knew it was a fantasy land, but she was happy enough in it. It may not have been the reality, but as she murmured the line of some generic pop song, she didn't care. She let out a small sigh, a sound which sounded contended. Then she began to turn back toward the bed. At the sight of the person in the doorframe, she froze in her tracks, the words dying in her throat.

Ronnie's eyes were pinned on her, shining with bemused adoration and amusement. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself" she offered in explanation to why she had been standing there, staring. "I didn't want to interrupt" she glanced toward the perfectly arranged pile of clothes, fighting the temptation to giggle.

Danielle's mouth fell open, and a blush crept it's way up her neck and onto her cheeks. "I - I -" she blustered, feeling suddenly exposed and foolish. She gave a nervous titter, looking at the floor. "I didn't know you were there"

Ronnie tilted her head to the side, smiling thoughtfully at the teen's bowed head. Then, she drew in a deep breath, raising her eyebrows as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "I could see that" she said, only slightly teasingly, feeling the oddest lump in her throat at the sight of Danielle lost in her own little dream world with that adorable smile on her face.

Danielle covered her face with her hands, letting out a small laugh. "Oh God" she shook her head. "I can't believe -" she broke off, sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed. She looked up at Ronnie sheepishly through her thick lashes, feeling her heart leap a little as Ronnie stared down at her. Her mother held out the bottle of water. She accepted it gratefully, still blushing at the amused smile on her mum's face. "Thanks" she muttered to her, blinking up at her gratefully before taking a sip.

"Better?" Ronnie asked as Danielle took the bottle away from her mouth and Ronnie slipped onto the space beside her. The bed moved a little as she sat down and Danielle shifted upwards to make room for her. Her daughter nodded.

Ronnie bit a little on her bottom lip, still amused but sensing Danielle's embarassment. "For, eh, what it's worth - you have a great singing voice"

Danielle snuck a look sideways to connect with Ronnie's eyes for a second. It was all the encouragement that they both needed to burst into sudden spontaneous laughter. They laughed until their sides ached, the wonderful care-free sound filling the small oppressive hospital room and blowing away all the cobwebs of sorrow, at least for that moment.

**More to follow soon. Don't be fooled by the happiness…. Hehe x**


	57. I'll Be Waiting

The superficial sound filled the room for several moments, minimizing the endless space and questions between them, leaving no room for anything but utter hilarity. They laughed in harmony, their twinkling set of laughs moving seamlessly together to create just the one sound. Ronnie had never laughed liked it before. Sure, she had laughs with Roxy. But it was a different kind of laughter all together . This laughter was totally natural, exhilarating and unexpected. Ronnie laughed until her sides ached, all the time watching Danielle from the corner of her eye, thrilled.

Eventually their laughter trailed off into a comfortable, easy silence. Ronnie smiled to herself, marvelling at her strange daughter. It felt so good to just laugh at something silly. She knew Danielle was embarrassed she had been caught out, but Ronnie was utterly enthralled by it all. Just pottering around the room, singing to herself - it had been so random but so completely awe-worthy. In Ronnie's eyes, anyway. She hugged the memory closely to her, picturing Danielle's look of relief and dreaminess. This was all the things she had missed out on all these years, all the silly little things. She and Danielle could talk until they were blue in the face, they could discuss they way Ronnie had treated her, Ronnie could quiz Danielle about her personality and her hobbies and her friends and memorise every single answer…but at the end of the day it would only be a piece of information. They were only words. So that was why she held on fast to the moment of just being with Danielle. Laughing with her, just like they were a normal mother and daughter - to Ronnie, it was priceless.

She leant back slightly on the bed. "What did the doctor say?" she asked, breaking the comfy silence.

"That I can leave - today" she smiled. Before, the thought of returning to the square, a place where she had felt so abandoned and alone would have crushed her - even the thought of facing all the residents was daunting. But knowing that Ronnie was going to be there for her seemed to make all the difference. She mirrored Ronnie's actions unconsciously, leaning back slightly. "I can't wait to get out of here - staring at these four walls is driving me crazy"

Ronnie breathed a sigh of relief. "So you're definitely going to be OK to be released? Thank god"

Danielle nodded, stretching her lips into a shy smile. "Yep" she nodded. "I need to phone Stacey though" she added, frowning slightly. "Didn't you say she was coming?"

"Yeah - she said she was, after she finished up on the stall for the morning. Why, what is it?" Ronnie asked, already knowing why her daughter wanted to phone Stacey.

Danielle squirmed a little, unsure at Ronnie's tone. "She needs to know that I'm going home, of course" Danielle hedged.

"Right" Ronnie nodded, looking down. She sounded disappointed, but not surprised. Like she had been expecting it all along, but hearing it aloud finally struck a chord.

Danielle paused, frowning, feeling her heart-rate begin to pick up a little. Why was she disappointed? What had Danielle said or done that was wrong? She couldn't have thought that Danielle would be staying with her; staying with Ronnie? Immediately, she banished the thought. Sure, they were both starting afresh with this new relationship and Ronnie was trying her very best but there was no way she would want Danielle tying her down. She had been used to her independence for so long. Danielle cleared her throat, looking away. She wanted to be with Ronnie, but she couldn't help but feel moving in with her would be a little too far.

It was something of a fantasy of hers. That Ronnie would find out and Danielle would move into the flat, making the transition seamlessly just as if she had always with her mum. But experience of the past couple of days had managed to quash almost all of those dreams which were laced with naivety. She felt in a much better place - able to think things through clearly, be more rational about the situation…but she was still unsure as to how long this new tranquil atmosphere would last. If she was being totally honest with herself, she still had some misgivings about Ronnie's new behaviour. It would take her a long time to adjust to it. They had made peace with each other for now, but what would happen the next time things got too intense? She didn't think she could handle living in such an environment.

Danielle opened her mouth, her brow furrowed. "I -" she began, but was suddenly interrupted by a light tapping on the door.

As it opened, her heart immediately began to race, assuming it was Gareth and Andy, or one without the other. When the person finally came into view, Danielle's face fell.

"Hello" Lorna breezed, her gaze sliding between the mother and daughter.

"Hi" Danielle replied monosyllabically, feeling a little put out by the woman's cheeriness.

"I was just looking for a chat, before you leave" Lorna explained, smiling kindly.

Ronnie looked toward the woman, feeling a stab of annoyance. What had Danielle been about to say? Here they were, finally _talking_ - which had been the advice she gave them - and then she goes and interrupts them. She started straight at the woman, her face giving nothing away.

Sensing Ronnie's gaze, Lorna glanced at her. "Hello" she nodded toward her.

Ronnie stiffened, sitting up a little straighter. "Hi" she replied, tilting her head slightly.

"Everything alright?" she asked brightly, her eyes narrowing just a little as she scrutinised the position of both mother and daughter. Danielle glanced quickly at Ronnie, shooting her a nervous smile.

"Yeah - everything's fine" she said.

Ronnie hurried to return it, feeling just as nervous all of a sudden.

"So…how about that chat?" Lorna looked at Ronnie. "There's a room down the hall Danielle, I was thinking we could use that?"

Danielle hesitated, looking between the psychologist and her mum. "Uh…yeah, OK" she said haltingly.

Ronnie shifted "Um, I can go and leave you in private…save you from going elsewhere" She knew it was for Danielle's own good, but she couldn't help but feel a little shunned.

"It's alright, Ronnie" Danielle placated her. "I'd rather get a change of scenery. I'll be back…" she glanced at Lorna. "Well, I won't be that long" she nodded her head.

Lorna smiled and turned to the door, stepping out into the corridor as Danielle clambered to her feet, leaving Ronnie sitting on the bed. She was almost at the door, before she turned back slightly, suddenly torn. She opened her mouth but found herself gaping helplessly. She struggled, looking at the floor.

Ronnie felt her heart sink a little at Danielle's reaction. "Don't worry" she said softly, her eyes raking over her daughter's face. "I'll still be here when you get back"

Danielle inflated suddenly, the tensions suddenly released. She met Ronnie's eyes and gave a small smile. Ronnie returned it almost sadly, her heartstrings tugging at Danielle's mistrust. It just further reinforced the fact they had a long, long way to go.

"I'll be back soon" she nodded again, before turning and following Lorna out of the room, closing the door quietly.

Ronnie sighed slowly as soon as Danielle was out of sight and ear-shot. She leant back on the bed, listening to the sound of her heart thudding in her chest. "I'll be waiting" she murmured.

**Last update for a week ;) I'm away on holiday. Hope you enjoyed x **


	58. Sisterly Support

**Thank-you for all your reviews, they're really appreciated. I had a really good break away, and feel like I'm really ready to get into this fic again. The next chapter of A New Beginning, for anyone who reads, has been half-written for about three weeks lol. I'm hoping to get it up fairly soon. Anyway :- **

Ronnie stared unseeingly at the white-tiled ceiling as she lay on Danielle's hospital bed, suddenly overcome with an unexpected fatigue. She swallowed the lump at the back of her throat which had formed at yet another portrayal of Danielle's complete lack of trust. She raised her hands to her forehead, massaging her temples. No matter how much progress she felt they were making, every time she even attempted to begin to build some bridges, something would happen which would knock everything out of kilter again, reminding Ronnie of all the wrongs she had committed. It was exhausting.

She thought of Danielle's panic at the thought of leaving her, and her heart sank even further. She could understand any anger thrown at her, she could deal with any harsh words that Danielle felt like throwing her way. She could understand all of that - after all she had done, it was no less than she felt she deserved. But just how much longer would it take for Danielle to believe that Ronnie loved her? If she couldn't believe that…then where on earth did they go from here?

Ronnie bit into the cushion of her bottom lip, biting back a frustrated sigh. She was at a loss as to how to proceed. She didn't know what else she could do to make her daughter see how much she meant to her. To make her believe that she wasn't going to leave again; that she truly did care.

And now, Danielle was going to get out of hospital. She was coming back to the square, but she wasn't coming back with Ronnie. She was going to go to the Slater's. Ronnie felt another stab of disappointment. Of course, she couldn't expect Danielle to know that she wanted her baby girl home with her. It wasn't even something they had discussed, and Ronnie didn't know how to bring it up into the conversation. Danielle probably wouldn't want to stay with her anyway, she mused. But it didn't stop the craving to have her daughter by her side. She wanted Danielle to come home with her - she wanted to make sure she knew where her baby was, that she was being protected. She wanted to spend every single possible second she could by Danielle's side.

Ronnie closed her eyes, sinking further and further into a fit of despair. She was still at a loss as to how she had so spectacularly messed up. Like the aftermath of a terrible car crash - in hindsight, you could see every tiny little decision that led you to the fateful collision, every wrong choice and wrong turn that led to the end result. And as she stood at the roadside, staring at the wreckage of her life, she still wasn't entirely sure how she had managed to survive. _Danielle almost didn't, _a small voice in her head reminded her and Ronnie was suddenly flooded with images of her daughter's lifeless body - of the spilled bottle of vodka, the horrific sound of the one endless beep as Danielle's life threatened to give out… Ronnie gritted her teeth, blinking back tears. Her breathing became short and fast, and she pushed the memories away angrily. She didn't want to think; didn't want to remember.

Suddenly, she was snapped from her dark thoughts at the sound of the door being pushed open. She sat bolt upright, looking expectantly for Danielle, her heart leaping in her chest. A hand flew to her hair, beginning to smooth it into place - she didn't want Danielle to notice that she had been upset. What she needed now was for her daughter to be able to rely on. She needed to show Danielle that she could be trusted.

At the sight of the person in the doorway, Ronnie's face fell. Her mouth puckered, her eyes narrowing.

"Hey Ron" Roxy offered her sister a nervous smile, her eyes skittering around the room as she hoisted Amy a little higher up in her arms.

Ronnie allowed her eyes to bore into those of her younger sister's. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Roxy swallowed as she stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. Ronnie sat up straighter on the bed, swinging her legs over the side and folding her arms. "Aw, Ron - c'mon don't be like this" Roxy began.

Ronnie raised her eyebrows in response.

Roxy let out a ragged sigh, standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed, jiggling Amy up and down in her arms. She frowned. "You know, you didn't have to hang up on me…If you'd just given me the chance to explain -"

Ronnie cut her off, scoffing. "Explain? Explain what, Roxy? I don't want to listen to your excuses of how you don't trust Danielle, how you don't think she should be near me, near Amy. I mean, what a stupid thing to say! She's my daughter, Rox. My Amy. _Our_ family" Ronnie spoke quickly and furiously, keeping her voice low in fear of Danielle coming back and overhearing them. She didn't want her dealing with this too.

Roxy opened her mouth wordlessly, still rocking Amy in her arms. She stood, speechless for a moment or two, before she finally plucked up the courage to speak. "I know" she said. "Ron - I didn't mean that!" she sighed heavily, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She adjusted Amy in her arms, looking at her daughter's face as she avoided her sister's gaze. "Look - I'm sorry for what I said. About her staying away. I didn't mean it, not really. I wasn't…I'm not…it's just, when she took Amy - that really scared me, you know?" she risked an anxious glance sideways. "It's not like I'm going to forget that in a hurry. She practically kidnapped my baby, Ron!" Roxy finished, a hint of indignation creeping into her tone, and she pressed the infant a little closer to her chest.

Ronnie narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Oh, shut up" she muttered. "Don't be so melodramatic"

Roxy widened her eyes. "Melodramatic? I hardly think that -"

"Oh, just _go_ Roxanne!" Ronnie snapped impatiently. "I don't see why you came here if all you're going to do is argue! Danielle does _not _need this right now. She - we - have got enough to be dealing with right now without you sticking your oar in too. So just get lost" she snapped, widening her eyes.

Roxy snapped her mouth shut suddenly, glaring at her older sister. Then, she visibly deflated, breathing heavily through her nose and closing her eyes. When she opened them again, all traces of her animosity had melted away. "I'm sorry" she said, only slightly begrudgingly. "This wasn't why I came here. I didn't want another fight. I wanted to show that…" she trailed off, struggling. "That I'm going to be here for you"

Ronnie froze. She frowned a little, twisting her lips and staring at her sister in bemusement at the sudden change in her.

"I don't want us to fall out. I don't want to fight with you"

Ronnie let out a long low sigh. "I don't want to fight either" she admitted. She looked away, as a brief awkward silence filled up the space between them.

Roxy looked around the room suddenly, as if noting Danielle's absence for the first time. "Where is she, anyway?" she asked curiously.

Ronnie sighed. "With the psychologist"

Roxy's eyes went wide, the look on her face saying it all and Ronnie immediately felt her hackles rise. "Hey" she cut in sharply. "It's not like that - she has to get checked out once before she's released - later on today. And you don't have to worry, because she's going to be staying with the Slater's, so you got your wish in the end" she said scathingly.

"Ronnie!" Roxy was affronted by her sister's reaction. "I didn't even say anything"

Ronnie looked away. "Yeah, well you didn't have to" she muttered darkly.

Roxy hoisted Amy higher into her arms. "Oh for goodness sake, Ron" she snapped, shaking her head.

Ronnie let out a long, low breath. Then she put her head forward, leaning it in her hands. "I'm sorry" she murmured, her voice growing thick. "It's all such a mess, Rox"

The younger woman stared in surprise as Ronnie began to tremble slightly, clearly fighting back sobs. Tentatively, Roxy reached out her hand, giving her sister's shoulder a gentle pat. "Aw, Ron" she began. "Look, it's going to be OK. She's coming home, right? That means that she wants to be near you. I know that it's hard but just focus on the positives, yeah?" she appealed, struggling to comfort her sister and deal with her infant daughter at the same time.

Ronnie sat up straight, digging the heels of her hands into her eyes before sucking in a deep breath. She swallowed, before giving her sister a teary smile. She reached out a hand toward Amy, softly tucking her under the chin. "Thanks, Rox" she whispered, meeting her sister's eyes. She reached down, grasping the younger woman's free hand with her own. "For what it's worth - I'm really glad you're here" she admitted, her voice small. She allowed herself to let go slightly, feeling comforted by Roxy's presence. It was nice to have someone to lean on, especially when she was still feeling so exposed. It wasn't a feeling she was used to. She smiled softly, squeezing Roxy's hand, grateful for the company of someone she loved, even if it wasn't the one person who she needed the most.

**Bleurgh. I think this chapter went to pot in the end lol xx**


	59. When You Say Nothing At All

**Thank-you for the reviews x**

Danielle stared determinedly down at the floor, trying hard to blot out the feel of Lorna's eyes on her. So she focused instead on the brightness of the small room. It was almost too bright, with the large windows contributing to the cheeriness of overwhelming peach walls. There were real armchairs, none of the usual hard-backed plastic rubbish, situated around a small coffee table littered with tacky magazines. There was a potted plant in the corner, and the walls were lined with paintings of tranquil countryside settings. It was different to every other place she had been in the hospital so far - it had been designed to be deliberately relaxed and welcoming, but the obvious attention to detail had only served the purpose of making the atmosphere feel forced.

Or maybe that was just her, she mused. Danielle wasn't sure, but whatever the reason, she hardly felt comfortable sitting there and spilling out her thoughts and feelings. It was all so…forced. Everything was fake; everything was an effort.

"So where is he now?" Lorna's voice floated toward her.

Danielle sighed. "I'm not sure. After our…disagreement…he left and Gareth went after him to try and talk him around. They're staying at some Bed and Breakfast, I think"

"What do you think will happen when you see him again?" the older woman asked.

Danielle shrugged, chewing on her lip. "I don't know" she admitted, her voice quivering slightly. "I just - I don't know what I want anymore. I thought that I had started to get things sorted in my head - you know, with Ronnie and everything. But now - now he's here, and I wish he wasn't but that just makes me feel even worse and -" she broke off, shaking her head wordlessly.

Lorna fixed her with a sympathetic smile, waiting until Danielle had composed herself again.

She sat forward, raking her hands through her hair before straightening her back and letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Sorry" she muttered quietly, shaking her head.

"It's alright. You've got so much to deal with just now, Danielle - it's understandable that you're feeling the strain. But that's why it's important that you communicate your feelings. Don't allow things to get on top of you again"

Danielle nodded slowly. "I know, I know. But it's not as simple as that"

Lorna smiled ruefully. "If only things were" she gave a light laugh.

Danielle responded with a light twitching of her lips. "Mm" The truth was, she felt like she was suffocating under the pressure of what was next expected of her. Up until now, all her interaction with Ronnie had been carried out within the confines of the hospital - when they ventured out into the real world again, things would be different. She bit her lip. "It's just - I'm not sure how to act anymore. Despite everything that's happened between us, and all of those things that she said to me" she struggled to repress a light shudder "I - I love her" she whispered, her brow furrowing at the words. "I love her" she whispered aloud again, the words feeling strange on her tongue. She felt a little flutter of panic at the thought of what she had just admitted. Her eyes desperately sought the older woman's. Lorna was appraising her thoughtfully.

"That's not right, is it?" Danielle muttered fearfully.

Immediately, the psychologist shook her head. "Of course it's right, Danielle. You're bound to feel attached to Ronnie - she is your biological mother, and you've said yourself that you want to get to know her"

"Exactly!" Danielle interrupted a little desperately. "I don't even know her, not really. Not yet. All those months when I put off telling her who I as, it was all just a massive waste of time! I didn't get to know her at all in the end. I thought I did, and I hated what I found. Someone who was cold, who was hard. Someone who didn't care about me, not even when she knew I was her daughter. And I hated her. God, I _hated _her. Only now, she's changed completely! She's changed, and she's being all loving, and nice and everything I ever wanted! Only I'm still angry. I'm still so angry and so hurt and I don't know what to do with all these feelings because I've not got no-one to take them out on anymore!" Her voice had grown steadily louder with each word, and now that her outburst was over, she sank back into the seat, her cheeks growing pink.

Lorna swallowed, secretly feeling a little burst of satisfaction that her patient was finally opening up. They were getting right down to the crux of the matter, and this was good. It was good for Danielle, who was still so clearly mixed up in her own mind. "Have you told Ronnie how you feel about all this?"

"I can't" Danielle muttered.

"But if she's being as lovely as you say she is…surely she'll understand, Danielle" Lorna appealed.

Danielle sighed. "But I don't want to hurt her" she whispered a little tearfully. "I'm angry at what she did - but I'm not angry at _her, _not right now" she shook her head. "She's trying so hard. She's really trying, but every time it gets too much I just keep pushing her away or doing or saying something stupid that hurts her. But I can't help it. She wants me to trust her - but I just - I don't" she shook her head, tears slipping their way down her cheeks. "You know before?" she appealed, tilting her head and waiting until Lorna nodded. "Well, I was halfway out the door and then - I just panicked" she swallowed, wincing at the thought of it. "I was turning my back on her, and then all I could think of was that she was going to leave. That when I got back she wouldn't be there! And I turned back, and I know, I _know_" she closed her eyes "that Ronnie could see it in my face. She just - she looked so hurt, you know?" Danielle's lip trembled.

Lorna bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "And what did she say, Danielle?" she murmured knowingly.

Danielle's eyes flickered open in surprise. "She said that I didn't have to worry. That she would be waiting"

Lorna smiled and shook her head sadly. "See? It sounds like Ronnie wants this just as much as you do"

Danielle swallowed and blinked her tear-filled eyes uncertainly. They paused for a moment as Lorna reached across and handed her a tissue from the box on the table. Once Danielle had wiped her eyes, she let out a long low breath. She bit her lip, suddenly fearful. "Are you still going to let me go home?" she asked.

Lorna pursed her lips, but nodded. "Yes, there's nothing that I can do to keep you here. There are lots of issues with Ronnie…and now your dad too…but nothing that I think you can't handle. There's only so much we can do here, in the hospital. You're going to have to talk to her. It's only fair on both of you"

Danielle pouted and ran a hand across her forehead, deliberating. Eventually, after a few moments she nodded. "OK" she sighed in defeat. "I'll talk to her - I'll try and…I'll talk to her" she repeated stupidly.

Lorna smiled. "Good" she checked her watch. "Is there anything else you feel like you want to say? Anything you're still unsure over?"

Danielle bit her lip but shook her head. "I'll be fine"

"Now - I'd really like to set up a weekly therapy session for you. I know that you might not like the sound of it" she rushed. "But I truly, truly think it'll be of huge benefit"

Danielle hesitated, chewing on the edge of her nail. She didn't want to continue to see this woman once a week. She just wanted to get back to the square and pretend that none of it had ever happened. But she knew that she couldn't. "Will it be…be with you?" she asked nervously.

Lorna shook her head. "No - I think you - and possibly Ronnie too, if she's willing - could benefit from some professional counselling. There are people who are trained to deal with adults who are affected by adoption…would you be willing to go?" she asked hopefully.

Danielle faltered. "I - I don't know. I mean, I'd have to ask Ronnie -" she broke off, becoming flustered.

Lorna held up her hand. "It's alright, Danielle, don't panic. I can talk to Ronnie briefly about it. But even if she doesn't want to go - I think you should" she nodded. "Obviously, I can only advise you. But would you at least think about it? I'll arrange the appointment for you next week anyway. If you really don't want to go…well, you can always cancel" she shrugged.

Danielle nodded her head, slowly and uncertainly. "OK" she hedged, giving in. "I'll think about it"

Lorna smiled at her as she stood up. "In the meantime - you've still got my card?" she asked. Danielle nodded. "Well, you can always call me in an emergency, OK?" Again, Danielle nodded, this time standing up.

She walked with Lorna over to the door, digging her hands into her pockets. "Thank-you…for everything" she muttered awkwardly.

"No need" the other woman shook her head. They stepped out into the corridor together. "I'll let you go back to Ronnie - I'll be around one more time before you leave, just to let her know of the counselling" she smiled reassuringly.

Danielle nodded her blonde head, feeling another jolt of insecurity. "Sure" she murmured worriedly.

XxX

Ronnie folded her arms neatly across her stomach, staring down at her feet as she only half-listened to Roxy's chatter. In a way, it helped, having her younger sister's babble fill up the long silences. It was a distraction; a distraction from the worrying feeling in her gut and the almost irrepressible urge to see her daughter again. She chewed nervously at the skin around her thumb, her eyes skittering toward the clock every couple of minutes or so. She began to jiggle her legs nervously up and down.

"…Ron. Ronnie. Oi!"

Ronnie blinked suddenly, snapping her attention towards Roxy. "Sorry, what?"

Roxy shook her head, an amused grin on her face. "Have you been listening to a word I'm saying?"

Ronnie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm really sorry, Rox" she muttered. "I just - I can't seem to think straight"

"I know. She's been gone for ages now! Ames is getting restless, ain't you babe?" she cooed over the small baby who gurgled in response.

Ronnie smiled across the room at her niece who was situated on Roxy's lap. "Bless her" she murmured. "She's all out of sorts"

Roxy let out a yawn. "Yeah, just like us all"

"Mm" Ronnie tapped her fingers against her lips. She allowed her thoughts to travel once more to Danielle, wondering how she was coping. Every time she thought of Danielle, spilling out her thoughts and fears to a stranger, she felt a little squeeze of dread. How long would it be before Ronnie was officially pinpointed as the root of all her little girl's problems? How long before someone told Danielle to leave her alone? She licked her lips nervously, attempting to draw some moisture into her parched mouth.

When the door to the small room swung open, she wasn't expecting it. She jumped as she realised who was standing framed in the doorway, her heart automatically leaping in her chest. It was strange, she thought to herself for a second, how her body seemed to automatically react to Danielle's presence - it was as if her heart was magnetised to beat in time with the young woman who was now stood in front of her.

Trying to push aside her nerves, she allowed a breathy grin to overtake her features. "Hey" her voice was warm and welcoming as Danielle slunk into the room and shut the door behind her. She watched closely as her daughter's eyes skimmed over the other two occupants in the room before locking with her own.

"Um, hi" Danielle's voice was small and utterly uncertain as she stood, rendered immobile at the sight of Roxy and then Amy. The sight of her little cousin caused her chest to expand and then constrict, the thought of what she had done causing her shame to colour her cheeks. She caught sight of Ronnie's face, so eager and fearful and shy all at once. She dithered helplessly, the words sticking in her throat.

Ronnie swallowed, her teeth grating on her lower lip but for the most part appearing to ignore Danielle's tension. "You OK?" she asked, unsure as to why Danielle had just stopped. She hated how hard it seemed for her daughter to just approach her. Her eyes slid sideways to glance at Roxy and Amy, not missing the nervous little glances that Danielle was shooting them.

Danielle cleared her throat. "Yeah - yeah I'm fine" She inhaled deeply and shook her head, pasting a small smile onto her face as she made her way slowly across the room. Perching on the end of the bed, she allowed her eyes to travel nervously between the two sisters. "Hey, Roxy" she muttered in a small voice, her words quivering.

Roxy chewed her lip. "Hi" she started awkwardly. There was a moment of awkward silence, in which Ronnie glared toward her younger sister. Feeling the heat of Ronnie's gaze on her, Roxy quickly cleared her throat. "So…um, how are you feeling?"

Danielle's eyes widened a little in surprised. "Yeah, great. Much better, thanks" she practically squeaked, the exchange sounding so horribly forced it made her cringe.

Ronnie let out a small inaudible sigh. "So, everything went OK?" she asked curiously, her heart thudding loudly.

Danielle glanced to the side and shot her mother a real smile, grateful for the distraction. "Yep, I can go home whenever the doctor gets the release papers" she hesitated for a moment, considering how to approach the subject of the therapy. She couldn't, not with Roxy there. "Um, she - Lorna - I think she's going to come around once more before we leave. Just to check a few things" she shrugged evasively.

Ronnie narrowed her eyes and felt her throat tighten. "Oh, OK" she said, trying to sound care-free, but she didn't quite manage to keep the edge out of her voice.

"So…back to the square it is" Roxy stated, the words hanging thickly in the air.

Ronnie swallowed, feeling herself stiffen. What was she doing? She tried desperately to catch her sister's eye, but Roxy only seemed concerned with looking down at her baby daughter's face as she held her.

Danielle coughed lightly. "Yeah" she started unsurely.

Roxy looked up, her lips twisting a little. She looked at the young woman on the bed. A young woman, now that she really had time to think about it, who looked remarkably like her older sister. Sitting her now, it was strange to think how no-one had ever picked up on the fact. But then, what reason did they have to even begin to think something like that? They had all believed that Ronnie's Amy was dead. The girl looked tired and afraid and so utterly lost that Roxy's heart went out to her immediately. But despite Danielle's look of timid innocence, she felt a stab of resentment towards her. She could feel the frustration building inside her, up and up until it was almost impossible to control, till it was just waiting for the right moment of tension before being released.

Why hadn't she told them all who she was in the first place? It was the thought that had been circling Roxy's head ever since she finally came to the realisation of who the girl really was. She had lived among them for months, lying about who she was. If she had just told them - all of it could have been avoided. Ronnie could have been saved all those extra months of heartbreak. Roxy shook her head slightly, biting her tongue.

"You know, I can't believe you lived among us for so long - and we never noticed. Not one of us"

Danielle felt herself go cold, and she squirmed helplessly under Roxy's gaze. She looked down at the floor. "I didn't exactly make it easy for you" she murmured shyly.

Ronnie, who had been in the midst of opening her mouth to admonish her younger sister, suddenly snapped it shut. Her eyes widened slightly but she went utterly still, craving to hear Danielle say something else. She hated the way Roxy's voice seemed so scathing, cutting through all the niceties and getting straight to the point. It was usually a trait that she admired, but not now. She didn't want Danielle to be spoken to like that - she was far too afraid that it would push her even further away than she already was. Any further, and she was in danger of slipping from Ronnie's grasp forever.

"Why didn't you?" Roxy asked, tilting her head to the side, her question honestly curious. She didn't dare look at her sister, but continued to look at her…niece. She had a niece now.

Danielle swallowed, her mouth drying up. She shot a sideways glance at Ronnie, who seemed to have all but shut down. She was staring at her lap, her hands balled into fists. She dithered helplessly. "I - I don't know" she babbled, put on the spot by Roxy's abruptness.

This wasn't even something she had discussed with Ronnie yet. It was all so private and personal - it was far too hurtful to explain why she hadn't revealed her identity.

But under Roxy's penetrating, no-nonsense gaze, the confessions began to spill from Danielle's mouth. She didn't once look over at Ronnie for the entire time that she talked, but out the memories came, albeit in little bits and pieces. She hadn't been worthy of the Mitchell name. Much less be worthy of being Ronnie's daughter. They were all so loud and forward and confident. They weren't anything like her. When she had first came to the square, filled with hopes and dreams of meeting the girl in the locket, the last thing she had expected was the poker-faced business woman. Ronnie had been breathtakingly beautiful. So glamorous, so perfect…but untouchable. Unapproachable. A heart of glass. It had just been too intimidating. She had planned to get to know Ronnie a little, to make her mother like her for who she really was. But that hadn't happened. No matter how hard she tried, Ronnie blocked her efforts at every turn. She explained how helpless she had felt. She explained that she wished she could change it. She told them she was sorry.

When Danielle had finished, a stunned silence fell over the room. She could feel Roxy's eyes on her, wide and filled with surprise. Danielle looked down at the floor, expecting to feel a rush of embarrassment at all she had just confessed, but instead - strangely, miraculously - she felt the oddest sensation of relief. Like a weight being lifted from her shoulders, speaking the words aloud seemed to have set part of her free. She bit down on her lip hard, before allowing her gaze to slip sideways onto Ronnie.

Danielle froze a she caught sight of the tears which were sliding their way slowly, silently down her mother's cheeks. Unthinkingly, her hand reached between the space that divided them. She curled her fingers around Ronnie's shyly, feeling the same jolt of love that was beginning to become oh-so-familiar, as she made contact with Ronnie's skin. Slowly, Ronnie glanced up through her tear-spiked lashes to lock with Danielle's own. She bit down on her lip, simply looking directly into her daughter's eyes, words failing her. _I'm sorry. _She blinked.

Danielle squeezed her fingers, offering up a wobbly smile. _I know. _


	60. Some Honesty

**Waiting on my exam results as I write this… I am actually SO nervous. Kill me now, please. **

Ronnie looked over at her sister unseeingly, her stare vacant as she allowed her gaze to linger on her infant niece.

"Ron. Ronnie?"

She blinked a couple of times before responding, allowing herself to meet Roxy's eyes.

The younger of the two nibbled on her bottom lip, staring worriedly at her elder sister. "Ron, are you OK?" Her sister had barely strung two words together in all the minutes they had been sitting outside of Danielle's hospital room - the doctor was checking her over one last time and then she'd be free to go whenever she was ready. But ever since Danielle's little speech from before, something which had managed to touch Roxy's heart, Ronnie had been deep in thought. Roxy was used to Ronnie's moods and regressions into herself, but this time it was different.

"What sort of mother am I, Roxy?" Ronnie asked quietly, her words eerily calm.

"What?" Roxy asked, her voice wobbling with uncertainty, and she let out a nervous titter, pulling her daughter a little closer to her body.

"No, I mean it. You heard her before - she was terrified of me. My own daughter, and I drove her away. She was just some nice kid - she didn't deserve the way I treated her, even if she hadn't been related to me. I'm a pathetic excuse for a mum. I never fought for her hard enough all those years ago and now I've probably lost her for good. You saw her - she can barely look at me. And I've done that to her. Me. She'd be better off without me" Ronnie looked away sullenly, her face completely blank.

Roxy absorbed the words in silence for a moment or two, her eyes wide. Then, suddenly she scoffed. "Oh shut up, Ronnie. Don't start all that crap"

Ronnie turned her head back, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Roxy narrowed her eyes. "Stop it. Right now, I'm warning you. Since when did Veronica Mitchell become all self-pitying?"

Ronnie swallowed, disconcerted for a moment. "I hurt her, Rox" Ronnie's lip trembled suddenly, her face crumpling. "I hurt my baby girl"

Roxy looked stricken, shuffling closer on one of the little plastic chairs so she could pat her sister's arm.

Ronnie took a deep shuddering breath. "She deserves so much better than me" she whispered, her words hushed with agony.

Roxy's eyes tightened. "Well, you're who she's got. You're her mum, Ronnie. If you really want her to love and trust you, all you've got to do is start acting like it"

XxX

Danielle stood up straight, dropping her zipped up bag onto the bed. She fiddled with her fringe, quickly rearranging it. "Come in" she called out, clearing her throat.

The door crept open and Ronnie slowly slid inside, fixing a gentle smile on her face. She held two cups of Styrofoam tea in her hands and held them up before her like a shield. "I got us some tea…I thought you might be thirsty?" she asked timidly.

Danielle grinned, gratefully accepting the cup which Ronnie held out to her. "I am, thank-you" she muttered as she took the cup in her hands.

"Milk, one sugar…right?" Ronnie's forehead was creased in concentration, her eyes filled with worry.

Danielle paused with the cup against her lips, her eyes widening a little. She drew away. "Y-yeah" she murmured. "How - how did you…"

Ronnie's face flushed with relief at having got it right. "I remember - from when you stayed over" she looked away for a moment, the awkwardness of the abortion rapidly thickening the tension between them. "It's the same way I take mine - I guess it just stuck" she shrugged, smiling shyly.

Danielle looked down at her cup, circling the rim with her thumb. She raised it to her lips and took a sip, silently hugging the feeling of joy to herself. She felt unbelievably stupid for being so happy at such a small insignificant thing. But it was the fact that Ronnie had made the effort to actually remember something about her. "So…where's Roxy?"

"She had to take Amy home, but she asked me to tell you bye from her. She just wanted to give us some time to ourselves" she rushed, keen to make Danielle believe that Roxy cared too. "Plus, if we're leaving soon, there won't be enough room in the car…have you spoken to Stacey yet?"

Danielle nodded her head, taking another sip from her tea. "I finally got through to her just after the doctor left - but I told her to just stay at home. There's no point in her coming here if I'm going back to the square, right?"

Ronnie nodded, feeling a tiny leap of joy that she would have Danielle to herself for that little bit longer. She took a sip from her own drink, allowing for the opportunity to reabsorb Danielle's image. She didn't think she would ever tire from running her eyes over Danielle's face and trying to find something that she hadn't yet noticed. She let her eyes slip over her daughter's slight form. She was hunched over on the bed, elbows leaning on her knees, still dressed in the plain hooded top and jogging bottoms. "So, we're already to go then?" she asked suddenly, nodding to the packed bags which sat at the end of the bed.

Danielle nodded. She checked the time before continuing "Well, near enough. Like I said before, um, Lorna wanted to come around and have a last minute chat with us both. Check things are…alright" she shrugged.

"Oh" Ronnie nodded, fighting hard to keep the nerves in her voice in check, though her heart began to thud faster again at the mention.

Danielle cleared her throat, feeling awkward. "She thinks - um, well she talked to me about…therapy. Like, a weekly session? I don't know, but she wanted to explain more about it and - and to talk to you too" she admitted finally in a small voice, staring down at the floor. She was so terrified that Ronnie would take offence at the mention of talking to this woman.

"Oh right" Ronnie said, her voice brightening. "Is that all?" she asked, fighting the urge to let out a laugh.

Danielle looked upward, her eyes clouded with confusion but her mouth twitching into a smile. "Yeah - why, what did you think?" she asked, also fighting off a laugh.

Ronnie shook her head, her face sobering slightly. "I just thought she might - blame me. That…she would think I should stay away"

"And…you don't want that?" Danielle asked bravely, casting her eyes down.

Ronnie sighed suddenly, setting her cup down. She shuffled closer on the bed, so she and Danielle were side-by-side, their arms pressed against one another. She reached for Danielle's hands, taking the cup of tea off her before clasping both gently with her own. "Listen to me, OK?" she asked softly, gently squeezing her daughter's fingers. "I know that you think I'm probably just going to leave you again once everything calms down. But, I _won't" _

Now it was Danielle's turn to sigh, as she squeezed her eyes shut. "But how can you _know_ that?" she begged.

Ronnie felt her eyes well up. "Because I do. The thought of not seeing you doesn't even bear thinking about - to _not_ be near you, to not be a part of your life…it would hurt me just as much as it would hurt you. Maybe even more" her voice became suddenly desperate. "The thing is - you don't really need me. You have Gareth, and Andy and Stacey. You've already got family and friends who love you, you've managed to live without me for the past twenty years and look at you! You've turned out amazing. If you decided that you'd had enough, that this wasn't worth it - you would get over it, Danielle. You might not think so, but I know you would. Me…I _need _you" she whispered, her tears spilling over. She squeezed her daughter's hands tighter. "This is all the wrong way round. It should be me begging _you_ to stay. Thing is - you're holding all the cards, but you're the only one who doesn't see it like that" she sniffed.

Danielle blinked in shock, stunned into silence. She gripped Ronnie's hands back tightly, unable to formulate any other kind of communication. She was so convincing, so completely and utterly sincere - but what she was saying unsettled Danielle. She was holding all the power? It sure as hell didn't feel like that. Danielle sighed, giving Ronnie a sad smile.

"How many of these conversations do you think we're going to have?" she asked, the smallest glint in her eyes.

Ronnie let out a laugh, smiling through her tears as she released her daughter's hands and wiped her cheeks. "I don't know - we seem to be doing a lot of it don't we? All this talk and deep stuff about feelings…" she shook her head. "It does make a change for me, you know"

Danielle swallowed suddenly, considering just how differently Ronnie was acting. Even though she said she loved her, talking to her like this couldn't be easy, not for someone so closed off. The closed off part of Ronnie she had seen enough times to know what she was talking about. She exhaled slowly. "I know, it's weird. Despite everything…a couple of days ago all I was to you was an employee. And now…" Danielle looked around the hospital room before allowing her gaze to settle on Ronnie, her words trailing off into nothingness. She reached out, taking a gentle hold of Ronnie's hand again, needing the reassurance of her mother's touch, though she would never admit as such out loud. But their new found peace and harmony was quickly disrupted when once more, Danielle's hospital room door swung open and her brother stepped into the room.

"Hey, Danni. Ronnie" he greeted and nodded to them both.

Danielle kept her fingers fastened around Ronnie's. "Hey, Gareth" she breathed, sounding a little irritated that he had chosen that exact moment to burst in.

He hesitated for a moment, his gaze sliding between his sister and Ronnie, before he sighed irritably. He stepped aside. "Someone who wants to see you" he muttered reluctantly.

Danielle's heart constricted painfully at the sight of the man in the door. She tightened her grip on Ronnie's hand.

"Dad" she whispered, her voice hushed with undisguised agony.

**Well, that was rubbish. Don't like the way this went at all. I will be fast tracking the next couple of chapters though, as this fic has slowly started to lose my focus - I'm getting bored of writing them in hospital, I'm sure it shows lol.  
Oh, my results are still not here. I've discovered it's good to write when I'm wound up though - passes the time quicker and calms me down.  
Anyway...reviews welcomed x**

**x**


	61. Ready

**Apologies for the horrendousness that was the last chapter. I blame it on the nerves of waiting for the exams, but I still can't believe I wrote "already" instead of "all ready". It disturbed me no end when I re-read it. Things like that really bug me. Anyhow - I'm so please by my results! :D Got a 1 in everything! SO chuffed! Anyway, this is for you my lovely, lovely reviewers :D **

"Hello Danielle" Andy's voice was stiff as he stood near the entrance to the room, staring anywhere but at his daughter and the woman who was claiming to be her mother. He curled his hands into fists, the thought making his blood boil. He tried to reel in his emotions. He had told himself that he could handle this, that he needed to do this for Danielle; for his Danni. But the reality of the situation was completely different. Now, in the room, with that other woman - Andy could barely contain his disgust.

"What do you want, Dad?" the sound of his daughter's voice, laced with sadness and even anger, was like a punch to the gut.

He looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry" he blurted out suddenly. "I wanted to…" he stopped, taking in a deep breath. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry" slowly, slowly, he looked upwards. His eyes met with his daughter's, the sight of her sitting so close beside Ronnie causing his heart to lurch unpleasantly. But nonetheless, he swallowed back the bitter taste in his mouth, holding her gaze.

Danielle looked at him unwaveringly for a moment or two before she sighed, looking away. "It doesn't matter" she muttered quietly, sounding small and defeated.

Andy closed his eyes momentarily, his chest crippled under the force of the emotions which raged through him. He couldn't bear to cause her pain. He was so angry at her, angry at her that she even thought that anyone else could ever even begin to make up for what they had lost. But then the anger turned to guilt, because if she felt the need to go look for someone else, then obviously he wasn't good enough. "Danielle, I'm sorry. I should never have said what I did. It's not true"

Danielle bit her lip, holding on tightly to Ronnie's hand. She needed to constantly remind herself that she was there beside her. The pressure of Ronnie's fingers, the grip just as tight as her own, was an anchor to reality - it helped to keep her grounded. To stop herself from screaming out loud at the frustration of yet another person apologising to her. Of apologising for something that clearly _was _the truth. For saying sorry for hurting her, when the damage had already been done. She simply shook her head. "Yeah" she breathed, sounding unconvinced. She kept her head turned away from Andy, refusing to look at his face and see the stricken look that was there.

"Danni -" he began again but this time she cut across him.

"Dad, I already told you it doesn't matter. What exactly do you want, because if you're here to cause another fight, you should know that I'm not going to change my mind" her voice was sharp and stinging.

"Danielle" this time it was Gareth's voice who broke the silence, his tone admonishing. "He said he's sorry" he shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head appealingly toward his younger sister.

A stiff silence fell between the four, none of them knowing where to look. It was all so terribly awkward - what could be said? Ronnie only clung to Danielle's hand, her lips pressed together in a tight line and her eyes darting to and from Danielle. Gareth and Andy loitered awkwardly at the end of the bed, and Danielle simply refused to look any of them in the eye.

Eventually, Andy swallowed and plucked up the courage to speak. "So…" he hedged, eyeing Danielle's packed belongings. "They're letting you go?"

She nodded tersely. "Yes. Someone is coming around to talk to me just before I leave, and then we can go" She glanced at Gareth uncertainly. "Will you give us a lift back to the square?" she asked, her voice wobbling a little under the implications of her statement. Plus, there was always the chance that Gareth would side with Andy. He had been alright with Ronnie before but now Andy was kicking up a fuss and her brother would be all the more likely to close ranks.

He smiled easily, his blue eyes softening. "Sure" he spoke to her warmly, feeling his heart tug at her lost look.

"Thanks, Gareth" she muttered gratefully. She glanced sideways at Ronnie for the first time, her eyes only touching on hers for a split second before she took a deep breath and turned away again. "Could you take my stuff to the car? Please. So that once Lorna comes around we can leave as soon as possible?"

Andy frowned. "Lorna?" he questioned.

Danielle looked at the floor. "She's just a doctor"

"_Lorna?"_ he repeated, raising his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"What does it even matter what her name is?" Danielle protested defensively.

"You're seeing a therapist" Andy stated blankly, coming to the realisation somewhat suddenly. He narrowed his eyes. "You said that what happened to you was an accident - why is some woman coming to talk to you - to both of you" he looked at Ronnie suddenly, glaring at her accusingly.

Ronnie felt her hackles rise immediately, and had to fight to stop herself retorting something rude. She looked at Danielle, still determined not to say anything to Andy for fear of making the situation worse.

Danielle was glaring angrily at the floor. "Will you just please take my stuff to the car?" she asked in a small voice.

Andy folded his arms. "And leave both of you here to talk to this doctor? No, Danni, I want to be here as well. Why wouldn't you want me with you? I'm your _Dad"_

Danielle gaped furiously at him, flabbergasted at his attitude.

"Uh…" Ronnie interjected suddenly, sliding forward in her seat and causing all eyes to snap toward her. "Mr. Jones" she addressed him politely, keeping her voice cool. "I think maybe if we could just -" Her eyes went wide as she was cut off.

"Excuse me, I'm not interested in your opinion" Andy blustered furiously, unable to contain his resentment. He continued before either of his two children could stop him. "I don't know what you've been doing to my little girl or what lies you've been filling her head with, but you're nothing to me and my family" he put emphasis on his last word.

Ronnie blinked, her mind working furiously. She clamped her jaw together tightly, Andy's words striking a chord deep inside her and evaporating almost all of her good natured politeness in one swoop. She looked at him, this man who had raised her daughter and in that moment she hated him. She hated him for adopting her Amy when she herself had wanted her so badly, she hated him for standing in the way. But those feelings of hatred were selfishly for her own desires - her feelings of gratitude on behalf of Danielle far outshone any ill she felt toward him. She was grateful that her daughter had had people who loved her, even if it hadn't been Ronnie herself. That was all she had ever wanted. "I didn't mean to - to" she struggled to get the words out. She felt Danielle squeeze her fingers tightly and she looked toward her little girl for a moment or two.

"Dad, you don't have to be so rude" Gareth half-scolded, sounding extremely uncomfortable.

Andy shot him a filthy look. "She's getting in the way of us and your sister!" he exclaimed loudly, causing the other three to cringe with the awkwardness of it all. "Now, I'm sorry" he addressed Ronnie, not sounding even remotely sincere "But I am trying to speak to my daughter"

"Yeah, well she's mine too!" Ronnie burst out suddenly, breathing heavily.

Andy drew her a look of utter contempt. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me" she muttered coldly, unconsciously tightening her grip on Danielle's hand.

Andy scoffed. "You're daughter! _Your daughter!_ How dare you. How dare you think you can come here and try to take over - after everything you've caused!" he thundered, his face growing red.

"I'm not trying to take over! I was being as reasonable as I can be, just stop trying to push me out - we're trying to make a go of things" she added a little desperately, almost forgetting that Danielle and Gareth were present as she locked horns with their father.

Andy let out a mirthless laugh, the sound of his mockery almost too much for Ronnie to bear. "You must be joking - how can you even stand there and say these things? You're nothing to her!"

"That's not true" Ronnie shook her head, looking at Danielle for a second. "She came to me, she came looking for me. I'm her mum!" Ronnie screeched a little at the end, her desperation growing to an almost alarming height.

"No! No, you're not. Lizzie was her mother" Andy's voice was cold and furious.

Ronnie gaped suddenly, her eyes filling with tears. She looked sideways at Danielle who was glancing helplessly between both herself and Andy, clearly uncomfortable with the argument. She kept her tear-filled eyes on her little girl. "I'm her mum" she repeated softly, close to tears.

Andy let out a groan of frustration. "You're not. You're not her mother, you never will be. Her mother bathed her every night. Her mother sang her Hushabye Mountain!" Andy's voice grew louder with each word, and with each word Danielle seemed to shrink smaller and smaller in her hospital bed. "Her _mother_ is dead, dead and buried!"

Ronnie let out a small gasp, the mention of the lullaby piercing her to the core. Danielle had asked her. She had asked her if she ever sang to her baby. The tears spilled over her cheeks, and she gaped wordlessly. "I - I'm her mum" she murmured again, this time looking at Danielle uncertainly. Was she even allowed to say this? Is this what Danielle wanted, to be fought over? Surely it wasn't, but then she couldn't just let Andy believe she didn't want her. Danielle was the most important thing in Ronnie's life.

"You gave her away!" Andy snapped. "You didn't even want her, you were just some stupid little girl who didn't want the responsibility. You don't know how to love a child!"

Ronnie's eyes went wide, his words stinging into her. It was so far from how she felt, and yet her worst fears realised in one simple sentence. She shook her head, fighting to keep the tears in.

Danielle pulled her fingers from Ronnie's grip. "Dad, that's enough! Stop it, both of you. Please!" she begged, looking between them fearfully.

Andy looked toward his daughter, who was throwing worried glances at Ronnie and tearfully squeezing her hand in support every few seconds or so. How could she be so concerned with this woman's feelings? Didn't she see that it had been Ronnie who had ultimately caused her to end up in hospital in the first place?

"I do love her" Ronnie's voice was lowered considerably this time, and she didn't dare meet any of their eyes, choosing instead to glare off into a far corner. "And you're wrong. I wanted to keep her - I wanted her so badly, but my dad took her off me. He _forced _me into giving her away. If I'd had more of a choice, I would have kept her in a heartbeat" Suddenly, she pulled her fingers from Danielle's and reached for her locket, clinging on to it for support.

Andy's eyes went wide at the new revelation but he recovered within seconds. "Well, thank god for that" he said quietly, his voice almost venomous. "She was better off with us - look at what you've done to her after only a few months. You're not _fit _to be a mother"

Ronnie let out a sharp gasp of pain, her tears threatening to spill over. She could hear the words echoing in her head, over and over again. Her father's words, his poison infecting her, telling her she would never be enough for her little girl. That he was right to give her away, because she destroyed everything that she touched. She looked sideways at a stricken Danielle, a Danielle who was looking between her father and Ronnie, torn between horror at the man who had raised her and concern for the woman who had given her life. But as she looked into Danielle through her puckered face, she knew that she didn't deserve that love or concern. Maybe it would have been easier if Danielle simply hated her. Because Danielle was slowly beginning to trust her, and with that came so much more responsibility. It gave her more opportunities to fail, and that wasn't something she was prepared to do.

She gripped tightly onto her locket, desperately fighting back the tears. She looked away, unable to meet any of their eyes. This was not what she had wanted. She didn't want to fight with Andy. "Please - I know you're angry" she swallowed back her own rage as she spoke the words, her voice shaking. "But you can't do this"

Andy narrowed his eyes. "Well, I guess it's just a lot to take in" he retorted scornfully. "I'm sorry if I'm not jumping for joy at you being a part of my daughter's life"

"Dad!" Gareth's voice suddenly burst out angrily. "That's enough" he warned. "You swore to me that you wouldn't do this - look what you've done! You're upsetting both of them" he shot a sympathetic glance in Ronnie's direction, unable to feel anything but pity for the woman. Danielle refused to meet his eyes. He tried his best to ignore the look of betrayal that Andy was glaring at him. "Help me take Danni's stuff down to the car" he finished gruffly, grabbing a bag and shoving it into Andy's arms.

Andy glanced at Danielle. She looked at him, shaking her head in defeat. "Please" she murmured, the one word all it took for his angry resolve to crumble. He gave an almost inaudible sigh, before hitching the bag over his shoulder and walking out the room without another glance in Ronnie's direction, the atmosphere cooling considerably once he was out of sight.

Gareth sighed. "I'm so sorry, Danielle. I didn't think…" he sighed again. "We'll be back soon, OK? Make sure you're ready to go" he shot her a crooked smile before he too, exited.

As soon as both her father and brother were out of ear-shot, Danielle launched into a string of apologies. "Oh god, I'm sorry" she muttered, feeling embarrassment colour her cheeks.

Ronnie sniffed, and shook her head. She smiled through her tears. "Hey, hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it. It's not you who should be apologising, it's me"

Danielle merely shook her head wordlessly, looking stricken but deciding to let it go. "You're going to be OK to speak to Lorna now?" she asked timidly.

Ronnie sniffed again, nodding her head. "Sure" she told her daughter, reassuring her. She tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart and the way her stomach was still churning unpleasantly after the altercation with Andy.

Mere minutes passed before the door to Danielle's room opened again and Lorna appeared before them.

"Hey" she greeted them breezily. "Everything alright?" she asked as she took a seat at the end of Danielle's bed.

Ronnie waited patiently for Danielle to answer.

"Mm-hmm" Danielle murmured quietly. "My dad's downstairs putting my stuff in the car actually" she said quickly, meeting the psychologists eyes quickly.

"Oh…" Lorna's voice raised in pitch slightly. She looked at Ronnie. "How did things go between you?" she asked uncertainly.

Ronnie glanced at Danielle once before answering. "It was… fine. He's not - he doesn't want me to see her, but I can understand that. I can deal with it" she said.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, anyway" Lorna continued. "What I really wanted to talk to you both about when you were together was the option of counselling - has Danielle explained any of this to you already?" she directed her question at Ronnie.

Ronnie bit her lip, squirming a little. "A bit…" she hedged.

"I told Danielle about the appointment - I talked to a friend of mine, and I've booked one your behalf, Danielle, next week. It's up to you, of course, if you go or not. Danielle would go herself first of all, and then we could maybe see about getting you some joint sessions?" she asked, tilting her head.

Ronnie swallowed, looking toward Danielle. Her daughter was watching her carefully. Ronnie shrugged. "I'll go as long as you want to, Danielle" she said quietly, the note of tenderness in her voice feeling out of place in front of the stranger.

"Great" Lorna said brightly. "I'm glad you're open to it. It'll be a great way to work through any of your issues together. We usually find that when people don't seek the therapy, the relationships tend to break down. It's the lack of communication" she shook her head.

Ronnie snuck her hand bravely across the bed again, knowing it was her turn to make the next move after she had so quickly snatched her hand away from Danielle's during the argument with Andy. She didn't want Danielle to feel any kind of rejection from her again. She took hold of Danielle's hand discreetly. "Well, that's the last thing I want" she addressed Lorna.

Lorna leaned back and smiled. "Good" she said. "Now, Danielle, you still feel ready to go home?"

Danielle swallowed, looking down at her lap. "Yep" she muttered, her voice laced with nerves.

"Well, I think that's us then" Lorna breathed, standing up.

Danielle sat up straighter, tightening her grip on Ronnie's hand. "Really? You mean I can go now?"

"Really" Lorna widened her eyes before grinning.

Danielle exhaled slowly, before turning to give Ronnie a small, nervous grin.

"I need to go and see my next patient - you've got my number, Danielle, if you want to ask anything, OK?" she smiled, standing up.

"Yeah, thanks Lorna" Danielle said with gratitude, truly meaning it.

"Yes, thanks" Ronnie echoed in a soft murmur.

Lorna smiled as she reached the door. "Take care" she nodded at Danielle before leaving mother and daughter alone.

Danielle turned to Ronnie. "Ready?" she asked, her voice wobbling. This was it. They were actually going home, going back to Walford. This would be when everything changed.

Ronnie inhaled deeply, raising her eyebrows. She stood up quickly, pulling Danielle with her. Her little girl widened her eyes with surprise when Ronnie suddenly put an arm round her shoulder, giving her an awkward hug. She squeezed her in return quickly, careful to reciprocate the gesture. Ronnie pulled back, suddenly shy. She tightened her grip on Danielle hand instead. "Sorry, I... Just remember everything I've said, OK?" she pleaded. "Nothing that I said is going to change"

Danielle nodded, absorbing the words. "OK" she echoed. She gave another nervous smile. "So…you ready?" she asked again, her voice sounding mockingly amused, but her eyes telling a different story. She looked at Ronnie in an almost frightened manner, suddenly struck by the fact they were going back to confront reality.

Ronnie's hand moved of it's own accord, her fingers sweeping through Danielle's fringe, and coming to rest comfortingly on her cheek. This was her little girl. No matter what obstacles stood in their way, this was when she really started being able to be Danielle's mother.

Ronnie smiled. "I'm ready" she nodded.

**Whoa, sorry for the delay. This took much longer than I thought. Got so bored writing it actually :S Hopefully this fic will regain my interest now that I'm moving onto the good part. Getting sick of writing Danielle lol. But I'm still determined to finish. Got a lot of good drama coming up.**

**And so much for finishing this fic before the end of summer! :O I go back on Monday and I'm only just getting them out of hospital! Lol. My next target is to have it finished by September/October. Fingers crossed, -you to everyone who reviews - it means a lot. **

**xxx**


	62. Only The Beginning

**Sorry for the delay - been back at school since Monday. I'm sitting five Highers this year - I am CRAZY busy. Yeah, just a heads up - I really hate this chapter :/ Having a total crisis of confidence at the minute when it comes to my writing. So it might be total crap, I actually don't know at the minute. **

**Thank-you to all those who take the time to read and review this story. **

**xxx**

Almost as soon as Gareth cut the engine, Danielle's felt her already racing heart leap into her mouth. She threw an anxious glance out the window, drinking in the grey square, filled with people too busy with their own problems to have yet noticed her. She bit down hard on her lip, making no attempt to move. At the sound of her brother clearing his throat, Danielle flicked her eyes to meet his in the rear-view mirror.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded numbly, sucking in a deep breath. She looked at the occupied seat beside her, her eyes touching on Ronnie's for only a moment before they skittered away once more. She gave a polite cough.

"I better, um…" she trailed off, the silence from Andy disconcerting her. "What are you two doing?" she asked uncertainly, looking at Gareth's reflection once more. "You coming in or…?"

"I think it'd be best if we just let you settle back into Stacey's - we'll still be at the B and B for the next few days though" he added hurriedly. "Unless you want us to come in?" he frowned, feeling tired out by the strained atmosphere. Not knowing what to do or say - it was exhausting work.

Danielle shook her head. "No, no it's alright" She looked sideways at Ronnie.

Ronnie swallowed hard. "I'll get your stuff from the boot" she murmured, excusing herself and giving Danielle a moment alone with Andy. She stepped out of the car, shutting the door discreetly and straightening up. She allowed her eyes to have one quick sweep of the square, lingering for a moment or two on the imposing stature of The Vic before she walked around to the boot of the car and freed Danielle's things from it's confinements. She lugged the bag over her shoulder and looped a piece of her hair behind her ear self-consciously as she glanced about her, certain that someone would come up and start shouting the odds. After she had slammed the boot shut, she stood awkwardly on the pavement - looking and feeling like a spare part as she waited for Danielle to say her goodbyes.

Inside the car, there was an awful, prolonged silence. Danielle felt herself growing flustered as the pause seemed to stretch on an on with no signs of ever ending.

"Dad?" she ventured uncertainly, her voice quavering. She shifted forward in her seat, trying to encourage him to turn his head and face her. She bit down hard on her lip. "Please don't be mad" she pleaded softly.

Andy let out a ragged sigh. "I'm not angry, Danielle" he said, resigned.

Danielle twisted her lips, unsure. "I'm not making a choice, Dad. You know that, right? I'm not choosing Ronnie or over you. But I've got a life here. A job. Friends. I can't just…leave" she shrugged, still with a pleading note to her voice.

"I'll phone you tomorrow, Danni" Andy cut across her brusquely, still staring straight ahead, his tone ending the conversation instantly. Danielle's face crumpled, and she bit down hard on her trembling lip.

"Thanks for the lift, Gareth" she muttered. "See you" she finished, sliding across the seat and opening the door. She swung her legs out of the vehicle, mustering in a deep breath as she entered out into the square which had been home to so much of her heartache for the last few months.

Gulping down the fresh air and looking around in somewhat bewilderment, she blinked furiously. She shut the car door with a light thud, and stepped onto the pavement, feeling almost disorientated. For a moment, she swayed every so slightly on her feet, her eyes swivelling around the square. She recalled how Ronnie had struck her so brutally and left her weeping in the cold night, just metres from where they was standing now. She blinked as if in a complete daze, trying hard to rid herself of the sudden horrible memories which besieged her.

She stepped sharply backwards from the car, raising a hand to her hair in distress.

Then she felt the warmth of Ronnie's fingers encircle her hand, steadying her. Ronnie pulled her close to her body, as close as she possibly could in the public square without actually placing her arms around her. "Are you OK?" Ronnie asked quietly, fear flooding her body at how quickly Danielle seemed to have become upset. She hadn't even said a word to her, and already the strain was beginning to show - from just two seconds of standing back in the middle of the square.

Danielle's eyes swivelled toward her mum's, the panic fading from them just as quickly as it had arrived. She cracked a smile. "I'm fine" she nodded quickly.

Ronnie frowned, concerned and unconvinced. She tightened her grip on Danielle's fingers a little, only turning her attention away as she heard the revving of the car. She watched Danielle snap her head toward the car as it slowly pulled away. The younger blonde, however, had barely the time to raise her free hand in a wave, before she was suddenly almost knocked completely off balance.

"Dan!" Stacey's voice was uncharacteristically joyous as she suddenly descended upon her friend, tugging her unintentionally from Ronnie's grip and throwing her arms around her having hurried from the house as soon as she had realised her friend was home. Danielle was hidden by a cloud of long dark hair as Stacey squeezed her tightly. Bewildered, Danielle gave a little laugh and patted her friend a little uncertainly on the back. Almost as suddenly as she had hugged her Stacey drew away, stepping back and giving her friend some breathing space. She gave her a flustered looking smile. "C'mon then!" she raised her eyebrows, reaching for Danielle's hand and tugging her towards the door.

Danielle hung back, disentangling herself. "Stace…" she shook her head, looking over her shoulder at Ronnie.

Ronnie held Danielle's bag between her fingers, now dithering helplessly on the middle of the pavement. She bit down on her lip, feeling a sense of panic stir up inside her as Danielle moved away.

Stacey paused for a moment, considering the slightly older woman. "Come on" she repeated only a little impatiently. "You're coming in too, at least for a while?" she asked, forcing a stiff politeness into her voice.

Ronnie fumbled with the bag, almost dropping it with her nerves. "Er, yeah - I mean, if you want me to…" Ronnie trailed off, stupidly tongue-tied.

Danielle felt the tension ease a little. "Yeah, please" she muttered softly. Her eyes grazed over Ronnie's dishevelled appearance, the fact that she was so different even more glaringly obvious now that they were back in the middle of Albert Square. The thought made her glance to the side nervously, but still no-one seemed to have paid them much attention. Still - that was all to come, surely. But the fact remained that she and Ronnie still had mountains to talk about. And she didn't particularly feel like she was ready to be separated from Ronnie for too long - not yet.

Stacey continued up the path to the open door, Danielle shuffling unsurely behind her. Ronnie took in a deep breath, her eyes on the back of Danielle's ponytail as she followed nervously, a couple of steps behind.

**OK - so not the best, admittedly. I appreciate any feedback at all **

**xxx**


	63. Where Do We Go From Here?

The clinking of tea cups filled the short silence. Ronnie held the lukewarm cup tightly between her hands, cradling it as the awkwardness and tensions filled the room. After several flustered minutes of Jean's shrill and well-meaning welcomes, they had eventually, both Ronnie and Danielle, been ushered through to sit on the couch together and now the entire Slater family plus the two Mitchell additions sat sipping on their cups of tea. Now though, the memories of the days past filtered through and invaded the polite atmosphere. It was all Ronnie could do to keep the scarlet blush of shame off of her cheeks.

"It's good to have you back, love" Charlie's voice was the first to break through the short silence. He sat in the chair opposite them, looking at Danielle and then Ronnie in turn with kindly eyes. "We've all missed you"

Danielle smiled softly. "Thanks, Charlie. I'm glad to be back" And she really was. Sitting in the midst of the Slater fold, with Charlie's kind-hearted quietness and Mo and Stacey's banter, drinking in the somewhat doubtful aromas of Jean's sausage surprise, which Danielle had been informed was being cooked especially for her return, she actually felt at home. The only thing that had been missing from her new home all these months had been her mother, and yet now Ronnie sat beside her. A gentle smile formed on her lips and she let her eyes travel around each and every individual in turn, feeling a warmth envelope her from the inside out. No matter where she went, it comforted her to know that she would always have a place at the Slater's. An honorary Slater, Stacey had described her in the past. Her smile grew a little.

"Right!" Stacey clapped her hands suddenly. "Lets get your stuff unpacked"

Danielle raised her eyebrows, snapped from her thoughts immediately. "Oh, OK" she responded, unenthused. She stood up slowly, only to reach for her belongings and realise that Ronnie still held them at her feet. Her eyes flickered onto the older blonde, who was looking a little panic stricken. For a moment Danielle frowned, confused about Ronnie's expression, but it was only when she realised her mum obviously thought she was leaving her that everything clicked into place. "Want to come and help me upstairs, Ronnie?" she asked, somewhat shyly.

Ronnie swallowed, feeling a flush of relief creep onto her cheeks, knowing that her reaction had showed on her face. She felt all the Slater's eyes slowly flick onto her, and the room seemed to be holding it's breath, fascinated by the casual interaction. "Sure" she responded, trying to sound cool but in fact almost tripping over her own feet in her eagerness to respond.

Danielle fought an amused smile as they made their way out of the room.

XxX

As Stacey pushed the door to their room open, Danielle felt her airway constrict a little. Following her friend, she took a shaky step into the room. Her eyes swept it instantaneously, surprised by just how normal it looked. Like absolutely nothing had changed in the past couple of days. If it hadn't been for the traces of bleach which invaded her nostrils, obvious evidence of Stacey's clean-up, and the memories scorched into her brain, she might never have known that this was the room where she had collapsed after an overdose. She ran a tongue over her teeth nervously, taking another wobbly step into the room and gingerly making her way over to her bed.

She could feel the gazes of the other two woman boring into the back of her head. Making the most of having her back to them, Danielle allowed her eyes to flutter close, ensuring that she had gained full composure of herself before her eyes snapped open and she inhaled deeply through her nose. She spun around slowly to face both of them, her eyes touching on Ronnie's piercing blue ones for only a second.

She still didn't feel comfortable looking into those eyes for too long. They had always unsettled her, the way her eyes would appraise her sometimes, as if trying to puzzle her out. But it had never been for long, never for more than a few seconds. Whatever Ronnie had been thinking those scarce few times she had truly looked at Danielle, it obviously wasn't anything that would made her think she was worth a second glance. But now it was the complete opposite. The eyes seemed to follow her every move. Whenever Danielle moved, Ronnie's eyes followed her. Tracing her every move, grazing over her face, as if learning every line, every feature. She looked at her with an unparalleled intensity that made Danielle even more nervous than normal.

Danielle swallowed, choosing to glance at Stacey instead. "It's weird being back" she said, the words settling comfortably into the silence which engulfed the space between them.

"Yep" Stacey agreed, sauntering over to her own side of the room and flinging herself down on the bed. "But it was even weirder when you were away. I know I always used to nag about wanting my own space but…" she trailed off, shrugging. "I've gotten used to having you here" she smiled.

Danielle smiled gently, sitting down heavily on the bed. She looked down at the floor, tracing patterns on the duvet with her fingers.

"Um…where shall I put this stuff?" Ronnie asked, her voice quivering with nerves. Her eyes moved all around the room before finally returning to rest on Danielle. It had only been a few hours since she had stood in the very room with Stacey and collected Danielle's things - now her baby was really there.

"Oh - here" Danielle gestured somewhat shyly to her mother. Almost as bashful, Ronnie treaded her way slowly over to Danielle and held out the bag to her, waiting until Danielle had accepted it before she finally sat down beside her.

Stacey cleared her throat. "I'm just going to go and check if mum needs any help with dinner - I'm sure you're looking forward to it" she grimaced at her friend jokingly with a roll of her eyes.

Danielle giggled weakly, and winced a little. The thought of facing Jean's sausage surprise was almost too much for her already weakened system, but she knew that she would have to try her best. She would manage a couple of mouthfuls, anyway. "Oh, definitely" she nodded.

Stacey grinned. "Shout me if you need anything, yeah?" she stated as she jumped up from the bed and sauntered out of the room, shutting the door with a gentle click.

As soon as the door was closed, Ronnie felt her body relax a little. She turned her full attention to her daughter. "You OK about being…back here?" she asked, biting her lip.

Danielle stared at her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Great. I - I'm just glad to be out of that place"

Ronnie titled her head to the side and gave a small sigh. "Me too"

Danielle pursed her lips, staring off into a far corner of the room. She began to swing her legs a little, pondering the right words to say. She wasn't exactly sure how things were going to work now. Sure - they were back on the square. But what was there next move? What about the Mitchells? How exactly where they supposed to fit in all the normal mother and daughter bonding stuff if they had to deal with the interfering personalities of Walford and weekly appointments with a psychiatrist? Everyone was going to be butting in, all the time. Even now, she didn't feel comfortable talking freely to Ronnie because the murmurings of the Slater's could be heard from downstairs. And whenever they were in the company of someone else, Danielle's paranoia shot through the roof. She was unable to concentrate on what was really important and Ronnie's words because she was so consume by memories of what Ronnie had said and done; shame because others had witnessed it. How could anyone ever allow them to move on?

"I'm sorry about my Dad" the words which slipped from her mouth were not the ones she so desperately wanted to speak, but they were a start. "He was really rude on the journey home, I know. Hardly speaking…" she shook her head sadly. "He's taken this really bad. It's why I never told him, I always knew he would be like this"

Ronnie leant back on one arm, reaching out with her hand and twirling a piece of Danielle's hair in her fingers. "Hey, don't apologise. It's alright, honestly"

Danielle squirmed a little, embarrassed by Ronnie's display of affection. Ronnie allowed her hand to fall away from her little girl's face. "Sorry" she muttered apologetically, her eyes sweeping the younger girl's features. She frowned, unable to fathom the look on Danielle's face. She chewed down hard on her lip, her heart being squeezed tighter and tighter in a vice. "You remember everything I said, right? None of it's changed" she said, in a desperate bid to reassure the youngster.

Danielle nodded slowly. "Yeah…" she agreed. She mustered in a deep breath suddenly. "What - what happens now?" she asked uncertainly, her voice wobbling.

"Now?" Ronnie echoed, a little unsure.

Danielle swallowed hard, but nodded. "Like…with us. What happens…next?"

Ronnie felt her brow crease in concern. "Well…whatever you want. I want what you want"

The youngest blonde bit back an irritated sigh. She began to chew at the loose skin around her thumbnail. "I don't know what I want" she admitted, slightly exasperated. "I mean, we're back on the square - but we don't exactly just jump into the normal mother and daughter routine do we? I mean - it's kind of uncharted territory. It's scary" she admitted the last part in a tiny voice, a voice which made Ronnie's heart melt instantly.

"Of course it is" she rushed to agree. "But…whatever you want. However fast or slow you want to take this - I'm happy with whatever. Just say the word. You can have as little or as much of me as you want" she promised, her hand finding Danielle's.

Danielle cocked her head to the side. "This is going to take some getting used to" she shook her head, utterly bemused by Ronnie's complete and utter understanding.

Ronnie smiled, giving her daughter's fingers a gentle squeeze. "We've got time"

XxX

"Dan!" the sound of Stacey's voice interrupted Ronnie and Danielle's conversation mid-flow, Danielle breaking off mid-sentence in explaining about Jean's eccentric but lovable tendencies while Ronnie sat forward, head in her hand and drinking in every word.

"Yeah?" Danielle called back.

"Dinner!"

Danielle felt her face fall a little. She turned back to Ronnie, looking torn.

Ronnie sucked in a deep breath. "I guess… I'd better be going then" Still, she made no movement.

"Yeah" Danielle agreed, surprised by just how prominent the level of disappointment in her voice was. She felt panic suddenly surge through her, the thought of being separated from Ronnie filling her with an unexplainable horror.

Seeing the conflict in her daughter's eyes, Ronnie squeezed her hand tighter. "I'm only across the square. Not far. I'll only be a phone call away. Anything you need, OK? Call me?" her voice became more pleading as she went on.

"Yeah, of course" Danielle reassured.

Reluctantly, Ronnie slowly pulled herself into a standing position, taking Danielle with her. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully, pulling at the bottom of her top.

"If…if you want to meet up tomorrow?" Danielle ventured, hardly daring to hope and still expecting rejection.

"Yes! I mean, please. I'd like that" she smiled. She swallowed suddenly, a lump growing in the back of her throat as she face the prospect of leaving her child. She pulled Danielle into a very sudden, uncertain embrace. She clung on more tightly when Danielle responded, burying her face into Ronnie's neck. Her arms fixed themselves more securely around her little girl and Ronnie breathed in the smell of her hair before she gently pulled away. Her hand came up to the side of Danielle's face, cradling it as if she was the most precious thing in the world. And to Ronnie, she was. "My baby" she murmured, her eyes clouding with tears. "Remember that" she tucked her under the chin.

Then, the moment was shattered by yet more hollering from Stacey. Ronnie sighed and pulled away slowly, wiping her eyes surreptitiously. "Tomorrow?" she ventured softly.

Danielle smiled, feeling a flutter of nerves. "Tomorrow"


	64. Doubts

**Massive thank-you to each and every single on of you reviewers. I love you guys xD ;D **

Ronnie twitched the blinds back in place, folding her arms across her chest and letting out an exasperated sigh. She glanced to the phone wrapped tightly in her hand, feeling a tug of disappointment as it remained stubbornly silent.

It was still early, she reassured herself. She glanced at the clock and felt a grimace form. Too early, she winced as she noted the time. But she had already been up for hours, and still felt no drowsiness. She was too hyped up and nervous for the day that lay ahead.

As if spurred on by the thought Ronnie twitched the blind once more, peeking out onto the grey square, her eyes sweeping the familiar streets until they rested on the house that made her heart jump erratically in her chest, followed by another surge of disappointment as she noticed the Slater household was still shuttered up and silent.

"Ronnie, darlin'?" Ronnie spun around at the sound of her aunt's voice. She set her eyes upon her Aunt feeling her heart sink a little. She shot her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" she asked, apologetic.

Peggy walked slowly into the room, tugging her dressing gown around her. "No, love, I couldn't sleep" Her eyes softened in sympathy. "You waiting for Danielle to call already?" she smiled and sat down on the sofa indicating for Ronnie to join her.

Ronnie began to nibble at the edge of her nail before she let out an exasperated sigh, allowing herself to walk over to the settee and sit beside her aunt. "I know, I'm being stupid" she shook her head.

Peggy shook her head. "No, not stupid" She tilted her head to the side, peering at her niece through tired eyes. "You just can't help but worry about them"

Ronnie felt a lump grow in the back of her throat, and simply nodded numbly.

"Oh Ronnie, love" Peggy sighed suddenly. "I've made such a mess of things. I should have _believed _you, right from the start" she gestured with her hands, growing angry with herself.

Ronnie cleared her throat, reaching forward and clasping her aunt's hand awkwardly. "Aunty Peggy, don't do this. It's not your fault - it's mine" she gulped, the column of her throat lining with tears.

"No, but if I had just _listened - _" Peggy broke off, squeezing Ronnie's hand. She closed her eyes momentarily before opening them with a shake of her head. "Well, I'm making things right" her eyes hardened with a new-found determination. "No more hiding away in that room feeling sorry for myself - I'm going out there, on that bar, to face the world. I'll show him. No-one, _no-one_ gets the better of Peggy Mitchell" her eyes flickered onto Ronnie's apt and almost childlike face as she listened to her aunt closely. Her grip on her niece's hand tightened. "And _no-one_" she widened her eyes, her voice growing ominous with an almost dangerous edge, "messes with my family. We're Mitchells, and we got to stick together, OK?" Peggy stood up slowly, already mentally preparing herself for the day. She looked down at Ronnie, hunched on the sofa and felt a maternal tug of her heart at the uncertainty brewing in her ice-blue eyes. "When Danielle calls you later on - I want you to bring her over here. She's a Mitchell now, ain't she? It's about time she was welcomed into the family" Peggy looked way, her eyes growing bright as she wandered off into a little world of her own. "Yeah, yeah that's what we'll do. A nice family dinner…" she trailed away she exited the room, already beginning to bustle about and get ready.

Ronnie stared after her aunt, her mouth hanging half-open slightly. She bit her lip, feeling a sense of dread wash over her.

XxX

Danielle stared unseeingly at the ceiling above her, her fingers playing with a loose thread on her duvet as she listened to Stacey's gentle snores. The room that they shared began to become bathed in the grey light of the dawn, casting long shadows. She had went to sleep almost instantly the night before, and had slept soundly for many hours. But now, even thought the rest of the house was still asleep she couldn't get her mind to calm down. It raced with a thousand thoughts all at once, a hundred different emotions surging through her - disbelief being the most recurrent.

Did it actually happen? She found herself beginning to wonder. Did she really get arrested? Did she really end up in hospital because of those pills? Did Ronnie really love her, did she actually say all those things? Or was it just a figment of her imagination - a vivid dream from which she had now awoken.

As she listened to the sounds of Stacey's breathing and the soft clunks and creaks of the old Slater house, the latter seemed so much more easy to believe.

Danielle sat up slowly, unfurling the sheets from around her legs and slipping her feet gently into her slippers. She raked a hand through her unkempt hair and tiptoed past her best friend, making her way slowly and silently down to the kitchen.

She leant against the worktop as the kettle boiled, kneading her fingers against her forehead and fighting off the sigh which built up in her chest.

There was so much to sort out and Danielle didn't have a clue where to start. All the times that she had spent, in the very house where she now stood, imagining what the reunion with Ronnie would be like it was nothing like this. It hadn't been awkward.

In all her daydreams, she hadn't even considered factoring Andy and Gareth into the equation. And if she had thought to do so, in her head they would have been happy for her. They wouldn't have been like Andy was now - cold, and hurtful. Blaming her, hating here even, for wanting to get to know her mother. Danielle supposed, deep down, she had always suspected that things with her dad could turn out this way. It was why she had kept it from him.

The kettle hissed and clicked as the water inside finally boiled, and Danielle turned around, absent-mindedly pouring herself a cup of tea. She moved over to the kitchen table, sitting down slowly and blowing slightly on the scalding liquid.

She frowned, staring down at the cup. It wouldn't be long before the Slater's would be awake, and then she would truly have to face the day. She would have to speak to Andy and to her brother.

She would have to speak to Ronnie.

Danielle gulped, a little shiver running through her. She gripped the cup tighter, using her remaining time alone to think.

XxX

"Ron" Roxy called her sister's name quietly, stifling a yawn.

Ronnie stopped her pacing up and down the living room, instead turning toward the source of the disruption. She smiled a little at the sight of an exhausted Roxy standing in the doorframe, juggling a gurgling Amy on her hip, her hair sticking up in all directions. "Hey" she muttered softly, nibbling her lip.

Roxy frowned, walking into the room and looking Ronnie over. "When did you get up?"

Ronnie shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, so I went for a run earlier and I've been up ever since"

"Ronnie…" Roxy sat down on the couch, trying to settle her grizzling daughter. She shook her head, blinking through her sleepy eyes.

"Roxy" Ronnie imitated her sister's exasperated tone, her sarcasm gaining her a dirty look. Ronnie rolled her eyes, resuming her pacing.

Roxy groaned. "Will you stop that? You're going to wear a hole in that floor"

Ronnie stopped short suddenly, a flush creeping onto her cheeks. She raised a hand to her mouth, chewing at the edge of her nail.

Roxy let out a sigh, still struggling with Amy. "Just relax, Ronnie" she raised her eyebrows.

Ronnie nodded slowly, swallowing. She turned her attention fully to her sister and niece. She let out a small laugh. "What's up with miss grumpy pants?" she asked, just as Amy let out a particularly loud wail.

Roxy shook her head. "God knows. She's being a right little mare this morning!" She let out an exasperate sigh as she nursed Amy close to her, only for the little girl to continue crying just as loudly.

Ronnie cocked her head to the side, pursing her lips. She walked forward slowly. "C'mere" she motioned to her sister, her hands held out in front of her.

Roxy squinted up at her older sister, bemused by the almost distant look in Ronnie's eye. She wasn't sure exactly what was running through her sister's mind at that moment, but there was something about the look in her eyes that made Roxy offer out her daughter willingly.

Ronnie's entire face softened. "C'mon baby" she murmured, sliding her hands around Amy's tiny frame and lifting her out of Roxy's arms. She cradled the baby close to her chest, holding her close and looking down into her tiny face. "Shh, shh" she hushed her cries, rocking gently from side to side. Amy blinked up at her, her mouth opened in a small 'o' and her cries ceasing almost instantly. "There you go" Ronnie murmured, her eyes lighting up.

She looked up from her small niece, a triumphant grin on her face. Roxy stared at her in indignant disbelief. "How the hell do you do that?" she hissed, careful to keep her voice slow.

Ronnie waggled her eyebrows, still rocking Amy gently. "It's a gift" she retorted sarcastically, still smiling.

Roxy got up and stretched. "Well, since you seem to be so gifted - I think I'll just go and get ready" she stuck her tongue out. "Seeing as you're sorted already"

Ronnie glared at her playfully, sitting down slowly with Amy still in her arms. "Yeah, on you go" she sighed, gripping onto Amy's small hand and kissing it softly.

Roxy smiled, tilting her head to the side. "You're a star, Ron" she muttered gratefully, watching almost wistfully at the sight of her daughter so perfectly content in her sister's arms. There were times when Roxy didn't feel that Amy ever seemed that happy with her. "You really are a natural, you know that?" she shook her head in bemusement and walked out of the room.

"Mm" Ronnie murmured in a non-committal tone, looking down doubtfully at her niece's face. Being able to calm the tears of her baby niece was one thing. But dealing with the fears of her adult daughter - now that was another thing altogether.

**Reviews are LOVE 3 **

**x**


	65. Too Much Time Wasted

Ronnie rocked the baby girl gently to and fro, keeping Amy tucked closely to her chest as she peered through the gap in the blinds. The square was now alive with activity - people were bustling about, preparing for another day of mundane tasks. She had watched, as the time slowly clicked away, Charlie, Mo and even Jean exit the Slater house, each ready for the day's work.

But no Stacey yet. And no Danielle.

Just as Ronnie let out an irritable sigh, Roxy breezed into the room. She smoothed her freshly blow dried hair over her shoulders, before settling her gaze on the back of her sister's head.

"You do know that you have actual magical powers, right?" she asked, her voice quiet and yet still managing to startle her older sister.

Ronnie spun around slowly, still rocking the infant in her arms gently. "What?" she asked, bemused.

Roxy shook her head in disbelief and pointed to her daughter. "Not a peep! You're a genius, Ronnie"

In a somewhat dazed fashion, Ronnie looked down at the little girl. She looked toward the window again, distracted.

"Here, I'll take her now" Roxy offered, walking forward and gently taking the child from Ronnie's arms. "Thank-you" she muttered, cradling Amy against her shoulder.

Ronnie sucked in a deep breath and nibbled at her bottom lip. She folded her now oddly empty arms across her chest, hugging herself as if for some kind of support.

Roxy watched her sister for a moment or two. "Have you heard…?"

"No" her reply was crisp and cutting, lined with an edge that she hadn't intended. She turned away, fighting the urge to run a hand over her face.

Roxy hoisted Amy a little higher. "Ronnie - why don't you just call her?"

She didn't reply straight away. Why didn't she? She asked herself, squeezing the mobile in her hand. It was because she was so afraid of the rejection. She was so afraid of everything that had occurred, so afraid that she would be too overbearing and push her child away. She thought of Peggy's plans for a family meal, and she herself instantly felt a squeeze of dread. She couldn't imagine what Danielle would feel like when she told her - suffocated, restricted. She was terrified of holding on so tightly, that Danielle would bolt the second she got the chance.

"I will, I will" she sighed in response. "I'm just…" she trailed off.

Roxy took a step forward, brushing against Ronnie's side. "Phone her, Ronnie" she instructed in a more firm voice. "You know that she's probably over there waiting for your call?" she pressed, growing exasperated. She saw Ronnie's eyes flicker with sudden awareness and fear and continued with her words. "She's going to be sitting over there, too scared to call, and wondering if you still want her"

Ronnie turned her head marginally to look at Roxy, her mouth opening a little in panic. "No, she won't think that" she shook her head, her words laced with doubt.

"No?" Roxy shook her head disbelievingly. "Well I wouldn't take the chance" she warned. As Ronnie's panic seemed to grow, Roxy's face and voice suddenly softened.

"You've had nineteen years of waiting, Ronnie. Don't waste anymore time"

XxX

Danielle hugged her knees a little closer to her chest, biting down on her lip. Her eyes flickered to the clock every few seconds or so. She looked around as the door to the living room door was pushed open, and offered her friend a weak smile.

Stacey paused, uncertain. She perched on the armchair of the sofa, dragging her eyes over Danielle's appearance. "You OK, Dan?" she asked, her voice small.

Danielle gave her a blank look. "Fine"

Stacey looked down at her hands, not knowing what to say. Ronnie's name hung silently in the air between them. She glanced at Danielle once more as her friend turned back to look out of the window. She couldn't help but feel relief at the fact her friend was home. It broke her heart to think of what had almost happened, what she had almost played a part in. She had never planned for Danielle to become anything more than an employee, a lodger. But the girl had managed to find a way into Stacey's heart. Danielle was her best friend - she couldn't imagine life without her anymore. The problem with her friend was, that she was too damn forgiving. She was too kind, too soft, too _nice. _All it did was allow people to walk all over her - and knowing that she too had been all to guilty of the same crime on more than one occasion, it made Stacey even more determined to protect her. Protect from the Mitchells.

"Hasn't she called you yet?" she asked, regretting the bluntness of her words as Danielle flinched.

"No, but I - it's still early"

Stacey looked away, hating the defensiveness in Danielle's voice. She hated the fact that she was allowing Ronnie to wield so much power over her. But, at the same time, she accepted that for whatever reason this was something Danielle had to do. And Stacey had to let her. "Why don't you call Gareth or your Dad or something instead? Beats just laying about here, yeah?"

Danielle folded her hands together, hesitating. "I don't know, Stace. I mean, Gareth's been great" she nodded. "But my dad - I just don't know what to say to him" she admitted softly.

Stacey glanced at her sympathetically. "You have to get it sorted though, Dan. I mean didn't you say he was going home soon? You don't want there to be bad blood between either of you" she appealed, regretting her clumsy choice of wording as the connotations of her expression became apparent. A little embarrassed, she quickly hurried on. "I mean - I know that you and Ronnie are starting to work things out and that's great" she nodded vigorously. "But Dan… I just hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you hung up on her, it's not healthy"

Danielle bit down hard on her lip, a frown setting in. "What do you mean?" she asked, a little defensive.

"Danielle" Stacey tried again, exasperated. "I just think you need to relax about it all - I don't think you should expect so much"

Danielle sat forward suddenly, her heart plummeting through her stomach. She looked at Stacey with hurt in her eyes, feeling bile rise in her throat. "What do you mean?" she demanded again, needing to hear the actual hurtful words from her friends mouth, even although she could barely believe that Stacey was really voicing all the fears to her. All the biggest fears which she harboured.

Stacey hesitated, suddenly unsure. "I don't want to see you get hurt again, Danielle. I don't want to see you disappointed" she warned in a low voice, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"And Ronnie's going to disappoint me, yeah?" she asked, a hard bitter edge to her voice.

Stacey looked back up. "Dan, I don't mean it like that - but - oh you know what I mean!" she half snapped. "I care about you, I don't get why you're so defensive and getting at me. I'm just looking out for your best interests, and I don't think -"

Stacey broke off suddenly, interrupted by the buzzing of Danielle's phone. Danielle stared down at it in shock for a moment or two, before looking back up at Stacey with a blank look. She turned away, before answering the call.

"Ronnie" she almost squeaked into the phone.

Stacey bit her lip, surprised, staring at the back of Danielle's head. She let out an inaudible sigh, before sliding slowly off of the sofa, deciding to leave her argument for another time and place. It was fruitless anyway, that was evident from the excitement and relief in Danielle's voice as she had taken the call.

Stacey pulled the door lightly shut, leaving Danielle to her privacy. She half listened to her friend's murmurings for a moment or two before walking away down the hall. Maybe she wrong, she mused. Maybe Ronnie would be reliable after all. She shook her head marginally. Only time would tell.

**It's getting to hard to find the time to write this! ;( Doing five Highers really takes it out of you lol. Anyway - this was a filler, definitely. Sorry, but there will be some real progression in the next couple of chapters. I swear ;D **

**Reviews would be very, very much appreciated x**


	66. Moving On?

**Ah, all my time is utterly consumed by school work at the moment! Plus, any time I've managed to fit writing in it's been for original stuff. Hope to really catalyse this story over the next week or so, would like to get it finished some time in the foreseeable future lol. Thanks to those who review x **

Ronnie's heart fluttered and leapt in her chest, the sound of Danielle's voice sending shivers down her spine. "Hey" she spoke in response into the phone, pleasantly put at ease by Danielle's warm reception. "I wasn't sure what time to call - I'm not too early am I?" she began to burble, nerves almost overwhelming her.

"No, no I was awake" Danielle replied.

"Oh good" Ronnie breathed, cradling the phone to her ear and sitting down gently on the edge of her bed. She clenched her free hand into a fist, struggling to gain composure. She wanted Danielle to be put at ease, not think she was some hysterical fool. "How are you feeling?" she asked, a little cautious.

"I feel alright, actually. Just a little bit tired still, but apart from that I'm just glad to be home" Danielle spoke serenely, and Ronnie was surprised by her calm.

"Good, I'm glad" she answered, before there was a slight uncertain pause. Ronnie tried to brush over it, frantically trying to order her thoughts into a coherent sentence. "Eh…so what are your plans for today?" she immediately closed her eyes in horror at the cheesiness of her words and tone. She bit her lip at the sound of Danielle's apparent hesitation at the other end of the line.

"Uh, well nothing really. I mean, I wasn't sure…" she trailed off.

"Do you want to meet up later? For lunch, maybe? If you're not doing anything else. I'd really like to see you" Ronnie began talking faster and faster, her stomach tying itself in knots.

"Um, yeah sure. That'll be fine" Danielle exhaled uncertainly.

Ronnie smiled, a rush of relief overwhelming her. "Great" she breathed happily. "Um, well…I know this little café place not far from here - will I come and pick you about one? Or whenever suits you" she added as an afterthought.

"No, one o'clock is fine" came the reply. "I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, OK. I'll see you soon"

"Right, OK" Danielle replied, cheerfulness seeping through her awkwardness. "Bye" she called softly into the receiver before clicking off.

Ronnie cradled the speaker to her mouth, listening to the dead line as if she could somehow still reach Danielle through it, feeling an emptiness fill her as soon as her daughter's voice was gone. "Love you" she murmured.

She leant back on the bed, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Then she stood up slowly, a mixture of fear and excitement coursing through her, moving cautiously, almost as if she was afraid that any sudden movement would dispel the feeling altogether. She walked slowly to the door, taking carefully measured steps in a almost dazed state, running the conversation with Danielle over and over in her head.

It had all happened so quickly, much shorter than the time taken for Roxy to finally cajole her into phoning and then the time she had taken alone to organise what she should say, what she wouldn't say, how she should sound, what the best way was to ask her daughter out to lunch.

Not that any of it had been any use in the end, as soon as she heard Danielle's voice all rational thought had flown out the window.

She wandered out into the hall, still running the conversation over in her head and so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost smacked bang into Jack as he stepped out from the kitchen. She jumped and took a half-step backward, almost losing balance before his hand shot out and steadied her, grabbing a gentle hold of her wrist.

"Sorry" he said, his eyes sweeping her face. "I didn't mean to scare you"

She looked at him in surprise, her heart beating a little faster than normal, though she was unsure whether it was due to the fright he had just given her or the close proximity at which he was standing. "You didn't" she said, tugging her wrist free self-consciously. She peeked past him into the empty kitchen. "Where's Amy?" she asked.

Jack nodded toward the living room. "Sleeping, your sister said. Roxy's downstairs… I was waiting for _you _actually"

Ronnie arched an eyebrow. "Me?" she asked absent-mindedly, turning around slowly and walking toward the living room. Jack trailed after her uncertainly.

Ronnie clicked her tongue as she saw her niece waving her small arms in the air from the playpen. She strolled over to the baby, bending down and picking her up. She patted the little girl's back, nursing her against her shoulder and taking the opportunity to peek out the window toward the Slater's house. She turned around slowly again to face Jack, raising an eyebrow questioningly at him as she absorbed the odd look on his face. "What?" she asked self-consciously, her voice quavering.

He shook his head wordlessly. "Nothing, its nothing" he insisted, his eyes travelling to his daughter and then back to Ronnie. She was such a natural - she looked perfectly at home there, nursing the little girl on her hip, like she didn't even have to think about it. For a moment, it took his breath away. He could almost imagine that it was her own baby that she was holding. His chest ached at the very thought of it, his heart contracting. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world - he just couldn't help wishing that her mother was someone else.

Ronnie looked down at Amy in surprise almost as if she hadn't realised the little girl was in her arms. "Oh! Sorry" she muttered, taking a step forward and holding the baby out to her father.

Jack looked her in the eyes for a moment, his expression unfathomable. Then he accepted Amy into his arms, grinning and turning his attention momentarily away from Ronnie "Hello gorgeous" he cooed suddenly, cradling the little girl in his arms and smiling as she gave a tiny laugh.

Ronnie turned away from the scene, frowning and folding her arms across her chest, feeling like she had missed something. "Anyway" she began with her back to him "What is it that you wanted to see me about?"

She heard Jack exhaled quietly before speaking. "I just wanted to see how you were doing" he said.

"Yeah, well I'm good" she told him, her voice bright.

"Were you on the phone to Danielle?"

Ronnie turned around slowly, looking him in the eye. "Yes" she started slowly. Then she smiled. "We're meeting up for lunch"

Jack nodded. "So you're coping OK?"

Ronnie crinkled her nose. "Of course"

"It's just…" Jack shrugged. "It's so much to take in, Ron. I mean, so much has happened since the wedding… Danielle, the hospital, Archie -"

"None of that matters now" Ronnie hardened at the sound of her father's name.

"I know, Ron but still! It's a lot to adjust to - have you even talked to anyone yet about how you're feeling?"

"Yeah, of course" Ronnie brushed him off.

Jack gave a small sigh. "Well, I wanted to let you know I'll keep things ticking over at the club just now - you know, to give you some time with her and - and stuff" he nodded.

Ronnie's expression softened slightly. "Thank-you, Jack" she smiled sincerely. She began to make her way past him and out of the room.

He caught her arm gently. "Ron" he began quietly, his eyes dark and brooding underneath the surface ,looking as if he was bursting with questions but not quite knowing how to formulate them. "You know I'm always here for you yeah, if you need to talk?"

Ronnie looked down at his hand on her arm and pulled herself free gently. She shrugged, uncomfortable with his kindness. Up until a few days ago they had barely been speaking. She had been unable to see past the fact that he was Amy's father. All of it seemed trivial now - like some dream, a lifetime ago. It was funny how drastically her priorities had been reshuffled.

Ronnie shrugged. "Thanks - but I've got Danielle now. I don't need anyone else" she gave him a half-hearted smile before slowly sliding past him and walking out of the room.

**Reviews ? X **


	67. Making Progress

She tapped on the glass a couple of times with her knuckles, before stepping back and adjusting her top for what must have been the hundredth time. She swallowed, her heart pounding mercilessly across her chest. She squinted at her reflection quickly in the glass of the door, running her hands over her hair and hoping that she looked alright.

She had deliberated endlessly over what she should wear. Ronnie was conscious, probably overly so, of the persona that Danielle had built of her in her head - the business woman : untouchable and cold. It was important to her that she managed to cast these misconceptions aside. She was determined to show all of them that she could do it, she could be different now she had her little girl back.

And that was how she had ended up on the Slater's doorstep, only slightly late, after several outfit and hairstyle changes. In a smart casual get up, her hair hanging naturally around her shoulders, she felt exposed. It had taken her a long time to hunt for a pair of wearable jeans that did not belong to her sister. Denim - well, it just wasn't really her thing. But then again, she didn't want to be seen in her usual clothes - her wardrobe consisted of mainly business suits and blouses. And as she had rifled through her possessions, she had noticed that with at least every second top she could recount a time, when wearing that item, she had been mean to Danielle.

So she had finally donned some clothes, confident that her new image suited the new person she was trying to show off.

She wanted to show Danielle that she could be trusted; that she could be confided in. She wanted to show all of them, Roxy and Jack and Peggy, that she wasn't the cold-hearted person they thought she was. She wanted to show her Dad that she was capable of being a mother.

She jumped a little as the door opened, immediately straightening her shoulders, fixing a hesitant smile on her face.

Her heart leapt up into her throat as she set eyes on Danielle and a proper grin broke out on her face. Ronnie's eyes immediately swept her daughter's face, her gaze drawn to her eyes, eyes that captivated her.

Danielle bit gently down on her lip, before smiling nervously at Ronnie. "Hi" she said awkwardly, standing in the doorway.

"Hey" Ronnie breathed, greeting her enthusiastically. "Ready to go, yeah?" she asked.

Danielle nodded, still smiling uncertainly as she stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. She fell into step with Ronnie as they walked slowly down the path, shooting sideways glances at her. "Um…so where is it we're going?" she asked curiously, trying her best to ward off any awkward silences.

Ronnie flicked her hair over her shoulder, trying to walk and keep her eyes completely on Danielle at the same time. "This little café about ten minutes away… I was thinking we could walk, unless you don't feel up to it? How are you anyway, you're not feeling dizzy or sick or anything like that?" Ronnie's brow creased.

Danielle's mouth twitched at Ronnie's incessant stream of questions. "No, I'm feeling fine. Loads and loads better" she reassured. "I was just wondering, I thought you would rather go to Beale's - somewhere…closer"

Ronnie tilted her head to the side, suddenly nervous. "We can go there if you want… I just thought it'd be better away from the gossips and stuff" she slowed her pace, and bit her lip suddenly cursing her decision for fear it had made Danielle feel she didn't want to be seen with her. "Do you want to go to Beale's? We can go there if you want. _Wherever_ you want actually. The world is our oyster" she grinned, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Danielle smiled, feeling the pressure surrounding her lift a little. "Well now that I think about it - I don't think I could handle one of Ian's lukewarm bacon rolls" she grimaced. "Stacey always says they're seventy five percent grease and twenty five percent fat" she pulled another face.

Ronnie laughed loudly at Danielle's hesitant joke, feeling her heart swell with love at the way Danielle ducked her head down shyly. "Yuck" she shook her head jokingly. "So…my little café place it is?"

Danielle nodded her head, unconsciously stepping a little closer to Ronnie as they ventured out onto the square.

X

"Yeah so can I have two diet cokes, please, and two plates of chips?"

Ronnie smiled, feeling a little breathless with excitement as she jiggled the money in her right hand whilst speaking over the counter to the waitress. She watched Danielle from the corner of her eye, overjoyed that everything seemed to be going ok despite both woman's nerves.

The café she had chosen was small, barely bigger than Beale's café back in the square - but it was modern, sparse and clean. Dark blue tablecloths covered the glass tables, the walls painted a matching shade of light baby blue.

Danielle's eyes flickered all around the homely place as she waited on Ronnie's return, trying to absorb every detail and keep her mind off of the pressure not to do anything stupid and make a fool of herself. She gently tapped her fingernails on the table, feeling her stomach tie itself in knots, barely able to contain herself knowing that she was actually out with Ronnie. She had spent so long imagining what it would be like, the first time they went together somewhere.

All morning had been spent in tense expectation, and when Ronnie had been slightly late she had began to jump to the worst sort of conclusions. But she had showed up before long, and it had been a pleasant surprise when Danielle had finally opened the door and was greeted with the sight of her mother. Then all of her other initial hesitations and doubts over Ronnie's choice of venue were swept away by the older woman's keenness.

She was busy gazing out of the window when she was startled back to present day as Ronnie retook her seat across the table.

"Everything OK?" Ronnie asked.

She nodded demurely. "Sorry, I was just thinking" she shrugged almost bashfully.

Ronnie smiled nervously, taking in a deep breath. She tilted her head. "She's bringing it over in a minute" she explained.

Danielle folded her hands together on her lap and returned Ronnie's smile softly. She glanced away for a moment, grateful that they were almost alone in the small shop. Bar one student type with long hair and earphones in the opposite corner, they were the only customers. She felt a rush of gratitude toward Ronnie at suggesting the place, rather than the busy square which would have been filled with interfering gossips. They would never have been able to act anywhere near a degree of normal.

"It's nice here" she pondered aloud, filling the silence. "I've never been"

Ronnie glanced around the café, as if only just realising where they were. "Yeah, I like it here" she nodded. "It's always quiet, sort of peaceful. There's just something about it that makes it… I don't know" she shrugged. "It's a great place to come and think. I used to come here everyday, you know, when I was staying at the pub" she informed.

"Yeah?" Danielle raised her eyebrows, drinking in the information, as mesmerised as ever by Ronnie.

"Whenever I was out for a run, I'd stop in here for a coffee" she nodded. "The Vic was always just so lively. Never a dull moment, never a _quiet _moment" she raised her eyebrows humorously, spurred on when Danielle gave a quiet laugh. "It was great to come in here just to get some time to myself"

They were interrupted momentarily by the waitress setting their food and drinks on the table. After a few moments, Danielle picked up their thread of conversation.

"But you don't come here as much anymore?"

Ronnie chewed a mouthful of chips thoughtfully before shaking her head. She leant her elbow on the table. "No, not now I've got the flat. Before this place was an escape from all the hustle and bustle - now I've got as much quiet as I could possibly get" she paused and took a sip from her coke, trying to think of something else to say as Danielle continued watching her face, expecting more. "The Vic is never boring - I think that's why Roxy loves staying there so much" she crinkled her nose. "Me - I prefer peace and quiet" she bit her lip shyly.

"Me too" Danielle agreed eagerly, her eyebrows raising in surprise. She had always thought Ronnie to be someone who would prefer the busy life - after all, didn't she run a club?

Ronnie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, absorbing every plane of Danielle's face. "I thought you shared a room with Stacey?" she asked jokingly, feeling lighter than air.

Danielle gave a laugh, causing Ronnie's heart to soar. "I do" she admitted.

"Yeah, what's that like?" Ronnie shook her head playfully as she took another mouthful of chips, half-joking half-serious in a roundabout attempt to find out more about who her daughter really was.

Danielle flicked her straw hesitantly. "It's fun, mostly" she nodded. "We're not really very much alike, but she's the best friend I've ever had" she spoke earnestly.

Ronnie gave a thoughtful smile. "She does care a lot about you" she nodded.

Danielle looked down, embarrassed. "Don't let her hear you say that" she laughed, trying to sound off-hand but secretly trying to steer the conversation away from anymore deep subjects.

Ronnie frowned, surprised by Danielle's attempts to wriggle away from the topic. "She told me herself" she sad knowingly, feeling a rush of warmth when Danielle looked straight up at her in surprise, before flushing with poorly disguised pleasure. Ronnie shook her head very slightly, still unable to figure her strange child out. "Anyway…she's fun to share with?"

Danielle took in a deep breath. "Yeah, you know Stacey. She's so loud and noisy and such a laugh" Danielle shook her head, her eyes lighting up. Then she looked out of the window. "Not like me" she shrugged. "We get on great though. I don't know why" she shrugged. "Opposites attract and all that" she waved her hand before taking another sip of her drink to prevent her from having to continue.

Ronnie felt her heart contract at the way Danielle so readily put herself down. But she managed to prevent herself from speaking the truth, no matter how much she wanted to proclaim just how brilliant and beautiful Danielle was. It had been Ronnie who had managed to destroy any self belief, it would take her a long time to build it back up again. But she would do it, even if she died trying.

"What about Gareth, have you heard from him?" she asked, innocently enough, her heart thumping a little faster as she gently tested the waters.

Danielle nodded, her face falling a little. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Gareth came over this morning"

Ronnie felt her heart speed up. "Yeah?"

"He told me that he and my Dad - they're leaving today. Well, tonight actually" she bit her lip.

Ronnie opened her eyes in surprise. "Really?"

Danielle nodded again. "I know" she shook her head, her mouth open but no words coming out. She didn't know what to say anymore, concerning her father. He seemed determined to make her life difficult.

"Well, actually there was something I wanted to talk to _you _about" Ronnie began, watching Danielle's expression carefully as she suddenly tensed up. "It's nothing bad or anything. And now what with your dad leaving and everything I'll totally understand if you don't feel up to or whatever" she shook her head, opening her eyes earnestly.

Danielle felt her stomach flip over, but leaned forward curiously.

"Well, I was wondering - well Aunty Peggy wanted to know if you would come over for dinner tonight. For a family meal" Ronnie bit down hard on her lip.

Danielle leant back in her chair, feeling the air whoosh out of her. She raised her eyebrows, the shock almost knocking her for six.

At her reaction, Ronnie felt a crushing disappointment, the ferocity of the emotion surprising her. "Oh, don't worry" she shook her head. "I knew it, you think it's too soon right? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked -"

"No, wait" Danielle shook her head, forcing herself to formulate the words. "A family meal? At the Vic? With everyone there, like Phil and Roxy?" she felt her stomach squeeze with nerves at the thought.

Ronnie nodded her head nervously.

"And you want me to come?" she asked incredulously, feeling in an almost dream-like state. As Ronnie nodded her head again, Danielle felt a smile grow on her face. "I'd like that" she said in a small voice, scarcely able to believe it.

"Really?" Ronnie felt her heart leap. "That's great, I'll let Peggy know that we're definitely on" she paused. "What about your dad, when do they leave? Do you want me to…should I come with you to see them off?" she frowned, unsure.

Danielle pondered for a moment, still reeling from the thoughts of being invited to dinner at the Mitchells. Being invited as a family member. Ronnie's words brought her back to reality slightly. She dithered for a moment. "Would you?" she asked hesitantly.

Ronnie smiled warmly at the almost child-like edge to Danielle's voice. "Of course" she nodded, smiling like she had never smiled before.

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed! **

**Enjoy this nice 'bonding' stuff while it lasts. It won't for much longer ;D Will be really bumping this story up over the next couple of chapters. Next stop - the family dinner ;) **

.


	68. Fitting In

**Wow, this chapter took a long time to write :s Just really, really busy at the moment. **

As she entered the building, Danielle felt every pair of eyes slowly slide onto her. Heart pounding, ears roaring, palms sweating, she froze on the spot and swallowed hard. She bit back on the lump in her throat, casting her eyes immediately to the floor and feeling a blush of shame beginning to creep up her neck as she thought of what must be racing through the heads of each and every one of the punters.

Time almost seemed to stand still, the quiet hush that descended broken only by Ronnie's entrance behind her.

Danielle looked around, feeling almost instantaneously better when she could feel the heat radiating from Ronnie's body, knowing that she was within arms reach. Ronnie slid closer to her, their sides brushing together. Her gaze swept the pub once, her eyes icy and almost taunting.

Almost immediately, the pub broke into what seemed like normal conversation with only some sidelong glances thrown their way. Danielle unconsciously shrunk closer to Ronnie's side, feeling overwhelmed by the entire experience. She couldn't help but feel ridiculously embarrassed. She hated being the centre of attention at the best of times and this was certainly the worst.

Only days before had the entire population of the pub which she now stood in had witnessed her being callously rejected, even slapped, by Ronnie. They must all think she was an utter fool.

She heard Ronnie mutter something to her from the corner of her mouth but Danielle didn't hear. When Ronnie began to move forward, she stumbled along after her, face stricken and hand self-consciously tucking her hair behind her ear, head down to avoid any more unwanted interaction.

She could feel the heat of several gazes on her - some curious, some scathing, some pitying. She wasn't sure which was worse or whether they were all equally as horrendous.

She followed Ronnie's footsteps blindly, trying desperately to remember why she had agreed to come to such a public place in the first place.

"Oh, Ronnie!" Peggy's voice rang out just as they approached the bar, grabbing everyone's attention. Danielle looked up, startled. Peggy, meticulously dressed and styled, beckoned them both around to the back of the bar in an over-exaggerated display of affection that caused both women to squirm unpleasantly under the gleeful eagle stares of the square residents.

Danielle breathed a sigh of relief almost as soon as they were out of the glare of the public eye, thought the relief was short-lived as Peggy descended upon her. "Danielle love!" Peggy addressed, her face looking pained. "It's so good to see you darlin'! I can't believe you've been living here…all this time" her voice grew hushed and she shook her head.

Danielle opened her mouth, feeling uncomfortable. "Thank-you so much for having me, Mrs. Mitchell I -"

"Hey! Enough of that, love, it's Peggy to you now that you're family" she grinned.

"Oh, right err…" Danielle smiled tightly, still uncomfortable and feeling silly at the way Peggy addressed her, almost as if she had done something wrong. She glanced sideways at an unusually quiet Ronnie, who met her gaze worriedly.

Peggy brushed over the awkwardness, either unknowing or uncaring of the obvious tensions which still existed between the mother and daughter. She turned her attention momentarily to Ronnie, still puffed up with her own sense of self-importance. "Right, you show Danielle upstairs and I'll be up as soon as things settle down a bit and Trace can take over, OK?" she smiled. "We're going to have a lovely little family meal, get to know each other properly, eh?" she nodded encouragingly toward Danielle who gave an unconvincing nod. "On you go, then" she nodded them both toward the bottom of the stairs before turning and making her way back out to the bar.

Ronnie was biting her lip worriedly, deeply concerned. "Are you OK? Do you still feel up to this?" she asked.

Danielle followed Ronnie to the foot of the stairs and shook her head dismissively. "I'm fine, why?"

"It's just Peggy" she grimaced. "She can be a lot to deal with. I didn't want you to have to deal with all of this so soon" she shook her head, annoyed with herself for having gone through with Peggy's wishes to have a family meal. Her aunt's capability to act like everything was rosy invoked feelings of frustration and awe in equal measure. Peggy's disregard for practicality just because they were all 'family' would be sure to cause some friction. She had barely had any time with Danielle for herself, never mind having her family start to muscle in.

"I'm fine, Ronnie, honestly" Danielle reassured. She glanced upstairs. "It's Roxy I'm worried about" she admitted in a small voice, her face clouding over.

"Hey" Ronnie shook her head, stopping in the middle of the steps and twisting around so Danielle couldn't get past "Roxy will be fine, you hear me?" she stopped and sighed. "I really don't want you to feel this way - worried about what they think" she bit her lip, wanting to kick herself. She held out her hand hesitantly. "All of the stuff that happened - it was just a mistake right? It's been hectic but it's in the past now. This is a fresh start, yeah?" she appealed, trying to convince herself.

Danielle nodded uncertainly. "Yeah"

"Well then" Ronnie nodded encouragingly, and gestured toward her outstretched hand.

Danielle reached out and took it, allowing Ronnie to lead the way upstairs.

X

Ronnie lead the way into the living room, Danielle's fingers still tucked neatly in her palm. She held on tightly, the feeling that swept through her indescribable.

"Hey" she greeted her sister softly, widening her eyes when Roxy turned around to be greeted with the sight of Danielle, half-hidden behind Ronnie.

Roxy's eyes lingered on the young blonde, feeling her mouth dry all of a sudden. "Hey" she repeated slowly, feeling a sense of shock arrest her.

She had been expecting them both, Ronnie had text her to let her know they would be returning for dinner. Yet despite all the time she had had to prepare herself, she still felt almost light-headed when she took in the sight of her niece. Her _niece. _

It was weird even to think the words, and despite everything that had happened over the course of the few days since the wedding, Roxy found herself scrutinising Danielle curiously, looking at her in a new light.

"Hi" Danielle piped up nervously, unsure as to whether or not she should speak. She met Roxy's gaze for a mere moment before looking away again.

Ronnie, still holding onto Danielle's hand loosely, shot her sister a desperate stare, pleading silently with her to be welcoming.

Under the pressure of Ronnie's gaze, Roxy buckled. "Umm, why don't you both sit down?"

Ronnie smiled gratefully as she gently tugged Danielle toward the sofa. As she urged her daughter to take a seat, the hesitant clasp of their hands broke.

"You want a drink or anything? Danielle?" Roxy joined her hands nervously, hopelessly unsure of how to act.

Danielle blinked up at Roxy and shook her head with a grateful smile. "Thanks, I'm OK"

"Me either" Ronnie echoed instantly, an awkward silence falling as Roxy took her seat across from them. She looked from left to right, glancing between her sister and daughter as both appeared to stare at the floor, at the wall - anywhere but at each other.

An awkward, prolonged silence fell, the entire atmosphere ridiculously formal.

"You feeling better?" Roxy asked, before immediately wincing at her brusqueness when Danielle jumped at the address.

Nevertheless, she rushed to provide an answer. "Yeah, I'm fine now thanks" she voiced quietly.

Ronnie swallowed, flicking her eyes nervously over Danielle. She then turned to her sister, desperation pushing her to start any sort of conversation if just to pull Danielle back from the brink of folding in on herself.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I think Aunty Peg's making a roast. The usual" she shrugged.

The trio were soon saved from the agonies of making conversation by Peggy's entrance to the room. The older woman breezed in with the air of her own self-importance, a persona that she had perfected over the years. She clasped her hands together. "Right, who's helping with the dinner?" she asked, eyeballing Roxy.

Danielle half-leapt to her feet, her hands shaking slightly. "I'll help Mrs. Mitchell" she blurted out without thinking, causing all three women to stare at her abruptness.

"Oh!" Peggy appeared flustered. She smiled kindly at the young girl. "Thanks for offering, darling, but don't be silly! This meal is to welcome you into the family, you don't have to be running around after us" she paused before continuing "You're not the hired help any more remember - you're a Mitchell now love" she finished decidedly as if that settled the matter. She nodded to Roxy. "You, kitchen" she ordered.

Roxy gave a slight huff before complying. Danielle felt a slight blush creep up onto her cheeks and allowed her knees to crumble back onto the sofa, looking at the floor and allowing her hair to hide her face in embarrassment. She hated the falseness of it all - hated that Peggy was expecting her to be the centre of attention. Danielle wasn't used to it - for the past eight months all she had been to this old woman was a cleaner. Just a member of staff. She had always yearned for them to know the truth - but whenever she had fantasised about it in her head, she slotted straight into the family. They treated her as one of their own.

Ronnie bit her lip, watching the entire exchange apprehensively. As Peggy and Roxy filtered out of the room, she tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"You OK?" she asked quietly.

Danielle lifted her head and nodded vigorously. "Yeah" she stated, her voice wobbling slightly.

Ronnie swallowed, her nerves increasing. She continued in a low voice "Don't worry about anything she says. I know she's a little overbearing - we'll just have the meal and then we can leave, OK?"

Danielle made no reply, not wanting to seem rude but feeling hopelessly uncomfortable sitting in the Mitchell living room. She looked about her, her eyes flickering over the silver-framed photographs of a family who hid secrets behind their smiles. She still couldn't believe that they were all related to her. Peggy's use of the word Mitchell, like it was some honour, some right which had now been extended to her caused a jolt of fear to spasm through Danielle. This wasn't her family. She wasn't a Mitchell. She was a Jones.

She didn't want to be - but she was. She was an ordinary Jones - part of an ordinary, quiet family. How was she supposed to fit into such a loudmouth environment?

She lifted her head and fixed a watery smile on her face. "It's fine, Ronnie" she said in reply, swallowing.

Ronnie's eyebrows lowered, her brain whirring continuously, unconvinced by her daughter's act. She shook her head slightly, before patting her hands against her knees and standing up. "Well then, why don't we set the table?" she asked almost carelessly, hiding her hope that her ploy would work. When Danielle sprang to her feet, she let out a low breath of exultation. Her lips puckered in a smile at the look of relief on Danielle's eager face, and felt a tug of fondness for the almost childlike expression in the younger blonde's eyes. Love swelling in her heart, Ronnie gave an almost inaudible chuckle and gave another small shake of her head. "C'mon, I'll show you where the cutlery is"

X

**Hmm, this was originally supposed to be much longer but it was taking too long to write then I felt like there was too much going on in the one chapter. So, I decided to give you this bit for now since all of you lovely readers have waited long enough and I'll try to get the next half posted as soon as possible.**

**Thank-you so much to everyone for your continued support and patience - I know updates are pretty infrequent these days. But stay tuned - drama is just on the horizon ;)**


	69. A Step In the Right Direction

**Well! I've got another snow day on my hands…thought it was about time I gave myself a shake and updated this ;) Thank-you to everyone who reviews x **

The scrape of knives and forks against plates seemed to be magnified in the confinement of the kitchen. The four women sat around the table, the silence expanding the space between each of them.

"The meal is delicious Mrs. Mitchell" Danielle murmured tentatively, being the first one to cut through the tension.

Peggy beamed. "Thanks love but, please, call me Peggy" she repeated for the second time that day.

Danielle flushed slightly. "Peggy" she repeated quietly, testing the name out. She looked down at her plate, trying her best to control the shaking of her hands. She scooped another mouthful of mash into her mouth. She was desperate to make a good impression - she already felt guilty for the scene she had caused on the day of the wedding. Ronnie had promised her no-one blamed her for it and that all the animosity was being heaped on Archie. Now that she had been in Peggy's presence, Danielle didn't find this hard to believe. In fact, Peggy had gone out of her way to engage her. But her mortification remained.

"You alright, Ronnie, love?" Peggy asked.

Ronnie looked up from pushing her fork around her plate. She quickly forced a smile onto her face. "Yeah, it's lovely Aunty Peg" she said dutifully, looking down at her almost untouched meal.

The quiet descended once more as the women returned to their dinner, but Ronnie couldn't settle to eat anything. Her stomach was tied in knots, the nerves about how everything would be received by Danielle almost too much for her to handle.

She glanced toward her daughter, the fact that Danielle was trying so hard causing her heart to ache. She had caused this situation. She had been too blind to see Danielle for who she was and now everything was strained.

Ronnie swallowed, throwing a glance toward her unusually quiet sister. Roxy had barely said a word and Ronnie so badly wanted to kick her under the table. But even then, she knew she couldn't blame Roxy. Not really. It wasn't her sister's fault that she was finding this little family get together hard. It was her own.

Suddenly, the shrill cries of Amy rang out over the baby monitor. Almost immediately, Roxy scraped her chair back. "I better go see to her" she muttered before hurrying out of the kitchen, while Danielle sunk down a little in her chair, her cheeks flushed.

An uneasy silence fell and Ronnie partially opened her mouth, staring at Danielle quizzically.

Peggy cleared her throat loudly. "Everyone finished?" she asked, already beginning to clear away three almost-clean plates and Ronnie's almost untouched one.

"Yes, thank-you, Mrs. Mitchell - Peggy" Danielle blurted out, correcting herself. She pushed her own chair back, flustered. "Sorry, I need to use the bathroom, is that OK?"

"Yeah of course, darlin' - it's just along the hall…well you know where it is" Peggy smiled, suddenly remembering that this girl had worked for her for months.

Danielle didn't reply, and instead hurried from the kitchen.

Ronnie sat back in her chair, biting down on her lip to stop it quivering. She jumped slightly when she felt Peggy's hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head upward and Peggy patted her back.

"Don't worry" she shook her head. "She's a lovely girl. You'll be fine, Ronnie"

Ronnie shook her head. She dropped her voice. "I just want her to feel comfortable with us, Aunty Peg. I know it's only been a couple of days, but I did - I thought things would be better than this. Roxy's making it so hard" Ronnie's voice thickened.

Peggy sat back down, covering Ronnie's hand with her own. "Roxy will get over this, love, I promise you. You can't expect her to embrace it with open arms - not just yet. The trouble with you is that you expect Roxy to be her usual self. But she suffered a real fright. So did you, admit it. We were all petrified - think about it. We know who Danielle is now, but we didn't at the time. Your sister is still angry even although she knows Danielle didn't mean any harm" Peggy shook her head sadly.

Ronnie focused her gaze on the table, listening to Peggy's words quietly. Peggy gives her hands another pat before standing up and beginning once more to clear the table. "Just give it time, love" she advises before turning away.

Ronnie gives a small sigh, closing her eyes momentarily. She allows Peggy's words to sink in, knowing that her aunt is right. She stands up slowly, and walks over to stand beside Peggy at the sink. She takes a dish-towel in her hand and begins to dry the dishes that Peggy washes, shooting her aunt a grateful sideways glance and a tight-lipped smile.

XxX

Danielle leant against the sink, her eyes closed.

She couldn't do it.

That was the one thought that was running through her head over and over. She couldn't continue this charade. Roxy _hated _her. It was so clear that she would never forgive Danielle for the betrayal of trust. How could she possibly expect to fit into the Mitchell family if this happened each time Amy was mentioned?

She covered her face with her hands, stifling a sob. She refused to let herself cry. She wouldn't' let Ronnie see her behave so pathetically, not today. And there was no real reason for her to cry - she only had herself to blame.

If only she hadn't taken her. If only someone had stopped her - Ronnie, anyone. Things would have been different. Things would have been better.

She straightened up, letting her hands drop to her sides and sucking in a deep breath. She quickly flushed the loo and washed her hands, avoiding her reflection. She opened the bathroom door quietly, dreading having to re-enter the kitchen. For a brief moment, she contemplated the idea of simply bolting. She could just slip away this very minute - she could beg her dad's forgiveness and ask him to spirit her away.

She faltered where she stood, the option suddenly seeming very inviting. But then reality crashed, and she remembered Andy's attitude toward her and the reasons why she had chosen to stay in Walford in the first place. Stacey, the Slaters and her own curiosity. Things with Ronnie didn't seem like they would ever work out…but there was still the slightest chance that they might. She would never forgive herself if she didn't at least try.

"Hey"

Danielle spun around toward the sound of Roxy's voice, swallowing hard as she set her eyes on Roxy leaning against the doorway to the bedroom, cradling Amy in the crook of her arm. She felt her eyes travel to the youngster, biting back a lump in her throat.

Roxy narrowed her eyes slightly. "What are you doing?" she asked, her tone suspicious.

Danielle shook her head. "N-nothing I was just at the toilet"

Roxy tilted her head, the words of her father ringing in her ears. He had told her this girl was deranged and that she was a danger to Ronnie. She had tried so hard to block the thought out, but it kept creeping back in.

She jiggled Amy a little higher and walked into the living room.

Danielle paused, looking over her shoulder to the ajar kitchen door, listening to the sound of conversation between Ronnie and Peggy. Then she looked back toward the living room and took several shaky steps toward it, unsure of what she was going to say.

She entered the room cautiously, watching as Roxy walked over to the window and then turned her back on it so she was facing her.

She raked her eyes over the form of mother and baby. Her little cousin seemed so content in her mother's arms and Roxy's glare seemed to burn right through her, as if she hated her even daring to be in the same room as her daughter again. A wave of guilt suddenly tore through Danielle. How, even if her moment of madness, could she ever have considered taking this little girl away from her mother?

She sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry" she half-whispered, her eyes on Amy's angelic face.

Roxy seemed to freeze, absorbing the words. "Sorry?" she echoed, unconsciously pulling her baby closer to her body.

Danielle nodded, blinking back the tears which glossed her eyes. "For what I - I did. Taking Amy. I had no right. I don't know what I was thinking" her voice grew thick and wobbled. She broke off, looking away from the child's face and drawing in another deep breath as she attempted to compose herself.

Roxy didn't reply for a moment or two, a little stunned by the apology. "Yeah, you're damn right" she said sharply, but the words didn't contain as much sting as they usually would have, her expression softened by the look of vulnerability on Danielle's face.

This girl confused Roxy. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel. On the one hand, Danielle had babysat Amy countless times, free of charge, and had always taken great care of her; Ronnie was besotted with her newly found daughter and the girl was making such an effort. But on the other, she was the same crazed girl who had snatched Amy; the one who her dad claimed was dangerous and who was out to hurt her family.

She didn't know what to believe.

Danielle had winced at Roxy's words. "I am _so _sorry" she whispered this time, fearfully meeting the fierce blonde's blue gaze. "There is nothing - nothing I can say that will excuse it. Just - please - know that if I could take it back. I would. In a heartbeat. But I understand that you hate me" she nodded, tears blurring her vision once more. "I knew I shouldn't have came here today. It's just, I wanted to - " she broke off, unable to continue.

Roxy swallowed, uncomfortable by Danielle's growing emotional state. Mainly because she knew that Ronnie's wrath would be unstoppable if she realised that Roxy had upset her. She gave a sigh. "Look, I don't _hate _you" she admitted grudgingly. "You're a good kid… deep down" she shook her head.

Danielle swallowed, looking at the floor and hardly daring to hope.

Roxy gave another sigh. "Cheer up, Danielle, eh? The last thing I need is for Ronnie on my case about upsetting you"

Danielle looked up, surprised.

Roxy almost rolled her eyes at the expression on the younger girl's face. She searched her gaze, nothing the look of bemusement at the mention of Ronnie actually caring. She could detect no hints of the malice Archie had described. She swallowed, giving a small nod.

Danielle, unsure as to what had occurred to explain the change in Roxy's countenace, gave a small, uncertain smile.

Roxy gulped and reluctantly flashed one back, straining her lips into a tight-lipped grimace. "Anyway - Ronnie will be wondering where we've got to" she muttered, walking back toward the kitchen. Danielle followed suit.

Just before she entered the hallway, she stopped and turn back around. "Roxy?" she began uncertainly.

Roxy slowly spun toward her. "Yeah?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Um…" Danielle hesitated. "Thank-you" she murmured, bowing her head.

Feeling an odd lump grow in the back of her throat, Roxy made no audible reply only nodded her head again in acceptance before leading the way out into the hallway.

Just as they did so, Ronnie appeared from the kitchen. She widened her eyes in surprise as she saw her sister and niece both emerge from the living room. Her stomach squeezed with dread, but her nerves were appeased somewhat as Roxy shook her head and raised her eyebrows knowingly before breezing past her and Danielle shot her a small little smile.

"Hi" her daughter greeted her, shy once again.

"Hey" Ronnie smiled, despite feeling her brow furrow slightly with confusion at what had just surpassed her but not feeling brave enough to risk shattering the fragile atmosphere by questioning it. "Um…I was going to ask whether or not you wanted to go now? When did you say your Dad was leaving?"

Danielle checked her watch. "Oh shoot" she bit her lip. "He said he'd be leaving about five" she looked back to Ronnie. "It's almost twenty to" she felt herself being pulled in two directions. "Do you mind if we go just now?" she asked, feeling her anxiety levels grow.

Ronnie shook her head, brushing away Danielle's nerves. "Of course not" she breezed, secretly relieved. "I'll just go get the coats"

She brushed past Danielle and gave her arm a gentle, almost subconscious squeeze that warmed the younger girl to the very core.

Danielle gave a small smile, and slipped into the kitchen. Peggy turned and greeted her with a smile.

"Danielle, everything okay?"

She nodded. "Fine, thank-you Mrs - Peggy" she caught herself just in time. "The meal was lovely - thank-you for having me"

"Oh!" Peggy exclaimed, her face falling. "You're not leaving already, are you?" she asked.

Danielle twisted her lips. "Yes, sorry. It's just my Dad, see. He's leaving in about half an hour and I have to go see him before he does"

Peggy nodded her head acceptingly, still managing to look disappointed. "Well - you take care, love, OK?" she asked just as Ronnie reappeared in the kitchen, holding Danielle's coat out to her.

Danielle nodded. "Thanks" she repeated, before she and Ronnie finished their goodbyes and made their way down the stairs of the pub.

**Please review, if there is anyone still out there reading this fossil lol. **


	70. Letting Go

Gareth eased the car to a stop outside the Slater household, shooting a sideways glance at his stony-faced father in the passenger seat. It had been a battle to get him to agree to stop so that they could say goodbye to Danielle. If Andy had his way they would have driven them straight home, but Gareth knew he would never forgive himself if he left without talking to his sister first.

"Are you just going to wait here?" he asked abruptly, growing annoyed with his father's difficultness.

Andy made no attempt at replying, only nodded his head slightly. Gareth gave an exasperated sigh and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He straightened up and gave an exasperate sigh. It seemed a lifetime ago since he'd received that confused phone-call in the middle of the night.

When he'd heard his sister's voice, and she told him she was at a police station - all sorts of awful thoughts had been circling his head. But he'd never thought he would end up in this position just a few days later - about to leave her to a new life with a birth mother she barely knew.

"Gareth! Hey!"

He spun around to the sight of Danielle jogging lightly across the square, waving toward him. He smiled as she ran up to him.

She rocked back on her heels as she reached him, puffing out her cheeks. "I was afraid I'd miss you" she exclaimed.

"We just got here" he explained, folding his arms.

Danielle looked toward the car beside them, gulping as she watched the outline of her Dad through the glass. "Is he alright?" she asked.

Gareth shrugged.

Danielle swallowed. "Right" she said slowly, a wave of dread sweeping over her.

"Danielle?" Ronnie asked timidly, standing several paces away with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She dithered, scared to intrude. Gareth nodded toward her, his brow creasing ever so slightly. She walked a little closer, digging her hands in her pockets. She glanced into the car. "Everything OK?" She asked uncertainly. Danielle had asked her to come, and so there was no way she was going to leave her unless asked, not for the world. Yet at the same time she didn't know what her role was supposed to be, because Andy so obviously hated her. She wasn't sure what good she could do the situation.

"Yeah, yeah - fine" it was Gareth who answered. "Danielle why don't you go and talk to him?" he interjected, meaning to move away with Ronnie and distract her so his sister and Dad could get some peace. But before she had time to answer, the door of the car suddenly opened and Andy clambered out. All three seemed to hold their breath, staring at the slightly greying man and waiting to see his reaction. He fixed Ronnie with a hard, cold stare but didn't bother to speak before letting his gaze travel to his daughter. "Danielle" he cleared his throat, nodding his head.

Danielle shot him a weak smile. "Hey"

There was a momentary pause. Gareth cleared his throat. "We'll give you a minute" he said, moving toward Ronnie.

Feeling the pressure of Gareth's hand on her arm Ronnie stepped away, biting down hard on her lip. She fixed her eyes on Danielle's face, waiting until the moment that she quickly turned her face, marginally inclining her head. She felt her body slump a little, and finally nodded, allowing herself to be pulled away.

Danielle let out a long low breath. She met his eyes reluctantly, hugging herself and hyper-aware of her surroundings. Her mouth opened but then gaped helplessly, at a loss as to what to say.

Andy watched her every move, his brow furrowed. He didn't recognise her anymore. She was his little girl - his little Danielle. Except she wasn't. She looked like his little girl once had. She talked like her. She moved like her. But there was something different about this girl. There was a sadness within her. It radiated from her, a type of darkness that was steeped in her soul because Andy could see it every time he looked in her eyes. A shiver shot through him as he looked at her. He did not know this girl and it terrified him. Her chin trembled slightly and she closed her mouth, and abruptly Andy felt tears well in his eyes at the lost look on her face. She was so confused and alone, but he couldn't reach her. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in cotton wool and take her home but he couldn't because she wouldn't let him. Besides, there was something inside him telling him that even that wouldn't work. He knew it without even voicing it aloud - he wasn't enough for her anymore. She was broken - and he couldn't fix her.

He drew in a long deep breath, and suddenly reached out and pulled Danielle into a hug. He held her close to him, his arms pinning her to him. He closed his eyes, his face contorted as he attempted to hold back his tears. Her hair brushed against his cheek and he inhaled deeply once before pushing her away and holding her at arms length. He drew in another deep breath. Danielle stared at him, her own eyes growing watery, completely startled by his sudden rush of affection. But there was something in the rough, desperate way in which he grabbed her that made her panicky. This was really happening - Andy knew about Ronnie and he was leaving her behind.

"Dad, I'm sorry - " she burst out but Andy shook his head. She fell silent and Andy let out a deep sigh. His hands twiddled with a strand of her hair.

"You grew up so fast, Danni" he said sadly. "So fast" he whispered wistfully. Then he cleared his throat. "It's alright - don't be sorry. You should stay here. I know that. It's just…hard for me" he smiled. "But I'm just a stupid old man" he shook his head. "I love you, Danni"

Two perfect tears dribbled down Danielle's cheeks. She stepped forward, hugging her Dad around the waist and dropping her face onto his chest. Andy hugged her back awkwardly, raising his face skyward and sniffing in an attempt to keep his tears at bay.

"Dad?"

Gareth dithered a few feet away. Andy looked over to him. He smiled in an attempt to reassure him that things were alright. He nodded him over, and as Gareth reached them, he pushed Danielle gently away. She stepped backward, wiping her cheeks.

Andy looked at both his son and daughter together, feeling a well of emotions stir inside him too complicated to ever voice. He cleared his throat, just as Gareth turned to Danielle and began to talk to her in a low voice, taking his turn to say goodbye.

Andy stepped away from them discreetly, a new goal in his head. He turned around, his eyes sweeping the square, looking for her. When his eyes finally settled on Ronnie, he felt his stomach squeeze unpleasantly but nonetheless began to move doggedly toward her.

He stopped a couple of feet from her, swallowing hard. He looked her in the eye, repressing a shiver as he realised just how similar this woman looked to his daughter. He felt a momentary stab of resentment for whatever she and this place had done to his sunny little Danielle that had changed her into the unrecognisable young woman which she had become. But it only lasted for a moment, shut out by the feeling of sadness which enveloped him, the sadness that no matter how much blame he placed the fact would remain that he was no longer what his little girl needed. If he wanted to keep her, he had to let her go.

Ronnie watched Andy uncertainly, apprehensively expecting him to say that Danielle had changed her mind and he was taking her away.

Andy drew in a sharp breath. He took another step closer, and dropped his voice so that Danielle wouldn't hear. "Promise me that you'll look after her" he whispered.

Ronnie's eyes widened. She opened her mouth, startled by his words.

"Promise me" he whispered again, urgently. "Tell me that you'll look after her"

Dumbstruck, Ronnie nodded. "Always" she whispered, feeling her heart tug at the anguish in Andy's eyes. He drew up straight and nodded toward her. She almost smiled at him, and a quiver of understanding passed between them.

Without another word to Ronnie, Andy turned on his heel and walked back to his daughter. Ronnie stood on the sidelines, watching as Andy placed a tender kiss on Danielle's forehead before he slipped into the car. Gareth hugged his sister before too returning to the car.

Ronnie held her breath, walking hesitantly to Danielle side. She glanced sideways at her daughter who was staring at the back of the car as it revved its engine and began to slide away from them. Danielle kept her gaze fixed on the car until it was out of sight, her arm raised in a wave. As soon as the car was out of her sight, her hand dropped to her side and she breathed out, long and low, trying to keep tears at bay.

Wordlessly, her fingers found Ronnie's, lacing their hands together. Though she didn't look at her mother, all the words that needed spoken were communicated through her tight grip. This was her choice - she just had to hope it was the right one.

**Hope you all had a merry Christmas xxx **


	71. The Next Chapter

**Yep, it's me again. I must be in the festive mood lol. **

Ronnie busied herself, scooping a half-spoon of sugar into each of the steaming mugs, a smile of her face. For a moment she was reminded of _how_ she knew what Danielle took in her tea - the last time she stood in this kitchen and made tea for the both of them was when Danielle told her about the baby. The absent-minded smile on her face slipped for a moment or two but she shrunk away from the memory before the pain had time to tear through her, distracting herself with the happy parallel. She lifted the mugs and walked slowly through to the living room, pausing in the doorway to watch Danielle hovering on the middle of the floor, her eyes travelling from side to side around the room.

Ronnie stuck her tongue inside her cheek, her nose crinkling with curiosity. When Danielle finally detected the presence of someone watching her, she snapped her head toward the doorway, a blush creeping onto her cheeks at the bemused look on Ronnie's face.

"Sorry" she blurted out, moving toward the couch.

Ronnie gave a small laugh, joining her and holding out the cup of tea. "Don't be silly" she answered.

Danielle accepted it gratefully. "It's a lovely flat, that's all" she admitted, doubtfully allowing her eyes once more to graze the spotless, minimalist room.

Ronnie pulled a face. "Yeah it's alright" she shrugged, glancing emotionlessly at the lacklustre room. "Ian won't let me decorate, see" she explained. "I wanted to paint, but he insisted I keep his boring Beale beige" there was a small flare of annoyance in her chest at the memory of the altercation with her landlord and she rolled her eyes.

Danielle let out a small giggle before taking a sip of tea. She couldn't help but be a little unnerved by the pristine condition of everything in the flat. It made her a little jumpy, reminding her of the cold, cutting side of Ronnie. Despite the recent warmth, her home was a testament to how she had been before. Danielle tried to shake her feelings off, comforted by Ronnie's words. It was silly to get unnerved by this small little fact. So what, Ronnie liked to be neat and tidy. Danielle thought of her own possessions and how everything had to be just so and felt a rush of encouragement. It was the one thing which she felt she could lay claim to, something that she felt Ronnie must have given her.

Growing up, no-one had ever understood her little quirks. She had been a quiet, shy child. She had always liked things to be neat and ordered - it wasn't even something she got from her mum. Sure, Lizzy had liked her house to be clean but she never could understand Danielle's system of a colour coded wardrobe and alphabetized CD's.

Danielle held the cup tightly between her fingers and drew it away from her lips. "No, it is a really nice place" she said politely, her eyes sliding around the room once more, trying to absorb and store as much to memory as possible. Her gaze finally settled on the ordered rack of DVD's by the television, and she began to read some of the titles, searching, hoping to find some sort of similarity in taste. At this point, she was desperate for the least bit of information which would make it easier to talk to Ronnie without getting into all the heavy feelings stuff. After a few seconds, her brow began to furrow in disbelief.

Ronnie followed her gaze in bewilderment, feeling herself overcome with embarrassment as she realised what Danielle was staring at. She cleared her throat. _She must think I'm a lunatic_, she thought in quiet horror. "Yeah, um, they're a little neat. It's just I always find it easier if they're -"

"Alphabetized"

Ronnie stopped with her mouth half-open, her eyes widening in surprise.

Danielle took another sip of her tea, a warm glow filling her. She drew the cup away from her lips. "Yeah - I do that to" she admitted with a laugh.

XxX

Ronnie folded her knees beneath her body, grabbing onto a cushion and leaning forward with an eager expression as she listened to Danielle speak. They had been entertaining each other with tales of their shared organisation skills for the past half-hour, each eagerly speaking and then listening in turn.

She felt a shiver run through her as Danielle flicked her hair from her face while explaining about some time she had cleared something of Gareth's away without his permission and the fall-out from it had lasted for days. She could barely keep the grin off of her face, astounded at how easy it was to talk all of a sudden. With every tilt of her head or chime of her laugh, Ronnie would notice something new about her daughter and the realisation caused a flurry of butterflies in her stomach.

"…I knew never to clean his room again after that" Danielle finished, her eyes twinkling at the fond memory.

Ronnie hugged the cushion tightly to her chest, smiling amusedly. "Still, I'm sure he forgave you" she laughed.

"Oh yeah, he did eventually" Danielle smiled, her eyes misting as she was suddenly spun into thoughts of her brother. "Yeah, Gareth's always been pretty cool" she admitted, sobering slightly.

Ronnie too felt herself come down a little from the high. "He seems to really care about you" she admitted, tilting her head to the side. "It seems like he would have really looked after you whilst you were growing up"

Danielle gave a small smile and looked toward her lap. "Mm" she murmured.

Ronnie's teeth grazed on her lower lip. "You OK? Do you want to phone them maybe? It'll probably be a couple of hours till they're home but you could always leave them a message for when they get in. Use my phone" she offered.

Danielle shrugged. "Nah…I'll wait until tomorrow" she tried to evade any further conversation, frightened that she might start to get upset.

"OK" Ronnie nodded, eager to show she could take the hint. She leaned backward into the couch, her eyes drawn toward the empty cups on the table. "Do you want a top up?"

"Uh…" Danielle dithered for a moment or two, checking the time. It was barely seven in the evening. "Um, yeah OK" she shot Ronnie a smile. Everything was going alright - why spoil it by rushing off so soon? Besides, she liked being in Ronnie's flat. She didn't want to go back to the Slater's where she knew she would have to face Stacey's jibes for staying with Ronnie the whole day. She may as well make as much use of her time as possible.

Ronnie stood up and collected the cups before retreating to the kitchen. She set about washing out the tea cups, and paused to push her hair back from her face, her eyes hovering on the time. "Danielle, do you want more tea or a soft drink?" she called out, her eyes still nervously on the time.

"Um, a soft drink please if that's OK"

"Yeah sure" she answered, moving quickly to the fridge and pouring two glasses of diet coke. She walked back into the living room, loving for a moment that she felt like a proper mother, doing something for her little girl. But then she had handed the drink to her and the moment had passed. Ronnie sat her own yet untouched glass down on the coaster, folding her hands in her lap. "Do you want to watch a film or something?" she asked suddenly, desperate for Danielle to stay as long as possible.

Danielle raised her eyebrows, surprised by the offer. "Eh, yeah, sure if you don't mind me staying so long"

Ronnie breathed out quickly in relief. "No, no, not at all. Why don't you choose one and stick it on and I'll go get us some goodies?" she asked eagerly.

Danielle nodded her head, feeling slightly unsure. "Uh - OK" she agreed, feeling uneasy as she walked over to the DVD rack. She was glad that things were going so well, but there was a small part of her afraid that they might push it too far. She didn't want to wreck things by making it too forced when everything was still so fragile. Too much strain and everything would collapse. She ran her fingers over the alphabetized DVD's, smiling at the thought of something which they shared.

Her eyes skirted the familiar titles. She wanted to pick something that would cheer them both up - something that had nothing to do with their situation or something that would remind them of it. Finally after several seconds deliberation, she selected two films.

When Ronnie re-entered the room holding a bar of Cadbury's chocolate, Danielle turned around and showed her the two titles. "Which one?" she asked shyly.

"Oh go on, then - stick Pretty Woman on. I've not seen that film for years - it's one of my favourites" she smiled.

She returned the smile before putting the film in the player and returning to the seat, feeling a flutter of excitement.

She sat back on the couch, ready to forget all about her troubles as she watched Julia Roberts wangle her man. She snuck a glance sideways at Ronnie, scarcely able to believe, after everything they'd been through that she was sitting on the couch, in her mother's flat, watching 'Pretty Woman'. It was so ridiculous, she almost laughed.

"OK?" Ronnie asked, glancing sideways at her to find Danielle staring at her.

"Yep. Everything's fine" she smiled.

XxX

As the final credits rolled up on the screen, Ronnie found herself dabbing at her eyes. She sniffed. The ending always got to her, no matter how many times she watched it. She couldn't help but wish real life was like every Hollywood film. In real life, the damaged girls didn't get the prince on his white horse. She was living proof.

She wiped her eyes, and gave a small laugh, embarrassed by Danielle's silence, sure that she was thinking she was a fool. "Sorry. I'm such a sap when it comes to -" she began but stopped mid-sentence as she turned around and saw her daughter.

Danielle was slumped against the arm of the settee, her chest rising and falling steadily, her eyes closed. Ronnie closed her mouth, quietly reaching forward and switching the television off. She slid off the sofa silently, standing up. "Danielle?" she whispered.

The younger blonde slumbered on. Unwilling or unable to wake her, Ronnie bit her lip and began quietly clearing away the cups and the wrappers from the table.

A few minutes later, Ronnie re-emerged in the living room to find Danielle still sleeping peacefully on the sofa. She walked over to her little girl, watching her for a moment or two before hunkering down till they were almost face to face. She held her breath, enraptured by the look of tranquillity on Danielle's beautiful features. It startled her to think this was the same child she had given birth to her all of those years ago. Seeing her so vulnerable, so peaceful in her sleep stirred up a deep feeling of tenderness in Ronnie. She reached out and gently grazed the front of Danielle's hair with her fingertips, stroking it gently. She knew that the proper thing to do would be to wake her up, but some motherly instinct deep inside her forbade her from doing so. She straightened up, spotting Danielle's phone on the coffee table. Well if she wasn't going to wake her, the least she could do was let the Slater's know. She quickly tapped out a message on Danielle's mobile, explaining the situation before sending it to Stacey and then shutting the phone off.

She set it down, for a moment unsure about what she had just done. It would probably have been more sensible to wake her, she mused for a moment. But then Danielle gave a tiny sigh and stretch in her sleep, and Ronnie's heart swelled with love. She walked over to the airing cupboard, retrieving a blanket before returning to her daughter and gently draping it over her. She knelt down again close by Danielle's head. Her fingers twiddled with a wispy strand of the younger blonde's hair.

Ronnie's eyes traced every plane of Danielle's face, fascinated by this person who had come from her. How had she, Ronnie Mitchell, ever managed to produce such a beautiful person? Danielle was everything she could have ever dreamed - thoughtful, well-mannered, kind. She was perfect and yet for so long she had been blind to it. In some ways she feared she had almost been as bad as her father - she had almost stamped out all the goodness in her daughter.

Her fingers continued to play with the small piece of soft blonde hair. She was so innocent - still so young, so naïve despite everything she had been through. The walls which she had been attempting to put up to protect herself were nothing like the icy impenetrable exterior which Ronnie had built up over the years. Underneath her uncertainty, Danielle was still so vulnerable and easily hurt. Ronnie was almost afraid to breathe a wrong word, in case it would break her.

She may have been a young woman, but as Danielle shifted and yawned in her sleep, the yawn with the same little whine at the end as it did all those years before, Ronnie was overcome by the urge to protect her little girl. In so many ways, Danielle still seemed like a child to her. A child who was in need of guidance and love and protection. A little girl who needed looking after. Andy's words rang through her ears, and Ronnie clung to her resolve that she would not fail. She would look after her. She stroked Danielle's cheek, completely fascinated and taking advantage of her slumber, knowing that she would lay down her life to stop her from feeling even an ounce of pain.

She leant forward, pressing her lips ever so gently to her forehead. "Sleep, baby" she whispered, the sound barely audible, her heart thudding with love.

**Reviews? **


	72. In The Cold Light Of Day

Danielle awoke slowly, scrunching up her face at the light which was attempting to creep beneath her eyelids. She stretched out, letting out a moan. Her limbs felt like lead - who had opened the curtains so early?

She put a hand over her eyes. "Stace" she croaked. "What time is it?"

"Half-nine"

Her eyes flew open. Startled, she abruptly pushed herself up onto her elbows, blinking rapidly. As she focused on the woman who had spoken, her mouth fell open. "Ronnie?" she said incredulously. She sat up fully, disorientated, the blanket which had been covering her falling away. She looked from side to side, quickly absorbing her surroundings. She looked back toward Ronnie, meeting her contemplative, amused gaze. "Wait - how did…what?" Danielle shook her head, exasperated at her sleep induced confusion.

To her surprise, Ronnie let out a tinkling laugh. "Calm down - you fell asleep while we were watching the film"

Danielle sank backwards slightly into the sofa once more, details of the previous evening rushing back. "I've been here all night?" she asked, uncertain.

Ronnie laughed again. "Yeah, unless you've got some secret sleep walking habit you haven't told me about"

Danielle bit her lip, giving a weak smile. "No, not that I know of" she joked lightly, even though her insides were already beginning to churn unpleasantly. She licked her lips nervously, scanning her eyes over the room once before returning them uneasily to Ronnie. She looked at her mother properly for the first time, noticing that she was already dressed. Danielle self-consciously tugged at the blanket around her legs, feeling horribly exposed. She raked a hand through her hair, wincing as she felt it sticking up. Abruptly, she swung her legs from the couch. "Uh, why didn't you wake me?" she asked suddenly, her eyes sweeping the floor for her shoes as she tried hard to keep the edge from her voice. When she was greeted only by an awkward silence, she couldn't find the courage to meet Ronnie's eyes again. She stood up, vaguely recalling that she had left her shoes by the door. "It's just, em, well Stacey will have been worried" she blurted out as she walked away.

Ronnie trailed after her. "No, I let her know that you fell asleep here. I text her from your phone"

Danielle spun around, the sudden surprising flare of annoyance at this fact extinguished by the close proximity of Ronnie. The older blonde was staring desperately at her, eyes flicking rapidly from left to right over her face. Her shoulders slumped a little. "Thanks" she said. "For everything, you know, last night. And sorry" she admitted, her cheeks growing hot. "For falling asleep. But yeah, um, thanks for letting me stay" she shrugged.

Ronnie bit her lip, her brow furrowing. "It's no trouble" she shook her head, desperation making her chest tight. She looked over her troubled looking child. "I didn't think that you would be upset - it's just, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you"

Danielle shook her head. "I'm not upset" she insisted, shaking her head. The colour in her cheeks deepened.

Ronnie bit the inside of her cheek. Tears threatened to well at the backs of her eyes, her disappointment at Danielle's reaction insurmountable. She sniffed, still frowning. She didn't know why it was suddenly so different from the night before. What had caused this regression? She stepped forward slightly, tilting her head. "Danielle?" she asked softly, reaching out hesitantly to just graze her arm.

Danielle closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "God, I'm sorry" she muttered, shaking her head. Why did she have to behave like such a freak? She felt a stab of self-loathing as she thought of how stupid she had been.. Why had she ever let herself fall asleep? It wasn't exactly normal behaviour, was it? She was a mess. A total wreck, emotionally and physically.

Ronnie's nose crinkled in her confusion. "Sweetie, I don't understand" she begged.

Danielle breathed out long and low before opening her eyes. She shook her head once more. "It's nothing" she whispered. She touched the hand on her arm. "Honestly. I'm just being really silly"

"Look…" Ronnie swallowed. "Why don't you have some breakfast before rushing off?"

Danielle widened her eyes, taken aback by the invitation. "Well…" she began, rubbing a hand through her hair again.

"Oh, go on" Ronnie persisted. "Stacey can wait another hour, can't she?" she asked hopefully.

"Ronnie" Danielle sighed, and the smile slipped from her mother's face. "Don't you all think this is a bit much?" she asked. All of a sudden, Ronnie seemed to be playing mother-hen. Staying the night, being fussed over, having breakfast together…it was all too surreal. Too much was happening at once.

"Please?" Ronnie asked quietly.

Danielle bit down on her lip, the hurt look in Ronnie's eye making her stomach lurch with guilt. She had let her stay over, after all. Maybe breakfast wouldn't be too much of a stretch. She gave a strained smile. "Sure" she gave a resigned sigh.

Ronnie grinned. "Come on" she tilted her head toward the kitchen, shyly grabbing her daughter's hand as she guided her into the kitchen and showed her a seat. Danielle swallowed as she sat down, trying to push the insecurities about her appearance out of her mind. Ronnie walked over to the kitchen worktop, spinning around and leaning against it. "What do you fancy? Toast? Cereal?" she asked eagerly, grateful that Danielle was staying that little bit longer.

Danielle sighed inaudibly. "Um, cereal?" she asked.

Ronnie beamed, unable to contain her happiness. "Coming right up" she laughed.


	73. How Things Change

Danielle let out a small sigh, gripping the sink with both hands as she peered closely at her reflection. Her own dark brown eyes stared back at her, oddly unfamiliar. It had only been a few short weeks since she last stood in Ronnie's bathroom, shaken and exhausted, in turmoil over the life which had been growing inside her. Danielle looked down at her flat stomach, and pressed a hand against it tentatively. She couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like, knowing that had she chosen a different path she would have had a baby bump at that moment in time.

She swallowed suddenly, allowing her hand to fall limply by her side. Once again she looked back to her reflection and frowned. The pale blonde in the mirror frowned back. She had changed so drastically in the past few weeks that it was strange to see that her physical appearance remained unaltered.

She gave another sigh and shook her head, stepping back from the sink and running a hand through her hair, desperately teasing her fringe into some sort of respectable state. She knew that she had already been gone for too long. The longer she lingered the risk increased that Ronnie would come asking her what was wrong. The longer she waited in here, the worse Stacey's wrath would be when she eventually wandered back to the Slater's. With a sharp intake of breath, she squared her shoulders and flushed the loo. Throwing another glance at her reflection, she took another deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

As she stepped into the kitchen she knocked on the door gently. Alerted to her presence, Ronnie spun around and leant with her back against the kitchen sink as she twisted a dish towel absent-mindedly in her hands. "Hey" she breathed softly.

Danielle narrowed her eyes at the now spotless table. "Sorry - you didn't have to clear up on your own. I was going to help"

Ronnie waved her hand in the air dismissively, dropping the dish cloth onto the side. "Doesn't matter. Are you feeling OK? You were gone a little while"

"Yeah I feel fine" Danielle shook her head and pursed her lips. "But I'm just thinking that I really do need to go - Stacey will be wondering where I am"

Ronnie nodded reluctantly, her brow furrowing as she continued to look at Danielle through narrowed eyes. "Of course" she cleared her throat, standing up straight. "Jack just phoned when you were in the bathroom, actually, he wants me to go to the club. I wasn't going to bother but I suppose if you're leaving anyway I could walk with you across the square" she smiled encouragingly.

"Oh, OK" Danielle nodded and smiled, feeling a small rush of relief that it would no longer seem like she was abandoning Ronnie after she had been so hospitable.

"Right, well let's get going then" Ronnie replied, retrieving her coat from the hallway cupboard before meeting Danielle at the door. As they walked out into the street and she locked the door behind her, she cast her eyes up and down the street before she followed Danielle down the stone steps which led up to her front door. She fell into step beside her daughter, digging her hands in her pockets. As she looked to the side, she caught Danielle's eye and smiled.

Danielle returned it awkwardly, hugging herself at the surreal situation of walking down the street with Ronnie. What would people think when they saw them together? She shrunk away from the uncomfortable thoughts automatically. "So why does Jack need you at the club?" she asked suddenly in an attempt to strike up conversation.

Ronnie shrugged. "Oh, who knows? Something about an order being late. Honestly, I tend to switch off whenever he starts going on" she rolled her eyes jokingly and grinned, evoking a small giggle from her daughter. She knew she was perhaps being harsh on her business partner but she could barely focus on anything other than Danielle. Her whole view of the world had been transformed. The club, which had been so important only a few days earlier, was now a mere obligation. Now she had something more important than any business venture would ever be and any more time than was necessary spent thinking or worrying about it seemed pointless.

"I know how you feel. The way Stacey goes on about the stall you'd think it was the only thing that mattered" Danielle joined in.

Ronnie laughed softly. "I hope she doesn't give you too much of a hard time about not coming home, you know. If she does then tell her it was my fault - I'd be happy to speak to her if she wants to drop in the club and take it up with me" Ronnie raised her eyebrows jestingly, only half-joking. She bristled at the thought of Stacey moaning at her daughter, particularly as she knew it was her own fault.

Danielle bit her lip and tried hard to suppress a giggle. Her eyes glinted with amusement at the mental image of Ronnie and Stacey squaring up to each other, feeling a rush of affection for both. They were the two woman she cared most about in the world and they were more similar than either would ever admit. "Um, thanks but I can handle Stacey" she laughed.

"Yeah, well just keep it in mind" Ronnie raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, still careful to adopt a joking tone.

Danielle laughed again. "Stacey's a softie really. Honestly, I think the more time you spend with her the more you'll like her" she said earnestly.

"Mm" Ronnie murmured, smiling at the possibility of spending more time with Stacey. It was another sign that Danielle was in this for the long haul and any mention of that commitment made her beam. As they reached the square their pace slowed and when it became apparent that Danielle could go no further without bypassing the Slater's they ground to a halt.

"Um, well I'll phone you later or something I guess?" Danielle asked, digging her hands into her pockets.

Ronnie nodded enthusiastically. "Sure"

Danielle shuffled from side to side, looking at the ground. "Thanks for letting me stay. And you know - for everything. I think I needed it last night after Dad and stuff. It's just…" she trailed off. She gave a small sigh and then laughed. "Just thanks" she finished.

Ronnie shook her head. "Your absolutely welcome" she said, reaching out and lightly grazing her daughter's arm.

"Well" Danielle said awkwardly. "I'll see you later?" she stepped away.

"Later" Ronnie echoed. Danielle gave a last small smile before she made her way to the Slater household. Ronnie watched her blonde head retreat until she was out of sight before she too turned on her heel and began to make her way to the club.

**Kind of filler-ish, I know. Thanks to everyone who still reads - reviews are much appreciated. **


	74. Glimmer Of Hope

**A/N:- Hey everyone. I know it's been a while, I've been really busy with studying. I still hope to get this story finished so if anyone is still interested in reading I'll be posting more chapters in due course. **

Ronnie drummed her fingers absent-mindedly against the desk, staring blankly at the computer screen. She had had the same spreadsheet opened for about twenty minutes but as yet had made only minor changes. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't focus on the figures in front of her, her thoughts invariably wandering back to Danielle.

"Ronnie!" Jack snapped her name suddenly from across the office. She looked up to meet his irritated gaze.

"What?" she demanded indignantly. He had been in a weird mood ever since she had arrived. She was sick of his snapping and irritableness. She didn't want to think about him or the business.

Jack sighed suddenly. "Go home, Ron" he muttered, shuffling a bundle of the many papers which littered his workspace.

Her brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said" he didn't look up at her as he continued sifting through the piles of paperwork, the result of a botched delivery. "All you're doing is taking up space"

Ronnie scoffed, narrowing her eyes. "I think you're forgetting the reason why you _insisted_ I come in the first place. You really think you're going to get through all of this on your own?" she gestured to the mess of papers on his table.

"I'll manage" he sniped back.

"Oh, shut up and stop being ridiculous" she snapped, turning her attention back to her computer screen. She began typing half-heartedly, believing the matter to be at an end. She raised an eyebrow when she heard Jack scrape his chair back.

"I mean it, Ronnie, I think you should go home" he repeated, his dark eyes stoic.

Ronnie shook her head in disbelief. "Where is this coming from?" she asked incredulously, astounded by his nerve.

"This is a _business_, Ronnie. _Our_ business, in case you've forgotten? And, I'm sorry, but we don't have time for your personal stuff to get in the way. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. Maybe you should just let me know when your ready to take this seriously again" he finished with a hard edge to his voice.

She looked at him in surprise. Her eyes swivelled quickly back and forth across his stern features, searching for a hint of warmth. Finding none, she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine" she snapped suddenly, her chair almost topping over backward as she stood up and stormed out of the office. She slammed the door with such force that the entire office shook.

Jack flinched, almost as if he was about to call after her. He stared across at her empty chair, feeling his stomach churn with immediate regret.

He was an idiot.

He let out a low groan, covering his face with his hands. Why did he always blow it?

Ronnie nursed her cup of coffee tightly in her hands, huddled in the corner booth of Beale's café. The café was filled with customers, no-one that she knew other than by sight and just enough to ensure that Jane was prevented from coming over to speak to her. She took another sip of her coffee, mulling over Jack's words. He had no right to say that she wasn't focused on the business. After everything she had put up with, he had no right at all. She let out an unconscious sigh, circling the rim of the cup with her thumb.

"Hard day, Veronica?"

She jumped violently, looking up to find Archie's eyes staring directly into her own. For a moment she blinked at him, too shocked to move. Then she released her grip on the cup, balling her palms into fists. "Get lost" she snarled. Archie's eyes flashed dangerously.

She made a sudden movement as if to stand up, but no sooner had she done so than Archie slid quickly into the seat across from her. He reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist, forcing her to stay seated. "Now, V, don't cause a scene" he murmured, his voice inaudible to anyone but her. She struggled against him but he only tightened his grip. She squirmed helplessly in surprise, repressing a shudder at the feel of his skin against her own. Her eyes flickered toward his, icy blue on black.

"Let me go" she demanded through gritted teeth, wrenching herself from his grip. She held her wrist with her free hand, rubbing it furiously. She glared at him, her chest heaving slightly as she tried to retain control of her emotions. "Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I just want a chance to explain myself, Veronica. Don't you at least owe me that?" he raised his eyebrows, staring her out coldly.

Ronnie gave a mirthless laugh. "Please tell me you're joking"

Archie narrowed his eyes. "Well I was hoping we could be grown up about this" he spoke quickly and quietly, his eyes flashing with anger. "You know, V, you have some nerve treating me like this. Everything I have ever done was because I thought it would be in your best interest. But no, you just want to blame me for everything. It shouldn't surprise me - you never could take responsibility for your own actions, that's why you got rid of the bloody kid in the first place." His words cut into her like a knife, just as he knew they would. He knew exactly how to get under her skin.

Ronnie's mouth fell open slightly, the rage which filled her literally leaving her speechless. She shook her head, hating how his words affected her. "You _know_ that is not what happened" she pointed at him through gritted teeth.

Archie struggled to hide a smirk. "You just keep telling yourself that, V. If it makes you feel better to keep blaming me then you go right ahead"

Ronnie struggled to hold back desperate, angry tears, his presence having managed to shatter her cool exterior just as it always did. "I want you to leave me alone. You hear? Leave Walford. I _never" _she spat "want to see you again. Don't you understand how much I despise you for what you've done?" she leant in close, shaking her head. "If you died, right now…I'd be glad"

Archie struggled to stop rage contorting his features. "Careful, V" he warned in a voice so deadly that a shiver coiled itself at the base of Ronnie's spine. "One day, and soon, that girl is going to find out what you're really like." He leaned in close. "You're damaged goods, sweetheart. Once she's gone, no-one will ever want you. And when you finally realise - " for a moment, he paused, almost as if his voice would have cracked with emotion had he been capable of something which resembled love, " when you realise that I am the only one who will never stop loving you…I'll be waiting, V. Remember that" he finished in a low tone that had an edge of menace.

Ronnie jumped up abruptly, overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. Tears stung in her eyes as she ran hurriedly from the café, trying to escape his words.

She made her way down the steps into the darkened club, soothed by the quiet which washed over her. Her heels clacked against the floor as she made her way to the bar and absent-mindedly filled a shot glass. She drained it in one, wincing slightly as the straight vodka carved a fiery path down her throat. She sat down on one of the stools, using her hands to prop up her head. She dug the heels of her palms into her eyes, exhaling loudly. Her father's face was burned beneath her eyelids, the memory of his voice causing her to shudder.

"Ronnie?"

She jumped at the sound of her business partner's voice. She looked up to meet his imploring gaze from the end of the bar. She cleared her throat. "Please, Jack. Just leave me alone" she muttered wearily, turning away and reaching for another glass.

The glass was halfway to her mouth before she felt Jack behind her, his hand on her wrist. He spun her around, taking the glass from her. "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, pulling herself from his grasp.

"I think you've had enough Ronnie. It's barely past lunchtime" he muttered, setting the glass down on the bar.

Ronnie glared up at him. "Haven't you got work you need to be getting on with?" she sniped, attempting to reach past him for the glass once more.

He grabbed her wrist, taking a step forward so that their bodies almost touched and forcing her to step backward. "Stop it" he murmured, looking deep into her clear blue eyes.

"What the hell -" she began crossly, attempting to free herself. She struggled against his hold but he held on firmly, careful not to hurt her but still strong enough that she couldn't escape.

"Damn it, Ron!" he tugged on her arm sharply, startling her into silence. She looked up at him with wide, baleful eyes. "Let me in. What's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice dropping a little as he searched her eyes, unable to place the emotions which raged in the icy blue depths. He subconsciously brought his hand to her shoulder, twisting a lock of the blonde hair in his fingers. She stiffened a little, still staring unblinkingly into his eyes. He moved his hand to the side of her face, tracing his thumb over her cheek bone lightly; almost as if he were afraid she would break.

Ronnie's heart fluttered in her chest. "Don't" she muttered.

Jack's hand paused on her face but he didn't remove it. "Why, Ron? Why are you so afraid to let me in? I care about you, Ronnie. I still lo-"

"Don't!" Ronnie closed her eyes.

"Look at me, Ron" Jack whispered. Reluctantly, Ronnie opened her eyes. "Please let me in"

Ronnie drew in a deep breath, feeling all the emotional impact of the past few days suddenly roll over and overwhelm her. She blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek, the heat of Jack's gaze melting her icy exterior. Jack watched with a pained expression as the strong woman wilted in front of him. "I…" her voice broke and she shook her head, surprised at the severity of her emotions. She moved her head to the side, sniffing and biting her lip as she struggled to control herself.

"Shh" Jack murmured, gently pulling her closer. Her head collided with his chest and he waited for a moment till she eventually relaxed against him before he put his arms around her. He held her tightly, one hand stroking her hair.

Ronnie closed her eyes, burying her forehead into his strong, warm chest. She allowed herself to relax into his arms, enjoying for just one moment the feeling of security that Jack provided. The demons which plagued her, ones which had only recently arisen and ones which had dogged her for her entire adult life, rushed to the surface of her mind. She shuddered a little, and Jack pulled her closer.

"Shh, it'll be alright" he murmured. "I promise"

Ronnie nodded silently against her shoulder. In his arms, for just one moment, she could almost believe that it would be.


End file.
